Dust in the Skies
by A.Friend410
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless go on an early morning ride, they discover something unexpected in the forest of Berk. What could this mean for the two and what new adventures will arise with their discovery. Hiccup/OC & Toothless/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Morning Light Flight

Dust in the Skies

Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless go on an early morning ride, they discover something unexpected in the forest of Berk. What could this mean for the two and what new adventures will arise with their discovery.

Chapter One: Morning Light Flight

The skies were a perfect crystal clear on the island of Berk this morning and a certain four-legged dragon knew it would be a great flight. As not to waste, any of the precious time to spread his wings the dragon began the usual routine in waking up his partner, bang on the roof until he woke up. It always worked and right on time here, he came. The dark dragon hopped off his perch to greet his friend and in normal fashion blew some of his bad breath in his face.

"Erg, Toothless! Seriously we need to consider changing your diet," the young man roughly around the age of seventeen stated to his closes friend. Toothless glared at him while growling making the male chuckle, "I'm just kidding bud. Are you ready to go?" and with that the dragon's personality switched back to his happy self as they both prepared to go for a ride.

It was the same round trip around their island like every morning, but now that the young Viking was grown and being molded into the next chief their flights went from playful to a chore of checking to make sure the safety of Berk was still in tack. He could not help but smile as they flew over the forest near Raven's Peak, even the Night Fury purred at his rider remembering the first day they met. Even though it was the young Viking's fault for taking down the dragon he did make up for his actions by saving the beast in return and by doing so they both had a bond no one else could imagine.

While flying over the landscape something caught the attention of the deadly Night Fury and before his trainer could stop him, Toothless began to dive bomb the object. The teen was screaming and pulling on the reins. He even went as far as to mess with the tail just as long as it made the possessed dragon stop, but nothing worked. Both dragon and rider came crashing into the earth tumbling over one another as the cord to keep them together snapped sending the boy flying across the clearing. After gaining his bearings again, he glared at his dragon that also was shaking his head and stabling his feet.

"Toothless!" he roared shaking his finger as he went up to his scaly friend, "what in Odin's beard were you thinking you useless reptile!"

Toothless on the other hand was searching around for that glimmer of light that caught his attention, but when he got up it disappeared and neither were focus enough to realize what was going to happen next.

Out of the corner of the dragon's eye, he caught sight of something moving in the shadows of the trees. As soon as Toothless' guard went up so did the Viking's. Slowly the young male move to grab his dagger that lay resting inside his boot. Before he could even touch the handle, Toothless was attack and on his back kicking and scratching at what looked like to be another dragon.

When he squinted to see what typed and both of them fought, his eyes went wide, "is that another Night Fury?"

That is when he felt himself being shot back to the nearest tree and a pinch in his shoulder. His green eyes looked over at his shoulder and he gasped, there was a dagger in his shoulder! What made matters worse was the Toothless was losing his own battle and he was now pinned down with the other Night Fury's claws aimed at his throat almost waiting for a signal to give the final blow. All the poor lad could do was staring at his friend while trying to remove the blade from his arm and the tree.

His eyes unfocused on the scene for split second when she saw a glimmer appear from the tree line. Moment later he saw something move and his own movements froze when a voice was shot out from across the clearing.

"What are you doing here?" the voice was gruff with a sweet mellow sound to it.

"I could ask you that same question," he replied and that is when he figured stood up and when peering at them he spoke aloud, "a boy?"

They walked up to the pinned male and pressed their forearm against his throat along with pushing the dagger slightly with the other. They leaned in close to his face while glaring at them, "who are you calling a boy." They twisted the dagger a little making him hiss in pain along with his downed friend who was just a few feet away, "Now explain what you are doing here."

He managed to rasp out his answer, "I live here, you're on Berk."

The girl consider the new information she was given before saying," if I let you leave with your life will you let us be?"

Even though he was close to losing his life, he did consider her offer. In the end, he nodded in agreement sense it was getting harder to breathe, in a flash the dagger was pulled, and he fell to the ground clutching his bloody shoulder. The woman backed up and he realized he was beaten by a girl, again. She snapped her fingers and the other Night Fury was off his, but neither of them were backing down in their defensive stance just in case they were to attack.

The girl's eyes narrowed at him, "I've kept my end of the deal now leave." She walked over to the other creature to calm it down and he got up to do the same with Toothless.

While both humans were doing so, he took a glance at the girl and he ended up blurting out his name, "Hiccup."

"What?"

"My name is Hiccup," he said again this time with a little more confidence.

"Nice," she said it sarcastically while rolling her eyes," now be gone like you promised." And she saddled herself on the Night Fury and dashed off into the trees,

Toothless was about to chase after them when Hiccup stopped him, "No bud we promised, let's just go home." The dragon growled, but listened to his trainer after snorting in the direction the others ran off in. When flying home the young Viking could not help but be curious about the other Night Fury and its rider.

A/N: First story for How to Train Your Dragon. The rating may change later on in the story, but for now hope I was right with my information and please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

**Chapter Two: Captured**

When landing he knew he was regretting coming back straight away. His friends were down his throat as to where his wound came from and when his father was notify that was the end of his promise and he let the secret slip at the mentioning of another Night Fury.

"Hiccup are you insane!" a fierce blonde warrior with piercing blue eyes screamed at him after punching him in the arm.

"Ow! Seriously Astrid why do you always have to punch me," complained the auburn hair teen.

"Why do you have to be an idiot then!" she screamed as some of the others agreed, "she could have killed you or worse she's working with Alvin and you let her get away!"

He was about to speak when his father interrupted, "She's right son and what's worse we know she can tame dragons. She poses a threat to our village and she's proven that by already getting to you."

"Is she really that much of a threat if she can take down Hiccup," said a boy twin with long blonde hair by the name of Tuffnut.

"Yeah even a baby can bring him down," replied his twin sister, Ruffnut.

"Really guys you have that much faith in me?" Hiccup turned towards the twins and both of them whistle looking away from the chief in training, this only making him annoyed," oh come on!"

"Hiccup!" screamed his father drawing the teen's and dragon's attention on him," this is serious where did you encounter this stranger?"

"Dad she won't bother us, just leave her be," he pleaded with his father.

"How can you be so sure," and when his son just bowed his head down not knowing how to answer him the chief was mad, "see here Hiccup this is why I question if you can lead this village some day."

His green eyes narrowed at the huge red headed Viking he called his father as he puffed out his chest, "I gave her my word I would let her be!"

That's when the chief realized his words," your word Hiccup, not mine."

The young lad's skin must have paled right then as his pleads fell on the deaf ears of his friends as his father gave the orders to mount their dragons and search for their new residence on Berk. Hiccup then went to the only person who would even come close to listening to him, Astrid and her Nadder Stormfly.

"Please Astrid you can't agree with this, all she wants is to be left alone and in a couple of days she may even leave."

The blonde-haired person's eyes harden on his own, "I'm sorry Hiccup but this is what's good for the village and if you had done this in the beginning this wouldn't have been a problem." He sighed in defeat as he grabbed his wounded shoulder and he eyes soften," go get your shoulder looked at before you bleed to death."

Before she took off to join the others he called out to her," promise me you won't kill them Astrid, she doesn't deserve that for what she did."

She just nodded towards him and went to track her down.

It was going on high noon and they were still searching for the intruders. Wherever they were hiding, they were doing a great job at it. Around this time, though Stoick, the chief of Berk, made them split up. This is where Astrid was and Stormfly decided to search closer to the ground in the forest. They were about to take a break when a noise near the river caught Astrid's attention. She landed her dragon and she slowly crept towards the sound with her axe in hand. The Viking ducked behind a tree and peered around the corner and her grip tighten around the handle of the axe.

There walking around collecting firewood was the person they were searching for. The only problem was the Night Fury that Hiccup had seen was nowhere in sight. She motion for her dragon closer to her as she made a decision. She took a deep breath as she sat upon her blue Nadder. Leaning in close she whispered," are you ready girl?"

The dragon clicked her head to the side towards her and chirped once before her trainer gave her signal," now."

Within seconds, they crashed through the trees picking up a screaming female as they took off towards the sky with a Night Fury close on their tail. The prey kept yelling out to let her go as they dodge the Night Fury's attacks on them. When they reached a certain point in the air, Stoick saw them battling it out with the other dragon and came to the rescue. The black dragon was about to attack once more just as when the Deadly Nadder was foolish enough to cross into its line of sight Stoick showed up with his dragon Thornado and shot it down with its roar sending it tumbling down into the forest.

"NO!" the prisoner screamed reaching out for her fallen friend.

Right then everyone showed up as they heard the Night Fury cried out as it was falling.

"Ha, that will teach you," shouted another teen male that was riding a monstrous nightmare. The girl in the Nadder's claws just glared at him as they all started to fly home.

As soon as they got back the girl was thrown in their jail and ever since she had not spoken a word, not even to say her name or for water and food. On the other hand, Hiccup was the complete opposite asking Astrid what happen and begging his father to go talk to her. His father denied his request and Astrid was no help in discussing what went down, so he huffed and took off on Toothless. Stoick put his hand on the female's shoulder.

"Let him go, we have more important matters to attend too," and they both turn to the home in which the jail cell lied in. She nodded and they let him be.

It was nightfall when the dragon trainer returned in to the village and he had one thing on his mind, talk to the girl. His first mission was to get inside the jail cell. When looking towards the building he was very grateful for one thing, a very large yet not so bright man that was wearing a bucket on his head was guarding the place.

"Okay bud you make sure no one interrupts us."

Toothless growled and off went the one legged Viking. Just like clockwork the older Viking saw Hiccup and greeted him warmly, "Oh hey there Hiccup, what are you doing out here so late?"

"Hey there Bucket just taking a stroll and giving you a break," the teen boy smiled at him as he scratched his head not remembering having that order from Stoick, but in the end he knew he had won when the male yawn and agreed to take a small cat nap.

He quickly step in and closed the door. Candles were lit giving the cell's iron bars and its captive inside a warm orange glow. Her back was facing him and when he took a step in her direction he cringed when the spring in his fake leg squeaked. She whipped around so fast towards him that all he did was nervously smile and give her an awkward wave, " Uh hi... again."

Her blue eyes narrowed at him and did her best to growl out her first words she ever said in the village, "you."

A/n: Well here's another chapter for everyone. Hope you all enjoy and please Read and Review. Oh if you were wondering why Hiccup took the visitor's side rather than his father's well it will be explain later in the story.


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation

**Chapter Three: Interrogation **

If her words could be a dragon's venom then he would be a dead fish right now. This being a bad idea never crossed the trainer's mind until she was actually staring at him. Her stare even scared him because it looked like she was hoping he would burst into flames. He gulped and walked over there while dragging a stool that was already in the room closer to the cell door. For while he was just sitting down fiddling with his thumbs trying to start a conversation with her.

Luckily, for him he did not have to, "what are you doing here?"

"Well um you see," he was so ruining what he came here to do; "I wanted to apologize."

"You lied," she voiced out.

Now he was defiantly twirling his thumbs together as some sweat dripped down his face. He did not even know why he was reacting this way she was locked up for Odin's sake. "I honestly didn't mean too. You see I mentioned how I got my wound and your Night Fury and everyone jumped to conclusions, but if you explain why you're here."

She interrupted him, "why I'm here! I was attack twice since I've been here and now all I want to do is leave and never come back to this barbaric island!"

Hiccup stared at her wide eyed, "well you did attack the Chief's son," he explained.

"You're that big loaf's child!" she stood up gripping on the cage's bars making Hiccup fall backwards off the stool.

He dusted himself off fixing the stool, "look we both got off on the wrong foot."

She snorted, "Especially you Peggy," she gestured to his prospect limb.

He rolled his eyes, "ha ha very funny lets just start over. What's your name?"

The female just went back to sitting on the ground facing away from him.

"Fine you can sit there for the rest of your life with your dragon out there looking for you, until we barbarians come and take it hostage too, and then who knows what will happen," with that he was heading for the door and she fell right into his trap.

"Eira."

"Oh, I'm sorry what was that?" he turned to face her and he heard her sigh.

"My name is Eira now please don't hurt her. I'll tell you whatever you want."

Hiccup smiled and before he left he told her this, "oh not me Eira you'll be telling my dad. My friends and I are going to bring your dragon back to you," he then left her to her own devices.

Eira leaned back on her arms and stared up at the ceiling before mumbling, "What did I get myself into."

The morning sunlight came into her jail cell view and she exhaled. Today was the day she was going to talk with the Chief of Berk and hopefully be with her friend again. The door swung open and in came Stoick the vast. His eyes fell on hers, "are you willing to talk now?"

She stood up and brushed off her shirt before speaking, "yes sir and to start my name Eira."

"Very well Eira," he closed the door allowing some privacy between the two of them, "why have you come to Berk."

"To rest," she answered quickly, maybe a little bit too quickly for the Chief's liking.

"And why not come to the village first?"

She sighed and brushed some of her dark brown bangs out of her face some, " I didn't realize there was one here if I did I wouldn't have landed, people aren't my thing."

He nodded and thought about the answers he was receiving, "and attacking my son?"

"All in defense both times," she mentioned and when he seemed to not like that answer she continued, "his 'Toothless' dived-bomb us then crash into our camp."

Again, he nodded but he wanted to know more about her and so they continued their back and forth of questions and answers until he was satisfy. A couple of hours went by before Stoick stepped out of the room. This happened to be the same time Hiccup and the gang were landing back in town right outside the house.

Hiccup was holding his breath for some reason while looking at his father. Stoick just looked at them all before stepping aside and smiling revealing the girl to their village, "Well Eira, welcome to Berk."

Right then Hiccup showed his gap toothy smile when she looked around at the landscape.

**A/n: There you have it the mysterious girl's name Eira, which is pronounced Eye-rah. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short I didn't want to give a real reason why she was there when Stoick was talking to her, but I promise that it will be revealed later in the story. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Rescuing a Night Fury

**Chapter Four: Rescuing a Night Fury**

First thing Hiccup did was shoot out of bed and Toothless was right by his side as soon as he reached the outside his house. He hopped on Toothless and before the dragon could take off the rest of the gang stopped them.

"Where do you this you're going?" a very large blonde hair male asked while flying his equally large dragon called a Grunkle. The rest were just waiting for his answer.

"Well I was going to find you guys, then help that other Night Fury my dad shot down yesterday."

"No way, you found it!" yelled the same boy from before who rode the monstrous nightmare, Hookfang.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "yes Snotlout someone has to protect the dragons on this island."

"And who's going to protect you from getting your butt kicked again?" Astrid chimed in.

"You guys of course!" he smiled and they all groaned, but followed him anyways.

When they did find the fallen Night Fury was near a rock's face laying down licking her front leg. They all were around it hidden by the foliage of the trees and shrubs nearby. Watching her closely the gang all saw that when the dragon went to stand up and put weight on her leg they all heard it cry out in pain and fall back in her laying position.

"I wonder what's wrong with it," Fighlegs asked.

"Oh oh!" Snotlout said raising his hand in the air like a schoolboy, "what if that crazy chick brought a diseased dragon here to infect and kill the other dragons and we all become her slaves, well all but me because she fell in love with my good looks."

Everyone groaned and face palmed their heads by his speech, even the dragons would have done so if they could.

"It looks like her leg is injured," Hiccup announced and they all looked at it again licking the same limb. The young teen stood up and started to walk towards the injured dragon. "Come on bud let's see if we can help her, " and like that Toothless followed him.

"Wait Hiccup you're not supposed to go near an injure animal, let alone a dragon, unless you want another limb gone," Astrid warned him while petting Stormfly.

"Just stay hidden and if it looks like it's going to attack, you know what to do?" he continued towards the Night Fury.

"We do?" Tuffnut inquired.

Slowly the leader walked up to the injured Night Fury and on closer inspection he realized that unlike Toothless this one seemed to be slightly slimmer and smaller than him and even though they both had the same coloring her eyes were more of a golden amber than the green and yellow his dragon had. As he stepped closer he cringed when the spring in his artificial leg squeaked again allowing it to alert the dragon and have its eyes narrow towards them and her pupils slanted. Giving them a warning growl to back off she just watched as them come closer.

"Whoa there girl, we're here to help you," his hands up in a defense position showing her they meant no harm hoping it would calm the beast down. All it made her do was growl more and when he took another step; she presented her fangs to him. That is when Toothless stepped in between the two protecting his trainer from harm. The auburn haired teen did the only thing he could think of to stop them from fighting again, "Eira sent us." Mentioning her friend's name the Night Fury's ears perked up and her pupils were once again rounded, "yeah you know her she's our friend all we want to do is bring you to her."

The dragon eyed them suspiciously, but in the end let the toothpick human boy come closer to her along with his male companion. When Hiccup looked her over he was right about her front leg being hurt and he started to mumble at her, "I wonder if we can get you on your feet to fly back, " but at the declaration of that the Night Fury could only stretch out her wing only so far before pulling it back hissing at the pain. "Oh well that takes care of that idea."

A few moments of pondering he called out to his friends, "hey guys go back and bring a tarp large enough to carry her!"

Fishlegs and Meatlug were the ones to carry out that task and within fifteen minutes, they were back and making a gurney for the Night Fury. They took the wounded animal to the animal to the dragon academy as Ruffnut was in charge in wrapping her wounds while they all rushed to see if Stoick had let the prisoner go.

Just as they landed, they all saw Stoick standing in the door blocking the way to see inside. They all wait anxiously to hear his decision, but all was confirmed when he moved out of the way to reveal the girl standing behind him and not in shackles. Everyone was happy about that, no one more so than Hiccup and Astrid caught sight of that.

She walked up to them and the first thing to come out of anyone's mouth was Tuffnut's, " I thought we captured a girl, why is a boy here?" he chuckled at his own joke.

Eira smiled, turn to the fool, and in a split second had the guy's arm behind his back and pinning him to the ground with her knee in his back. She leaned in close to his ear to tell him, "If you ever call me a boy again you won't be one understood." All he did was whimper in pain and nod in agreement. She let him go and stood up brushing off her hands, "great now where's my dragon?" she turn to Hiccup waiting for his answer.

**A/n: Another chapter down and some good news I'm already working on Chapter 8 for this story all that I need to do is type the others in between and they will be posted. Thanks for reading read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited

**Chapter Five: Reunited**

Walking towards the dragon academy, the teens were all following Hiccup and the new girl, but they could not help talking about her.

"The new girl seems tougher than Astrid," Fishlegs chimed.

Tuffnut was shocked," Tougher! She nearly ripped my arm off!" he rubbed his sore shoulder a bit, "it did feel sort of good though."

"I don't understand why Hiccup even wants to help her, she did attack him right?" Snotlout asked.

"Because that's Hiccup, no one can even come close to understand how he thinks," answer Astrid, "besides Stoick must trust her enough if he let her go."

A little up ahead of the group Eira heard everything they were saying and was getting really annoyed with them, but instead of yelling at them, she had another plan, "your friends are talking about me."

Hiccup on the other hand was shook out of his thoughts when she spoke to him, "huh? Oh I didn't notice," he scratched the back of his head and Toothless just looked at him.

Eira just smirked before yelling out, "Well, THEY ARE KIND OF LOUD!"

When turning around to see them she could not hold her laughter in, they all looked like a deer in the headlights. Needless to say, they all still continued towards the academy and when she caught her first look, it reminded her of a cage. The heavy door was open for them and when the brunet girl caught a glimpse of her Night Fury, she ran straight to her crying out her name, "Dust!" She crashed into her as her arms flung around the over sized gecko's thick neck and in return when Eira let go her dragon licked her cheek, well more like the whole side of her face. She just laughed as Dust purred, "take it that you missed me too."

"So Ruffnut what's wrong with her?" asked Hiccup.

"Sprain leg and her wing seems to be broken along with her tail fin is torn. It should be a few weeks before she's back at full health, but with the torn fin I don't know if it will heal or not," the twin looked down at the ground while packing up the bandages and medicine.

All the heart-filled celebration between the two stopped and like a Night Fury's mood swings so did Eira's. "Gee wonder how that could have happened," she looked straight at Astrid and the others.

"Don't look at us it's not our fault," Astrid yelled.

Eira stormed up to Astrid poking her finger into the girl's chest, "well you're the only one I am looking at Blondie."

"Well if you were like a normal person you would have just came to the village in the first place," she poked her back after smacking her finger away from her.

"And if you would have just left me alone like I wanted my dragon wouldn't be hurt and we would have been gone!"

Both girls were at each other's throats with insults, but each waiting until the other made the first punch. Poor Hiccup was stuck in the middle of them trying his best to defuse the situation with no success. The other's were no help as three of them were chanting and making bets, while one was biting his nails in a panic. With all the commotion, no one noticed an irritated dragon lift its head and in a heartbeat fired at the two girl's feet sending them flying a part on their bottoms a few feet apart.

The others were laughing at them as the girls stared at the Night Fury in disbelief, even the other dragons were chuckling at what just happened. Dust just ignored them and went to lay her head back down to rest. The new girl seemed not to mind either as she just brushed herself off, Astrid was a different story and was furious that she was shot at.

"Will you learn to control her!"

Eira shrugged," she was annoyed and now she's not, you can't control your dragon's emotions Blondie." She sat next to Dusk and began to scratch the top of her head.

"Why I ought a," she balled her fist.

A hand on her should stopped her though, "just let it go Astrid and go tend to Stormfly."

She sighed, but eventually agreed with the teen leader and walked off to her home to find her pretty blue dragon. The others shortly followed leaving Toothless and Hiccup with the new comers. They were standing there awkwardly, well at least Hiccup was when he was trying to start a conversation with Eira. Toothless just rolled his eyes at the male.

With out even looking at him she asked," you're still here?"

"Yeah, I just thought you could use a frien-"

"Look like I told your father I'm better off-"

"Alone," he cut her off, "I get it if you need anything I'll… I mean we'll all be in the village," and he walked out of there leaving the two girls alone.

As he was walking away, his name coming from her lips made him freeze. He turned his head around to look at her, "yes?"

She opened her mouth once then closed it shaking her head, "never mind."

Nodding and keeping a smirk on his lips he continued on his way out with his loyal companion on his heels.

When he was out of earshot, she groaned resting her back against the Night Fury's side. She banged the palm of her hand in the middle of her forehead repeating stupid repeatedly with each hit. When the pity party was done, she reached to scratch underneath Dusk's chin that in return made the giant lizard purr. "What did we get ourselves into little lady?"

Dusk just growled and clicked her chirps out to correct her mistake, "okay, okay what did_ I_ get us into. Geez you're pushier lately huh?" Of course the dragon paid no mind to what her owner was saying since she was getting the attention she loved from her that is until Eira decided to make a wise crack about the dragon, " That male Night Fury sure is cute huh?"

She regretted that when Dusk hit her upside the head and yet the female Night Fury seemed to cover her snout with her good leg making her actions very clear. The brunet just chuckled and left the embarrassed dragon alone for now.

The sun was starting to set and the human girl had not once left her dragon's side, not even when the wonderer started to shiver. Apparently wearing a tank top style outfit is not the smartest thing to wear in this place, but her not wanting to show any weakness held herself together whenever anyone of the teens came by. She fiddled with a chain that hung around her neck the moment when Hiccup and Toothless came by with a meal for them. For dinner, Hiccup carried a wooden plate with a couple of chicken legs on it for Eira while Toothless served a basket of fish to Dusk. Eira seemed to be lost in her own world when they came in because the moment his legged squeaked her concentration was broken and when she realized why that was she chuckled, "you should really get that fixed."

"Yeah I know," he shrugged his shoulders before offering her the food, "figured you would like something to eat." As soon as the fish was placed in front of Dusk, she dove her head in the basket, while Eira just looked at her own plate thinking about something.

The boys were just about to head out when Eira stopped them, "would you want the other leg Hiccup?"

Three pairs of eyes stared at her. The pair that were an emerald green and belonged to the seventeen-year-old spoke in disbelief, "seriously?"

She waved him off after that looking away, "forget it shouldn't have offered anyways." She took a bite roughly at the chicken and he took it as a sign for leaving, so they did. As she was eating, her own dragon's eyes were still upon her, that is until Eira snapped at her, "Don't give me that look!" They continued eating in silence after that.

Night had fallen and Eira ended up putting on the hood that was attached to her tank top, taking in account that everyone was asleep now and they should too. She curled up with dusk and the fierce Night Fury wrapped her tail and her good wing around the frail human. The teens teeth chattered slightly as she looked up at her friend," would be nice to have a fire huh girl?" She rubbed her for arms cursing at her fashion choice, but also thankful that it did at least consist of pants and warm boots. The dragon looked around trying to find anything that could be considered scrap wood to make a fire. Finding nothing to of the sort she opted to nuzzling her skin.

It was later through the night when the two were finally out cold and the door of the academy opened. A shadow of a person came inside and walked up to the sleeping guest and it was very evident that it was a good thing they had came. Eira was shaking and her teeth were chattering away more than a women who loved to gossip on Berk. The person just smiled and placed the blanket securely on her just in case she shifted during the night. They then got to work on a small fire and when that was done, the clashing of teeth stopped and a smile was pronounced on her sleeping face. Feeling better in making the guest comfortable, they left to join their own warm home and a good night's rest.

**A/N: So Astrid and Eira seem to hit it off right? Anyways please read and review. I really appreciate the reviews I am getting so far for this story, so thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6: Independent

**Chapter Six: Independent**

Morning had just risen and Dusk had let out a yawn in which ended up being a roar succeeding in making a certain someone jump up wide awake. The Night Fury shook her head at her friend, but as Eira stood up to stretch and work the kinks out of her neck the blanket fell to the ground. The two females noticed this and the woman bent to pick it up. Turning to her dragon they both wonder where the fur came from, but unlike the girl the dragon just shrugged it off and went to do her own business by walking on her three good legs. Determine to find out who was the owner of the blanket she set off on her own and she had a pretty good guess on who was the generous Viking in the village.

Walking around the village was no easy task for her and it was up there in being the most embarrassing things she ever done. She ended up bumping into random people who were busy doing their daily life and messing up their day-to-day thing by either knocking clean sheets out of their hands or tripping them. It took close to an hour to bump into the last person working. He was a larger fellow with a blonde braided mustache and two missing limbs, an arm and a leg. She was just grateful that he was at least cheerful enough not to glare at her when they ran into each other.

"Why hello there little missy."

"Hi," she meekly said and gave a short wave towards him as she tried not to drop the fur blanket. The said man however was going back inside the building they were currently standing in front of and taking a good look, she realized it was the black smith's hut.

He caught her staring and questioned her, "is there something I can do for you lass?"

"You wouldn't know where Hiccup might be would you?" and she watch him change his arm and continue his work for the day. Amazed at what he just did she almost missed his answer.

"Flying on his reptile of course," he chuckled, but when he actually thought about it, he told her, "Should be back soon though. Hang around here for a few minutes and you'll catch him."

Eira nodded and took a seat on one of the stools hanging about as she listened to the music he was creating when he hammered away on the burning metal. While waiting around the shop she looked around inside, not leaving her stop of course that is until she caught a glimpse of a she of parchment hanging in a back room with a drawing on it. She got up to take a closer look and what she saw astonished her. There hanging about were beautiful sketches of a known Night Fury and the more she looked at them she noticed that they all seemed to focus around the tail fin and a prosthetic for said fin. She picked one up and noticed that he seem to take great pride in the drawing and she could not help, but ask, "Did he draw all these?"

The smith looked over his shoulder to see what she was looking at, "those? Oh yeah, Hiccup is either always scribbling with drawings or fiddling with making him and Toothless to go faster. Even went as far as to make Toothless a new tail."

"New tail?" she looked confused while staring at the drawing and did not notice a shadow hover over her.

"Yep, had to fix the mistake I made when I shot Toothless down during our war with the dragons, " Hiccup's deep, but child like voice startled her, so much in fact she jumped throwing the drawing and blanket in the air and toppling backwards over the stool that was nearby as she turned around bumping her head on his table. He rushed over to her and helped her up as she rubbed her sore head. "And they call me a Hiccup," he snickered at his own joke.

"Thanks," her face red from embarrassment. Trying to ignore it, she picked up the blanket it and shoved it into his arms.

"Um, thanks but I'm not cold?" he raised his eyebrow at her and handed it back to her. This only upsetting her making her shove it back pushing him slightly.

"Don't give me that I know you gave this to me last night."

"No I didn't." He handed it back to her.

"Yes you did, so please stop lying to me," she replied.

He huffed, " I am not lying just because someone gave you a blanket because you were turning blue last night doesn't mean I did it."

She smirked as he paled after realizing what he just blurted out, "Ah ha how did you know I was turning blue if you weren't the one who gave the blanket to me?"

With his mouth opening and closing like a fish, he tried his best to come up with a reasonable answer. Finding none he caved into his defeat and told the truth, "okay you caught me. I did give you the fur, but you can keep it no one needs you becoming an icicle."

She stared at him wide eyed until her brain function came back to her and they glared at the Viking. "I don't need your charity," she threw it at his feet.

Hiccup just bent down to pick it up for her, " it's not charity, you're just barrowing it for the remainder of your stay here." He folded it up placing it back in her arms and walked off into his workroom.

She gripped the blanket in anger and stormed off mumbling that he was an eel for tricking her and she did not need anyone's help for anything and how much of an independent person she was. All the dragon rider could do was laugh at her antics before turning to his own work in the smith's shop.

Before he could even start working an older Viking was chuckling at the sight of the two teens before mentioning something to his apprentice, "I believe she may like you Hiccup."

"What!" Hiccup screamed a blush spreading up from his neck to his freckled face like wild fire as he took a look between the older gentlemen and the girl who was kicking stones still grumbling his name out on her way back to the Academy. What caught both of their attention though was when she picked up a stone and threw it into a tree screaming out his name as if it was a curse, the stone of course embedding itself into the bark.

"Maybe I was wrong," Gobber stated and Hiccup sighed in relief as his blush went away, "I think you like her."

Now the blush was back tenfold making his face look and feel like fire, "I just think you are going blind in your old age Gobber," the auburn hair teen stammered out.

"Even blind Vikings can see when there's love in the air," he waved his arm that was now a hammer at the lad.

"Whatever," he shook off the embarrassment and began working on Toothless' saddle and tail fin. He stopped his work to add in what would convince the man to back off the subject, but even as he said it, he was not convinced, "besides I like Astrid."

Gobber did not say a word to the toothpick, but he knew his apprentice was smarter than that and hoped he would not continue to lie to himself and that poor girl.

**A/N: It has been hell during Final Exams and everything likes to be due at the same time, so this is an apology for taking so long to update. Please Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: the Tour

**Chapter Seven: The Tour**

The last few days had come and gone and the only time that the two Vikings saw each other was when Hiccup delivered the meals to the two girls. The only good that seem to come from these meetings is that the two Night Furies seem to becoming friends. As the Night Furies were sharing, the two teens would share awkward glances and either the chewing of their food or the clashing of their plates together when it was time to clean up. Overall, it was getting on a pair of dragon's nerves, so it seems they constructed a plan to get this over with.

Dust stood on her feet, which was great because her front leg was healing up faster than anyone would have guessed, but she was still limping slightly as she began walking out of the Academy with another male dragon closely behind her. The two teens sat there in shock, turn to each other wondering what they should do now that their dragons had up and left them there alone.

Left alone together the two people sat on the stone floor of the Academy. Eira was playing with the chain around her neck while Hiccup was cleaning up the plates. When heading out something made him stop and look back at Eira and that is when he came up with an idea, "would you like a tour?"

She look over at him with one eyebrow raised, "come again?"

"A tour around the village," he repeated," I heard your first round wasn't the most pleasant."

She looked away trying not to remember that day, but nonetheless she agreed to his offer. She tucked the chain back into place, brushed herself off, and was by his side in moments. Jokingly he held out his arm for her and before lacing her own with his she caught a quick look of his smile.

"Lead the way good sir," and they were bound on the road towards the village.

If anyone looked closely at the two dragons they would have seen the smile in their eyes as their owners were walking together with them following behind them now.

As the boys were showing the girls around, a couple of others were watching what they were doing during their regular routines. This consists of a certain blonde hair Viking warrior as she was feeding her Deadly Nadder some chicken. Her friends were right alongside her with their own dragons as they witness the display between her and the couple along the way. The couple seemed to be having a good time from their point of view since they were both laughing, but the blonde-haired person seemed to just glare at the scene.

"Uh oh."

"Here we go again," the twins stated.

Astrid just threw a chicken leg at her Nadder who caught it with ease, "and what is that suppose to mean exactly?"

The twins just whistled looking away from her making Fishlegs answer, "I think you're jealous again Astrid."

"I'm not jealous. I am cautious around her is all, besides you remember what happen with Heather? What if it she's planning another trap?" she reminded all of them who seemed to take the bait. In reality, she still liked Hiccup, but with relationships image was everything for a Viking and according to her parents and everyone else it seemed that Hiccup did not hold that image very well. The scene with the girl, that stranger, making him smile bothered her enough to see red though.

As the two were joking, she shoved his arm lightly making him hold on to his shoulder that still bothered him from the dagger. Eira grabbed his hand away from his shoulder, rubbed it gently, and apologized for what she done. Hiccup of course accepted it but tried to brush off the face that she was touching him intimately and worrying over his wounds. She never caught on to that, but stopped when they reached the yak pens. The girl ran up to the pen and hopped on the fence to watch the scene between a young calf and its mother eating in the grass. The boy on the other hand took a different approach and leaned against the wooden beams, since hopping was not his thing. He saw her smile and he could not help but smile too. Her legs were swinging back and forth, as she spoke to him,

"You have a great home here Hiccup," she literally hiccupped his name.

He nodded, "yeah where it snows nine months and hails the other three."

She giggled at the joke, "never had to worry about that since we're always on the move." She looked behind them to see the two dragons sunbathing.

"Seems lonely."

"Not really, it's more like freedom and it's easier for the both of us to live like that."

The man could not believe she could live like that. Sure, he planned to run away with Toothless once, but only to another place where they could be accepted. "Do you ever have a plan?" he asked while looking at her.

She kept her eyes straight ahead when answering him, "We do when we need something from a village or a place to stay for the night. We plan on where to fly and what direction to take."

'At least she plans a head,' he thought and then a thought struck him, "so you really didn't know anyone lived here?"

"No," she shook her head, "I mean who lives all the way out here anyways?"

"Stubborn Vikings."

"Apparently," she laughed and he did too, " we just landed to stay a couple of nights then leave never knowing people inhabited this place; can mark that on our map now by the way."

He smiled once again and after their short break, they continued with the tour. After showing them, the great hall Dust was having trouble with walking and so both dragons went back to the Academy to rest and to leave the two teens alone for a while. They reached the last building on Berk, his house. It was one of the biggest homes on the island and the best part was Hiccup was going to show her the inside.

"It's okay Hiccup I may have lived outside most of my life, but I do know remember what the inside of a home looks like," she declined his offer and he was somewhat hurt by it that was he realized how it could have come across to her.

"Oh no," he shook his head and apologized, "I didn't mean it like that I just wanted to show you we have plenty of room and you could sleep in my bed," her eyebrows rose in disbelief wondering if he realized what he just said. Which of course he did and he waved his hands in the air in defense, "oh by Odin's beard not like that I mean you can take my bed while Toothless and I can sleep down stairs!"

"I know what you mean Hiccup, but we're fine over there, " she calmed him down by her understanding and went to walk back to the Academy.

"Well if you guys get cold just come back here, there's plenty of room."

She waved at him letting him know she got his message, but something stopped her and she turned to yell at him, " by the way Hiccup this wasn't a date!" she winked at him allowing him to become red in the face and his jaw dropping in shock.

When she was out of his sight, she started to hum softly to herself. She was caught off guard when Astrid stepped in front of her.

"Why hey there Blondie."

"Its Astrid and it would be best if you remember that."

"Well okay then," she said uncertain as to why the girl was blocking her way," I'm just going to be going then." Eira took a step to the side to pass Astrid, but the blonde-haired woman pulled her back to face her.

"Listen here Eira I may not know why you are here exactly, but I do know trouble when I see it and believe me you have it written all over your face," she told the brunet while holding onto her arm, so she would not escape.

Eira just pulled her arm out of her grasp and was going to blow up in the blonde's face when she realized what was happening, "oh I get it."

Astrid looked confused, "so we agree with each other?"

Eira smirked and shook her head, "oh no I don't even understand what you are thinking, but I can see why you want me gone. Nevertheless, you want to play that game then so be it, "and she left it at that and walked away from the scene.

The blonde Viking on the other hand wasn't and pulled the other girl's shoulder to turn her away, "I wasn't finished with talking to you."

"But I was and I don't feel like beating a person up today, so if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my dragon." This time Eira did leave Astrid standing there fuming at losing the confrontation.

**A/n: Another day, another Dollar and so another chapter and hopefully more entertain readers.**


	8. Chapter 8: Different Shades of Green

**Chapter Eight: Different Shades of Green**

Banging could be heard from his room. He rushed down stairs trying not to trip and before he could open the heavy door a very pissed off teenager stormed in almost knocking him over. The girl turned to him making him back up against the door as she stalked up to him angrily. The first words out of her mouth made him confused though.

"You're doing it again Hiccup!"

"Um hello to you too Astrid," he stared at her," what am I doing again?"

She made a sound that was close to a growl, "you know what! Your head is in a fog again because of a pretty face!" she poked him in the chest while glaring at him.

He caught on what she was spouting after that, but he just could not believe it, "are you talking about Eira?"

She groaned, turning around as she threw her hands up in the air, "yes I am Hiccup! She's trouble I know it!"

"Astrid she's not a threat to us."

"Dragon's droppings she's not! She threatened me!" she screeched.

"So? You hit people, "he yelled at her, "My father would not have released her Astrid if she was going to be any danger to the island."

She was about to argue with him when he cut her off, "besides she's now our friend."

If it was possible, her light blue eyes harden against his green, "she maybe your friend Hiccup, but she is not mine," and she went to walk out of the two story home. Before doing so she gave him some advice," you need to stop being to trustworthy Hiccup it will get you in trouble one day," she slammed the heavy door on her way out.

"Well you need to be so less untrustworthy!" he called back to even though she could not hear him.

A few minutes later Toothless came bouncing in the house and back to his usually spot, but his trainer caught sight of him, "and where were you?"

The dragon growled and chirped out his answer and even though Hiccup could not fully understand him, he got the gist of the message. He went over to his friend and began scratching his scales.

"Yeah bud I wonder how long it has been since you seen another one of you." Toothless relaxed under his friends fingers as he tried to ignore the rambling he was doing.

"Wonder what's wrong with Astrid, "the Night Fury's ears perked up a little at the mention of the girls name," she just seemed so out of it and I know it's not because we haven't been together like we use to, but even I that's the case it's her fault."

The dragon looked up at him, his yellow green eyes saying, "Really?"

"Don't give me that look it's not like I don't try she just has better plans to do that day, "he sighed, "I don't blame her really either, everyone would rather choose the chore that doesn't have me involve." He went to go back up to his room to draw some designs for Toothless or maybe fix another dragon problem that someone was having, either way he just wanted to be alone for now.

As he was drawing, a certain dragon realized they were late for a meeting that he was getting use to and he would not miss it. He began jumping around in Hiccup's room to get the young boy's attention. Toothless was so rambunctious though that he ended up knocking into the table and spilling a jar of ink upon Hiccup's olive green tunic.

"Toothless what is your problem!" he yelled, but when he notice the setting sun he paled, " by Odin's beard we're going to be late," and both gentlemen dashed out of the house, Hiccup forgetting about his stained shirt.

The sun had complete set and it was now perfectly dark outside when they landed gracefully in the Academy. What they saw made them feel guilty. Eira and Dust somehow started a small fire with in the stonewalls and cooking a couple of fish, while dust ate the few other's raw.

"Hey there," and she literally hiccupped his name, "took you boys long enough."

"Well it looks like we're not needed here anymore bud, let's go," Toothless stared in Hiccup in shock and Eira rolled her eyes.

"Just sit down already," and again she hiccupped his name, "and for once enjoyed a meal that wasn't cooked by you."

He played up that he was insulted by her words, but did sit by the fire as the dragons enjoyed their now extra raw fish. The two humans enjoyed their own roasted fish as the bantered back and forth with each other. When the meal was done, the two dragons were playfully fighting each other helping in Dust's healing process.

"Dust seems to be doing a lot better," Hiccup piped in.

"Yeah she should be flying in a week or at least trying to. Her foot and tail also are healing up nicely," Eira, said looking over at her who was batting at Toothless who was on his back staring at the female above him.

"Really?" he was surprised to hear about the tail fin making Eira smile.

"Yep, I think it's like a lizard's tail and because it was just a tear in the skin and not the whole fin it can grow back."

The boy rubbed his chin that had some stubble of a beard growing in as his wheels were turning, "I never seen another Night Fury before."

She chuckled, "so you said before, but that's not surprising they tend to be loners after certain stages in their life."

"Really well when are they together?"

She snickered at his eagerness to learn, "well when they are babies they're with their parents, " she paused as he soaked that in before she continued, "and when they're going to make babies," she winked at him.

His blush was so red she could not hold in her laughter anymore, "oh you're too easy to get _Hiccup,_" again she hiccupped his name.

Shaking his head and planned to get off the topic, he started to clean up their mess. That is when she noticed the new pattern on his tunic. "Take off your shirt."

"W-what!" he stuttered again a blush crept over his freckled face.

"Get you mind out of the gutter, you have ink on your shirt and I know how to get it out," she explained, "just get a pot of water and start boiling it over the fire." He nodded and went to do the task at hand, as she went to get some herbs nearby.

Stirring the herbs in, he began removing the olive color tunic. Going up to her to hand it off she seemed to be in a daze as soon as she touched the cloth. Even though he was smaller for a Viking did not mean that the fur vest that covered his upper torso was not in shape, but that was not the reason why she was starring. No, it was because when he was staring back at her the glow of the fire was bringing out the small colors of golden brown specks in his emerald eyes. The light from the fire did not dim his smile either.

"Now who's head is in the gutter," he smirked his voice breaking the trance as she pulled the shirt and herself away from him.

"Shut up and she chucked the clothing in the pot," it should sit inside over night, so it won't be cleaned till the morning." She never looked at him while saying this hiding the pink tint in her cheeks.

He bobbed his head in understanding, "well guess that's our cue to leave then. Come on Toothless time to go home!" he called out making both dragons stop their playing and separating from each other. Both of them left, while Eira stirred the clothing in the broth.

Dust titled her head about to acknowledge what transpired between the two but the human stopped her, "not a sound out of you." Eira hugged her legs while resting her head on her knees before mentioning, "as soon as you can fly again we're leaving and I mean far away too."

The Night Fury's face held a frown, but did not say a anything like her friend wanted her too as she laid down to rest for the night.

Eira stayed p for a little bit longer, poking at the embers of the fire mumbling, "Stupid island, stupid Vikings, "she sighed the last one out, "stupid emotions." A frown covered her face while placing the stick down and heading off to bed. She laid there with Dust trying to forget about the Viking and his green eyes. It was a difficult task though as she wrapped the fur blanket he gave her their first night here. She held it close to her either way and not because it was getting colder out, but it was the nicest thing anyone has done for her in a long time. It was going to be a hard night for her with a result of a few hours of sleep.

**A/n: Well here's another chapter and I have to say my favorite part would happen to be how Eira is saying Hiccup's name now. Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dragons Will Play

**Chapter Nine: Dragons Will Play**

He was waiting up on the roof watching in the direction in which the sun will rise. His tail was moving back and forth, as he kept switching his weight on his front legs impatiently. A pair of yellow-green eyes scanned the horizon and as soon as the first of the sun's rays peeked out, he was gone.

His legs carried him as fast as they could towards the Academy and when he was near the doors, he skidded to a halt in front of a sleeping Night Fury. He tipped toed up to her and when the male was close enough he gently nudged the sleeping beauty. Her face contoured and she took her good wing to block the disturbance's way. Toothless' face fell and he carefully went to the other side of the girl dragon make sure not to wake up the human female. Tapping her shoulder this time she began to stir and was very successfully in waking her up when her golden eyes met his.

He growled out a good morning to her and she got up to stretch as best as she could without waking her friend. Toothless walked up besides her waiting for her to be ready for the day he had planned. When she was, they began their walk. Dust walked slightly ahead of him and he could not help but notice how she swished her tail as she took her steps. He gulped and shook the thoughts away from his head. He never met another Night Fury before and he had to admit that she was very good looking for one. She was slimmer than he was, but that was fine since she was a girl, and her color was as beautiful as the night's sky. He picked up his pace so he could lead the way and Dust just kept her eyes either forward or around the scenery, but never at Toothless. She knew what he was trying to do, but she was not so easily swayed.

They were in the forest and before them was a stream which Toothless knew had plenty of fish he could catch for their breakfast. He had gotten pretty good at catching them ever since he lived here and had presented Dust with ten perfectly size fish. She looked at the fish and then back towards Toothless unimpressed, but she ate five of them and gave the rest to him as thanks. He ate them half heartily upset that what he did did not seem to make her happy.

When the meal was done, Dust did notice the change in Toothless' demeanor and to get his spirits back up she gently nudge his side, ran a few feet ahead of him, then stopping to see if he gave chase. When he did not she repeated her actions and it was about the third time he realized she wanted to play. As his yellow-green eyes narrowed at her, she knew she was in trouble and ran.

She was fast even with her leg injured, but he was going to prove he was faster. She ended up cornered at a rock's ledge and prepared herself for an attack. An attack that was completely playful as Toothless tackled Dust as they each bit and scratched each other. While they were roughhousing, he did make sure to be careful with her bandage wing. It was a few moments later both dragons were clearly out of breath. The female Night Fury was laying down as the male stood up with his chest puffed out knowing he was the clear winner. Her golden eyes were smiling at him and she admitted that he was very fit and strong enough to defend himself. She looked over his frame from the shiny scale on his for head to his artificial tail fin. As her gaze ended up on the red tail, she questioned if he could still fly like he could if it was his original because flying was everything to a Night Fury. If a Night Fury could not fly then they were not fit to have a mate.

As she thought of this, she looked at her own wing. She tried to spread it open, but ended up shrinking it back and letting out a whine. Toothless was at her side wondering what was wrong and when she held up her wing he knew and both of their eyes sadden. A though crossed his mind and he pulled his tail up to show her the prosthetic trying to let her know that she may be able to fly even if her wing doesn't heal. Dust just became sadder and turned her head away from the male, in return made him sadder too.

A sound caught the dragon's attention and when he looked up he saw a couple of birds flying overhead. Watching them gave Toothless an idea. He elbowed Dust and made sure she knew to follow him and she did. The male dragon lead them to a ledge, the same ledge that he and Hiccup were on when learning to control his new fin. When both of them felt the wind pick up around them, Toothless opened his wings as far as he could and Dust copied him to the best of her ability. She closed her eyes and could have sworn she was flying again just like she dreamed of the past few days. A grin was on her muzzle and when Toothless caught sight of it, his chest swelled with pride that he could bring her that amount of joy.

The wind died down and they were closed their wings. Dust was so grateful for what he had given her she nuzzled underneath Toothless' jaw and purred. The action caught him by surprise that he had no time to react, but if anyone were to look carefully, they could see a faint pink on top of his black scales. She removed herself from him and turned to walk back to the village with her tail still swishing a little bit more now than before he was close behind enjoying the view she was providing him.

When they arrived back in the village they saw their trainers talking and Eira handing over Hiccup's now clean and dried tunic. Both dragons smiled at this and walked up to them. They were greeted warmly, but questioned on where they have been. They just looked at each other not sharing their secret.

**A/N: I think certain trainers need to take notes from the dragons, but that is my opinion. Please Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Sleep Over at the Haddock's

**Chapter Ten: Sleep Over at the Haddock's**

There was a knock at his door in the middle of the night and he grumbled about who it could be when he went to answer it. When Stoick opened the door, he saw a young women standing there with her dragon drench in the downpour that was going on in the background. Looking closer at the lady, he realized it was Eira and he rushed both of them inside. She was shivering as she peeled off the fur blanket and handed it to his waiting arms.

"Thank you," she chattered out.

He nodded as he spoke, "let's get you into some dry clothes," and he wondered off into the back of his home.

She only nodded taking a seat on a stool nearby as Dust laid behind her. Stoick came back and handed her a simple white tunic that was clearly made for a male.

"This is all we have, but it will have to do," he pointed out where she could change at and he began heating up some of their left over dinner, mutton broth soup.

The smell of cooking wafted up to his nose waking him up. He staggered down stairs rubbing one of his eyes, catching sight of his dad stirring the cooking pot. He smirked catching his dad eating so late at night, no wonder he was so big. He planned to tease him, "Making a midnight snack dad?"

He moved to answer his son, but his face said it all when he saw the young woman sitting there sipping on the broth in her new oversize outfit. She sat there with her legs as close as she could get them, along with pulling the tunic down trying to cover as much of her skin as possible all while smiling over at their new guest.

"Hello there _Hiccup_," she made it her same joke with his name again, which happen to put a grin on Stoick's face, "so glad you can join us." She wiggled a bit feeling like she was naked with the tunic coming to mid-thigh. What made it worse was he was blankly staring at her.

He couldn't help it either, the shirt was only coming up to her mid-thigh, if that, and it was large enough where one of her shoulders was exposed. The fire's light glowed off her skin giving it more color than it was naturally.

"What are you doing here Eira," he finally asked after physically shaking he head to get his eyes off her legs.

She sheepishly replied while trying to ignore what he was just doing, "it started to rain and you did say I could stay here. By the way I think I ruined the fur blanket."

"Don't worry about that Eira all that matters is that you are safe," the older male spoke up for his son, since he had trouble forming words at the moment.

"Of course, "the son piped in making Dust roll her eyes," and you can take my bed for the night too. I just have to get Toothless."

She smiled and took a sip of the broth again trying to keep warm. "Thank you, but we'll be fine down here." A shiver ran down her spine as she tried to stop herself from sneezing. Both men looked at her, but she waved them off, "excuse me."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked her.

She nodded determined to drop the topic. Stoick on the other hand hoped that he had raised a smart enough boy to do the honorable thing.

"If you insist, then I guess this is goodnight," he went upstairs after that and the chief could feel his face fall in disbelief at his idiot son. He stood up and wish the young lass a good night before heading off to his own room.

"Good night and thank you sir," she yawned out the last part ready to copy the men to her own dreams. When he was for certain she was asleep, he stalked up to his son's room and woke him up with a shove onto the floor.

"Huh? What? Who? Dad?" he rubbed his head.

"You need to grow a back bone," he harshly whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup wondered what was going through his dad's head along with if he should see the village doctor.

"You're a Viking Hiccup and you can tame dragons enough to ride them, but Odin forbid if you can talk to the opposite sex!"

Hiccup's eyes budged out trying to come up with something witty to say, but failed.

"Get your sword sharpen son or you'll be the last of the Haddock's," his father left allowing him to sit and think about that.

Scratching his head he looked over at Toothless pondering, "What's that suppose to mean?"

The dragon just shrugged not in one bit caring what was going on between father and son in that moment and more concern in sleeping.

The next morning Eira was lying on the floor with Dust as her pillow still fast asleep when she smelt something horrible. She snapped awake yelling, "What's that horrible smell!" When she looked Toothless was in front of them giving his usual morning wake up routine, by burping in her face. She held her nose when he did it again making her scream out, "by Thor's name Hiccup what do you feed him!"

The said trainer was laughing as he walked down stairs his leg squeaking a little as he took his steps. He pulled his fur vest on while talking to her, "the same as always, fish. I know it smells bad but it does get you up in the mornings."

"I'll say," and she waved her hand in front of Toothless to get him away from her.

"So how did you sleep?" he asked while his dragon tried to wake up his female friend up, which only ended up with her swatting him and his smell breath away with her tail. Both teens laughed at the sight.

"Fine," she pushed the sleeve of the tunic up once again and she walked up to where Hiccup was. "Do you know if my clothes are dry?"

He nodded, "they're over where you changed at last night."

She gave a short nod and went to go change. Hiccup went to go get a loaf of bread and when he turned to his left after grabbing it he ended up seeing Eira's back turned to him as she was lifting up the shirt over her head. Now instead of being focused on the fact, she was changing and pretty much naked, he peered at her back and saw a scar and if he had to guess, it looked like it came from a dragon. The Night Fury's commotion brought him back to reality and realizing that he was watching her change, so he ran back to his spot and started to shove food in his mouth.

She came back out and saw him eating like it was the first sign of nurtiousment he had seen in ages, "looks like some one's hungry," she joked.

He nodded with his cheeks full making him looking like a squirrel as he mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

He swallowed, "I said do you want some?" he offered the bread out to her.

She broke off some of his and ate it. After the first bite, she sneezed again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled," comes with playing in the rain, right?"

They all were sitting down and enjoying the morning meal, they made small talk about what business had to be done for that day. Between all of them Stoick had the bigger plate in that category and left as soon as he could leaving the teens with the home to themselves. It was awkward for the boy since he saw her naked, but he managed to get through it until his father left and he had to dismiss himself to hang out in his room.

She sat there alone now starring at the objects that hung around the place. Eira wonder what to do, but couldn't come up with anything and since the dragons left to do their own thing she really was alone downstairs. It wasn't long until she heard some type of grumbling coming from up stairs and with her boredom and curiosity mixing; she had to go check it out. Climbing up the stairs, she saw Hiccup working hard on something at his desk. She crept up on him and when she was close, enough she was standing over his shoulder.

He was sketching some sort of container, but she really couldn't make it out. What she did discover was that Hiccup was really enthralled with his artwork that he had no idea what was going on around him. "That's really good, but what is it?"

He was so caught unaware that he ended up smacking her right in her face when he jumped. She groaned in pain holding her nose glaring at him, "what the hell Hiccup! You could have broken my nose!"

"What are you doing sneaking up on people!" he hollered back.

She rubbed her nose a couple of times making sure it wasn't broken before answering him, "I was bored and could hear you talking form down stairs. Just came in to see what you were doing?"

He sighed after calming down his racing heart. He then started off telling her about his drawing. She was right that it was a container, but more specific it was a feeding container for the dragons on Berk. Eira smiled at the fact that he really did seem to care for the creatures and that he wanted to make them just as comfortable as everyone else on the island. She placed a hand on his shoulder to get a better look at the parchment. The grin spread on his face when he realized that she was touching him and not in a hurtful way either this time and came up with the notion that he could get use to it.

"Do you need help building it?"

He frowned and shook his head, "no, the people really don't want these anywhere near the village. They're afraid they'll be smelling like fish all the time."

She was thinking for a few moments when her eyes fell on one of his maps of Berks and that's when she beamed, "who said it has to be in the village?"

He looked at her like she was crazy, but when she point out what she was thinking her smile seemed to be contagious.

**A/N: Sleep overs and some fatherly advice. I believe that is all I have to say for this Chapter. Please Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Flirting Horribly

**Chapter Eleven: Flirting… Horribly**

Hiccup and Eira were talking to Stoick and Gobber near the smith shop about their design plan on the feeders, as Hiccup liked to call them. Of course, he older gentle men were going to deny their request once again when Eira contributed where they were going to be. Grabbing the map She saw earlier with Hiccup she made two very clear x's along the coast of Berk near where the anglers would unload their catch for the day, but still far enough away from the community.

"And you're positive that it will be easier on the men?" Stoick asked and the two teens nodded. "And nothing bad will come of this?" again the teens nodded their heads.

"Well then when do we get started?" Gobber asked making all of them smile.

They gathered their friends and their dragons to help in the building process. Astrid and Stormfly made the holes in the sheet metal and wood for the rivets. The twins and their dragons were helping Fishlegs and Meatlug with the frame. Snotlout and Hookfang were caring the heavy pieces down to the shore and into place. Whilst this was going on Hiccup was walking around making everything was going according to the blueprints and everything was running smoothly. This job of course allowed him to catch the scene of Eira helping in the Black smith shop with Gobber forming and hammering the shape of the metal. He watched he while the sweat off her brow and taking a second for a break. Apparently he was too because he did not realized that Gobber had come up behind him and saw what he was staring at.

"Go talk to her."

"Huh, oh no I really can't do that," he scampered out.

"Why not? She's just like any other Viking just with pretty features," and he nudge him towards her, which turned out to be a push.

He stumbled, but regained his composure and walked over towards her as normal as he could. She was back to work when he arrived and he seemed a bit nervous. He could not understand why he was so shaken, they had talked before, but as he fiddled with the parchment in his hands, it seemed to calm him down. He looked over her shoulder and smiled, she was doing a good job.

"It looks great Eira," he complimented her.

"Think so?" she blushed as she told him, "Gobber had to help me in the beginning."

He agreed and she continued to work. Hiccup stood there awkwardly and she kept eyeing him out of the corner of her eye wondering if she should say anything, but she opted to stay quiet and focused on her work. He turned back to look at Gobber who only shoed him to continue talking to her. That is when he saw a man and his Gronckle walking around and an idea struck him.

"Say Eira how much does a Gronckle weigh?"

She thought about it before answering, "According to Fishlegs about five thousand pounds. Why do you ask?"

His face fell, but he continued chuckling nervously along the way, "I bet that's enough to break the ice."

"Anything that heavy is enough to break ice Hiccup."

"Yeah guess you're right, " he scratched the back of his head as Gobber smacked his fore head at his next words, " well do you drink yak milk because it sure is doing your body good."

She gave him a weird look, "I never had yak milk in my life Hiccup."

Hiccup flushed, as Gobber groaned. To make matters worse Snotlout had just flew in, in time to hear what Hiccup had just said. The teen started to laugh so hard h was holding his sides, making Hiccup want to hide under a rock.

"Oh this is priceless!"

"Am I missing something?" She looked towards Hiccup who was banging his head against a support beam. Snotlout hopped off his dragon to fill in the gaps. Now Hiccup just wanted to hide under a mountain.

"He's trying to flirt with you and can't." He turned to Hiccup wanting to bury him in more misery and so he caught sight of Astrid across the way, "watch this cousin, " he then yelled out, "Hey Astrid are you tired because you've been running through my mind all day!" He blew her a kiss. The blonde's eyes widen as she cover her mouth to trying not to throw up, but she could not hold it in and ran behind a barrel to puke.

Even Eira gagged, "I think I'm going to throw up too after hearing that," she held it back though as she looked over at Hiccup. A small blush snuck up over her cheeks and to get away from him she ran towards Hookfang and hopped on, "I'm taking Hookfang to deliver these materials." Before the teen could protest, she was gone.

Both boys watch her leave and before they could lay into one another, a smack to both their heads was delivered by Gobber.

"Both of you are pathetic."

"But-" they said.

"No buts you," he pointed to Snotlout," finish up Eira's work and you, "turning to Hiccup, "are an idiot I didn't say to flirt with her!"

"I know, but it just came out and I couldn't stop," he explained embarrassed at himself that he did that. Gobber just stared at him making him to sigh in defeat, "I'm just going to see how far along everyone is." As he walked off down to the beach, Gobber called out to him,

"Good idea!"

He picked up his pace and the first person he came in contact with was his father.

"Looks like you and your friends did another good thing for the people son."

"Thanks dad," he smiled and as they were looking at the dragons eating out of the finished one to test it.

They all cheered and clapped when they did, but no one seemed to notice one of the terrible terrors having trouble balancing on the thin edge of the metal bowl that they fish were lying in. The poor dragon fell in the fish and was about trying desperately to get out but more fish just kept piling on top of him. When he looked up he saw that he was about to become lunch for a Monstrous Nightmare. He squealed and frantically clawed at the bowl to get out, but it was useless when the fish kept slapping him back down. He curled up in a ball and closed his eyes waiting for the end. That is when he heard an angel like voice stop the beast.

"Whoa there big guy you wouldn't want to eat your own kind now would you, " and the little dragon was saved and was grateful to the woman who saved him that he curled up on her shoulder and was nudging and purring in gratitude. She scratched beneath his chin and laughed when his tongue flickered out to lick her cheek, "you're very welcome."

Little did she know a couple of men were witnessed what had transpired. The older of the two chuckled, "you have a good women there son."

The younger male blushed a deep red saying, "she's not mine dad."

"Not yet just need to grow a back bone and not get pick up lines from your cousin."

His green eyes popped open," you heard about that!"

"Yes, I am the chief after all and that brings up another matter. I will be leaving in a couple of days to a gathering of all the chiefs in the villages and I will be leaving you in charge while I am gone."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Hiccup you are the son of the chief and someday when I am gone you will have to step forward and claim the position. These days on which I'm gone is a great way to show me and the people that you can handle the pressure," he explained.

"What if I'm not ready?" Hiccup asked.

His older hazel eyes narrowed, "what are you saying, of course you'll be ready you are my son."

He bowed his head and mumbled, "I'm also a hiccup, if you recall it is my name."

The father stood there in silence trying to come up with anything to say to convince his son, but he ended up empty handed. He was lucky though because the people of Berk came to congratulate the boy on his idea, along with a certain girl with a dragon on her shoulders.

"Well done Hiccup," she leaned on his shoulder smiling, "though I think we need to add a birch for these guys so they don't end up as the feast."

He agreed and was thanking everyone on their compliments when they were given. It was during this time in his life that he enjoyed. When everyone cheered his name out and did not remember that, he was a screw up.

When the applause died down and everyone went to go back to their daily routines the two Night Furies returned to their owners. Dust was happy to see a ton of fish she could eat as Toothless was just happy to see his friend smiling. When the bellies of the dragons were full, Eira went to go check Dust's wing. What she said next made everyone's mood even better,

"I think we can try flying again tomorrow. What do you think girl?"

The dragon perked up her ears and started to purr and chirp in happiness filled with agreement.

"Then it's settled we'll go flying tomorrow," Hiccup announced clapping his hands together making it sound like an official statement.

**A/n: writing this chapter was really fun, especially with the flirting scene and the next one is going to be even better. Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Flying Lessons

**Chapter Twelve: Flying Lessons**

The next morning Eira was kneeling beside Dust unwrapping the bandages off her wing. When the she was done, Dust was stretching out her wing making sure it was not hurting too bad. Hiccup was placing the saddle and rig on Toothless and while looking over at the girls he could not help but ask Eira something.

"Hey Eira?"

"Hm?" She turned to look at him finishing his work.

"How is it that Dust allows you to fly with her?

She snorted, "Well why does Toothless let you fly him?"

"Well that's simple, we need each other and we have a bound like no one else."

"Same goes for me and Dust," she told him as she hopped on top of her dragon, "now if you don't mind I believe some reptiles want to stretch their wings before it gets too late."

At that cue, Dust began to run straight in the forest leaving Hiccup and Toothless to scramble to catch up.

When they did, Eira smiled and Dust narrowed her eyes at Toothless daring him to catch her. When Toothless realized what was going to happen he ran faster making his trainer holler with excitement. Before either trainer could, catch on both dragons had their wings spread. Hiccup made the adjustment as quick as he could and Toothless was weaving in and out of the trees. Unfortunately, Dust was still having trouble and every time she would flap her injure wing a certain way she would cringed. Eira saw and felt this and so she called out to Hiccup who ended up turning around in time to see where the two girls had landed.

Hopping off she immediately went to hug Dust and to cheer her up, "its okay girl we just need to keep practicing." She ran her fingers over her scales and in return, she pressed her muzzle into her palm.

Hiccup and Toothless came landing in a short while after that. Hiccup speaking up for both of them, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing she's just not a hundred percent yet," she gave a sympatric smile towards her Night Fury, "but we know when you are you'll be flying circles around these boys huh?"

"Oh really? Could that be a challenge I am hearing bud?" the male teen asked holding his hand up to his ear.

"You know it after all girls is better than boys," she winked at him.

He ignored her comment and the wink she sent, "so are we taking a break?"

Dust answered by standing back up and puffing out her chest, not wanting to give up. Eira was very proud at her friend in that moment, climbing on top of her once more before leaving the boys there alone as she took off running.

Not wanting to seem weak in front of Toothless, she kept trying to fly, but all that came about was her gliding in short spurts in the run. She felt like a newborn again and she hated it. The ride was a bit shaky so much so that Eira almost fell off a couple times. Hiccup noticed this and made them stop for the rest of the day having them land in the cove.

They sat in the grass watching their dragons catching some fish for their lunch. Eira smiled when she saw Toothless up chuck a half of a fish for Dust when she missed one and of course, the female Night Fury ate it.

"That's gross," Hiccup said.

"But sweet," she piped playing with her chain that hung around her neck.

Hiccup turned to talk to her, but his breath was lost at what he saw. The sun was shining through the trees making the rays place different sizes of light to hit her, almost like she was under different spotlights. Her dark brown hair showed that it had a golden brown hue to it and her eyes, whether it was the sun or not, held a twinkle in them, "Beautiful."

"Did you say something?" she turned to him.

He snapped his head forward, eyes enlarged saying," nope, nothing."

She eyed him suspiciously for a bit before letting it go. After a while of silence, she called his name, "Hiccup about yesterday."

"I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"Why?" she cocked her head to the side gazing at him.

"Because I made a fool out of myself and not to mention I made you upset."

She stopped him from continuing, "No I mean why were you trying to flirt with me?"

"Oh well," he rubbed his for arm in hope it will provided him so courage," a few people may have mentioned that we would be good together."

She frowned and have a lace of disappointment in her voice," I see."

"Eira."

"Besides," she brushed him off, "just because people believe in something doesn't make it true right?"

"Right," now he sounded sad.

"Anyways Dust should be able to fly in a few days," a weak smile crossed her face, "and when she can we'll be heading off once more." Dust noticed what her trainer was saying and she turned to look at her with slit pupils. Eira spot this and got up to see what was wrong, "Dust?"

The dragon growled out a warning towards her and took a step back.

"Dust what's wrong?" again she took a step forward and again the Night Fury repeated her actions. When Eira took one more step, Dust took off clawing up the rock's wall to get out of the cove and away from them. "Dust!" she cried out.

Quickly hiccup was on Toothless and calling out to Eira to hop on. When she was securely on, he leaned down to the reptile's ear to tell him to go. Instead of moving though, Toothless sat there.

"Come on Toothless lets go," Hiccup urged, but the Night Fury was just like a statue. The male Viking did not know what to do, as the female pleaded with the dragon to follows hers. Once again, Toothless sat there making the girl frustrated, so she ended up jumping off and running out of the cove to chase her dragon down.

"Dust!" she cried out again as she pushed bushes and tree branches out of her way. Even with her still injured wing, the dragon was faster and by the time, the girl realized that fact she had already lost her best friend. She staggered around out of breath still searching and calling out the dragon's name. Sooner than she realized though she was lost herself and ended up sitting on a rock tired and confused of what to do. She buried her head in her hands trying not to cry.

That is how Hiccup and Toothless found her. He walked up to her slowly calling out her name. When her blue eyes locked on to the yellow green eyes, they turned cold, "you." She snapped up and started to scream at the reptile, "This is your entire fault!"

Hiccup tried to calm her down as he stepped in between the two, "now Eira it's not his fault."

"No, if he would have just followed her like normal I wouldn't be sitting here separated from my dragon and wanting to rip his scales off!"

Toothless growled ready for her to attack, but Hiccup played the peace maker," Toothless, no. Eira just calm down he must have had a good reason to do what he did."

She was just glaring at the dragon hoping he would burst into flames on how he acted, but she gave up letting out an angry scream then turning that anger on the teenager, "forget it I wish we would have just left as soon as I saw your face, then none of this wouldn't be happening to me!"

He stood there in shock and hurt as she continued," but no we stayed because I wanted to trust a person again." She turned to look at him in his green eyes," I really wanted to trust you, but look how that turns out. Your father was right to name you hiccup because you are one."

He wanted to yell, speak, to say something and yet nothing came out as his mouth hung open looking like he was going to.

"Save it Hiccup as soon as I find her we're leaving and never coming back," and she stormed off deeper in the woods to search.

Hiccup wanted to follow her, but Toothless was walking back towards their home, which was in the opposite direction. He was torn, but in the end, he followed his dragon determined to forget about everything about her that he memorized in the weeks she has been there.

**A/n: Another chapter let me know how you like it in the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13: Searching for an Apology

**Chapter Thirteen: Searching for an Apology**

He was trying; he really was trying to forget about her. It just was not happening though and all day he was walking about in a funk. Even as they did their routine flight, he was searching for any sign of her. He really wished that his father was not going to leave tomorrow that way he could keep searching. At last, Odin was not on his side sadly.

On the other side of the spectrum, a certain blonde-haired woman was very happy to hear that the other girl was gone. She knew from the start the stranger was nothing but trouble and from what had happen between Hiccup and Eira, Astrid ended up being right. She smiled as she walked through the village and walked passed Hiccup's home. She decided to see her friend and found him in his room.

"Hey Hiccup," she greeted him, but instead of the Hiccup she was use too she was introduced to someone she never met before. He seemed to have bags under his eyes and his hair looked greasy. As he spoke, his voice sounded raspy.

"Hey Astrid, how are you doing?" he did not look up as he half heartily drew something.

"Nothing just came by to see how you are doing," she said. He grumbled something that she could not make out, but Hiccup was her friend and at one point, they were seeing each other. Even with the separation of the two, she still wanted to be with him, it just was not in the cards or that is what her parents told her. This was not the reason why she came over though she could clearly see something was bothering him and she had to fix it. "Hiccup tell me what's wrong," she placed a hand on his shoulder making him look at her. If she had to guess, she could have sworn he had been crying recently.

"Astrid just leave me alone," he told her.

She shook her head," that's not what friends do Hiccup."

He stood up rapidly swatting her hand away from his person as he yelled, "Since when were you ever my friend!"

She jumped away in fright, but she regained her composure to answer him, " ever since I realized what type of guy you really are and this," she gestured to all of him," is not that type of guy."

He turned away from her," whatever Astrid just let me be."

"It's because of her isn't it, you're worried about her."

"No! Why would I care if she's out there alone and in the hands of the elements?"He glared at her.

"Hiccup whatever she said or did to you is not worth it, please believe me." Astrid left him to sit there in his own misery as she fumed over the girl who caused him to be in this much pain.

"What do you know," e sat back down to continue to work on his picture. He sighed as he closed the notebook and put away the charcoal. He needed some air and he planned to get it. He stood up and walked down stairs to be greeted by Toothless. He just continued to walk on by him and as soon as he pulled open the heavy door, he wanted to slam it.

"Go away," he forced out of his throat and when the Night Fury saw whom it was he just growled.

She pressed her hand on the door holding it open as she pleaded with him, "Hiccup let me explain."

"I think you already did that yesterday. Now goodbye Eira," and he slammed the door in her face. Ignoring the banging he continued up stairs, so much for fresh air.

She knelt in front of his door, her strength leaving her as she whispered out, "please Hiccup, I'm sorry."

Of course, Hiccup could not hear her, but someone else did. Toothless literally clawed the open, surprising Eira when he walked up to her starring asking to repeat her words.

She did not understand at first, but she did end up saying them again, "I'm sorry."

He moved out of the way to let her in, but instead she hugged the over protective dragon who stood there in shock as she whispered," thank you."

Eira let go and went straight up stairs to talk to Hiccup. It turned out for the worse. The green eyes that made her blush were ice cold and held no warmth. "How did you get in here?"

She ignored his question, "Hiccup I need your help."

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want to see you," he growled out.

"You did, but Hiccup I can't find her," her voice trailed off as she tried her best not to cry in front of him, "please help me find my family."

Hiccup watched her as she was breaking down and begging him. He even look over at his arm that she grabbed and saw small cuts and scrapes going up her skin. Looking at her face he saw it in worse condition, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was coming undone, and he couldn't stand the look of hopelessness in her eyes. When he looked over he saw Toothless waiting for his answer and he sighed," let's go find her then."

She looked up at him in amazement, yet it did not stop her from giving him a crushing hug.

As they were riding Toothless, he noticed that he really was not leading him at all, almost as if Toothless already knew where the female dragon was. They landed and as soon as they were off the male lizard something tackle him. Both trainers stood there in shock when they realized that it was Dust playing with Toothless.

"Dust!" it soon ended though at Eira screaming and Dust backed away from all of them growling. Feeling betrayed by the other Night Fury she started to growl and snap her jaws at him, while Toothless looked like he was trying to explain why he brought them here. It didn't seem to be working and Eira tried to explain it herself," Dust I'm sorry, whatever I did I am truly sorry."

The dragon just growled, but her ears were perked up waiting for her to continue. She could not think of anything to say after that and turned to Hiccup for some help. The boy was standing there contemplating on what happen before she turned out like this, then it struck him. "Eira it's because f what you said back in the cove about leaving."

Her eyes widen and she blush slightly not wanting to shout out what she really wanted to say, but looking over at her dragon's narrowed eyes she had no other choice, "Dust I didn't mean it. I don't want to leave this place." She paused and took a deep breath, " it's the first time in a while Dust where we could call a place home and I was just scared." She turned to Hiccup as she continued, "The people here are great and I'm glad that you crashed into our camp that day. It was the best hiccup that ever happen in my life," the teen blushed looking away at the end of her speech.

"So you don't want to leave," Hiccup asked for all of them and she nodded her head.

"Not unless I am asked too," she said, "do you want me, I mean us to stay?"

He thought about it. He did not want her to go, but he could not forgive her so easily either. Turning to Toothless he saw hope in the dragon's yellow-green eyes that he would do the right thing. He turned her to face him and when she saw his smile, she had the answer she was hoping for and she pulled him into a hug. She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "thank you so much Hiccup. You're truly one of a kind."

She broke the hug and ran to Dust, "did you hear that girl we can stay! We have a home again."

He stood there smiling at the scene of the two girls laughing and playing with each other; even Toothless could not contain his excitement and joined them in their merriment. Eira had somehow gotten out of the way before being crushed by the two happy dragons and went to stand by Hiccup. It was an uneasy feeling between them since she yelled at him and just because he was letting them; stay did not mean he forgave her. She bit her bottom lip before gaining the courage to apologize to him.

"Hiccup can you come with me for a moment?"

He nodded and they walked a few feet away from the two Night Furies. He watched as she switched between fiddling with her chain and the bracelet of Night Fury scales on her arms. Along with her rocking on the balls of her feet nervously. He on the other hand was becoming impatient, "well?"

She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for what I said about you, I really didn't mean it."

"You meant it otherwise you wouldn't have said it," he told her.

This was going to be harder than she thought, "maybe you're right and if I could take it back I would, but I can't so I'm apologizing for saying it so harshly."He did not except that and so he continued to listen, "you maybe a hiccup and your father may have named you that, but I don't think it's for the same reason that everyone else does."

"What is your definition for it then?" he asked.

"The same," she smiled, but his face fell in confusion and she grabbed his hand, "I just think of it more positively. I was not lying when I said meeting you was a hiccup move. If you hadn't I wouldn't have a place to call home, Dust wouldn't be this happy, and I wouldn't know a person could be as caring as you," she let go of his hand and smiled up at him and laughed when she closed his jaw for him.

"You mean that?" he shook off the amazement.

She agreed by giving him a short nod, "now don't let this go to your head, but I think the world needs more people like you," and she left him standing there finally accepting her apology and letting it sink in that maybe he could handle the village when his father goes away. At least as long as she was there believing in him.

**A/N: Maybe I should explain why Eira was blaming Toothless in the last chapter. She really didn't have a good reason too she was just scared and hurt that Dust was turning her back on her and pretty much blaming anything that was alive and moving. I think if an ant bit her in that moment she would have gone off on it. So in the end Eira does not handle separation from Dust very well. **

**As for this chapter I hope everyone enjoys it because the next one is Hiccup handling his first day as a chief.**


	14. Chapter 14: First Day

**Chapter Fourteen: First Day**

Gobber, Toothless, and Hiccup were all waving goodbye to Stoick as he flew off on Thornado. When he was out of sight Hiccup lost all his confidence and began to panic as he scrambled over the list his father wrote out that day. Toothless looked at him like he was crazy and Gobber mode it worse by snatching the parchment out of the lad's hands.

"Gobber give that back!" he reached for it as the older Viking held him back.

"Why would you need this when chiefing is easy work?"

"Oh yeah if it's so easy how come you weren't left in charge?" Hiccup question.

"Because it's not my test and this," he waved the list in his face, "is a cheat sheet." With that, he shredded it make Hiccup gasp. Gobber walked away as he slumped down to his knees picking up the pieces of paper.

"What am I going to do bud," he asked his dragon holding up the shredded remains. Toothless looked at him whining not sure how to help. Hiccup brushed himself off before walking back home.

On the way though he was stopped by some of the villagers and he tried to help them the best he could. One was a dispute between some of the men; they all blamed one another for their missing objects and food. He of course being the Chief of Berk went to investigate this problem. What he found at one of the men's house all shocked them. Underneath the house was a hole about the size of a bucket and one of the men's furs.

"Ha! See that! I told you he was stealing from me!" the Viking screamed.

"If I was stealing then why would I put your ratty fur in a hole under my house, even though that's where it belongs!" the other screamed.

The hollering was getting on his nerves and was giving him a headache, but something caught his attention. He bent down to get a closer look. What he found explained everything. "Hey guys," he called out, but all they did was argue right above him. "MEN!" he yelled and finally they all looked at the young Chief in training who was holding a Terrible Terror, "I think we found our bandit. He was building a nest under the house." All of the men felt silly and ashamed at blaming each other for something as trivial as possessions. The items were all returned except the fur the owner saying he did not need it as much as he thought, letting the little dragon keep it for his nest.

Hiccup put down the reptile who dragged the fur under the home allowing him to continue with the day.

The next thing was tedious and unexpected on his part. He was standing in the Great Hall with at least ten Vikings and their wives holding newborns. He knew every now and then his father had to bless the names of the infants, but he never thought he was going to be assign to do it. Eleven children were passed and blessed by him and out of the eleven; all but three were screaming bloody murder. Five could pack a punch and kick better than he could at the age of three. Two of them thought he was a toy and could be climbed on, he believe he was now rocking some bald spots when they pulled out some of his hair. He was very grateful to have a shaggy hairstyle now. The worst part was when he ended up being puked on and he did not know what these parents were feeding him, but puke should not be that color. In the end, he grinned and bared through it making all the families happy and proud.

He rolled his shoulder back when the final task of the day was complete. Fencing off the Yak pen was hard work even with the help of dragons. Even Toothless seemed to be worn out as they headed back to their home as the sun was setting. He saw Eira and Dust sitting in front of his home and he smiled. She was too busy cleaning dirt from under her nails to notice them coming up. When she did, her smile was a welcome gift.

"How was the first day, Chief?" but when she saw his vest her voice changed to disgust, "and what is on your clothes?"

He looked down and groaned before answering her, "It's the reason why I don't want kids."

She burst out laughing as she rolled his eyes," take it you had to deal with blessing names."

He nodded trying to scrub the vomit off his vest, not having any luck. "Don't suppose you know how to get throw up out of fur do you?"

Shaking her head still with amusement in her voice, "can't say that I had that happen to me, so no."

"What more can go wrong," she bit the inside of her cheek, which he noticed, "I just jinxed myself didn't I?"

Eira gave an uneasy smile nodding slowly, "it's no big deal really, you just have to make a small itty bitty speech in the Great Hall before dinner." Hiccup started to his face against the wall of his house. She pulled him away before he bruised himself. "It's not that bad you say two sentences and move on with eating."

He stared at her in shock," how would you even know about this?"

"Gobber," she sheepishly said," apparently you dad told him what needed to be done in his absents and he happen to like it slip when I helped him in the shop."

The boy glared in the direction of the black smith until it dawned on him and he snapped his head at her, "you know what I need to do as Chief?"

"Um yes?" she said uncertain of where he was going with this.

All Hiccup could think about was Thor must have been smiling down on him, that or felt some sort of pity, to have Eira know his schedule.

All the dragons were down by the feeders eating their meal as Eira and Hiccup were walking into the Great Hall. Both were greeted by the Viking's eyes upon them as the strolled to the head of the table. The girl was feeling uncomfortable with everyone's staring, while Hiccup was looking as cool as the snow. When they reached their seats, they stood there for a moment before Gobber calmed down all the whispering noise in the hall. Hiccup stood there holding his mug, he took a deep breath before starting. He tried to bellow out his speech so everyone could hear, "today has been a great day, it has also been a blessing for some," he took a pause," it has also been my first day as Chief for this island that we call home and I believe that with everyone's help I hope it won't be my last. Now with that said, let's eat!"

Everyone hooted and hollered as they began eating. Hiccup sat down smiling still holding his mug. He leaned a bit closer to Eira as he talked through his smile, " is today over now?"

She laughed before leaning in to answer him," yes now enjoy the meal a hard-working chief deserves."

He relaxed after that and began chewing down thankful he could enjoy something at the end of the day.

**A/n: Woo baby throw up! Now for a question for the readers I've been debating if I should add a scene that would be classified as Mature content in this story making me change the rating to "M" or if I should just eliminate it and keep it rated "T". Tell me what you think and if it I do happen to change it I will make a note of where the mature content is in the story so you can skip over it if you so desire.**


	15. Chapter 15: Almost

**Chapter Fifteen: Almost**

They were walking back to his home laughing, although Hiccup seemed to be wobbling slightly from the mead he had to take off the stress the day brought him. Because of it, he was bumping into Eira every now and again making her grab on to him to balance the male.

She giggled," are you sure you can walk _Hiccup_?"

He put on his Viking accent on and yelled out "Of Course! I can even tame seas and level mountains because I am a Viking!"

They both laughed and joked with each other all the way up to the door. She was holding on to his shoulder, while bent over trying not to fall from laughing so hard, "No more, please," she begged between breaths.

"Are you sure little lass because I can show you how tough and strong a Viking like me can be," again, he held his accent as he placed his foot up on one of the steps and his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest.

Eira looked up at him still giggling with a hint of flirtation in her tone, "Then why don't you?" she smiled. That is when he realized just how close there were to each other. He also noticed the faint blush that painted her cheeks and that her lips looked even rosier than before.

Hiccup's mouth went dried and he licked his lips instinctively, as their faces were coming closer by every passing moment. Their eyes closed and both could feel each other's breath on their skin. That is when they smelled it and separated very quickly. When they looked Toothless was there blowing his smelly breath in both of their faces.

"Toothless!"

"Bud!"

They both held their nose and waved the smell away. Dust came strolling up slowly with a belly full of fish. She gave all of them a weird look before walking in between the teens separating them even further away, almost knocking them over.

"Dust!" Eira screamed catching herself. After the female Night Fury went into the home Toothless followed shortly after.

Hiccup just laughed, "Since when did we have rude reptiles?"

"Tell me about it," she blew her bangs away from her face and took a glance over at Hiccup. If her blush was not apparent earlier, it was now. "Well good night," and she walked inside to her bed leaving the boy outside.

"Sleep well," he said even though she did not hear him. He walked up to his room and laid down staring at the ceiling thinking about the perfect timing dragons had and a certain pair of lips that he almost kissed.

A smile graced both teens faces that night as they both fell asleep, both dreaming of one another.

**A/n: Dragons right? Anyways just FYI every time Hiccup's name is in italics Eira did her joke where she literally hiccups out his name. Lastly if I do make this story rated M I will not change the rating until I write the scene.**


	16. Chapter 16: Second Day

**Chapter Sixteen: Second Day**

The next morning all of them jumped when the door was being banged on. Eira was the first to answer it and was regretting it because she was pushed on to the floor by an older looking Viking carrying a staff. Hiccup and Toothless came down stairs and they both glared at him. Eira brushed herself off and went to give the guy a piece of her mind, "I don't know who the blazes you think you are, but you sure as lightening don't push me down and get away with it."

"And what do you plan on doing little missy," the older male egged her on.

She was about to when Hiccup intervened placing a hand on her shoulder," what do you need Mildew?"

"Ah the toothpick is here wonderful," he said sarcastically.

Eira glared, "He's the chief, so show home some respect."

"For now he's the chief," the old man said," and he gets respect when he deserves it and bringing in a killer deserves none." The older Viking looked directly at her.

"Excuse me!"She shrieked and Dust growled at the man ready to attack him.

Hiccup defiantly stepped in between the three before anyone threw a punch or lost an arm. "Now Mildew why would you accuse some one of killing another person. To make even a stronger statement she was with Gobber all day and with me at night."

"Who said it was her, I was talking about her beast," he explained and Hiccup rolled his eyes. He had really thought that they were over these types of games.

"Dust was with me all day yesterday!"

"What about at night though?" he asked knowing very well that he had them in his trap.

Eira was silent, but she knew her dragon was no killer and she dislike this man even more for blaming her for such.

It was a good thing Hiccup was there because he knew what to say, "Mildew she was with Toothless down by the feeders all night and I know this because she came back walking like a Gronckle from all the fish she ate," Dust snorted at Hiccup turning her nose up in annoyance, "no offense Dust."

"You're wrong toothpick her lizard killed someone and I'll show you."

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Fine Mildew if it will make you feel better we'll see who was killed."

When they arrived at his house, the teens were confused. Everything seemed to be the same at his house, but when they were dragged to the back, their jaws dropped.

"There is no way Dust did this Hiccup," she whispered to him.

He nodded, but the destruction of Mildew's cabbage garden was not something to go unnoticed by them.

"This was not the dragon's doing, even though I wish it was," he gruffed. "No what your dragon did is inexcusable she ate Fungus!" he screamed.

Both trainers gave him an odd look and Eira spoke up, "why would my dragon eat a fungus?"

Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder telling her, "no Fungus is Mildew's pet sheep, but Mildew knows that Night Furies don't eat sheep, none of the dragons do on Berk."

"Poppy-cock you said it yourself the dragon could barely walk because she ate Fungus!"

"Listen here," the girl threaten, "Dust has never eaten anything but fish all her life and if you point one more boney clad finger towards her I'll-"

"Eira! Just calm down we both know that Dust didn't kill or eat any sheep and Mildew we'll find out what happen to him, maybe he just wonder off somewhere," the Chief pulled the two apart as they glared dagger at each other.

"Fungus has never left my side since my third wife's passing," the silver bearded Viking explained, "if it wasn't her dragon that killed him it was another."

Hiccup massaged his temples after hearing that one and Eira just felt pity for the older man after hearing that. His one and only friend was gone and he was just wanted an explanation for what happen to him. Her eyes soften as she spoke to him, "if we find him will you promise to stop blaming everything on dragons?" He just huffed and she rolled her eyes, "okay then will you at least not jump to conclusions then?"

He thought about it and in the end, he agreed, "Only if you find Fungus."

Eira pulled on Hiccup's hand as they left the house in a hurry. The first thing they did was look around the building for any sign of his tracks. It was troubling when most of them were the wild boars, but they did manage to find one pair of tracks heading in the opposite direction. They took a leap of faith that it was the sheep's and followed them.

They ended up walking in the forest and down the mountainside. Hiccup was looking around and recognized something, "I think we're near the pens."

She looked around and could not recognize anything, "are you sure?"

He nodded, "pretty sure look over there," he pointed and they did see the chicken coops, but as the continued on a strange noise made them stop in their tracks, Both of their jaws went slacked and hung open when they peaked over the next bush. Hiccup tried to form words but all he got out was, "Is that? Are they?"

"Oh my," Eira said as they both watched Fungus getting his ram on with a pretty little sheep that somehow escaped the pens. Eira and Hiccup's face were bright red and they turned their heads away from the scene and slumped behind the bushes. The two teens looked at each other and covered their mouth muffling their laughter.

"Well it looks like we know where Fungus has been going," the boy said in a hush tone.

"Yeah cheating on his spouse," she stifled her laugh.

Hiccup did the same and they left tot go tell the cranky old Viking where his friend was and what he was doing. Before leaving his place Eira reminded the current chief what needed to be done as she fixed his vest that had some twigs and dirt attached to the wool. Mildew saw this and waved them off in a gruff, "teenagers."

She blushed and pulled away walking over to where a hammer lay allowing Hiccup to go on about his own work.

"And what do you think you are going to do with that?" Mildew sneered.

She smirked as she tossed the hammer in her hands, "I'm going to build you a new fence old man," she whistled and in a couple of minutes Dust was beside her, " with a little help of course."

His brows knotted forwards and he frowned as he watch the girls rebuild his cabbage garden.

She whipped the sweat off her brow when she hammered in the last peg and petted Dust's for head. The teen girl called out towards the shack, " hey cranky do you want to come out here and check this out?"

He walked out and saw her leaning against her dragon smiling. He rolled his eyes and when to shake a post and found that it was in the ground decently secured. "It will have to do," he gruffed and she responded the same way he did.

"Whatever I'm going home Cranky, and she walked away giving him a short wave happy that she gave someone else on this island a new nick name.

"It's Mildew!" he yelled the Night Fury turned back to look at him, but continued walking with her trainer. AS soon as they were gone Fungus was strolling in making the Viking glare at his sheep, " and did you have fun on your little outing?" He just gave him a baa and walked into their home.

The girls were strolling through the village when they spotted Hiccup and Toothless settling a dispute between their friends. She laughed when Hiccup was shaking his head and thought she should go help him out. As she got closer, she heard them say her name and opted to hide behind one of the houses and eased dropped.

"Guys I don't see the problem here," the auburn teen said.

"The problem here Hiccup is that you keep stealing all the pretty girls that come to the village," Snotlout said as he gave his cousin a noogie, which Eira had to cover her mouth from laughing at the family bond.

Fishlegs shook his head as Hiccup pulled himself out of his cousin's grasp, "no the problem is that a few people are uncomfortable with Eira being here since she isn't part of the Hooligan tribe. They all figured she would have left by now."

"That shouldn't matter anymore this is her home now," Hiccup stated, "besides my father your chief accepts her and so do I and with this talk are you telling me you do not trust your Chief's judgment?"

They bowed or looked away ashamed that they even brought the topic up.

Eira just stood back and smiled that she had put her own trust in the right person. When they all walked away, she was going to confront him and tell him how much his words meant to her, but Astrid had walked up. She froze and leaned in closer to hear what the blonde was saying to him.

"Hiccup," Astrid started, "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted towards Eira."

"If anything Astrid you should be saying this to her, not me," he told her and she nodded.

"I know, but I figured you need to hear it too," she paused before continuing, " and how you stood up for her was really sweet and how you handle yourself was amazing to see. It's one of the things I like about you Hiccup."

"Thanks Astrid that means a lot to me," he smiled.

What happen next neither of the burnets saw coming. The blonde leaned up and gave a sudden kiss on his lips before walking away. Hiccup stood there stunned trying to catch his brain function up to what had just happen. Behind the house, Eira ended up backing up enough to where Hiccup could see her shaking him out of his daze. "Eira," he called out in question and it took him going up to her to come back to reality. "Eira are you okay?" he asked and he touched her arm.

She pulled away from him keeping her eyes on the ground, "yeah I'm just going to meet you back at the house," and she ran away from him before he could talk more and before he could see any of her tears.

Hiccup stood there watching her go hoping she did not see what had transpired with Astrid and him.

**A/n: So Mildew complains, there's sheep sex, and a kiss involved; not a bad chapter. I'm sorry for the late update too, so I hope this will be a good way to say I'm sorry and ask for your forgiveness.**


	17. Chapter 17: Repairing a Mistake

**Chapter Seventeen: Repairing a Mistake**

She did not show up for dinner like he hoped. When she did not he knew she had seen the kiss Astrid had given him. After dinner, he did have a serious talk with the woman and drew a line for them finally. She of course understood his reasoning and figure that whatever they had when they were kids would burn out eventually, like her parents had hoped. This did not mean she would not look out for him from time to time, like a friend would. As he was walking back home he could not stop thinking about the shock look on her face or the hurt look in her cerulean blue eyes. He ended up being so frustrated he punched a post of a torch leaving a small split in it.

When he reached his home, he searched for her, but came up empty handed. He turned to the Night Fury who was also looking for them, "come one Bud let's go find them." Toothless more than happily obliged to that and they took off in the air to search.

They were searching for almost an hour when hiccup caught sight of a small fire burning below. He ordered Toothless to land and right away Eira and Dust stood up. "Eira," he called out as he hopped off the dragon, he could clearly see the fading tear streaks along her cheeks with the fire's glow. "You said you were going to be at the house."

"I needed some air."

Hiccup nodded but hear the hurt in her voice, "you saw the kiss didn't you?" She did not look or answer him, but he knew. He sighed wanting to bash his own head in, "it didn't mean anything Eira."

She snorted, "You don't kiss someone for it to mean nothing Hiccup," she turned her eyes on him, "don't take me for a fool."

"You're right," he told her, "it meant something to her, but not to me." She rolled her eyes while shaking her head in disbelief. He took the opportunity to get closer to her, "listen to me."

"No!" she snapped, " you listen to me I don't know what type of games you like to play, but I certainly don't want to be one of your playing pieces. What's worse I thought yesterday you really wanted to," she trailed off feeling aggravated with the whole mess that was them.

"To do what? This?" and he ended up pushing her up against him and as his arms wrapped around her waist, he crashed his lips to hers.

She struggled against him pounding her fist on his chest. Only when she was not kissing him back he pulled away, but not letting her out of his arms.

"Let me go Hiccup!" she growled out.

He shook his head," I don't want to let go of anything that means something to me."

"That's a laugh," she said, "I don't mean anything to you and vis versa."

"Now that's a lie!" he yelled holding on to her tighter, "you care about me just like I care about you."

She tried to push herself away more now, "and how can you even tell?"

He smirked," because you have a faint blush on your cheeks after I kissed you."

"How do you know it's not from anger because a jerk took away my first kiss!" she yelled her eyes narrowing at him.

Hiccup stared at her with his emerald eyes, "that was your first kiss?"

"Yes Hiccup! I never stay more than a couple days anywhere now so try to explain to me how I would be able to kiss some one! Especially since I stay away from people!" she finally broke free and turned her back to him.

He felt incredibly guilty, but he did not know what to do. That is until he heard a sob coming from her. He slowly put a hand on her shoulder and she crumbled back in his arms, both falling to their knees. She was sobbing out how he ruined everything she imagine into his chest gripping on to his tunic.

"How did you imagine it?"

She dried her eyes while a blush snuck up on her cheeks. He gave his signature smile at her and gently tilted her chin up to look at him. He took his thumb and whipped a tear away that she had miss, while she stayed quite to embarrassed to answer his question. "Well?"

"I can't really remember at the moment," she told him in a hush tone.

A deep rumble erupted from his chest making her cheeks turn red as she stared at him, "maybe it was something like this," and he leaned down once again to claim her lips with his own, only this time it was softer and slower. Shaking slightly she returned it as her hands moved up his chest allowing her arms to wrap around his neck. His own hands were resting at the small of her back pulling her closer to him. As they were kissing, she could feel the whiskers of his beard on her own skin and she had to admit to herself that it felt rough and weird, but good nonetheless. He was feeling more daring and so he bit her bottom lip softly and smiled when he heard her gasp. He pushed her closer to him, but she ended up pulling away breaking the kiss so they could breathe once again.

They stared at each other breathing heavily as they both smiled.

"So was it anything like that?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

Eira pushed his shoulder lightly," shut up." Her face felt like it was on fire with all the blushing she was doing around the male teen, "but yes it was something around those lines Mr. Know it all."

She couldn't erase the grin off his face even if she used hot iron as he held her, "so have you imagine anything else?" he tried his hardest not to have his voice squeak on him at those types of thoughts ran across his mind.

Eira did not get his meaning and paid no attention to it as she held his callused hands. A thought crossed her mind as she sat in his arms her back against his chest while he leaned back on a nearby boulder, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" he ignored the pain that shot up his arm as she squeezed his hand lightly.

She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder looking up at him, "that you care about me?"

He nodded trying not to cringe as her thumb rolled over his knuckles making him regret punching the wooded post. Hiccup hissed softly when Eira did it again making her worry what was wrong.

"I'm fine," was his answer when she questioned it, but when she caught sight of the bruised and swollen knuckles she freaked.

"What happen to your hand!"

"Nothing," he tried to brush it off like any other Viking would. His act did not last long when she barely touched it again.

"Nothing! Hiccup I tapped it and you cringed, plus its purple!" she shrieked. They ended up fighting about it for a while and they decided to go back to the village to get it wrapped. At last, thought their dragons were sound asleep curled up with one another and when the two teens try to wake them up they would not budge.

"I guess we're staying the night here, " Hiccup said.

She nodded, "but what about your hand?"

He shrugged, " we'll wrap it when we get back in the morning." She had to settle for that as they went to lay down by the fire. She was curled up against him when she started t shiver, even wrapping her arms around herself was not helping to keep her warm. Before she knew it, something warm was draped over her shoulders. When Eira looked, she saw it was his fur vest.

"You have no tolerance for the cold do you?" Hiccup chuckled resting besides her allowing her to lay her head on his chest and him to wrap an arm around her.

The sadness in her voice was evident for a moment," I use too, but that's a long story."

The male gave a look, "I have plenty of time."

He could feel her smile now as she told him, " no really it's a long story, even for a newborn to hear."

Hiccup took the hint and dropped the subject, " well we have to fix your tolerance level then. I don't need my new girlfriend turning into an icicle." She blushed at the titled, but moved her head up and down. They were both very tense when they held each other, but pretty soon the two relaxed and fell asleep. Eira's head was on Hiccup's chest listening to his heartbeat like it was her own lullaby as Hiccup rested his on the top of hers gently rubbing her shoulder with his thumb.

**A/n: Here you go another chapter and the next will have mature content in it for anyone wondering when that will come into play. Please Read and Review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Stupid Dreams

**A/N: Before you read this chapter I will warn you that there is sexual content in the following words, so if you don't want to read it skip this chapter. I promise it will not hinder the story in anyway if you skip it.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Stupid Dreams**

Both dragons were up and hunting for a morning meal when Hiccup woke up. He stretched and felt a weight on his chest. Looking down he smiled remembering that Eira was curled up with him all night. She looked peaceful and happy as she slept and his brown vest was not all that bad looking on her either. As he was looking at the details in her face, he heard her mumbling something. Getting closer he heard her loud and clear.

"Hiccup," she breathed out. At first, he thought she was waking up, but when he realized she was still fast asleep his emerald eyes widen. Soon his ego took over at the fact that she was dreaming about him. Listening even more closely now to what she was saying he got red as fire or at least his skin felt like it. "Hiccup, faster," she sighed out and his mouth went dried, as he felt something sprang to life below his belt. The young lad tried to push the thoughts aside he really did, but with her sighing out his name and a certain speed he needed a cold bath. When he felt something on his hip, he looked down and saw that her hand was very close to his anatomy, so close in fact that she accidently brushed her hand across it when she changed her position slightly. He groaned and decided that he needed to be dunked in the icy river.

He maneuvered her gently as to not awake her. When that task was complete, he walked over to Toothless and Dust to give them instructions to watch over her while he was gone. Dust rolled her yellow eyes at the command, like she needed to be told to protect her. Toothless just cocked his head to one side wondering what was wrong, but listening to his trainer. The male Night Fury always thought human were weird with their customs.

Hiccup groaned and was really hoping walking away from her was going to make it go down, yet he was wrong and he really did not want to take a bath in the river, but he really did not want to have a boner either. In the end, he would rather be wet and cold in front of Eira instead of having something standing at attention for her. The teen began stripping, first taking off his leather belt, than his green tunic. Sighing he sat near a large rock near the riverbank when he took off his boot and the rest of his clothing. Looking down he groaned as he realized that it was beginning to twitch. He took off his prosthetic and used the rock as leverage to get into the river and submerge himself waist deep in the water. He shivered and as he looked down, he laid his head against the stone .

"Why isn't it going away," he whined in frustration. He wrapped one of his hands around the base of his penis and began to move it slowly up and down. All he could think about was how Eira meowed out his name and what her mind could possibly be thinking when she did. Holding in a moan, he started to move his hand faster as the other gripped on to the rock. Hiccup started to breathe heavier as he was getting closer to completion, this hand tightening and moving frantically on his shaft. When he finally did cum he barely kept in the moan of Eira's name. Sweat was forming on his brow as he panted. When his body did calm down enough he went to get dress again.

Hiccup walked back into camp to find Eira cooking up breakfast for them. He sat down across from her and picked up one of the spare fish.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Morning," he replied as he took a bite, " so did you sleep good last night?" She nodded and he asked one more last question, " Did you have any good dreams?"

"Yes," she gave him a weird look, " how did you know?"

He smirked, "you talk in your sleep," she blushed and ne knew as soon as the pink hit her cheeks he had to know what the dream was about, " would you like to tell me about it?"

Eira swallowed her bite of fish, " sure it was amazing." He smirked as that as she continued, "you took me flying on Toothless, to prove some macho thing or something. Anyways we were going fast, but I wanted to go faster so I kept shouting out, 'faster Hiccup, faster!' It was a good dream almost felt real you know?"

The fish was close to his mouth as it hung open and he was frozen in that position as soon as the first sentence reached his ears. When Eira saw him like a statue she called out his name, but she got no response out of him. She even snapped her fingers in his face, but he just sat there. The dragons even came over to see what was wrong with the Viking, Toothless even nudge him.

She turned to the two Night Furies and said, "I think I broke him."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I did and I hope I did okay with it. **


	19. Chapter 19: Playtime

**Chapter Nineteen: Playtime**

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Hiccup heard the sound of screaming. The young chief in training ran over and caught the sight of a bunch of Viking children running around with wooden swords and axes chasing each other. He was relieved that there was not any real danger, until he heard one of the kids scream, "Find the monster!"

As another yelled, "Slay the dragon!"

His eyes widen in fear and he wonder where Toothless was. He ran up to stop them from hurting anything, or more important the dragon hurting them, when he felt something wet and cold hit the back of his head. He hand when to touch the sore spot and when he pulled his hand back he saw the remains of some snow. It was only when one of the children pointed his sword behind him and roared out, "The dragon!"

Hiccup turned around to see it and then he finally understood. Eira had a bunch of snowballs in her grasp ready to chuck them at the kids. He squinted his eyes and realized she was wearing his helmet. He laughed as the kids tried to surround the small hill of snow she hid behind. Hiccup walked in between the _vicious_ mob and the _beast_. "Now kids I'm sure this dragon is just scared and very nice and as soon as we show it we mean not harm," he tried to explain but got pegged again in the back with another snowball.

"Nope!" Eira chimed in, "I'm evil and want a field of Popsicle children for my next meal!" and she pegged him again to prove her point.

"Hey Eira!" he screamed at her, turning around.

"No fair he's cheating," one of the pipsqueaks screamed.

"Yeah you're suppose to e frozen until one of us tag you and then you're free."

"Yeah _Hiccup_ learn the rules," the_ dragon _said again sticking her tongue out at him giggling.

"Is that so," he put his hands on his hips," well what happens if I'm another dragon wanting my own meal of frozen Vikings?" he jumped over the snow wall and held up a fat slushy snowball ready to hit one of the kids.

"Run!" and they all scattered as the teens tried to "hit" the kids, everyone laughing at the game.

Mean while two Night Furies witness the scene of the humans playing and one rolled his eyes thinking they were all childish. The female however stared at him thinking he was being too serious and then she saw her opportunity to lighten the mood. A few feet away from them hung a branch that had a little bit of snow clinging to it. As they walked under it, she hit her hip on the trunk making some of the white slush fall on Toothless' head.

He shook it off his head and glared at her as she kept walking like nothing even happen. He ended up just staring as her backside for a bit as she took a couple more steps. The male did not know why that part of her drew him to stare, but it did and only when she turned to growl out to move was he pulled out of his trance. Dust knew what he was looking at and it amused her that he could be swayed so easily, but as soon as her guard was down Toothless did the same trick back to her only this time she ended up buried.

She shook the snow off her and glared at him making him chirp nervously. He took off when she snapped her jaws once and she gave chase sounding off that that their own game had just begun.

Back at the village the children's version of tag was still going on, that is until the two _dragons_ turned on each other. While Hiccup was throwing snowballs Eira held up a finger to her lips towards the children, some of the kids laughed at her, but all joined in when she took some packed snow and shoved it down the trainer's back.

"Hey!" he screamed jumping up and down to get the snow out, "Eira that wasn't funny!"

She was on the floor rolling around laughing, "Then why am I laughing?"

He gave an evil smirk in her direction as she was tossing a snowball up and down. She gulped as she stared at him like a frighten deer, as she voiced out, "run."

Eira scrambled onto her feet and ran, with Hiccup and the children right behind her. She ran straight into Fishlegs and grabbed onto the Viking's fur pleading to him, "Fishlegs save me!"

"From what?" be he got an answer she ducked behind him like a shield as he took Hiccup's snowball right to the chest. Hiccup looked scared as the larger Viking build up his own massive snowball, but apparently, he was not a great aimer because instead of hitting the smaller male he hit Tuffnut in the head making his twin sister laugh.

"Hey!" he shouted and pretty soon the twins, Snotlout, Astrid, and a couple of the dragons were all joined in the fight, everyone having a good time pegging each other with the little slush on the ground. While the war was going on Hiccup was running to take cover in another spot when he slipped on some ice that had formed underneath. He slid across it and felt something heavy fall on top of him. When he looked up he saw a pair of eyes staring back, "Eira?" he groaned in pain.

She looked down at him, both of their faces merely inches apart. They blushed and she wiggled a little bit to get up, but only succeeding to straddle the poor man along with her hips grinding against his. Hiccup wanted to die that or blame every god who made this girl so oblivious to what she actually does to him. She bit her bottom lip and did ponder if she should kiss him again. Just when she decided she was going to three kids came out of nowhere and saw them. They all chanted a stupid rhyme, "Hiccup and Eira sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Or not.

Eira snapped up looking at them and hopping off Hiccup before yelling, "my snowball will be k-i-s-s-i-n-g-ing you if you don't get out of here," and she chased them away while scooping up snow.

Hiccup just laid there starring up in the sky until Astrid's figured crossed in his line of sight. "Is the snow melting around me yet?" he ask feeling once again like he was on fire.

She laughed and helped him up," no, but you may want to pile in some snow in you drawers before anyone sees what you were thinking." She left him with that as he pulled his Tunic over himself blushing like a mad man.

The fight was going strong, but it was going to change very quickly. Stoick had landed back on the island and saw the snowball fight; he was amused at first until he saw his son was involved.

"Hiccup," his voice roared and echoing off the mountain making everyone stop in the middle of their actions. Unfortunately, for Hiccup, his one action was throwing a snowball and it hit in the middle of his father's face.

The poor teen's eyes could not get any wider if he tried. Stoick's own narrowed as he wiped the slush off his face as his next words were directed at his son, "house now."

Hiccup gulped and went to walk towards his home like a wounded dog with the chief close behind him. Snotlout and Tuffnut were snickering at the Viking. Until Eira and Astrid knocked their heads together. Astrid took care of everyone who was still in the area while Eira went to go back to the house to check- up on Hiccup. Along the way, she met up with their own dragons and all three could hear the screaming Stoick was giving to his son.

"What were you thinking? Do you think this is some sort of game? That this clan and the responsibilities are a joke Hiccup?"

"No sir, but I did take this seriously I just," he never got to defend himself as his dad cut him off.

"Serious! You were messing around with the village children and not living up to the task I set up for you! How can you say you're a Viking when all you care about is goofing off!" Stoick watched the emotions of his son go from anger to hurt than back to anger, "I', trying to teach you what needs to be done as chief Hiccup and these people, our people, come above everything and anything else."

"I understand father," he gritted out in a cold tone.

Stoick gave a quick nod, "good. We agree then."

Hiccup left after that and once he spotted Toothless he leaped on and they both took off leaving Eira calling out to him. Instead of following him right away she turned her sights inside the house. She went up to the man who called himself chief and slammed her fist down on the table infront of him, "You're wrong."

"Excuse me?" he asked almost daring the girl to continue.

Which of course she did," you're wrong about Hiccup and frankly I don't know how a man like you helped create someone as wonderful as him." She took a pause for him to let that insult seep in, " before you go yelling at people Stoick maybe you should take a look around your island and then you would realized that your son finished the list you gave him yesterday." She walked away to find Hiccup and to let the older man process the new information.

**A/N: What's better than writing a story about HTTYD... Watching it while writing duh. Hope everyone likes this chapter please let me know through a review.**


	20. Chapter 20: Time to Cool Off

**Chapter Twenty: Time to Cool Off **

Toothless just sat and watched his trainer talk to himself as he paced back and forth. He also watched as he threw a couple of stones around. The dragon dodge one as Hiccup was not really paying attention to anything, but his own anger. Toothless growled, but it did not seem to do any damage to break the teen's concentration. The Night Fury just sighed unable to think of anything to help his friend.

It was not until he heard the flapping f wings that made him look up. What the Night Fury saw made him a little more hopeful on helping his friend. Dust landed next to Toothless with ease as Eira jumped off and went straight up to Hiccup. He was still throwing a tantrum when Eira tried to calm him down. But he ignored her. Dust almost attacked him too as soon as he pushed her, but Toothless stood in her way growling and shaking his head. The girl dragon huffed and walked away glaring at both boys.

Eira sat on her bottom and stay there for a couple of moments. For the last couple of months she had been here she had never seen Hiccup like this and if anyone ever did, it was more likely Toothless who did. One thing was certain she was not going to be pushed around by anyone, not even with the boy she liked. She got up and called out to him only he did not response. She lost it herself at that moment and she got up and turned him around to face her before she landed a punch square in his jaw. Three sets of eyes turned to saucers looking at her, but she had her own eyes narrowing at him, " Hiccup tell me what's wrong."

"You punched me," he said rubbing his jaw.

"Calmed you down didn't it?"

He just sat down right there and she copied his movements sitting right beside him. He was still rubbing his jaw and she tilted his head to see the damage. She just smirked, "good news it's not broken."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, " gee thanks for that, but it still hurts."

"There might be a bruise so that's why," she informed him. He sighed and she asked the question again," what's wrong Hiccup? What did your father say to you?"

The boy bowed his head and mumbled is answer, "that I wasn't a real Viking and I think he might be right."

She gave him a surprise look," and what makes you think that?"

Hiccup sighed in annoyance, "look at me Eira everything about me is the exact opposite of what a Viking is, hell the only thing that reminds anyone I'm part of this clan is this stupid leg!" he emphasized his meaning more when he kicked the prosthetic .

She saw anger and sorrow flash in his emerald green eyes and her own reflected it back for different reasons. She touched his cheek lightly so he would look at her when she said the next words, "They're wrong. You are wrong Hiccup. This," she touched the metal and wood leg, his eyes following her hands every movement, "does not make you a Viking or even a great one. What makes you a true and honorable Viking is this," she touched his chest where his heart is, "and this," her fingers brushing along his temple. "And Hiccup," he looked her in her blue eyes, " you have both heart and mind of a true Viking stands for."

Never in his life had he heard those words, not even with Astrid. But somehow, this girl, a girl who only knew him for a couple months, saw those qualities in him and actually told him too. He could not fathom what she had just said, nor could he wrap his bran around the fact she was kissing him. Right when he was going to kiss her back, she pulled away.

Eira smiled and stood back up walking to the water's edge. "Let's go for a swim, I think you need to cool off."

"What?" he asked in shock.

"You heard me, let's go swimming." And she began to undo the string holding her bun in place and shook her hair down.

Hiccup watched her brown hair cascade down her back and smiled. She was pretty, but now that her hair was falling around her, she looked beautiful, less boyish if he had to describe it. Only when she started to take off her leather belt he went to stop her, "Whoa Eira I can't swim."

She turned around tossing the belt to the side," why not?"

He could tell her some excuse that it was because he only had one leg, but decided to tell her the truth," I never take off my leg in front of anyone."

The young woman walked back over to him and knelt in front of the teen male. "Well I think we need to change that," and she gently pulled on the knots that held it to his actually leg. He swallowed when she finally took it off and started to unwind the bandages around the numb. When she saw the scars over the skin, her heart clenched inside her ribs, but she put on a brave face as her fingers traced over them and she smiled at him, " there much better."

He just nodded slowly at her watching her reaction, when he saw none his body finally relaxed. Hiccup watched her stand back up and she bruised jaw dropped slightly when she removed her red top. Granted she had some bindings covering her chest, but still a girl had never disrobed in front of him, ever. She took off her boots and the wrist guards of scales before addressing him.

"Well hurry up I don't want to swim by myself."

At that, he scurried to take off his clothes all the while watching her finish undressing as she shimmied her pants off and he swore she did it on purpose.

Eira knew he was watching her and decided to give him a little show by wiggling her butt to get out of her pants. She was not all that innocent either as she took her own glances of Hiccup undressing. She saw a better view of his chest now and noticed that he had some hair on it. Along with that, his stomach and arms matched the definition his chest and could only imagine that his legs would be the same once his pants were off. She walked up to him to help him stand and walk to the water's edge.

Both teens stood in the cool liquid up to their ankles as they stood in their underwear. Hiccup took a deep breath while he sarcastically stated, "hopefully I can still float."

"Well if not I'll be there to save you."

"Gee that makes me feel so much safer now," he rolled his eyes.

Eira joked back," don't make me drown you," and they started to walk into the clear lake. They made it up to his chest when she started to let him go. He was doing pretty well and if he was having any trouble he could just place his foot down and the water would only be up to his neck.

Eira's hair slicked back and turned close to black allowing her blue eyes to stand out even more for Hiccup, while his turned a darker brown. Hiccup just stood there watching her as she twirled and played in the water splashing him a couple times now and then.

The girl of course just laughed every time it happen, until he pushed a wave of water in her face catching her off guard. She ended up coughing some water out of her lungs making him rush over to her as best as he could.

"Are you okay?" he asked brushing her wet hair behind her ear. She nodded coughing slightly as she watched some trails of water drip off his hair and the scruff of beard on his jaw. The girl also watch some droplets roll off his freckled shoulders and down his tone chest and then returned to the pond. He was not even aware of what she was doing because he was doing the same thing to her, though his reason was for an entire different reason. It seem the binding that supported her chest were coming undone and becoming see through as time one was floating away. Hiccup stopped breathing because without her knowing, by some miracle on his part, he could clearly see Eira's breast in the water and since the water was cold her nipples were hardening under the temperature. Something else on his end began to do the same, but it was a short-lived miracle for the second a blush was seen on him Eira realized she was fully topless.

"Hiccup!" she covered her arms over herself turning her back towards him screaming, "You're nothing but a pervert!"

He just smirked wrapping his arms around her, "so can you blame me for starring at a pretty Viking?"

"Yes because you were starring at my chest, not my face!"

"And who said your chest isn't a pretty feature," he had the most smug look on his face and in his voice.

Eira groaned and refused to let him have an upper hand. Therefore, instead of punching out all his teeth she slowly removed her arms around her chest. She pressed her chest against his own so fast that he had no time to peak at her goods as her arms encircled his waist. Eira gave him the sweetest smile and with all her might she tried to put some sultriness in her voice, "say Hiccup you never did show me how tough a Viking could be," he fingers lightly traced small circles on his lower back above the waist line of his underwear as her other twirled a lock of his wet hair. To help her case she even pushed her hips against her and was pleased and embarrassed to find something of his poking her.

Hiccup was frozen against her, until it clicked and he was on full-blown instincts at this point. He pressed his lips on her hungrily catching her off guard as he did his best to pick her up. She was surprised at first, but soon she was copying his movements and on reflex she wrapped her legs around him, defiantly feeling what he had to offer in the downstairs area. They somehow made it back on shore and Hiccup never let his lips leave hers as if she was the air he so desperately needed.

Toothless and Dust both saw the teens on the beach and both Night Furies took their wings to cover the other's eyes.

They were both clumsy and nerves had set in when Eira felt the dirt beneath them. Maybe she became too nervous because soon she had stop Hiccup from going any further, meaning his hands only reached to her shoulders. "Hiccup," she said unsteadily as he lean down to kiss her neck, "we have to stop."

The male above her groaned and rest his head on her shoulder as he rasped out, "why?"

She just smiled and kissed his cheek, "because we have an audience."

When he looked up he saw Toothless and Dust hiding their faces and he blushed ten shades of red making something instantly die in his pants. He pulled himself off of her and turned away to give her some privacy. "I'm sorry," he told her.

She smiled and hugged him, "I know you are, but maybe next time we could actually be alone," she hinted to him as she went to change. All he could do was smirk at the ideas that popped into his head as he sat there cross legged.

**A/n: Dragons ruin everything, especially imitate things. Please Read and Review.**


	21. Chapter 21: Scars and Curiosity

**Chapter Twenty-One: Scars and Curiosity**

While Eira went to go change, Hiccup did the same. He took a quick glance at her as he put his prosthetic back on and saw she was putting her hair back in its original bun. Hiccup also saw four jagged scars running across her back clearly this time. He stood up and went to touch her shoulders.

Eira was going to slap him for being a pervert again, but noticed he was not look at her chest. He was looking straight in her eyes as his shown concern and curiosity.

"What happen?"

One of her eyebrows rose silently asking what he meant until she realized he had seen her back and her hand shot up on her shoulder where the first scar began. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

He was irritated with her answer, "it's not nothing Eira a dragon caused those scars didn't it? So tell me what happen?"

"It is nothing Hiccup!" she shouted pulling away from him and shoving her top over her head," just drop it and stop being so nosey!"

He was going to let it go for now, but she was hiding where those scars came from and he was determined to find out why they made her so jumpy. She was strapping on her cuffs when he was just finishing putting on his belt. It was very uncomfortable silence between the two after their small blow out. When both were fully dress she asked him, "I'll meet you back at the house?"

He ended up stating the worse thing in that moment, "sure you won't take off running again?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" her eyes narrowed at him.

"If I did?" he pushed his luck.

Her face turned red and she tried not to go up to him and punch his freckled face unconscious, "you know of all the egotistical and hurtful things to say some one after everything that happen between us a few moments ago, you have some nerve Hiccup Haddock. She went over to Dust and hopped on, "I'll see you later if you're lucky," with that Dust leaped into the skies leaving both boys in the cove.

Hiccup sat on a rock running his fingers through his wet hair when Toothless sat beside him starring at him.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped at the dragon.

The Night Fury snorted at him and nudged his head at the boy.

Hiccup sighed and held his head in his hands, "I know Bud, but she won't tell me how she got hurt or why a dragon would even do that."

The black oversized lizard rolled his eyes trying to make the point clear that she really did not have to explain herself to him or anyone. When that did not come across to his trainer Toothless just let him sit there for a couple more minutes before they took off towards him. Hiccup just prayed that she actually went back to the house and he did not drive her way.

They landed just outside his house and the first foot Hiccup placed inside the door Dust was growling at him. He took it out and the Night Fury relaxed in seconds." Great not this again how in the world am I suppose to get into my home now." At least it was a sign that Eira was actually in his him. He closed the front door and sat on the stoop pondering on what to do. That is when he realized Dust could not guard to opening in their roof they used for Toothless. Both boy and dragon climbed onto the roof and tried their best to sneak in through the sky light. It was by sheer luck that he made no noise when he went up to his room and Toothless went to distract Dust.

Walking in he did not believe what he saw. Eira was sitting on his desk looking through his personal journal, but it seemed she was stuck on one page. He could not form words for his mouth had gone dried and his brain was just in shock that she was even there.

She finally looked up from the page when she felt like someone was starring at her and she had to ask him, "Why would you draw this?"

"Draw? Draw what?" and he walked over to her to see the picture and he took it out of her hands, "now whose being nosey!"

Eira ignored his comment and asked again, "why would you draw a picture of me Hiccup?"

"It's none of your business Eira!" he screamed in her face," it doesn't matter see," and he tore the picture out of the journal, then shredding the parchment.

Her eyes widen at his reaction, kneeling down to pick up the pieces, "why would you do that!"

"Because you weren't suppose to see that ever!" He pulled her up from the ground making her drop the remains, "you see this journal. This journal is for my eyes only, no one else, but you had to ruin that. You had to be nosey just because I was concern with your safety! Well forget it!" he roared at her making her feel guilty.

"Hiccup I'm sorry."

"No Eira you're not, just get out."

She looked confused, "what?"

"You heard me, get out and find some other place to sleep tonight because I certainly don't want you in my house anymore!" Hiccup yelled pushing her towards the exit.

Eira stared at him as if he was a completely different person, but left taking Dust with her. He crumbled onto the floor touching the ripped up drawing feeling completely lost. It was the first picture he had drawn of her when he realized that he liked her. It was also the first time he realized she was the prettiest girl he ever seen on Berk. What was worse about this whole scenario was that he did not have the courage to tell her that, so instead he just blew up unwilling to confront that fear he had.

He sighed as Toothless came up to see how he was doing, "and she called me a true Viking," he shook his head in his own disappointment, "wonder what she would call me now."

The dragon nudged his head on Hiccup's shoulder to get his attention, only to make the young lad hug his dragon in comfort. While hugging his friend the teen only wished that what he had said had never come out of his mouth, but it was a wish that would never come true.

**A/N: The horrible thing about this chapter is that I planned none of this to happen and yet it did. Another thing is that if Hiccup were to get mad at someone I suspect that he would have his father's temper and reasoning for some reason. Please Read and Review.**


	22. Chapter 22: Announcements

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Announcements**

The next morning the whole island was in a buzz from the announcement that Stoick had made. They were all decorating their homes and shops from the excitement that a party was going to held at the end of the week. Of course, it seemed that only Stoick and Gobber knew why this party was being held and everyone else had their own suspicions.

While Stoick was watching all his fellow Vikings up and about, he could not help to notice that his own son was not anywhere to be seen. He walked inside his home and up to his son's room. The father found him in his bed with the covers over his head. He pulled the blanket off him and watched him groan looking for the warmth he lost.

"Why are you still in bed?" the chief asked.

Hiccup groaned, "can't a guy just get some sleep?"

"You had plenty of time to sleep last night. It is time to wake up and start the day," he threw the blanket in his face.

The young lad just moaned in discomfort as he pulled himself out of bed and Stoick noticed that his son had small bags under his eyes and looked like he had just gone into war.

"What's wrong son?"

He just looked up at him with coldness in his eyes," can't you tell, look whose missing."

When he looked around he realized the girl and her dragon was gone, "Eira's gone? Is she somewhere on the island?"

"On the island! I don't even know if she'll even come back to this place!" Hiccup yelled tossing his hands up.

Father looked at his son and wonder what happen between the two, but he knew he had to comfort his boy somehow. "Well maybe she'll come back, but in the mean time we have to continue with our lives and just hope for the best," he put a hand on his son's shoulder hearing him sigh," right now you should help with the decorating. I think you'll like this party we're throwing."

The teenager rolled his eyes as he did his best standing on Toothless' shoulders as he was decorating the Great Hall. "What's this party for again?"

"No one knows, but you dad said it was something good," Astrid told him as she helped him by handing him some lanterns, but as he reached down for them he lost his footing and came tumbling down breaking the glass and cutting his hand. "Hiccup!" Astrid screamed.

"This is a complete waste of time!" he screamed as he looked at his hand and saw a piece of glass sticking out of it. Holding in a muffled scream, he pulled it out allowing more blood to flow out.

"Hiccup you need to get that looked at," she told him pressing a cloth over the wound.

He was going to yell at her, but he saw that she was just trying to help and he kept it back and agreed. Hiccup stood up and walked off to get his hand wrapped with Toothless right behind him making sure that his trainer was alright.

The dirt was cool beneath her fingertips as she fiddle in the garden and picking the cabbage that was ripe. A large shadow fell over her and at first she thought it was her loyal dragon, but looking up she saw that she was on the other side sunbathing. Her eyes grew and she reached for her knife as her heart sped up. The girl shot up and at the figure ready to attack its throat, when she stopped in mid flight. "Geeze Mildew don't do that!"

The old man brushed it off and turned to the young teen, "like you could actually hurt me with that little thing."

Eira smirked and placed her dagger back, "hey this is little thing killed a boar once."

"What was it a piglet," he asked cruelly, but in reality he meant it in a jokingly way and it seemed the only person who would get that was this girl.

She just rolled her eyes and took a glance down at the village, "what are they doing down there?"

He snorted and ruffed out, "Stoick's throwing a celebration at the end of the week, if you ask me it's a waste of time."

"Anything, but cabbage is a waste of time for you Mildew," she joked, but went back on the topic at hand," what's the party for?"

"My guess for the toothpick," he told her while digging in the ground.

Eira looked at him question before it set in whom he was talking about, "you mean Hiccup." He gave a short nod and she smiled, "well at least something good happen out of all this," and she continued to help the older Viking.

Mildew watched her as she picked the cabbage out of the ground, he also watched as her face-changed emotions from happy to sad and not just any type of sadness. It was of loneness. It was one he wore many of times when he was by himself. He got her attention and told her, "Twist the vegetable before pulling it." She nodded and found it a lot easier to harvest the vegetable now she had that advice. "You know," he started making her look at him, "if you wanted to go you need to dress up."

"Well it's a good think I don't want to go then," she jester to her outfit," because this is the only outfit I have."

"Don't give me that rubbish I know you want to go and I know if you got the materials you can whip up another outfit no problem."

She sighed, "Say you're right. Say I did have the materials to make the dress and it was done by the time of the party. Then say that you're still right and it was for Hiccup I know for a fact he wouldn't want me there."

"You don't know that and besides what's the worst thing the toothpick could do to you," he asked her, "you did kill a boar with a knife remember?"

She laughed and nodded, "okay you convince me, but where am I going to get the materials?"

They shuffled in his house and he pulled out a wooden chest that had a great amount of dust collected on top of it. He blew it off making her sneeze a couple of times, but she watched him as he opened it. What she saw inside made her gasp, "Where did you get something like this?"

The old man shrugged," one of the wives got it from a trader, always mumbled about using it as coverage in the woods at night, never worked though so it's been sitting."

"I couldn't use this Mildew it means something to you."

"Bah it means nothing, but collecting moths. Take it and leave me be."

Eira picked up the fabric and hugged the old Viking while whispering," thank you." She let go and went to work grabbing a pair of scissors, needle, and some thread. Mildew stood there in shock before the tiniest smile formed at the corners of his mouth.

She was working hard on the dress and sighed. She took a break and stretched her back out as Dust came up besides her, "well how does it look?"

The dragon tilted her head and purred, wondering what exactly she was looking as Eira continued to talk about the gown, "I got the idea from the one place we flew over a couple years back. Do you remember where everyone was wearing dresses?" Dust nodded her head, "it's just missing something."

"Maybe this," Mildew said while sneaking up behind her. He handed the two medium size gold rings to her.

"I swear Mildew you're going to get killed by doing that!" she screamed as she fiddled with the rings and she smiled, "actually these will work thanks," and she went back to work.

Hiccup groaned inside her head as he followed his dad and Gobber around making sure things were in order. In other words, his dad did not want him moping around all day in their home. Tomorrow was the big party that the chief made everyone so excited about, all but him that is, as he used his real foot to kick around the rocks and snow ignoring everything around him. Toothless even bumped into him to knock him out of his daydream when his father addressed him.

"What did you say dad?"

"I asked if you were excited for tomorrow."

"Thrilled," he said sarcastically, though it went unnoticed by the Viking.

"Good I'm sure by the end of tomorrow night you can't wipe a smile off your face," Gobber said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes once again, "guessing you won't tell me what this is all about again right?"

"Nope if no one can know why you should. Just make sure you wear your best outfit and show up," Stoick said making his son nod. He really did not have a best outfit as Stoick called it. Only women really had those, the men usually just wore their finest pelts they had hunted down in their lives and him being Hiccup, he was not the best at hunting. He did have hope that he could find something to wear for tomorrow.

He turn to Toothless and said, "Maybe I should wear dragon scales," the boy laughed when his dragon's eyes widen in fright thinking his trainer was serious.

The next night Hiccup stood in his room pulling on his same vest he always wore and sighed, "How do I look Bud?"

The Night Fury shrugged not caring why his friend was worrying over the way he was dress.

"Thanks for the confidence boost," he sighed and then petted the dragon's head, "I guess we should get going then." They both walked out to the Great Hall and smiled and said their greetings to everyone passing by. The young Viking had to admit the decorations looked really well this night and the smell of roasted boars did the trick to make his stomach growl. Toothless on the other hand left his side as soon as he saw the barrels of fish for all the dragons.

"Looks like your date left you Hiccup," Snotlout teased.

"Oh ha ha Snotlout and where is your date then?" Hiccup questioned as the gang of boys came up to him.

"If you have to know I don't need a date, no women can tied this Viking down," he boasted tugging on his prized fur vest.

"Nor would they want too," Astrid chimed in with Ruffnut beside her. All the men admitted to themselves that the girl's did look pretty tonight. Astrid had her hair up in braids that all knotted together in a single bun as her traditional Viking dress was a pretty dark blue with accents of gold and white. While Ruffnut's platinum blonde hair were in two low buns and she wore her traditional orange and brown Viking dress.

"Hey Astrid, Ruffnut you girls are looking good," Hiccup said with a smile as the other stood their nodding slowly in agreement, Snotlout trying not to drool over Astrid.

"Thanks and you look," Astrid trailed off not knowing what to say towards Hiccup.

"The same," Tuffnut snickered making Hiccup's face fall.

"You look fine," The girl said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He gave a small smile as he mumbled, "thanks."

All the teens stood around chatting while Ruffnut and Astrid slightly complained on how weird wearing a dress felt for them.

"At least we can tell you and Tuffnut apart now," Fishlegs said trying to make it a positive experience for the twin girl. It was a bad mistake on his part because Ruffnut punched him in his face, making everyone laughed.

It was about time for Stoick to make his announcement on why he was throwing this bash and as he was trying to calm everyone down, no one noticed the door open and close in the Great Hall. Everyone, but one; Astrid saw this and excused herself away from the group, which made them all shrug and focused their attention on the chief.

Eira hid behind the pillar and prayed that no one saw her. She really did want to be there, but she defiantly didn't want Hiccup to see her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to fix her hair. When she felt ready she planned to peak around the pillar to watch the speech when she came face to face with Astrid.

"Eira?" the blonde woman asked.

She gave a nervous wave and smile, "hi Astrid."

"What are you doing here?"

The brunet sighed ready to hear why she needed to leave, "I came to support Hiccup and kind of suspected that this scene was for him."

She nodded, "yeah same here, but I meant why are you hiding Hiccup would be happy to see you, "she then took noticed of her dress and then added," or get a nose bleed, wow I never seen a dress like that."

Eira blushed as she fiddled with the black fabric, "I got the idea when I was traveling a while back, but I don't think he would want to see me after what he said."

"Then why come back?"

"Couldn't stay away I guess, he has that affect on me," she blushed more with a sad smile on her face though.

"Yeah," Astrid smiled," he kind of does that to people, but you should see him after tonight."

"Maybe."

Astrid nodded in agreement and let her be as she hid behind the pillar watching as Hiccup went up to his father.

The boy was nervous and was seriously considering this was his farewell party before being shipped off this island. His father held out his hand and the boy gulped as he stood by the Chief's side and his hand went on his shoulder.

"My friends I have a serious and huge announcement to make," everyone went quite," while I was away I had left my son in charge of our home and I will admit I was afraid of returning to it being burnt to the ground upon my return, " everyone laughed at the joke, but Hiccup chuckled nervously. "Anyways I have come to a decision," the father gestured to his right hand man, Gobber to bring over a gift, "son I am pleased to say that when it is time for me to pass the torch of our clan's safety and land down it will be in good in your hands." He took a pause before telling him, "You made me proud son."

Everyone was clapping and cheering as Hiccup stood there paralyzed as they removed his old fur vest and replaced it with a cape just like his dad's, but this one looked like it was attached to a similar harness he use to wear when riding Toothless. Stoick turned his son to face everyone holding his arm up in triumph before shouting, "Your future Chief!"

Again the applause roared to life as Hiccup scanned over the sea of people. His green eyes stopped though as they landed on a person who was standing in the back clapping and holding a sweet smile on their face. He broke free of his father's grip and went up to them, everyone moving out of his way when he came by. Hiccup stopped in front of them and he could feel his breathing slowly stopping as he look at her, but he managed to rasp out her name, "Eira."

**A/n: Sorry for the wait for two reasons: one this was a long chapter and two I wanted to finish the scene I drew for chapter 20 before posting another chapter. So if you want to see the picture you can go here: kitten410 . deviantart gallery / # / d5orjbz ( take out the spaces) or to my Profile and look for the link. Hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm going to draw the girl's dresses and I have to finish the character sheet of Eira that I started.**


	23. Chapter 23: Forgotten How to Dance

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Forgotten How to Dance**

She wanted to run, but she could not her legs had betrayed her and she was now stuck standing there as he walked up to her. Her heart was beating so loud that she hoped no one could hear it as she stood in front of her. Biting her bottom lip, she answered him, "hello Hiccup congratulations."

"You didn't leave?" he asked in amazement. Eira shook her head unable to actually voice out answers for him. "Why didn't you? Where did you go? Will you come back? Will you forgive me?" he was shooting out questions left and right, until he what she was wearing and his breath hitched, "wow."

The girl in black blushed," which one should I answer first, _Hiccup._"

He laughed scratching the back of his head," the first one I guess."

"I didn't want too," she gave him the simplest answer that can lead to many more questions. When he wanted to ask one she pressed a finger to his lips, "let's just do this later without so many eyes looking at us."

He nodded, but he did something she did except. The trainer pulled her into a hug and whispered two words only she could here, "I'm sorry."

She returned the embrace for a few moments before pulling away and telling him, "we should really get started on celebrating," and so the whole town did.

They were all grouped together talking and laughing. The guys stood back a little watching the three girls talk; they got on the topic of Eira's dress design even the guys were curious as to where it came from. It was all black with some shine to it and seemed to be held together by a simple brown belt and two golden rings at her shoulders. It flowed all the way to the floor and them some in the back. Her brown hair was down and had a wave to it and if Hiccup had to guess, she was the bell of the ball tonight. It was evident too when some of the younger boys asked her and the other girls to dance with them when the music was playing. Hiccup clenched his hand open and closed watching Eira dance with other men or was it the fact that the other men were making her smile. With all the twirls and swirls going on, on the floor Hiccup could not stop imaging that with all the women's colorful dresses that it looked like a flight between Vikings and dragons and Eira especially looked like a Night Fury when her dress twirled slightly open. Soon the new chief realized he now stood all alone on the wall seeing as Fishlegs was dancing with Ruffnut, Snotlout was dancing with Astrid; which surprising she didn't seem to mind, and Tuffnut had grabbed a pretty red head to dance with. When he scan the sea of people, he could not find Eira. He pushed himself off the wall and tried harder to find her face in the crowd and when he could not he started to panic a little.

Eira tapped his shoulder making him spin around to face her. She even giggled a little when he jumped because of it," why are you not out there dancing? Oh and if you mention the words 'it's because of my leg' I wouldn't because Gobber is even dancing," to prove her point she looked over at Gobber who was dancing, though to his own rhythm.

"Would you take the ' I don't know how ' approach then?" Hiccup asked.

"Really? No one taught you how to dance?"

"Well Gobber did, but I don't think anyone wants to see me dance like that," he explained and she laughed and agreed.

She grabbed his hand and asked," then what would you like to do then? Tonight is your night after all," she smiled as he squeezed her hand gently and led her outside. They stood outside together and all that could be heard was the muffle sounds of the party going on inside. She stood there nervously and kept taking sidewise glances at the man besides her, while he was bluntly starring at her. "So," she trailed off.

"So," he repeated smiling at her.

She groaned, "You really don't make conversations easy do you?"

Hiccup laughed and shook his head, "either do you, but you said I can do whatever I like tonight right?"

"Yeah," she said uneasily trying to ignore the hint of perverseness in the teenager's voice.

His smirk did not make her nerves settle and when he pushed her against the Hall's frame, keeping his hands on either side of her, defiantly did not make them slow down. Instead, her heartbeat was beating faster and she felt like she was on fire when he started to lower his head down to hers. Eira gulped as she closed her eyes and placing her hands on his chest.

"You look very beautiful tonight," he whispered against her ear before pulling away.

His compliment made her eyes snap open and stare at him, "that's all you wanted to do?"

He ponder her question for a bit, petting the fuzz on his face before answering, "well no, but I figured that was the most appropriate thing. Why where was your mind going?" the boy smirked.

Her face turned red from anger as her blue eyes narrowed at his figured. She pushed him on his butt in the snow screaming at him, "You're such a jerk Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" She stomped away from him heading back towards the party.

Hiccup scrambled on his feet to stop her and when he did, he grabbed her shoulders spinning her back around to face him, "hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you so mad."

"Then why do stuff like that!" Eira huffed," I mean would you want me to get your hopes up that I was going to kiss you, then don't!"

"You wanted to kiss me?" he asked with a grin.

"What? No!" she snapped at him unconvincing, "I didn't say anything like that!" he raised an eyebrow, "Shut up! I'm going back inside." She marched herself back carrying some of her dress only to make him stop her for a second time.

"Whoa there, I'm sorry I promise no more jokes or teasing. Let's just stay out here for a bit."

She looked up at him pouting her bottom lip out, "promise?"

He nodded and hugged her. She did not believe him, but did hug him back smiling that she rather got her way. Hiccup buried his nose in her hair and smiled as he told her, "you should wear your hair down more, and it's very pretty."

Eira broke the hug and played with some her locks, "you think so?"

He took the same locks she was fiddling with making her blush a soft pink, "yeah."

She took the opportunity to leaned up and kiss him. Hiccup smirked through it all while kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed their bodies closer together. Eira piped out a small moan making Hiccup a little bit braver to deepen the kiss, as soon as he started though some one was calling out the boy's name. The teens broke apart while he growled in hatred, "why is it that the gods want to ruin every chance I have to get," he trailed off realizing Eira was still in his arms.

"To get what?" she beam at him knowing all too well, what he wanted to say.

"To um, um to get food," he said hoping she bought it.

She laughed, "Yeah uh huh to get food, the gods are so horrible because you're starving like a dog without his bone."

"You have no idea," he mumbled under his breath as she broke the hug to go back inside to see what the person wanted from Hiccup.

Before they enter the hall, she did stop him to say in low voice in his ear, "Maybe later we can continue what we started back there."

Hiccup was speechless and standing in the doorway with his mouth open trying to wrap his head around what she had just said as she walked away to their friends. Stoick found him like that patting him on his back congratulating him before mentioning that his son was going to dance in front of everyone.

"What! Oh no dad I can't dance in front of everyone one leg and all, two left feet kind of deal," he was giving every excuse in the book to avoid the situation.

"None sense if you can't do this how can you fight."

Hiccup gave him a 'you got to be kidding me' look because his father knew all too well how well his fighting skills were. Thankfully, Eira came to his rescue.

"Don't worry he'll do great out there," Stoick nodded and left them alone, "listen if you let me lead you'll make it through this understand?"

"But isn't the male supposed to lead?"

She nodded," yes, but in this case you'll end up tripping and falling on top of me."

Hiccup got a smug look on his face as he said, "wouldn't mind being on top of you," he leaned in to kiss her, yet was met with his fingertips instead making him frown.

"Focus Hiccup," she told him blushing mad at his comment.

The announcement was made and Hiccup lead Eira on the floor. He was nervous as he looked around the sea of people starring at them. She placed a hand on his cheek to get his focus back on her. His smile was contagious to her and soon they were sliding around the wood floor to the soft music that was playing. As the two teenagers were dancing, they completely forgot about what they were doing and without realizing it Hiccup's metal foot got caught in Eira's dress. One step to quickly and before anyone could stop what was happening Eira's dress ended up ripping off her body and tripping Hiccup to fall on top of her.

After the initial shock, Hiccup pealed himself off of her and saw that she had nothing covering her top. When realizing it herself she did her best to cover her chest as mother's covered their children's eyes. Eira looked like a frighten deer as the future chief took off the fur cloak and covered her body, "Eira I'm so sorry I didn't mean too."

She ignored all he was saying because everyone's murmurs and whispers seem to be louder to her at that moment. Stoick tried to calm the crowd down, but to her it just made it worse. She turned to Hiccup with pleading eyes and whispered to her dance partner, "Hiccup please just get me out of here." She cling on to the cloak, as it was a second skin.

Hiccup agreed immediately pulling her up and holding her close as they walked out of that place. Hiccup glared at Tuffnut when he heard him say, "She's a girl?!" he was just grateful that Astrid punched him unconscious. The boy leaned down to her ear speaking softly words of comfort, "it's going to be okay."

Eira just nodded numbing still in shock at what had just happen to her as they walked out of the party and away from everyone.

**A/N:Sorry for the wait its been hectic at my place getting ready for the holidays, so to celebrate here's another chapter. Happy Holidays I'll post another chapter soon. Please Read and Review.**


	24. Chapter 24: Sleeping Together

**A/n: Yay, the chapter people have been waiting for. I hope its okay let me know and please enjoy. This chapter defiantly contains mature content.**

**Chapter Twenty- Four: Sleeping Together**

Hiccup walked up the stairs that lead to his room carrying some clothes for the poor girl. When finally stepping foot in the room he found Eira sitting on the edge of his bed crying into her hands as the cloak say upon her shoulders. The lad would have sat down besides her quietly, but when he took another step, his darn leg squeaked making her turn to him while wiping away her tears. The auburn hair Viking gave the brunet a smile and she did her best to copy him. He handed the tunic to her and she nodded her appreciation for everything, he on the other hand tried his best to lighten the mood, "we need to get a bigger clothing selection in this place."

Eira nodded starring back and forth between Hiccup and the tunic, "Hiccup do you think you could um."

He caught on," oh yeah sorry," he turned around so she could change. When she was done, she stood in front of him and he smiled up at her. She once again pulled the end of the tunic down as she pushed one of the sleeves back on her shoulder. "You do make that tunic look good."

"Shut up," she blushed and he got up from the bed. He saw a couple of tears slowly fall down her cheeks and gently brushed them away.

"Hey now why are you crying?"

"Everyone is going to think I'm a harlot after what happen."

He chuckled at her way of thinking as he pulled her into a tight hug, "no one is going to think that of you."

"How do you know?"

"Well if anything everyone is going to be jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, every girl is going to want to have your body and every guy is going to be jealous that I get to see it," he smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

Eira frowned and looked at him, "and who said you get too?"

"Well I'm sure not going to let anyone else see what's mine."

"Oh so I'm yours now? Since when did I become a possession again?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

His jaw slacked and he stumbled on his works trying to find out how to explain what he meant, but coming up empty handed. She laughed and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, "its okay I wouldn't want people seeing what's mine either," she winked at him about to head down stairs, when he stopped her.

"You can take my bed tonight okay?"

"Hiccup I couldn't kick you out, please I'll just stay down stairs like old times," she explained smiling at him.

He smiled back before saying, "we could always sleep together." Her blue eyes widen as he jumbled up his words trying to fix his mistake, "no I mean share the bed," again her face said it all when she gave an expression that spoke ' you just said the same thing twice.' He was getting frustrated as he finally told her what he was thinking, "you take one side and I the other."

Eira figured he wasn't going to give up and sighed in defeat, "fine we'll share, but you stay on your side."

Hiccup nodded and held up his hand, "I swear on my Viking blood."

The girl immediately leaped into bed as Hiccup climbed in pulling the blanket over them. Both had their backs towards one another as they wished each other a good night.

It wasn't long before Hiccup had his eyes closed and was sleeping when he heard his name being called out and felt a slight tug on his shoulder. He groaned sleepily as he turned to face the girl that was disturbing his sleep, "Eira what's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

She touched his jaw as she quietly whispered, "I couldn't sleep." Just when he was going to ask her why she already began to answer him, "I kind of want to continue where we left off this evening." That certainly got his attention and made him wake up more as he went to pull her close to his own body to kiss her. Although as soon as he went to do that she stopped him.

He looked at her curiously and slightly sadden, "what's wrong?"

Eira gave him a seductive smile, "I also want to carry on what we stopped at the cove," and as she let that register in his brain, she kissed him and started to work on getting his top of him. He quickly helped her and before he knew it, she was straddling him as she brush her tongue along his bottom lip. He groaned and pushed his hips up against her own. She on the other hand took the opportunity to snake her tongue around his as they began their own battle for dominance.

The girl pulled away breathing heavily pressing against his chest as he tried to flip their position. She shook her head smiling, "I don't think so Hiccup." His green eyes watched as her hands trailed up her own skin as she lifted the tunic over her head and tossed it off to the side smiling down at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he allowed his eyes to etch every detail of her skin into his memory. Eira held her arms under her breast blushing at the fact he was starring, but she got up the courage to ask," Do you like what you see?"

All Hiccup could do was nod as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the fullness of her breast or the soft color of her nipples that she had. He couldn't even stop himself as he reached up to gently massage one and when she moaned he brushed his thumb over the nipple making it harden like a small pebble under his touch. Soon he began to do the same to other making her moan louder. Hiccup even pushed himself up a little so he could have better access to her body. Before he did anything, further though he looked up at her with pleading eyes. The vixen above him gave a short nod and soon he had one of his hands pressing on her back to move her chest closer to his face so he could flick his tongue against her warm skin.

"Hiccup," she rasped out as her fingers ran through his mud red hair and his other hand began its own work on her neglected breast. The said man was still suckling on her breast like a new born as the other pinched and kneaded the other, until he switched. Eira moaned even louder as she started to grinded into him becoming slightly wet and feeling something hard of his rub up against her own core through each other's clothes.

The poor man below her whimpered as he started to buck his hips up to match the rhythm she was creating, "Eira please."

The temptress nodded and pushed him down slightly, kissing him slowly as she began to fully undress him. When he was, it was her turn to gulp and stare at him. She never seen another man naked before granted, but she knew that he couldn't be an average size. Hiccup smirked at her, "Do you like what you see?"

Eira blushed, but finished undressing herself and all he wanted to do was touch every inch of her and record it into his memory. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed up against her allowing his cock rub up against her wet core as they started to kiss and moan. Her nails started to scratch his shoulders and she let out a small gasp as he rubbed against her clit. "Hiccup please stop teasing me."

It was all he need to hear so he could change her position on top of him as he pushed her down and he slid into her slowly. They both moaned and all that he could think of was that she was so tight around his manhood, while she was only thinking about how big he felt inside her.

Before long, he was all the way inside her and he looked up to see her face and saw it was covered in pure bliss. She started to move her hips each time pulling him deeper inside her. His nails gripped her hips as she began to bounce faster and pushing him harder into her.

"Oh Eira," he groaned out his brows knotted together as he tried to match her hips with his own.

"Hiccup," she cried as her head falling forward making her hair cascade around him like a waterfall, her hands on either side of his head as she kept moaning and gasping each time he entered her.

He looked up at her and noticed that it matched his and before he could stop himself, he voiced out, "Eira I'm going to cum." Her eyes were tightly closed as she nodded giving him the oaky and just when he was about too…

Hiccup snapped up in his bed breathing heavily. He looked around the room and everything seemed to be the same, even the clothes on his body. He looked to his right and saw that Eira was sleeping peacefully curled up with one of the pillows. He sighed and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair as he mumbled, "that dream just felt too real." He let out a frustrating sigh when he felt his manhood twitch, but when he looked over at the girl laying beside him he smiled and brushed some of her dark brown hair out of her face.

Hiccup went to go back to sleep laying on his back wondering how long this night was to last when he felt something shift besides him and found out Eira ended up curling up on his chest sighing happily as she buried her nose in his scent. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her hoping that the sun would take its time when coming up so he could lay here with her as long as possible. Soon the dragon trainer was fast asleep again with the same smile the sleeping girl had on her own face.

**A/n: I lied... sorta... sorry. I still hope everyone enjoyed the chapter enough not to hurt me. Please review and tell me what you think and have a great Holiday season.**


	25. Chapter 25: A Dragon's Heat

**Chapter Twenty- Five: A Dragon's Heat**

Toothless walked out of the Great Hall one happy dragon now that his belly was full of fish. He did not understand what they were celebrating for nor did he really care as he walked out of the room when they started to play the dreadful music. The dragon walked towards his home when he caught sight of some movement in the shadows. Toothless stop and his guard went up as he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of movement. When he was about to give up the search he saw it again and went after whoever wanted to play tricks on him. He chased it down to the edge of the town and in the tree line, he saw the movement again. Whatever it was, it was making him mad and he showed it b growling at the object and barring his fangs.

With out realizing it the Night Fury was tackled to the ground and he was about to attack it when his yellow-green eyes stared back into a pair of golden- yellow. The male sniffed at the creature above him and immediately relaxed and the dragon got off him wagging their tail slightly in happiness. Toothless was happy to see her really, but she had been away far too long for his liking and her tackling him did not help his mood.

Dust walked up to him and sat right in front with her head tilted in asking what was wrong. Toothless just growled and chirped out his reason not looking at the pretty dragon who insisted to be in his line of sight. The said female nuisance ended up nuzzling the males jaw and started to purr only making his pupils wide at the affection she was giving him. As Dust walked away, Toothless' eyes followed her movements and when she acknowledge him to follow, all thoughts of why he was mad left his head and he tagged along like a baby being lead by its mother.

The Night Fury smiled when she got what she wanted and before long she had lead both of them to a small cave that seemed nearly invisible with a quick glance. Toothless gave her a weird look, but she ignored him as she walked in swishing her hips a little trying to drag him inside. It worked and Toothless was inside the cave that was roomy enough for both of them. He even looked around the cavern to see if he could bring in some light in the dim lit room and when he did, he fired allowing a soft red glow to settle around the walls.

She smiled with her eyes at him, which he took in great stride that he made his female happy. She walked up to him and began to nuzzle and press her own body against his and that is when he realized something. His pupils turned into slits as he starred at the dragon rubbing up against him. Toothless began to do the same back to her, until he started to be a little more aggressive and snap his jaws at her. She did the same back. He growled and started to push her down, until she shook him off and hissed backing up against the wall. The male shook his head, his eyes turned back to his normal round pupils, and he stared at her. He did not know why he acted that way she just smelled so good and instincts just over took his state of mind.

Toothless was breathing heavily as Dust took uneasy steps towards the black and blue Night Fury. She chirped out wondering if he was okay. All he did was just sit there wanting to get away from her, but his legs would not carry him anywhere. Dust rubbed her head under his chin purring to make him feel better, which helped some and he relaxed his tense muscles and finally began to purr and nuzzle her back. She went to go lay down curled up by his feet and he mimicked her. Before resting his head though, he watched the entrance of the cave making sure they were okay.

Dust had a small grin on her face when she felt the weight of Toothless' head on her shoulders and before long both Night Furies were asleep.

Half way through the night the male dragon popped his head up and started to growl towards the entrance. He stood up and bared his teeth standing over the sleeping female. When the intruders did not get the message he shot at them finding out it was a small heard of pigs. Although it scared them off, it did wake up the beauty besides him. As soon as Dust realized what Toothless had done, she leaned up and licked his cheek making the poor reptile blush.

Of course, she fell right back to sleep, but for the other Night Fury, he stayed up all night watching over her making sure they were not bothered again.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short and its been a while since the last update, but I am writing for this story its just that I am now getting around to type it up and post it. Hope this chapter is for your liking. I hope everyone catches the meaning of Dust finding the cave and what is going to happen in the future for the two dragons. Please Read and Review. **


	26. Chapter 26: Sly Eel

**Chapter Twenty- Six: Sly Eel**

The next morning Hiccup walked down stairs only to be greeted by his father, who was sitting there smiling at him weirdly. He gave his father a look as he sat down across from him, "Um good morning dad."

"Morning Son," he said in a chipper voice still giving him a strange smile on his face.

Hiccup tried to ignore the large man as he served himself something to eat, but him starring at him as he chewed the bread was getting a little too awkward for his taste. "Is there something you need dad?"

"You sly little eel you," he grinned and hiccup gave him a confused look. "Don't think I didn't see Eira up in your bed this morning. I mean I had my doubts that you couldn't… well you know, but by the grace of Thor I have to say way to go son."

Hiccup's eyes enlarged as a deep red spread all over his face, "oh no dad it's nothing like that I swear," he yelled as the words tripped out of his mouth trying to get his father to believe him. Of course fate was not on his side when a shout could be heard coming from the said girl upstairs, "Hiccup what is in my hair!"

Stoick chuckled and winked at his boy walking out of the house to start his day. The teen just buried his head in his hands and whimpered. He heard the door shut and then footsteps coming from down stairs. "Hiccup!" she screamed at his and pulled his head up by his hair to look at her, "Look at my hair," she paused holding a clump of it that looked sort of wet for some odd reason, " you drooled all over my head!"

He stared at her and told her, "That's the least of our worries."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The boy sighed, "Right now my father is probably planning a wedding because he think that we well you know," he blushed a little as memories of his dream came flooding back to him.

Her face went blank as she tried to form a sentence, "he thinks that you and me." Hiccup just nodded and like a bat out of hell, Eira was out the door calling out Stoick's name.

The chief stopped and turn to the girl and smiled when she saw her coming, but instead of a warm greeting, he received a hard smack across his face. "You sir are nothing but a pervert to think that Hiccup would be that dishonorable to a girl!" he was going to say something , but she continued," that and the only kind of child you raised seems to have a waterfall for a mouth because the only think he did was drool all over my hair! Now if you'll excuse me I need a bath!" She stormed off leaving a stunned chief, and embarrassed male teen, and a few villagers mumbling at how brave a person had to be to smack Stoick the Vast.

Hiccup walked up to his father and started to apologize for what had transpired. What his reply was shocked the son though, "I think she's perfect for you, maybe she'll even toughen you up some," and with that the chief left on his dragon, Thornado.

He watched as she walked in the house to grab the items needed for a bath. He followed as he thought that maybe it would not be so bad to have a married life. Not even five minutes after he closed the door she screamed, "Arg Hiccup it's all hard and sticky!" The teens eyes popped and he began to pound his head on one of the support beams.

"I take it back," he murmured.

"Take what back?" Eira asked as she was ringing out her hair making the white tunic semi- see through.

He stared openly at her, more specifically her chest because he could clearly tell that her nipples were hard underneath the cloth. She covered her chest and snapped her fingers in his face to get him out of his personal trance, "huh oh um nothing just talking to myself."

She rolled her eyes, but allowed him to get away with it, "I'm going to go get my clothes from Mildew's. I'll be back," and she walked passed him.

He nodded and when she left, he noticed that he had not seen Toothless since the party and went to go look for him.

**A/N: Apples don't fall to far from the tree and neither does Hiccup from Stoick. I don't know why but I have always found it funny when the dad is proud of his son for getting laid, too bad for the Haddocks that didn't happen that night. Another Chapter down for the night three more to go.**


	27. Chapter 27:Falling

**Chapter Twenty- Seven: Falling**

When Hiccup did find his friend, he caught him walking with Dust walking out of the woods. The trainer just smirked and asked," and just what were you two doing all night?" The dragon just snorted and he laughed, "Okay I get it say how about we go for a ride?" Toothless' ears perked up and he began to act like a small puppy with his master holding his ball. "Okay bud settle down," Hiccup laughed," hey Dust why don't you go grab Eira and come join us." The Other Night Fury nodded and bounded off in the direction of Mildew's home.

Soon both pairs of riders were off towards the cliffs when they were stopped by Astrid, "and where are you two heading?"

Both Night Furies had to skid to a halt almost making Eira fall off before Hiccup answered her, "We were just about to go do some flying." He hoped Astrid understood his meaning that he wanted to spend some time alone with Eira.

"That sounds like fun can we join you?" the blond asked before whistling for her Deadly Nadder to come join her. Of course, she did not see Hiccup's reasoning and soon the whole gang was involved in their little outing. The teen Viking sighed in annoyance, until he caught the smiling brunet who was laughing at some joke the twins pulled, but he also heard her turn to Fishlegs who was questioning if she really wanted them there in the first place.

"Of course the more the merrier, isn't that right Girl?" she patted her dragon's shoulder who growled in agreement.

Snotlout snorted at that comment," says the girl who's been on her own for her whole life." Astrid elbowed him in the ribs at his statement, "Ow! What was that for?"

The girl rolled her eyes about to answer when Eira interrupted, " don't worry about it Astrid and besides he's right."

"He is?" they all asked in shock.

"I am," Snotlout said, "I mean of course I am."

Eira just laughed, "Yes you are Snotlout. I mean I have been alone all my life, if you don't count Dust that is," the dragon purred as she was scratched behind her ears, "but this place grows on you and so do the people." She turned her eyes to focus on Hiccup when she said the end of the last statement causing the young man to grin. "Now which way to the cliffs?"

Hiccup lead the way and soon all of them were back at their spots from when they were younger and learning to fly and build trust with their dragons. The breeze was blowing softly as the old gang started to remember the good times they shared with their dragons and with each other. Eira and Dust stared at each other, but stayed quite while everyone was having their moment. Finally sometimes had passed and Hiccup broke everyone out of their memories, "so what should we do speed or tricks?"

"Tricks?" Eira question.

"Yeah proving who's the best with their dragon, like a bonding exercise. We do flips, spins, and that. Hiccup always wins though," Astrid explained to the poor girl who looked semi scared to even have her dragon do anything of the sort.

Fishlegs unintentionally saved her though, "Actually I kind of want to see who's faster, a female or male Night Fury."

"Well that's easy," and at the same time Eira and Hiccup answered, "Female."  
"Male," Hiccup and Eira turned to each other while everyone was laughing and readying for a fight to break between the two. The two Night Furies just narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Oh it's on _Hiccup_," she smirked, up for the challenge.

"Okay then, we'll go to the last cliff over there and back," he pointed to the end of a line of a small pillar of rocks on the other side of where they were and when she figured it out where he was talking about, Fishlegs gave the countdown. Both riders and dragons got in their positions as their dragons opened their wings and maneuvered their legs in a running position. When Fishlegs said go both dragons were off and racing through the skies.

In the beginning, Toothless and Dust were neck and neck changing places between first and second, until they reached the turning point and Dust had somehow ended pushing Toothless and Hiccup out of the inside turn and pushed through to keep the lead in the race. The girls at the finish line were cheering for Dust and Eira while the men were encouraging Hiccup and Toothless to catch them. Although it did not matter because in the end Dust passed the on lookers winning the small race before turning around to land. Toothless landed with ease though; among their friends breathing heavily as Hiccup jumped off and stared at Eira as she landed with the biggest smirk on her face as everyone congratulated her for actually besting Hiccup at his own game.

"Beginners luck," the male teased.

"Uh huh and yaks produce wine," Ruffnut called out.

Astrid even put in her two cents, "yeah Hiccup maybe Toothless needs to eat less fish."

"He does look like he's getting fatter, "Fishlegs piped in making Toothless look down at his gut and then growl at the boy.

His rider calmed him down enough for them to continue their outing and soon everyone wanted to do a trick. As each one went Hiccup saw Eira standing next to Dust petting her and noticed she seemed a little jittery. He walked over to her and called her name making sure not to grab anyone else's attention. He placed a callous hand on her shoulder, "Hey are you okay?"

She gave a nervous smile," yeah just," she sighed and he waited for her to continue, "We're good at speed not tricks. We never needed to do anything like that, plus I'm afraid I'll fall off, "she laughed a little and he nodded.

"How about we do one together? I mean you never know when you're going to need to know them." When she just looked more scared he tried one more time to convince her, "it won't be anything fancy promise."

Eira turn to Dust, "what do you think?" The dragon nodded making Hiccup smile as he told the girls and Toothless what they could do.

After the twins and their Zippleback ruined their trick by their bickering, it was time for Hiccup, Toothless, Eira, and Dust's turn to go. When Hiccup glanced over at the teen girl he saw that her skin was slightly paler, but never the less the two Night Furies began their show. It started off simple until both dragons shot straight up twirling with each other. Hiccup was hollering and laughing making it contagious for Eira to join in. When they reached a certain point the dragons fired a blast at the same spot causing a huge blue explosion that faded into orange fire, yet when they did this it caused Eira to lose her grip on her Night Fury's scales making her fall backwards odd the flying lizard. Dust didn't realize until it was too late and her rider was falling towards the water.

"Hiccup!" she screamed at him as all three of them started to dive bomb to catch up with her. It seemed that Toothless was the faster one now though since he was a head of Dust as his male trainer encouraged him to speed up.

"Come on Bud just a little bit closer," he reached his hand out to her and she did it back hoping that he would catch her.

While everyone was wooing over the fire display Astrid noticed something was off when she saw them all dive-bombing at something falling. "Something's wrong," she said and saw that it was a person falling. Her eyes became serious as she jumped on her dragon and rushed over to the scene hoping that one of them would make it in time to save the person.

Eira was crying as she looked over at Hiccup and then at Dust realizing that they weren't going to be able to save her. She shut her eyes tightly preparing for impact of the cold water, but it never came. Instead she felt her body jerk and all the wind got knocked out of her lungs. When she opened her eyes and retrieved the air back she saw a blonde braid blowing across her face. "A-Astrid," she rasped out and saw the blonde smile back at her.

"Hey did you have a nice trip?" she joked and Eira laughed just wanting to be back on solid ground. She wanted to kiss the dirt as soon as they landed, but decided to just sit on it instead as everyone hurried over to her commenting on how awesome their trick was, including the falling bit. She nodded agreeing with the half-heartily as Hiccup and the Night Furies landed.

Hiccup rushed up to her, "Eira are you okay?" and when he asked that Dust was nuzzling and nudging her along with sniffing the girl to make sure she was alright.

She petted her muzzling while giving a small smile, "I'm fine Dust really."

"Are you sure?" the Auburn teen asked helping her stand and she nodded. They all decided to end the games and return home. Hiccup and Eira went to his house as the dragons went back to do their own things. The brunet sat down at the table, while he went to get some water for the both of them. "Here you go," he said handing her the small cup. She gave a short bob of her head as thanks and began to take small sips. He watched her and he couldn't wrap his brain around the fact he wasn't fast enough to save her and when he thought that, he realized that he almost lost her today. That was all the encouragement he needed to go around the other side of the table and pull her face to his kissing her deeply.

She was so caught off guard that her eyes were open the entire time and when he broke the kiss she had to ask," what was that for?"

Hiccup just gazed at her and shook his head, "I almost lost you today."

Eira nodded, "yes, but you didn't so not a big deal."

"Not a big deal! Eira are you saying your life isn't a big deal"

"Of course not," she answered him calmly," all I am saying is that you didn't lose me Hiccup. You can't dwell on what didn't happen."

That somehow didn't calm the young man, "Dwell on it, Eira if it weren't for Astrid we would be planning a funeral, not drinking or arguing with one another!"

She sighed, "you're right we wouldn't be here arguing or sipping on water right now if it weren't for Astrid and Stormfly, "the young girl paused before carrying on, "but if she wasn't there Hiccup what would you have done?"

He answered quickly, "I would have jumped off Toothless to try to catch you."

Eira smiled as she cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over his freckles and beard, "and that's why you're a loving, kind hearted, foolish idiot of a man Hiccup Haddock." He looked quite sad after hearing her, but she finished with something she never thought she would utter, "But these are all the reasons why I ended up liking you." She placed her lips tenderly on his cheek and walked out wanting to thank her savior properly.

Hiccup stayed behind touching his cheek smiling before he realized why she fell off Dust in the first place. He dashed up the stairs to start his new project for his girl and her dragon.

**A/n: Another chapter down, hope this one was up to everyone's standards. Please Read and Review.**


	28. Chapter 28: A Simple Gift

**Chapter Twenty- Eight: A Simple Gift…**

It took three days, but he finally finished it. Hiccup held it up for closer inspection, plucked a string that seemed to be loose, and nodded his head as he set it down on his workbench. He wrapped up the gift in a brown sack and hulled it over his shoulder before looking for the receiver of his gift.

He found her sitting in an open field with the Night Furies playfully attacking each other as she twirled a section of the gold chain she wore around her neck. He smiled and set the sack down beside her. She looked up at him and smiled, "I hope that sack is full of goodies because I'm starving."

"No, but it is a gift for you and Dust," at the mention of her name the said dragon came bounding towards them and began to dig her nose inside the bag. Soon though she pulled her head out and hissed softly at the object grabbing the girl rider's attention even more and wondering what was inside.

Eira opened the bag and pulled out a large leather and metal object, "What is it?"

Hiccup smiled and unraveled it more to show it off more, "it's a saddle for you and Dust so you won't fall off. I mean everyone has one except you and if you had something to hang on, well we won't have a repeat of the other day." He handed her the saddle, which was similar to his own without the extra mechanisms that made Toothless fly, but when she went to strap it on her dragon all Dust did was dash off not wanting anything to do with it.

After ten attempts to put it on her Eira was bent over heaving. "I don't think this is going to work Hiccup."

Hiccup was in the same position as her and nodded in agreement, "maybe Toothless can talk some sense into her." He looked over at his bug giving him a hopeful look, but the reptile just laid there and turned his head away not wanting to be bothered as he sun bathed, "Gee some help you are."

"Dust please give it a try and if you don't like it you can burn it," the girl pleaded with the Night fury. When the over grown lizard saw the boy's face at mentioning of burning his hard work, the dragon finally agreed. The buckle was snapped and secured onto the dragon and she shook it a little to get the feel of it and found out the little extra weight was not as bad as she thought. To be honest it was so close and thin it looked like another layer of skin the way it clung to her body. "Oh wow Dust look at this," in the middle of the chest strap stood a buckle that had a very integrated design of a Valknut in the middle of it with a Celtic knot design around the edge. Eira ran her fingers over the design and was very surprise at its artisanship, "how long did it take you to do this Hiccup?"

"Not long," she gave him a stern look and he told her, "about three days nonstop."

The brunet hugged him, "its beautiful thank you. Isn't that right Dust?" The dragon shrugged her shoulders and went back to go sunbathe with her companion, but not trying to shred the leather saddle off, "Take it that she likes it."

"She really doesn't like me does she," Hiccup asked placing his hands on his hips.

Eira smiled at her dragon, "Don't take it personally, the only person she really does like is me, but at least she tolerates you."

"And if she didn't?" he smirked wrapping his arms around the woman.

She thought about it for a second before answering him, "your dick would be ripped off if you even glanced at me." She laughed as he pushed her away and looked over at the female dragon only to receive an evil glint in her yellow eyes making him cover his groin. Her laughter grew when she saw the petrified look he had on his face. Her small hand patted his back and grinned at him, "Don't worry _Hiccup_ your manhood is safe," she paused, "for now."

Eira started to walk back to the village and Dust got up to follow, but as she started to walk she stalked up towards Hiccup making the male squirm and fall backwards calling out Eira's name. The dragon leaned down so her face was right in his and he turned his head closing his eyes tightly. Dust just snorted at him and continued to follow her friend back into town.

When she was gone he held his chest over his rapid beating heart. His eyes met his dragon's yellow-green ones as he said, "Thanks for the help there bud."

Toothless rolled his eyes and got up to help the lad stand so they could follow the girls. As he was helping his trainer he wondered how he could be so afraid of a small dragon like Dust. I mean sure she was a beautiful, graceful Night Fury, but that was no reason to be afraid. He after all rides a proud powerful one himself. When Toothless thought that he puffed out his black scaly chest as they both walked back home.

**A/n: So first thing is first this is kind of a part one and the part two is in the next chapter and the only reason why I say this is because the titles have to be read together to make sense. Anyways Dust tolerates Hiccup which is good because he still needs his boy parts for later chapters. Please Read and Review.**


	29. Chapter 29: Can Lead to More

**Warning: Sexual themes in this chapter. You've been warned.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: … Can Lead to More**

A few days of thinking she was stuck and that was her problem at the moment. She did not know what to give a person who could pretty much make himself anything and make it more structurally sound that she ever could. She even thought about making him a bow and some arrows, but when she tried the bow broke in two and the arrow heads would not stay on the sticks, plus she hated splinters in her hands and fingers. Eira groaned and placed her head in her hands as she sat by the fire. "Why is this so difficult!" she cried out to the dark skies.

"Why is what so difficult?" a voice said behind her and when she turned around she saw Astrid and Ruffnut standing there coming to sit beside the fire.

She sighed and told the two blonde-haired women her idea, "I wanted to give Hiccup a thank you gift for the saddle he made me, but what do you give a guy who can pretty much do it himself?"

"I see your problem there, it was always hard to give him something," Astrid commented.

"Well there's something you always did give him that he always liked, "Ruffnut teased the golden blonde as she blushed. It only peaked Eira's interest.

"What was it?"

The platinum blonde snickered, " she would kiss him and he would end up with such a confused look on his face it was hilarious."

The brunet blew her bangs out of her eyes in a huff, "well that might have worked when you two were dating, but it certainly won't now. I'm starting to think this is a waste of time." Both blondes smirked at her making her somewhat fearful, "what?"

"Well maybe you should take it a step further."

It took a while for her to catch their meaning, but when she did a blush spread across her face, "oh no I couldn't do anything like that. I just- just no. That will never happen."

"Why not? It's the only thing hiccup hasn't been given," Astrid said making the girl blush even more trying to get the others off this topic. It sadly did not work and the two girls were giving the brunet some tips and tricks that they heard over their years from living on Berk. By the end of the lesson poor Eira was red as a tomato and the red look like it would never go away, but she did learn everything they said and took the time to remember some of the important parts.

"And you're sure he will enjoy this?" she questioned.

"Defiantly," the both agreed.

"From what some women said on Berk the men couldn't stop talking about it," Ruffnut said.

"How did you guys find all this out?" Eira wonder.

Both teens looked at each other before saying their answer, "Gossip."

"And you won't tell anyone what I'm going to do?"

Astrid smirked before calming her nerves," only if you give us the details on what happen," she held out her hand waiting for Eira to make their deal.

Eira was cautious about it, but in the end she shook the teen's hand blushing, "Deal."

"Great!" Ruffnut cheered, "Now let's get you ready before he comes back from dinner." They dragged her away making her freak out some. They were in Astrid's house pulling and brushing Eira's hair, then adding some charcoal around her eyes and some crush berries on her lips to make them rosier. When they stepped back both girls awed over her.

"That charcoal makes your eyes stand out Eira."

The said girl stood up and laughed, "I feel like you guys were getting me ready for my wedding night."

They joined her in the merriment as Astrid said, "we'll help with that later in life, but for right now you need to go meet up with Hiccup."

She nodded and left the house to go inside another one. She cautiously walked up to Hiccup's room making sure he wasn't there and when she saw no light on she took a big sigh of relief. She walked in normally and lit a couple of candles on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. With each passing moment she was getting nervous and was smoothing either her red tunic or her grey pants, fiddling with either he chain or with the end of her hair that was wrapped. She even sat up and paced back and forth waiting for him. Eira even debated on if she should take her hair down from its bun or not. "He did say that he likes my hair down."

"That I did, but tell me why you're debating over something like that?" Hiccup spoke making her jump and snap around to look at him. When he saw her his breath hitched.

"For no personal reason," she said looking down at the ground taking a step back. She felt so silly as she stood across the room, but she pulled the string that held her hair and felt it fall down her back and shoulder. He watched her pull her head up to look at him and his mouth went dry when his green eyes met her dark blue ones. The blush that her cheeks held and the charcoal around them made them stand out and more captivating. He watched as her hands trailed up from the sides of her legs to her waist unbuckling the leather belt she wore. He brows knotted as his lips tried to form words wondering what she was doing, but as her trembling fingers reached to pull her strap of her shirt down he rushed over to her and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he asked pushing the strap back up looking at her seriously. She whispered it and he had to ask again," Eira what are you doing?"

She sighed and finally answered him so he could hear, "I," she gulped, "want to make you feel good." Both of them had the deepest reddish blush after those words left her lips and him even more when she caught him off guard and pulled her hips closer to his. She hesitated as she leaned up to kiss him. Hiccup's brain was numb, hell even his body felt numb as the words swarm every space in his brain, but he managed to kiss the women back. Eira even managed to take off her shirt in his distraction along with the rest of her clothes. She only became worried when it seemed he was not responding to her. "Hiccup are you okay?" she placed a hand on his shoulder taking her thumb and making small circles on his muscles.

The teen shook out of his thoughts and when he finally realized her state of dress his eyes popped open. He watched as she pulled her hand back and started to twiddle her thumb together. His green eyes scanned over her warm golden skin trying to capture the candle's light from the tension in her neck and shoulders, to the roundness of her breast, down to her small stomach and her wide hips, then following down to the small patch of dark curls that covered her sex, and then he reversed the process back up to meet her gaze. Her just standing there openly and allowed something to spring to life and he hoped he still was breathing and his heart was still bumping.

Apparently his silent starring her made her very uneasy and second guessing herself," this was so stupid," she mumbled as she went to pick up her clothes. He grabbed her arm making her stop and drop whatever clothing she had gathered starring at him.

Hiccup had a pleading sad look in his eyes that made her want to do anything to see them happy again. "Please," he begged her," please don't get dress, we'll take it slow. Whatever you want just don't leave, not now." Eira bit her bottom lip and she nodded at him. He lead her to his bed and he sat down on the edge, while she took her place in his lap her back pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist under her breast as he arms followed his movements making her hands rest slightly above his elbows. Her rear was pressed against his groin and he buried his head in the crook of her neck groaning softly. The young teen began to kiss her warm skin lightly and he enjoyed the quite mews he was getting from her as his callous hands trailed up and down her sides, tracing over every rib bone he could feel underneath the peach fuzz skin. Unknowing to him though as he kept running his fingers over her side she was trying to hold in a fit of giggles that threaten to escape.

Hiccup began to kiss her shoulder, but as soon as he ran his fingers over her ribs again she couldn't hold it in anymore. She jumped and wiggled her way out of his tickling fingers and immediately stop laughing when she heard the poor lad groining in pain. It turned out Eira's shoulder had come in hard contact with Hiccup's nose.

She jumped out of his lap in time to see him lay down in bed crying in pain holding his nose, "oh my Hiccup I'm so sorry." She leaned over to look at his nose and he tried to waved her off.

"No, no Eira," he pushed the pain aside," I'm fine don't worry." He finally let go of his sore nose rubbing it gently and showing her it was okay. She looked over the body part to make sure and when she was satisfied she allowed him to pull her back in his arms. "Who knew you were so ticklish," he teased.

"Shut up or next time I'll break it," she joked back and Hiccup just leaned in to kiss her sweet lips. Literally they were sweet because of the berries laid over them and all the boy wanted to do was kiss them forever. Sadly air is a vital part of life and they broke the kiss to gain some. They stared at each other breathing heavily as both teens counted the different colors in each other's eyes. Minding her sides he trailed his hands down her body again resting them on her hips, his thumbs rubbing where the bone was. She smiled gently at him tracing her fingers along his jaw and neck trying to memorize every detail in his face. That's when she whispered to him, "I think you're wearing too many clothes Hiccup." Shaking she moved her hands lower, tracing the muscles he had under his tunic and started to take off his belt.

His green eyes had a hint of smirk in them, "is that so?"

Eira just nodded as she rubbed her hand across his groin to get it up and ready again. She was content that it was when she heard him moan and she started to take off his dark green pants. As she was taking them off he kicked off his one boot and then went back to help her with the rest of his clothing. He was now left with his tunic on and he was going to get on top of her when she beat him to it. Eira lightly pushed him to lay down on his bed as he maneuvered herself. He thought she was going to climb on top of him, but she settled in between his legs and he didn't know what to say or do. They young lass tried not to look, but given the circumstances she didn't have a choice.

Hiccup was scared she was backing out or he did something wrong. He knew he wasn't as hard as he could be, but with all that transpired before it kind of ruined the mood. He propped himself on his elbows as he went to ask, "Is everything okay?"

Eira shook her head as she took a shaken hand to wrap around his girth. He was so big she wasn't sure if she could even do what she had planned. As soon as her hand wrapped around him he gave a quiet hiss of pleasure and when she took her thumb to play with his head he became instantly hard and let out a low moan. That was what she needed to continue and she started to pump her hand slowly around his cock. Hiccup closed his eyes and began to breath heavily. He would have never had guess that it felt so good to have someone else do this for him, especially Eira. What she did next made his head fall backwards and him moan louder, she gently leaned down and traced her tongue around the tip of his manhood.

"By the gods Eira!" he groaned out. She continued to swirling her tongue around the tip as she gently sucked on it while her hand gripped tighter around the base stroking it faster. Whatever she was doing it felt incredible and all he could think about how great it would be to have more of himself in that pretty mouth of hers. She must have read his mind because no sooner as the though crossed his head she began to push more of his penis in her mouth slightly bobbing her head on him. Although she couldn't fit all of him in her mouth she did her best by having her hand wrapped at the base moving it in time with her head. She pressed and twirled her tongue against him making the boy below her gasp and moan as he laced his fingers through her hair trying to keep her there. Hiccup didn't know when he started too, but his hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they began to thrust up and down pressing his cock deeper in Eira's throat. As he was doing this though Eira was having a hard time not to gag each time he tried to push himself deeper. She was doing her best to hide the fact and from the sound of his gasps and moans he was really enjoying what she was doing, but as he pushed himself inside her once more only slightly deeper she barely managed to push herself off of him before she threw up over the side of the bed.

His eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of her empting the content of her stomach on the floor. He held her hair back as he apologized. She shook her head whipping her mouth clean, "No I'm sorry Hiccup I keep ruining this night."

He held her close and kissed her neck and jaw, "no you don't things like this just happen."

"You were close weren't you?" she asked sadly and he nodded burring his nose in the crook of her neck hearing her sigh, " just try not to move your hips as much okay?" she push them back into their earlier position as she started to bring himself back to life with each bob she did with her mouth. He moaned her name trying not to push his hips up and let her control the pace. What caught him off guard the most was when she would moan while he was in her mouth sending a slight vibration to his cock.

Hiccup looked down at her watching his manhood disappear in her mouth and he would have smirked at her if it weren't for the fact what she was doing just felt too good. Instead of her blue eyes turning their gaze up to him, her brow was knotted as she focused on the task at hand. She took her other hand and began to massage his sack as she did her best to bring him to completion. Before he could warn her though he couldn't help but push himself as deep as she allowed him Cuming hard inside her mouth calling out her name, "Oh Eira!"

Her eyes widen as she felt something shoot in her mouth. It tasted bitter, but for some reason it was a little sweet and she couldn't help to swallow it when more came in her mouth. When he was finished she leaned down to clean him off by gently licking his soft manhood as he laid down out of breath below her.

Hiccup laid down with his hands under his head and smiled at her when she climbed to lay beside him as he rasped out, "wow." Eira giggled with a small blush on her cheeks while kissing his jaw line and saying a small thank you. "What for?" he asked confused and he took off his shirt feeling way too hot to wear the darn thing.

She laid her head down on his chest listening to his rapid heartbeat and sighed in content, "for the saddle. I couldn't think of any other way to say thank you."

"Well if that's the way you say thanks I should give you gifts more often, " he chuckled holding her close. His laugh only grew louder when he felt a small punch on his shoulder. When she was asleep Hiccup blew out the candles she had lit and went to join her, but when he heard the creaking of the floorboards he looked up and sighed in relief. Toothless and dust were heading off to the solid metal slab that was his bed to join in their own sleep. Both males looked at each other giving a slight nod of understanding to one another before curling up with their ladies keeping them safe and warm throughout the night.

**A/n: Hope this satisfies everyone's pervert-ness for a while, but that's it for now please read and review and tell me what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30: Bad Dreams

**Chapter Thirty: Bad Dreams**

It felt like the sun and every bump of her blood through her veins felt like needles. The smoke and ashes in the air were forming shapes around her as the flames dances around taunting her as she curled up on the floor. She heard the screams of pain of everything, even the boards she was laying on cried. She covered her ears and her eyes were tightly shut as she started to scream, but she could not even tell. She was yelling for anyone, but everything was louder than she was and it felt as if the smoke snaked its way into her lungs. By some miracle, she heard her name being called out and the vibrations of something moving towards her. Every muscle in her back hurt as she kept screaming out, but when she finally heard her name louder and closer she cautiously open her eyes only to see a pair of yellow-orange ones staring back at her as if she was their next meal. She felt herself being to shake as she went to scream again.

"Eira! Wake up!" Hiccup screamed at the sleeping girl shaking her. She jolted straight up pressing her hand on her chest taking in the precious clean air she thought she desperately needed. "Eira," the boy called out quietly and she turned her head to look at him and reminding him what a frighten doe looked like. He went to place a hand on her shoulder, but as she saw the motion towards her she freaked and jumped out of bed grabbing the first article of clothing she could to cover her body, his signature green tunic. Hiccup scrambled to get his pants on and his one boot before chasing after her, catching the dragon's attention and running after their trainers.

Eira was sprinting bare footed in the snow crying as she pushed the branches and twigs of the trees and bushes away from her. She heard her name being called making her run faster, but since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going she ended up trapping herself in between a steep rock wall and the man who was calling after her. Eira turned around to see him standing there and she reached behind her for the dagger she did not have, this making her panic even more. She was panting heavily and was very frighten, that was until she spotted her Night Fury come out from behind him. She ran towards her hopping on and begging her to take off.

Dust just stood there wondering what she should do. Usually when this happen with her trainer flying away from the place calmed her down, but the dragon did not want to leave. She liked Berk and she knew the girl hugging her neck did too. Dust looked over at the boy for help and whined softly and she was thankful he seemed to understand.

Hiccup called out to her again, "Eira," she just buried her face into Dust's saddle crying.

When his hand got close enough for her to feel its presence she cringed and whimpered out, "Please don't hurt me."

"Eira I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly and finally placed his hand on the back of her shoulder, "please look at me." She turned her head slowly and looked at him with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. He smiled and gently started to rub her back, "see Eira it's me Hiccup and you're safe now."

"Hiccup?" she sobbed and he nodded giving her a gap toothy smile he always had. She tackled him right then crying into his chest. He was shocked at first, but he wrapped his arms and stroked her hair as she continued to cry.

"Everything is going to be alright Eira," he whispered into her ear," you're safe now."

She mumbled in his chest," promise?"

He tilted her head up with his index finger and thumb whipping away some of her tears with his other hand, "I swear it." She hugged him tighter after that and he returned it just as equally along with kissing the top of her head. "Let's go home now."

She nodded almost forgetting that Berk was now considered her home as he led them back to his house. Stoick was standing outside the home wanting to know what was going on and when seeing the teenagers he was going to ask, but his son shake his head and passed by him he took the hint. They went upstairs and she curled up beside him in his bed. Eira laid her head over his beating heart and listen to the rhythm it was playing allowing it to help her to sleep.

The two Night Furies went back to their slab of metal and fell back to sleep instantly. Dust just thankful that they did not have to leave.

Although his heartbeat was soothing, she still could not fall back to sleep. She called out to the sleeping man laying next to her, "Hiccup."

"Hm," he murmured sleepily.

The girl sighed trying to form her sentence right, "I can't, I don't want to go back to sleep," she whimpered. He opened his eyes and held her close.

"It was just a dream Eira it wasn't real there is nothing to be scared of," he tried o convince her so she could go back to sleep, but when the girl started to tremble and tears began to fall down her cheeks again, he didn't know what else he could do. What she was sobbing out though caught him by surprise. After all the months she had lived here, it was now that Hiccup had ever heard her bring up something about herself.

"Hic-Hiccup it wasn't just a dream," she cried," it was how I got the scars on my back. She paused and buried her face trying to hide her vulnerability, "and I don't want to remember it anymore."

His green eyes were wide, but remember the task at hand. Apparently whatever she dreamt about was a memory and a haunting one from the way she was screaming and thrashing about earlier. "Tell me about it," he offered and she pulled away from him shaking her head. He sighed before telling her, "it may help to talk about it Eira."

"No it won't Hiccup trust me please," she begged him to understand hoping she would not have to leave in the middle of the night because they fought again. "Just… can you just stay up with me till I fall asleep?" Eira asked hoping he would agree.

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose releasing a sigh of aggravation, but he knew better than to argue with her unless he wanted to sleep alone again, so he agreed. Eira smiled and went to lay her head back down feeling safe when she felt his arms wrap around her small frame. It was getting close to sunrise when Hiccup noticed that the woman who he had fallen in love with was fast asleep. He might be considered a coward for not telling her this while she was awake, but still he had to say it, "I hope someday Eira you could trust me enough to tell me what has you so scared." He kissed the crown of her head and went to gain a couple of hours of sleep before he started his day.

Unknowing to him Eira was still awake when he spoke those words making he feel incredibly guilty for keeping secrets from him. She sighed internally and reminded herself that it was for his own good that she kept her past in the past and the less he knew the safer he was. Still though that did not mean it hurt to hear his words.

**A/N: woo another chapter and I hate to say this but this was hard to write because... I'm trying my best to over come writer's block... I literally sat looking at the words Chapter Thirty for a few hours before this came to me and it is bugging me like no tomorrow. Anyways Eira's past still haunts her and Hiccup is still determined to find it out and she just as determined to keep him out, so we'll see who wins in that tug of war. Please Read and Review.**


	31. Chapter 31:The Heat is Just Too Much

**A/n: So some one asked if Toothless and Dust were mated well the simple way to answer that is no. The nod that Hiccup and Toothless shared in Chapter 29 at the end was them saying good night and that they were both okay to have their girls there, also it's an understanding that they need to keep them safe and what happen between Hiccup and Eira can't be found out, but like a dragon is going to run around screaming his trainer got a blow job from a girl he's not married too. Hope that answers that question and that everyone enjoys this Chapter since it is a chapter some of you have been waiting for.**

**Chapter Thirty- One: The Heat is Just Too Much**

The skies were a perfect mix between the rising sun's rays and the fading night sky when two figures emerged out of the Haddock's house. The two shadows snuck their way into the forest without being seen. Each figure was playfully tackling and rolling around each other as if they were newborns again once they were hidden in the trees. Both growled and snap their jaws at one another allowing their muscles and worries seem to relax and fade away. The female of the two ended up jumping on the male's back pushing him into the ground after a roll. She had a small glint of humor in her eyes, only making him huff and push her off him.

The losing Night Fury growled in frustration wondering how was he going to prove to his interest he was good enough of her if she kept pinning him down and beating him in a hatchling's game. While he was sulking and she completely ignored him by fixing her eyes in a small stream at the tiny minos that swam in, Toothless found his opportunity to finally win, at least just once. He crawled his way in the tress making sure she was still distracted. He lay still in a pouncing position rolling his shoulders waiting for the perfect moment to strike. When Dust looked over her shoulder in the spot where he used to be, he pounced. They both began to roll together in the grass growling and roaring at each other, but one final summer-saw decided the winner.

Dust had pinned Toothless on his back and was smirking down at him while the both were panting. The black beauty got off him smiling and to add insult to injury she gently smacked her tail fin in his face and began to walk off shaking her lovely hips. His yellow-green eyes were narrowed at her, but watching her walk away upside down was nothing but a perfect reward for his losing streak still in tack.

As they were walking to their cave Toothless could not understand why she seemed more attractive lately. Maybe he was getting use to her being around, but that did not seem right to him because when that happens he usually got bored of them. No, it was something else and when they were close to the cave the wind decided to pick up slightly allowing a pleasant scent to drift to towards Toothless' nose. It smelled sweet and better than the fireweed Hiccup gave him on certain occasions and he was hooked.

When he closed his eyes and took a longer sniff his eyes snapped open and his pupils were slits for a few seconds. The wonderful small was coming from Dust again and when they were at the mouth of the cave she turned to the dark dragon and wondered what was wrong with him. He chirped his answer out only making her tilt her head wondering if it was true and nothing was wrong. To find out she began to nuzzle and rub up against him purring softly. He might be able to say he was fine, but she was not. Dust could not place her claws on it, but her whole body felt achy in a sense. It was the only way she could describe it and she found out real fast that rubbing up against the male in front of her felt incredibly good.

Dust whimpered in disappointment when Toothless back away from her shaking his head. The scent she was producing was getting stronger and he needed to get away from her before he did something they both regretted. Hearing her whine and seeing her ears droop made him feel guilty and when she entered the cave like that the feeling doubled.

Now Toothless was a smart dragon, he knew when to back down and when to fight, he could understand his trainer and the others in the village, and he defiantly knew when not to upset some one. So anyone would think he knew what he wanted would defiantly upset the dragon inside if he carried it out. It did not cross his mind though when he entered the cave, her scent was covering every square inch, and he shuddered at the feeling it brought him. He saw Dust curled up near the back of the cavern and went to nudge her shoulder gently. Her ears were perked up when seeing him as she stood up and began to purr and nuzzle the male. Toothless closed his eyes and took a deep breath allowing himself to relax and let instincts to take over.

The large black Night Fury began to nuzzle her back and did a mix between a growl and purr returning her soft call she was sending out to him. Between all the noise, scent, and the feeling they were giving to each other something seemed to click with Dust. Her black pupils silted as she started to poke the underside of his wings and neck.

Toothless' eyes copied her when she finally realized what was going on and if he could smirk, he would. It took longer than excepted, but he figured it was her first time having to actually deal with a heat cycle. Granted it was his first time too when dealing with something like this, but he did have a better understanding being the intelligent creature he was. The male Night Fury spread his wings as far as he could in the small cave allowing her to poke and pry at his soft spots. Toothless watched her weave underneath his wings from the corner of his eyes and froze all his movements when she stopped to look at his tail.

He didn't know why he was nervous, she knew the back story to why he had it and knew he needed it to fly, but the way you look was an important part when wanting to breed with a female. His head turned to see what she was doing and was shocked to see her trying to tear the buckles off the fake fin from his tail. The male was going to stop her, but it was too late she had torn the buckles off. What shocked him the most though is that she pushed the prosthetic away from his tail and began to nuzzle and lick the small scar that he had from when his body part was ripped off as he went down. At the time he did not bother to realize how much it hurt to have that wounded, yet now when she stared at the scar it came flooding back making him shiver and worried.

Taking that as her cue to finish her inspection Dust sat in front of Toothless a few feet away. His ears were perked and he sat with his chest puffed out awaiting her decision. After sometime passed sitting there and neither one of them moving, the male Night Fury realized she was rejecting him. His ears and head fell slightly as she blinked her golden yellow eyes blinked at him. He became conscious of the fact that if she could not accept him as a mate then what Night Fury would. He went to leave her alone in her cave, but before he could the female walked up to him and began to purr and chirp at the male and only when she began to rub her chest against his, he knew what that meant.

Dust had accepted him, she wanted him to be her mate and she was not really rejecting him, she just did not know the next step in the process. He gave her a soft growl towards her, she gave one back, and the thought that she was going to be his was enough to get him hard.

Speaking of which her scent was even stronger now and he began to feel himself poking out of his sheath and allowed his own musk to mix with hers. He practically drooled over it and started to push her into position so he could mount her. She growled and snapped her jaws at him to get off, but he could not and would not back down this time. He bite her shoulder and neck slightly pushing her down making her submit to his as he mounted her from behind and started to rub up against her. When she was still struggling he bit a little harder growling with his jaws full. Dust stopped after that going still and Toothless took the opportunity to slide himself fully inside her. She whined softly at his intrusion and when he was sure she would not run he let go of her and was relieved to hear her soft whines of pleasure as he started to buck his hips slowly against her own.

Toothless started to pant moving his cock faster inside her moist cavern as she started to roar in pleasure at what he was giving her and she tighten around his thick dragon hood. He was so close to cuming and he so wanted to fill her to the brim with his seed. He took his claws and dug them into the ground pounding away in her faster and harder, as she did the same bracing herself from his treatment. She was so tight and slick that he could not hold it back anymore.

A few more strokes and Toothless roared at his completion-shooting stream after stream of his seed inside her womb. The female below him copied his roar not even a second after cuming with him. Both Night Furies were breathing heavily as Toothless stayed inside her making sure by the next hatching season they would have a couple of their own eggs hatching. Only when the male could not stand anymore he pulled out and laid his head next to his new mate. Dust leaned over and licked his scaly cheek with her fork tongue as he took one of his wings to wrap around her. They both had a small smile on their face as she purred in comfort next to him.

Back in the village, Hiccup was walking around and spotted his group of friend and went to join them. All seven of them were talking minding their own business when they all heard the loudest roar coming from the forest of Berk. The whole village stopped and stared in the direction of the sound, but the dragons did not seem to pay it any mind.

"What was that?" Tuffnut asked while holding onto his sister and she pushed him off to the ground making him grunt in pain.

Eira just giggled covering her mouth making everyone look towards her as if she was crazy and Hiccup had to ask, "you know what that was?"

She just nodded answering his question, "yep, looks like Toothless just made Dust his mate."

"Are you telling me our dragons just?" Hiccup trailed his question off and when the girl just nodded everyone started to snicker and make their own pervert comments about the two dragons. The one legged trainer looked in the direction of the sound and he had one thought about the whole situation and that was, "that lucky bastard."


	32. Chapter 32: Unexpected Arrangements

**A/n: So quick note before reading, yes there will be more Toothless X Dust scenes, but that's all I am willing to say. Please enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Unexpected Arrangements**

Hiccup was coming back home for a well deserved rest after finishing up some kinks the feeders were providing, when he saw the Hoffersons coming out of his home. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as they walked pass him nodding and he gave a short salute goodbye to them. He went up to his dad closing the door to see him sharpening his sword. The teen left his tools on the table as he went to go ask the obvious, " hey dad why were the Hoffersons here?"

He watched his father's face and knew that he was debating whether to tell him. Hiccup waited patiently for his response and when he heard a sigh come from the red beard man he knew he had an answer," I'll speak about it at tonight's meeting, its better heard in a group."

His son knew that tone of voice and he had to ask, "Is it something bad?"

The older male shook his head turning to the boy," it all depends on how you look at it son and with you being next in line you'll need to see the brighter side."

He did not like his father's answer, but took it anyways and went to go back outside, "I'm going back to the black smith's shop to work on something. If anyone comes looking for me tell them where I am okay?" he dad nodded as he left to go work on his new design he had in mind.

The sun was about to set when Eira met up with Hiccup and the first thing she tried to do was take the roll up parchment he had stuck in his vest. "Oh come on _Hiccup_ just let me look."

He laughed keeping his hand over the pocket, "nope it's a surprise."

"You're no fun," she mumbled while pouting at him as they continued their walk to the Great Hall.

"No you're just impatient, besides its not even close to being finished," he told her and he accidently brushed his hand against hers. It did not seem to faze her, he decided to take the chance, and he moved to hold her hand. Eira looked down and blushed at the scene of their fingers laced together, but when she looked up and saw the Viking's eyes forward with the same type of blush on his freckled cheeks as her she felt a little less shy and squeezed his hand back.

They walked into the meeting like that and the first people to see them were the twins.

"Aw look at the love birds," Ruffnut teased.

"Yeah love birds," Tuffnut chuckled and then started to make kissing sounds at the two making them separate blushing mad.

Hiccup hunched his shoulders and glared at the boy," shut it Tuffnut," and they went to go sit down preparing for the meeting about to start.

The town was talking about the usual issues in Berk, like Snotlout still taking showers during a rain. While everyone was talking and having their issues solve Hiccup was leaned over towards Eira whispering who everyone was. It was true that she had been there for close to six months now, but remembering all the names seemed to be a challenge for the brunet at times. Therefore, it was a great way to get some practice in. Slowly though there were reaching towards the end of the meeting and the upcoming chief still hadn't heard what would make his father have that look on his face, but when his father stood up and calm everyone down for the final announcement he saw the same expression on his face he had that morning.

At this Hiccup paid attention to his father's words, "People" he voiced boomed as he continued, "joyous news has reached the shores of Berk." Everyone quieted down, their whispers growing softer. The Viking watched the chief take a deep breath and all he wondered was if this was great news why was his father nervous. "Our rivalry between the Sigtuna tribe and us has been drawn in a truce."

The hall seemed to cheer as the people held up their cups, shook hands, or hugged one another. Even though Eira had no idea who this tribe was she was still happy to hear there was peace among one another and when she turned to look at Hiccup, he did not seem as happy as the others. In fact he was not happy, not one bit. However, this was good news and he was glad to have a truce between tribes he knew there was only two ways to gain it. One was to win a war and take over the other tribe and he knew all too well Berk has not been in a war since the battle with Red death and Alvin, leaving only one other option.

Eira went to place a hand on the young Viking's shoulder when he spoke, "who's the girl?"

Every single person in the Great Hall heard his question as the single females of age began to worry. The chief sighed and turned to his son not wanting to answer the question, but his son was stubborn like him, "Dad who is the girl being sent off!" He slammed his fist on the table starring at him.

"Astrid Hofferson," was his quiet reply making his offspring's heart and body freeze. "They would only agree to the truce if one of our strongest female warriors married their chief's son and Astrid is the best of the best."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked standing up to face his father and when he just stared back seriously at the lad he screamed, "you can't do this!"

Stoick sighed as his son screamed at him, "we have no other choice Hiccup it is what's good for this village. This truce is a start of a friendship between our clans."

The auburn hair lad was going to scream again at the Chief when Eira placed her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down, "Hiccup it sounds like this is the only way."

He pushed her hands away turned to yell at her now, "No it's not Eira! It cannot be the only way! What he plans on doing is just- it's just," he stumbled over his words from his anger, "it's barbaric!"

"Hiccup," everyone turned to face the large doors of the Great Hall to see Astrid standing there. She walked up to her best friend and was able to calm him down enough where he was not screaming, "I chose to go Hiccup. Your father is not sending me away against my will."

"But why would you do that Astrid?" he asked her, "Why do you want to leave your home?"

The blonde woman smiled at him and in that instant, if it was possible, Astrid Hofferson looked and sounded more like a true Viking as she spoke, "because it is for the good of my home." She smiled at him, then at Stoick who smiled back, and finally at her parents who could not be any more proud of their daughter in that moment.

At last, Hiccup understood why she was doing this, but the look in her eyes he saw that she was scared and yet she was putting on a brave face in front of everyone in this mature situation and did not need his childish bickering. He went up to her to hug her tightly and she hugged him back just the same, if not tighter. The young man had to be brave and confident for the girl he held in his arms because if he was not she may not have been. Astrid wiped a tear away from her face before anyone saw as she pulled away from the embrace. "So when do you leave to see your husband?" he asked.

"In the morning," she answered and then asked," promise me you will take care of Stormfly? I don't know how they would handle it if a dragon tagged along," she laughed trying to lighten the serious mood that was created.

"I promised," he said, "just promise you'll visit."

Astrid just nodded unable to physically voice out a promise that might just be broken. She was thankful he took that as a response. When it was all said and done the meeting was closed and everyone went back to their homes, all but seven, soon to be six. Eira touched Hiccup's shoulder and he nodded seeing her standing fully understanding why she was leaving. She hugged Astrid and said her goodbyes to the fellow Viking before heading back to the Haddock's home for some sleep.

Now sat the original group of dragon riders, the saviors of Berk from Red Death. They all drank mead and told old stories from their past. They even started to joke about Hiccup's and Astrid's relationship and how Snotlout even flirted with the poor blonde.

In her drunken state, Astrid told Snotlout, "you were never going to get any of this," and she giggled as she ran her hands down her sides.

The poor boy pouted, "Not even a kiss?"

"I'll give you a kiss," she paused getting his hopes up, "a kiss with me fist."

"Oh I love those types of kisses," Tuffnut said allowing the perfect time for Ruffnut to punch his jaw. He rubbed the sore spot and smiled, "Oh yea love it." Everyone laughed at it as the continued chitchat.

The night was settling in and soon everyone was heading back to their homes to get some rest before Astrid set sailed in the morning.

Hiccup staggered up the stairs of his home and into his room to see Eira waking up from the sounds of his heavy footsteps. She sat up and smiled sadly at him and he immediately took his drunken form to his bed and curled up in her arms. Before he could stop himself Hiccup started to cry in her chest as she rubbed his back softly quietly shushing him and telling him, "it's going to be alright, Hiccup."

How could it be though when his best friend who he loved like a sister was leaving home and was never coming back.

**A/n: Okay, so no one hurt me there's a great reason why Astrid is leaving I swear and the next couple of chapters are focused on her. To continue on this note I would like to hear what everyone thinks Astrid's husband will look like and his name. Finally having nothing to do with this chapter, the cover page for this story was drawn by me and its of Eira and Dust when they first met and if you want to see a better pic the link is on my profile page and the link is called, "First meeting". Please Read and Review.**


	33. Chapter 33: A New Home

**A/N: Heads up Phelan is pronounce as Fay Lin and Rielan is pronounce as Rye Lin.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: A New Home**

Morning came too early for the people on Berk as most of the people waited by the docks to say their goodbyes to Astrid. To Hiccup it felt like a death march when she was walking down the pier and he held tightly to Eira's hand. She let him go though and pushed him forward a little making the departed female Viking to stop in front of him. He gulped and called her name softly, "Astrid."

"Hiccup," she said back, "whoever would have thought I'll be the one to leave Berk."

"Yeah," he said sadly, but did try to bury the sadness," guess you beat me to it."

She nodded and offered him some words of advice," hey Hiccup, please try to see the brighter side in this."

He nodded and before she boarded the ship he stopped her, "Hey Astrid some advice?" she agreed and he continued, "Don't make any of your yak-nog this season, unless you want your new village to throw up." Her blue eyes narrowed and she punched his arm hard. "Ow," he chuckled and rubbed the sore spot and she had a smile on her face as she climbed aboard. Her things were on the vessel and as they went to set sail, she was receiving waves and shouts of goodbyes and she was, returning them until neither side could be heard and they all left. All except one, Hiccup stayed on the pier until the small dot on the horizon that was her boat disappeared and even some time after that. Eira had to come back down there to get him off the platform and tell him to keep himself busy, which he did in his workshop the next couple of days.

It took four days straight of sailing, but finally Astrid's boat had landed on the shores of Sigtuna ands he was glad to be back on actual land. She kept her cool though when he parents step out on the dock with her and walked up to see the chief, which surprised her because apparently the chief turned out to be a woman. She was not as large as the women on Berk were, but she was not small either. She had a very strong stern look on her facial features and it was quite intimidating even for her. The woman stared Astrid down judging her, "so this is Berk's finest female warrior? You seem a little scrawny," she said circling around the girl and she could not help but defend herself.

"I am not scrawny and I am the best," she yelled glaring at her, but the woman did the same back making her shrink away some and mumble out, "ma'am."

She smirked," very well, I will let my son be the judge of that. This way," and she lead them to her home, which happen to be larger than any she ever seen. They walked in and motioned for the family to sit down at the table. After handing them a drink, the chief continued to pick on Astrid and just when the young Viking was going to snap back at the rude woman, someone came in interrupting her.

"Mother stop tormenting the poor lass," a man roughly around twenty years of age said setting down a sword he had taken off his hip. When he scanned the room, his eyes landed on Astrid's own blue ones and his mind had only one word for her.

Her won brain was thinking along those same lines at the man. He was defiantly different looking from the other men on Berk, if that is what you would call them now after seeing him. He was not overly muscular, but they could easily be defined through his clothes and his dirty blond hair flowed freely down to his shoulders, a few in small braids though. His eyes are what drew her in the most though. They were a deep brown and she could swear they could be considered black if it were not for the specks of light brown in them. Her mouth went dried as her lips form the words, wow.

The male smirked after reading her pink lips that seemed to stand out with her pale cream skin. He did not know what his mother was talking about her being petite girl, he could clearly see the muscle tone in her arms and under her clothe. Her hair would make any other girl in his village jealous; it was only a shame that it covered some of her face from him. The Viking before them knew she was perfect to be his bride. Now he just hope he did not mess this up when he was talking to her, his accent was the thing he hated most about himself. He walked up to her holding out his hand, "you must be Astrid."

She did not say a word or move a muscle all she did was staring at him making her parents worry and her mother ever elbowed her side and whispered, "Say something dear."

"I like to wield an axe." Her father face palmed himself and her mother looked horrified, but the young man just laughed.

"Then you must show me your skills," he said taking her hand and helping her stand, "we'll go to the arena and get to know each other, yes?"

Astrid just continued to nod and followed him as he lead the way to the training facility. By some miracle, she was able to gain some brain function back to hold a conversation with the man and found out that his name was Phelan. "Doesn't that name sound a little bit girly?" she asked.

He smirked, "not as girly as being named after a flower." She glared at him allowing him to bring out his deep baritone laugh again, "but yes it is kind of girly and I use to get made fun of because of it. That is until beaten everyone who teased me in this arena."

Her pale blue eyes widen, "are you serious?"

"Very," he answered, "wouldn't do me any good in being a leader if all my men did was pick on me."

For a split second, Astrid thought about how everyone treated Hiccup when he was growing up and she felt guilty that she was actually one of them. She shook those thoughts out of her head though so she could focus on her conversation with Phelan. When they made it to the trained area, she saw a few other men fighting with one another. She looked around and saw the walls were lined with weapons from shields to large hammers. To say she was impress would be an understatement and seeing her awed expression made the man beside her feel very proud. "You said your weapon of choice is an axe yes?" she agreed and he whistled making everyone in the room stop and stare at him, "Rielan go grab your axe and come over here."

A young Viking around her age nodded and came over towards the two blondes. He looked similar to the man she was marrying only he was shorter and he had darker hair. The two men smiled as they did a weird handshake. After that Phelan started to introduce the two, "Astrid this is my younger brother, Rielan," he patter the younger sibling's shoulder, "Rielan this is the woman I am to marry."

The younger brother shook her hand, "please to meet you miss."

"Likewise Rielan," she said.

"Astrid here says she's good at wielding an axe where she's from," the dirty blond informed him.

"Really now? Well we will have to see that to make sure because here Blondie I'm the best," Rielan said holding his axe over his shoulder smirking down at her just like his own mother would do.

"Blondie?" she asked trying not to let her anger get the best of her as he confirmed his insult towards her. She did not even know why that nickname bothered her so, but it did. Astrid went up to where the axes were and picked one getting ready the arrogant male. All others stopped and step back making room for the two. Before Phelan even said go, Astrid threw her axe at Rielan barely missing him as he watched the blade embedded itself into the wall.

"What the," he was cut off when she had kicked his legs out from under him, landing him on his back as Astrid stole his own axe from the man pressing the blade against his throat. The male looked up glaring at the woman above him while spitting out, "you cheated."

Astrid just smirked and got off if him and helped him up while saying, "There is no signal to start when you're in a real battle." She handed his axe back to him while Phelan was just laughing at his younger sibling's face. The entire snickering stopped when they heard clapping from the entrance and spotted the chief and Astrid's parents.

"Very well played Astrid, it seems I was wrong about you," the boy's mother complemented her making the younger of the two flabbergasted.

"But mother!"

"No she's right," Phelan spoke up," in a real battle your enemy will not wait for you to be ready and will not take any mercy on you." Rielan huffed and walked off while Astrid stood there trying to understand why a man who barely knew her would defend her over his own brother, even though she was obviously right.

What made her freak though was when the chief turned to her parents saying, "I am very pleased with your daughter and I'm sure Stoick will be too when you tell him the wedding will take place tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?"

"Yes dear the sooner you two are married the sooner the treaty is finalized," he mother explained.

Phelan placed a hand on her shoulders as well making Astrid look up at him, "and I am looking forward to becoming a husband to an intelligent and strong woman like yourself."

Astrid blushed at his words and only could nod her head for her vocal chords seemed to fail her to speak at the moment. She also took a deep breath and prayed to the gods that she was mentally ready for this step in her life.

**A/N: So Astrid is getting married in the next chapter woo and I honestly couldn't figure out a name for the guy's mother nor do I want too, but I would not mind hearing people's I don't know if you want a mature content in the next chapter featuring Astrid so I would really like to get feed back on that. Read and Review.**


	34. Chapter 34: Astrid's Wedding

**Chapter Thirty- Four: Astrid's Wedding**

Mid afternoon had set in when both parties were ready to get the ceremony started. Apparently, it was slightly different that what she dreamt of when she was little, but she went with the flow since this was not her village. She waited patiently wondering if she looked all right to please her future mother-in-law and more importantly Phelan. Her hair and outfit was the same as it was for Hiccup's party, only this time she wore a bronze crown with a couple of astrid flowers twisted around it and a cape made out of the fur of a grey wolf that hung on her shoulders. She clutched onto the handle of the sword she was suppose to give to him during their vows as she peered around the curtain to see if he was coming. When she felt a tap on her shoulder though she was glad she did not fully swing the iron weapon. It would be very awkward to explain why you decapitated your future husband on your wedding day.

His dark eyes held fear and a small glimmer of amusement as he pushed the sword away from his neck, "remind me never to sneak up on you again." Her blush made him laugh as she put the sword back into its sheath. He moved in closer to her to fix the fallen strands that held fell from its place. Astrid was looking down at the ground trying not to embarrassed herself, but when she did glance up at him, the man hoped he did not let out a small gasp. Any man who denied her was an idiot, but on his behalf, he was glad they were so he could have her instead. He laced his arms with hers and smiled as he asked, "Are you ready?"

Astrid took a deep breath and closed her eyes before giving a single nod," as I ever can be." A few seconds later, they began their walk towards the Hall's doors and when they open the continued down to the podium that the Godi, his mother and brother, and her parents stood behind.

As they were walking, she tried to keep her eyes forward, but could not help to see from the corner of her eye that some female Vikings were glaring at them. She whispered to Phelan, "Why are they glaring at us?"

He did not even notice anyone but her so he could not fully answer her, so instead he told her his opinion, "Because I have stolen an angel from Valhalla."

Astrid's eyes widen as they stood in front of the entire tribe and she did not have time to ask him why he would say something like that when the Godi began to perform the ritual vows to start the wedding.

The speech seemed to go on forever, but soon they were exchanging the gifts they held. Astrid handed the sword of Phelan's relatives back to him while he traded the set of iron keys to his home. They smiled at one another and soon the slipped on their wedding rings repeating an ancient vow that their parents, their grandparents, and so many others before them on their own wedding day. What took her by complete surprise was when he leaned down and kissed her. That defiantly was not in any Viking tradition she heard of, but she had no complaints when she kissed the man back.

When it was done, everyone seemed to quickly change the Hall into a room where the reception could take place. The whole idea of everyone bussing around and getting the meal ready made her a little dizzy, but when she felt her husband's arms around her she started to blame it on the kiss he gave her. They were seated at the head with their family as they watched everyone enjoying their time at the party. Astrid even did a beautiful job at serving her new husband his mead and when they placed a hammer in her lap to bless their success at conceiving a child, well she felt somewhat silly when that took place.

Finally, after all the rituals were done Phelan took Astrid's hand and lead her on the dance floor to join in the merriment. He twirled her as she laughed and held her dress up from the floor. After the song was finished, he pulled her close and asked, "Are you having fun at your wedding?"

She nodded excitedly, "yes, but are you having fun at _our_ wedding?"

He nodded loving how that sounded off her lips and he pulled her closer to him as another song started to play. Half way through the night Astrid felt a tap on her shoulder and was turned around to see her mother and the women who helped her get ready earlier. One of the girl's gently pulled them apart spouting out that he would see her a little bit later as he was dragged away with the help of his brother and friends. Astrid looked like she had seen a ghost as all the color drained from her face and she knew exactly what the females meant when they started to pull her hair down when they were in her future chambers. They pulled her out of her dress and replaced it with a simple white gown and placed her crown back on her head. She sat on the foot of the bed and before her mother left like the other, she sat down to talk to her daughter.

She brushed the hair back from her daughter's face and gave her a gentle smile," you know on my wedding night I was nervous just like you are right now."

Her blue eyes that she received from her mother stared at her, "really?"

The women nodded," very, but I am going to give the same advice my mother gave me. If he is happy, you'll be happy and if you're happy than he will be happy."

"Mom that doesn't make any sense," she told her confusedly.

Her mother chuckled, "yes it wouldn't right now, but down the road it will," she kissed her daughter's forehead and got off the bend. "Just relax dear and he'll guide you on what to do tonight," and she left Astrid sitting on the bed waiting for her husband to join her. It seemed to take forever for her nerves to calm down and as soon as she heard footsteps coming towards the room, they crept back up full force. Astrid groaned in agony at herself, but tried to seem level headed on the outside. Hofferson's never get scared or nervous, so why was she at the moment?

She calmed down a little when he walked in and saw he was wearing just the same she was. She blushed at that and noticed four others in cloaks were behind him carrying candles. Inside she started to freak as he placed his own candle on a nightstand nearby and then turned to kneel in front of her. Phelan gave her a smile making her copying him as he place a hand on her knee rubbing small circles on the skin. He caught her off guard when he asked, "Are you alright?" Apparently, she was not as calm looking on the outside as she thought. She shook her head and as she took a quick glance at the four people standing along the wall and Astrid leaned in to whisper her question which only made him chuckle. "Oh no they'll be leaving as soon as we're ready. They're only here to make sure we are doing the ritual right."

The blonde woman nodded swallowing a lump in her throat," let's get started than."

He smirked and began to remove the crown that adorned her head and set it aside as she did the same to the leather belt he worn. A creek towards the door made her look at the people leaving, but that ended quickly when he made her focus back on him. He stood up pulling her to stand up with him, "just relax and focus on us and I promise everything will be fine yes?"

"Yes," she took a deep breath and allowed her fingertips to run over the muscles in his chest over his tunic and ending up on his shoulders, pressing herself closer to his body. He did the same by running his hands down her sides and stopping on her hips as his thumbs made small circles trying to relax her more. It seemed to do the opposite, instead of relaxing her the small comforting touch he gave seemed to ignite something inside her. Phelan leaned down to capture her lips, but was surprise when she started to take control of it. Soon Astrid was not the shy girl she thought she would be as she began to take off the tunic he wore.

He did not know how to handle the situation as she pushed him onto the bed. His so-called friends told him that she would be submissive and allow him to be in charge, but that was not the case as he watched his new little wife climb on top of him and straddle his waist. For some odd reason he loved that she was in charge, but was slightly disappointed that when he went to take off her dress she slapped his hands away. It disappeared in a flash though when she took off her own dress for him and sat completely naked on him.

Astrid slowly began to let reality to set back in her mind as she felt something beginning to poke her thigh. Phelan looked back up at her light blue eyes and gently took her wrist to lay them by her sides so she was not covering her bare chest to him. The blush that covered her face made her more beautiful to him and her voice was mixed with shyness and anger, "will you stop openly starring at me, it's embarrassing."

He shook his head and sat up holding her closer pressing their hips together more, allowing himself to press against her core. Astrid held in a moan as he rubbed himself against her and could barely catch what he had said, "but you're so beautiful and mine." He started to kiss her neck and grinding her core and himself up against one another more.

"Phelan," she rasped out she arched her neck so he could had more room to bite and kiss her soft skin as one hand rested on her hip and the other snuck its way around to rub her clit. When he did that, she could not hold it in anymore and she started to moan holding onto his shoulders to her balance.

His fingers moved a little faster on her clit making her nails dig into his skin. When he felt she was ready to move forward they somehow got his pants off and he lay back down on his bed with her still straddling him. The blonde girl looked down at the man nervously, but he just smiled and gave her the encouragement she needed, "it's oaky just take your time. We'll do this at your pace." For some reason that calmed her down, more than her own mother's words and all she could do was agree with what he was saying. She moved her hips slowly earning a small groan from her husband as she tried not to focus on anything, but his face. She raised her hips just a tad bit adjusting both their positions as she lowered herself on his manhood. Astrid flinched a little when he was fully inside her and was surprise that all she felt was a pinch and realized that it was not all as painful as she was made to believed.

Phelan was in paradise feeling her tight walls around his member and all the poor Viking wanted to do was move inside her, but knew he could not so instead all he did was moan. For whatever reason though, the gods spared him some discomfort because it was not long before the blonde hair vixen was moving herself, agonizingly slow but at least it was some type of movement. As she was getting more use to his size, the faster she began to move and she allowed his name to roll off her lips in a loud moan, "Oh Phelan!"

"Astrid," replied and he grabbed her hips to push himself harder into her making her gasp as he hit something inside her that sent shock waves down to her core. She did not know exactly what the dirty blonde underneath her was doing to her but she did not want it to stop.

A couple more strokes was all it took to make everything to go blank in her head and to see stars behind her eyes making her scream his name loud enough for anyone inside the home to hear. Her walls clamped around him making him push himself as deep as he could and spilled his seed inside her womb, while calling out her name when she did.

Astrid lay down on top of her husband panting and listened to his strong, yet rapid heartbeat. Phelan wrapped his arms around his wife gently rubbing her back. He kissed the top of her head watching as her golden hair pooled around them. Before she was knocked unconscious she heard him whisper a small, "thank you my flower," and she fell asleep with a smile on her face unable to say thank you in return to him.

**A/n: So good news, bad news time. I'll start with the bad news, my updates on the story will not be as fast as it use to be because I started school and that comes first. Good news it is only one class I have so I will have time to update the story. Hopefully everyone is still enjoying the story I'm writing if so let me know through a review.**


	35. Chapter 35: Bed Time Stories

**A/n: I don't know how to pronounce Doden or Skygge, I do know their meaning in Norwegian it means Death and Shadow, so have fun with that.**

Chapter Thirty- Five: Bed Time Stories

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since Astrid had been living with the Sigtuna tribe and although they were nice and sweet in a Viking sense it still was not her home. She stared out the window looking at the nightly activity going one, which was not much and sighed. Phelan looked up from the wood carving her was doing and put it down to move over towards his wife, " what's wrong my flower?"

"Nothing," she responded to the nickname he had given her trying to brush off her sadness. She did not fool him though as he went to wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her cheek. She could not help but sigh again and told him what was on her mind, "I miss me home. I miss waking up every morning and seeing Stormfly." She paused and looked at him quickly replying, "not that I don't like waking up to you in the mornings it's just not the same."

He nodded understanding, but did have a knotted brow when pondering, "Who is this Stormfly? It doesn't sound like a normal name for a Viking."

Astrid complete forgot that no one in this village knew that Berk trained and flew dragons and she was debating if she should lie to him, but remembering that they were married she decided not to. "Stormfly isn't a Viking you're right. She's actually my dragon, a Deadly Nadder to be precise."

"A Deadly Nadder?" he asked almost as if the word was foreign to him. She nodded and he continued, "And that's a type of dragon? You're telling me that dragons are real!" he asked her in shock and excitement that she did not know how to handle his question.

"Um yes," she said look at him as if the information was nothing new, but when she thought about it of all the time spent here she had not seen battle a dragon raid or even mention the words. "Phelan are you saying that you never had to fight a dragon, let alone seen one?"

He shook his head, "Never as far as we know they are nothing but myths and are as old as our legends, made to scare children into their homes for the night. The last dragon to set foot in Sigtuna was a few maybe a couple hundred years ago, but please my flower tell me more about them from where you are from?" he begged her excited to learn about the creatures. She did tell him of all the dragons she knew of offhand and the ones that lived on Berk and that for seven generations that it was Viking versus dragon, until Hiccup taught them that they could live in peace with the creatures. Along with their heroic battle with the dragon known as Red Death. Phelan was memorized by how she told her stories, but there was one thing that bothered Astrid that her husband said.

"Phelan you said that dragons are from your myths and legends, what legend and how can you believe they don't exist when I've been living with them ever since I was alive?"

The dirty blonde male sighed as if he was annoyed at even hearing the take again, but began to tell her anyways. "According to legend our people were plagued by dragons and to defend what was ours we would kill them."

"That doesn't sound too different from what Berk use to do," she said.

"Yes, but unlike the happy ending you have ours was much different. Something had followed the dragons to our home, going by the legend two dragons had appeared, beasts with no soul is what they say as they ate. No sorry that's not right, they killed everything in their sight," he told and for some reason the way he told it was as if the story was a curse and it sent chills down her spine.

"Just like Red Death."

He shook his head and explained it to her, "no, these beasts killed anything that held a pulse. People, live stock, wild animals, even their own kind just for their own amusement. The story goes into detail on how they would rip a man three ways just to watch the blood spill and sink into the ground." Astrid's eyes went wide at hearing that part of the story wondering what type of dragons could even do that, but she allowed Phelan to continue, "They had called our place home for years almost whipping us off the land and I had thought they did with the other dragons, until you told me your story."

"What made them leave?"

He turned to her smiling liking this part of the story, "legend said that a great Viking warrior had killed of one them taking the sternum of the fallen beast and carved something that could kill thousands of dragons in one night. Which helped drive the other dragon back some, but after testing his weapon, he went to kill the fallen one's mate. Sadly, it did not have the same effect as it did on the others and he was killed in battle, the weapon was only passed onto his kin."

The woman took in the legend and had a few questions, "what was the weapon?"

He shrugged, "no one really knows some say it was a sword, and others claim it to be a hammer because Thor helped him forge it, yet whatever it was it was powerful."

"But how can no one know when you said the Viking was a warrior from here shouldn't it still be here?"

He chuckled at her slightly dimwitted question and decided to answer with one of his own, "and what if his next generation was a daughter that was sent away to complete a treaty?" he raised an eye brow at her and chuckled when she blushed at her dumb question figuring out exactly how it could have disappeared throughout time. "Any more questions my flower?"

"Just one," she said, "What did these dragons look like?"

"That's the scary part for children," he smirked, " no one really knows all legend said was you will know that the dragon was upon you when you saw his yellow orange eyes stare at you and by that time you were already his next kill." To play in the playfulness in his voice he picked her up carrying her over to their bed and began to tickle his little wife growling like a dragon as she laughed at the child like behavior they were getting into. She finally managed to make him stop so she could bring back some air into her lungs as he held her close.

Astrid smiled and kissed his own rough cheek before stating, "So everyone here believes that dragons are myths or all dead?"

Phelan nodded, "Would have never had guessed that some had escaped and just migrated somewhere else to get away, but now that I think about it, it makes sense that they would do that."

"Did legend name these awful beasts?" she asked.

"Yes, they named the male Doden and the slain one was name Skygge," he said, "but no more talk about legends my flower I would love to hear more about your home and maybe even see it and these mythical beast you claim to fly?" he asked hoping she would get the meaning of his question. Thankfully she did.

She laughed though at his joke and corrected him, "they are not beast and defiantly not mythical." She bit the inside of her cheek hoping she was correct in her next guess," and you would want to visit my home?"

"Of course, if it is what would make you happy then I will gladly love to visit your island and maybe you can even teach me to fly a Deadly Nadder like your Stormfly, yes?"

"Yes," she nodded eagerly as they laid together in their bed ready to go to sleep. She curled up next to him excited that they will be visiting her home.

"Then we will leave as soon as we can back to Berk," he kissed the crown of her head running his fingers through her golden locks, "now get some rest for tomorrow morning will be a busy day of packing for the both of us." Astrid just nodded sleepily and smiling as she began to drift to sleep and she couldn't help but think that her mother was right when she gave her the advice on her wedding night.

**A/N: All I will say is I hope someone catches what I did in this chapter and to review.**


	36. Chapter 36: Just another Day

**A/n: To answer a couple of questions people have:**

**1) The sword in the ceremony is not the legendary weapon meaning no it was not Phelan's family that exiled the dragons. It actually is part of a Viking wedding ceremony where the groom to prove that he is ready to be a husband will go out to find the family heirloom ( be a sword or axe) and bring it back to the male members of his family and get a talk about the married life. In my story though I tweaked it a little because it is part of a ceremony where the husband will give his wife the keys to his home to handle the finance and family life and she would give him a weapon to protect their family. A lot of symbolizing in Viking weddings just saying, but it is very interesting.**

**2) Another note the legend said that they don't know what the weapon is they only guess that it was a sword or hammer.**

**3)I will not tell you what type of dragon the legend dragon is until he is fully introduce into the story, I'm sorry to keeping you waiting for that answer.**

**Please read and review and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Just another Day**

Eira found the slender man she was searching for in the workshop of Gobber's hammering away at something. She snuck up on him to take a look and found her was working on Toothless' tail. "And what brilliant knew contraption has the great _Hiccup _created this time?" she teased.

Hiccup chuckled, "nothing really new same design I made for Toothless a few years back to maintain his own flight." He picked up the tail and held her up to show her. "I figured with him and Dust are well you know, "he blushed at the incomplete sentence," and Snoggletog is a week away that maybe he could want to go to the Roostery with Dust."

"Snogglewhata?" she asked confused.

"Snoggletog, it's our annual winter holiday where we give thanks and gifts to the people we care about," he answered her, "and every year a few days before the dragons all leave to go lay their eggs."

"Really?" she asked and he nodded with a smirk, "you think we'll be getting a few new Night Furies on Berk?"

"With all the love making those two are doing I wouldn't be surprised if we gain a couple dozen," he joked putting the tail fin aside and started to push her out of the workspace. "Now if you'll excuse me my lady, "he said in his Irish accent, "I'm going to be working on your gift and you can't be here."

Eira laughed and stopped him from pushing her, "okay I get it, but promise we'll meet up for lunch?"

Hiccup agreed and she left the shop wondering what Snoggletog was all about along with what to give the guy who was working hard on a gift for her. As she was walking around the plaza, she was very surprise to see her Night Fury strolling about with a smile on her scaly toothless face. She rushed up to the dragon and called her name happily, "Dust! How's my girl been?" she hugged the reptile and scratch under her chin and listen to her purr. "Toothless been treating you well?"

If she did not know any better the human could have sworn her dragon was blushing at the question. She laughed, "Well I can't wait till you guys come back from the Roostery." Dust lifted one of her ears and cocked her head to the side wondering what her companion was talking about, but decided to ignore her as they continued to walk through the plaza together.

The girls must have walked around the village twice and Eira still could not think of what to get the teen she come to know. She sat on a barrel nearby and Dust sat on her hind legs next to her. "I don't know what I could give him Dust, "she groaned aggravated, "I could give him the same thing as last time." She blushed at the memory, but even more when she heard a voice behind her.

"And what would that have been?" Stoick asked the young maiden who turned around nervously trying to come up with something other than the truth.

Right then she saw Hiccup and she jumped at the opportunity to escape the awkward situation, "Hiccup! Hey!" the brunet wrapped an arm around his shoulder who was wiping some soot off her hands.

"Uh hey Eira, what's up?" he asked uncertain.

"Oh nothing really just your father and I having a small chat about that gift I gave you, you remember right?" she asked and his eyes widen as he blushed and she continued talking, "well since you're here and you are the receiver of the gift I figured you should tell him while I get lunch prepared." She said and she ran away after saying a quick, "See ya!"

Hiccup stood there not really understanding what was going on until his father's shadow was over his figure.

"Well what was the gift?" Stoick asked his arms folded across his chest making Hiccup chuckle nervously.

Eira was humming softly as she cooked the lunch she planned for the two of them out in a clearing nearby, which in the end turned up to be four since their dragons decided to play follow the leader with her. Toothless licked his chops watching as the girl turned the fish she was roasting. The smell hit his nose, he could not help but lean his head in, and right when he was going to snatch a bite, a slap was connected to his nose making him back up. "No bad dragon, you have to wait like everyone else," Eira scold making Toothless snort at her before curling up waiting for lunch to be ready. Toothless knew it was time when he heard footsteps coming and she knew it was time when she heard yelling.

"What in Thor's name was that Eira!" Hiccup screamed at her.

She smiled innocently at him and she just batted her eyelashes at him, "but whatever do you mean?"

He just glared and waved his finger at the teen girl, "oh you know exactly what I mean little lady leaving me to explain to my father what gift you gave me. Do you know how embarrassing that was!"

"You didn't actually tell him did you?" she asked almost scared for his answer.

"Are you crazy!" he yelled, "no way would I even mention something like that to my father. I can barely get through a regular conversation with the man, let alone tell him about my bedroom life!"

She sighed in relief, "then what did you tell him?"

"That you sharpen my dagger," he answered and she burst out laughing and the innuendo he came up with. "Hey don't you laugh just be thankful I sharpen my dagger earlier this morning so he would buy the lie."

His words did not make her stop laughing but she did calm down enough to let it turn into giggles as she handed him a fish on a stick and kissed his cheek. When pulling back she told him, "Thank Odin for that witty brain of yours Hiccup because I would have never had come up with that lie."

"You don't say," he rolled his eyes at her taking a bite of the fish, still huffing over the fact she left him high and dry, but her next comment made him want to groan and hide under a mountain as he realized how his words could have been interrupted by his father.

"But I wouldn't say that you wield a dagger, it's more like the size of a sword," she winked at him as he covered his head in his hands unable to eat now. Eira shook her head and went to grab a fish for herself when she discovered that there was nothing left and when she looked over at who stole all the fish she saw Toothless swallowing the last morsel.

As Hiccup caught sight of this, he laughed at her, "Ha deservers you right for ditching me."

She glared, elbowed him in his side making him yelp and drop the fish right into her hands. Eira began eating as the teen boy whimpered out at the lost of his cod. "Serves you right _Hiccup_," but when she saw him pouting she only got two bites out of it before handing him the food back and not sitting there empty handed.

Hiccup looked over to her and surprised her by handing her half of the already eaten fish, which earned him a small but pretty smile from her towards him and together they ate their small lunch.

"When did we get rude dragons again?" he asked her taking a glance over at the two black reptiles.

"I think it was the night when you wanted to kiss me," she reminded him, who blush as he went to move closer to her.

"Really I thought that was the night where you wanted to kiss me," he teased her laying his semi large hand over her slightly smaller one that she was resting on the ground.

"No I don't ever recall ever wanting to kiss you Hiccup Haddock," she joked as she popped the last bit of her fish in her mouth as both of them watched Dust lick Toothless' cheek. The two dragons gave the man an idea though, he went to tilt Eira's head up with his free hand, and he leaned down to lick her own lips, and then pressed his own against hers. The brunet blushed tenfold as he went to deepen the small kiss and got a surprise himself. Hiccups' green eyes widen as he pulled away from her to pull out some of her chewed up fish from his mouth. He threw the food away like it was fire wanting to scrap two layers off his tongue.

She just laughed and as a joke, she held onto his shoulders and tried to pull him in for another kiss. "Oh come on Hiccup I thought you wanted a kiss," she teased.

"Not anymore fish lips, "He joked holding his head away from her, but both were caught off guard when he ended falling over on his back and she landed on top of him. She took the chance of his confusion and kissed him softly holding a smile on her lips throughout. Now Hiccup was anything but stupid and like any smart man would do in this situation, he returned her kiss as her hands rubbed his shoulders. When they pulled apart, he had a grin on his face and snaked his arms around her frame, "I guess I could get use to the fish lips."

She snickered at his humor and when she looked back at him, she ended up studying all the details in his face. Hiccup just smiled up at her laying there as he felt her touch his cheek and ran her fingers over the rough patches of the beard he was still trying to grow. She on the other hand was counting and memorizing every freckle on his face along with the tiny scar she could barely see more so because of the ginger patches of his beard. She gave him a gentle smile, ran a hand over his auburn hand, and could only think of one thing while doing so. She sat up and motioned him to copy, which he did and she maneuvered herself behind him and began to comb her fingers through his somewhat greasy hair. He closed his green eyes relaxing at the feeling of her nails scratching lightly on his scalp. Before he knew it though the feeling was over, but when he opened his eyes something felt different on him. He turned to look at her and saw that her hair was now flowing freely over her shoulder and when he touched the back of his head, he felt a small bump on the base of it. She touched his jaw and said, "there now you can see your face better."

He did not know what he looked like now, but with everyone's reaction being a positive one he wasn't all that worried at the moment.  
Toothless stared at his rider and what he assumed was his chosen and could not help but wonder when they were going to be mates. Speaking of mates Dust stood up and walked behind Toothless and dragged her tail under his chin giving him a sultry look in her golden eyes. His own yellow-green once widen as a blush crept on his muzzle knowing very well what his temptress wanted to do.

When the female Night Fury walked off with Toothless, the male rider only shook his head and came with the conclusion that he would be doing the same thing if given the opportunity. He went to grab Eira's hand once again and when she looked at him tilting her head so slightly and squeezing his callous hand back. he somehow lost mental function for a bit because the next thing Eira knew he had pulled her in closer to him and crash his lips onto her own. There were many reasons why Hiccup did what he did: a confidence spike, jealous of Toothless, her beauty, but the main reason he could think of was he just plain wanted to feel her close to him.

Eira broke it and stared at him breathing heavy," Hiccup."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," he apologized.

"Don't be dragon boy. It was nice," she blushed with a smile and leaned her head on his shoulder smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Today was a good day for this break huh?"

He nodded, "yeah although I can deal with out the lying."

She agreed and they sat in each other's arms enjoying the company as Eira's brain was now focus on what to get Hiccup for Snoggletog, until it struck her. She jumped up yelling, "I got it!" and she ran back to the village leaving Hiccup alone in the forest scratching his head.

"What did she get?" he asked watching her go.

**A/n: I am so sorry for the wait everyone hope this chapter makes it up to you, but I have two things to say about this chapter... It felt like it didn't want to end when I wrote it and two all I have to say is "sharpen dagger". Oh I want to thank Mrs. Dragon Fire 911 who gave me the idea to write that section of this story. Please Review.**


	37. Chapter 37: Early Gifts

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Early Gifts**

The next day Hiccup was calling out Toothless' name trying to find the blasted dragon as he carried the artificial tail for him. When the dark lizard came prancing towards him Hiccup smiled and watched his breath turn into smoke from the cold when he sighed. "Hey there bud, are you ready to get your Snoggletog gift this year?"

The Night Fury titled his head wondering what it was since the last couple of years it was a ton of fish and he ended up being immobile for at least a week. As the rider unwrapped it he realized that it was a new tail and not just any kind the one he had received a few years ago and he started to growl and bare his fangs, tucking his tail underneath him.

Hiccup complained though as he chased his dragon in a circle, "oh come on Toothless don't do this to me." He tried his best to coax him to stay still and get his tail out, "please Toothless it's for when you and Dust go lay your eggs this season." That seemed to do it for the Night Fury because as soon as the words eggs came out he froze and went limp from the shock enough for his rider to clamp the device on his tail. When it was fasten on Toothless bound into the woods to go find his mate. It had never occurred to the dragon how close to the season it was nor did he realize just how much mating the two were actually doing that this could be a reality, that by the end of this holiday he was going to be a dad.

Hiccup smiled as he watch his dragon disappear happy for his best friend, but he ended up turning around when he heard an annoying voice behind him, "I swear Odin wants me to be an icicle!"

"Well you'll be a cute one if that's the case," he teased as Eira glared rubbing her for arms to keep warm, making him hide his smile right away. He did look over at her and realized she still wore her tank top tunic and he rolled his eyes, "no wonder why you're so cold, let's get you back inside and find you appropriate clothes." He pulled an arm around her leading her back inside, but both were stopped when someone called out to them.

"Maybe I can help with that?"

Turning around both were amazed at who they saw as Hiccup stuttered out, "A-Astrid!"

"Hey there Hiccup," the blonde-haired woman said as they all came rushing towards her crushing her into a hug. It was short though when Hiccup pulled back and asked,

"What are you doing here? Tell me you didn't kill your husband."

A laugh was heard from up ahead and they saw a man come up to stand by Astrid. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "No she didn't kill me, but she gave it her best shot on our wedding day."

She blushed at the reminder before introducing them, "Hiccup, Eira this is my husband Phelan of the Sigtuna tribe. Phelan these are my friends."

"Ah, so this is the legendary Hiccup my flower has told me stories about," he shook the shock teen's hands.

Hiccup shook his hand back as he questioned the man's choice of words and looked over towards Astrid, "Flower?"

The blonde teen just blushed trying to threaten the boy before he made a wise crack about her nickname. Surprising he did not and Phelan pulled them all out of their small talk with a question, "My flower where are all the dragons you spoke of?"

"Oh most of them are still asleep," Eira piped in, "the only ones who are usually up are Hiccup and Toothless." He nodded accepting that answer, but still wanting to know more about them so Astrid made Hiccup show the book of dragons to him. While the men were doing that, Astrid led Eira back to their ship trying to find an outfit for her to wear this winter. The two men went inside Hiccup's home and were sitting across from each other at the table with the book. Phelan was so eager to learn about the creatures it took Hiccup a little by surprise when he started to ask a ton of questions on each of them.

Soon though the girls came back and to make a small reveal for Hiccup, Astrid announced Eira's entrance, "Gentlemen I present to you Eira." Eira walked in embarrassed that she was made to do this that she was trying to pull on the red sleeves of her new tunic as a brown suede vest replaced her brown belt. The good thing about her appearance is that she got to keep her grey pants and brown boots. Phelan smiled as his wife sat next to him, while Hiccup openly stared at the girl in the doorway.

The brunet brushed some of her hair behind her ears as she fiddle with the clasp of the vest, "Well how do I look?" she mainly asked Hiccup who end up just staring at her and wondered why her chest looked bigger now than before. He came up with the conclusion that it was because the vest clung to her torso more than what her old tunic did. "Hiccup?" she asked ending up standing next to him to see if he was alright.

He nodded but turn slightly away as he pulled his own green tunic down some as he began to feel all his blood flow to a certain part of his anatomy. Eira took his response to her question a negative one as she just sat next to him slightly further away than he was use too with her eyes down cast in her lap. Mentally smacking himself, he realized he mess up when answering her and now they all were sitting at his table in an uncomfortable silence. The auburn hair teen was sipping on his water, Eira was just fiddling with the clasp of the vest stealing small glance at Hiccup, and the married couple didn't know what to say, but Astrid knew she was becoming frustrated with the idiot she called a friend.

"So Hiccup," she snapped at him, "the dragons haven't left for their migration have they?" When he shook his head, she asked a follow up question, "Well then if that's the case would you take me to see Stormfly?"

Hiccup just look at the girl confused as why she could not take herself to see her dragon, but Eira caught on and volunteered, "I'll take you Astrid."

"Great," she replied and as the two girls stood the new wife faced her husband, "I'll introduce you later I just want a few minutes with my parents too." Phelan nodded understanding and she kissed his cheek before they departed as Eira blushed towards Hiccup, but he ended up just focusing on his water with the same blush on his own freckled face.

When the girls were out of the home and earshot, Phelan sighed happily and turn his attention towards the other male. "We sure are lucky yes?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?" He took another drink.

Phelan laughed at the male he was hanging out with, "to have such beautiful women we can call out wives of course." Hiccup's eyes widen as he began to choke on his water. Phelan stood up to help the lad, but when he calmed down the older male had to ask, "Was it something I said?"

The younger one waved him off, "no it's just that me and Eira aren't well," he trailed off and the blonde-haired man caught his mistake.

"I'm sorry I assumed because of the way she was talking to you, the two of you were more than friends."

Hiccup sighed, "we are I just haven't, I mean we never discussed," he faded off one again wondering why he was even telling a stranger about his love life. "What do you mean the way she was talking to me? We haven't said more than two words to each other today."

The Viking laughed at the young teen, "maybe it is because you are still young you don't see the signs, but my father told me women speak with their small actions not words. How else do you think I managed to survive living with Astrid?"

The teen chuckled at that, but he did make a lot of sense and he still groaned, "I just messed up, didn't I?"

"Yes, but women seem to over look our mistakes when they love you."

"You think Eira loves me?" Hiccup asked in a hopeful filled voice.

Phelan took a sip of his drink before answering, "I do not know either of you very well nor of the history you've been through, but from what I saw her actions do seem to scream that she does."

Hiccup smiled at that and stood up excusing himself, "I need to go to the workshop and work on her Snoggletog gift."

"Snoggle- what?"

He just laughed and ushered the Viking to follow him to the smith shop, "Come on I'll explain on the way and its pronounced Snoggletog." Phelan just nodded and went to follow Hiccup as both men walked out of the house they realized in that moment that they had another friend to add to their list.

**A/n: Another chapter down woo! Anyways next chapter is all about the dragons. Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38: Migration Call

**A/n: Sorry for the wait and I can't believe I reached over 100 reviews for this story thank you so much.**

**Chapter Thirty- Eight: Migration Call**

Toothless flew towards the hidden cave that Dust was sleeping in and came to a sudden halt in front of the sleeping beauty. He gently nudge her awake with his muzzle and of course she tried to brush him away so she can gain more sleep. When he continued though she slapped him with her tail fin growling as she got up. Toothless licked her face as she glared at him wondering what his problem was to wake her up so early. Before she could fully go back to bed the male Night Fury bit her ear playfully making Dust snap up and as he bolted away and she chased after him.

She thought she had him, but every time she went to tackle him he had somehow ended escaping her claws. She growled in frustration while he was laughing at her fail attempts. That might have been a bad idea though because when he turned to look back at where she was he ended up running straight into a tree. Toothless sat on his hind legs shaking his head as she circled the down dragon. He gave her a toothless grin as she glared at him. She snarled snapping her jaws as he tried to explain why he wanted her up in the first place. When she did not want to hear it she turned her back towards him and began walking back to the village hoping to see her dear friend.

Toothless sat there with his ears drooping as he whined out to her. When she did not respond back he slowly just walked back to their cave not wanting to anger her anymore than he did. All the dragon wanted to do was celebrate the news with her. The Night Fury curled up by himself inside his cave trying to get his mind off the fact that his mate was mad at him, though he did take a mental note never to wake her up so early anymore.

He must have fallen asleep because he was awaken by the feel of a wet tongue pressing against the side of his face. When looking up he saw a pair of golden eyes staring at him and as the daze wore off he realized that it was Dust. He jumped up and stared at her and the other Night Fury bowed her head towards him and laid on her side exposing her underside. He blinked his eyes at her knowing very well that she was in a submission position and was apologizing for her earlier actions, which he had already forgiven as soon as she woke him up. To make her feel better though he gently nuzzled her neck and purred notifying her that she was forgiven. She rolled back on her stomach and muzzled him in return.

Both Night Furies sat in their love nest giving each other small little bites enjoying the warm rays of the afternoon sun that beamed through. Suddenly though Toothless turned his head towards the entrance and his dark pupils formed into thin little lines as his ears perked up at the call he heard. There was something missing by his side and when he looked he saw Dust still laying down and he motioned her to come follow him. Dust just stared at him wondering why he wanted to follow the massive heard of dragons when they managed to make a wonderful warm home for themselves here. The male went over to her nudge her up so they could follow, but when she growled and gave him a look as to ask what was going on it dawned on him.

Toothless fell on his hind legs and had a blank stare casted towards the stone wall. Dust was not interested in the migration call because she was not going to lay eggs this season, a more personal devastation was that the powerful dark scaled Night Fury was not going to have a couple of hatchlings chirping out to him.

Dust called out her concerns for him making him to come back to reality. The Night Fury walked over to his female and began to nuzzle and wrap one of his large wings around her. When Toothless finally laid beside her and told her what the call was really about, poor Dust started to feel incredibly guilty. Of course the male dragon was smart enough to know it was not something to take personally, but it did not mean that neither was sad this winter season because of it.

**A/n: No one hate me for this I promise there's a good reason for no baby Night Furies. Anyways please review.**


	39. Chapter 39: Snoggletog Questions

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Snoggletog Questions**

Everyone in the village was shock to see the two Night Furies walking back the day before the holiday. Some looked to see if there were any hatchlings following behind them, but when coming up with a no show everyone seemed to figure out why they were here. Even the riders of the dragons did not know what to say nor did the beasts want to hear their pity now. Toothless acknowledge that fact first when he growled at Hiccup who went to comfort him.

The only thing that seemed to brighten their spirits was the man who did not know anything about them. This was only because his constant prodding about them seemed to take their mind off the truth. At nighttime, though Eira went over to the two who laid on top of the metal slap of Toothless' bed to cheer up her dragon. The male tried to warn her off, but she flicked her nose to silence him and while he was confused at her bravery, she began to talk to her friend, "don't worry Dust you'll have some of your own little bothers one day." When the girl reptile kept her head down and a soft whine was heard, the rider started to scratch under both dragons' chins, "besides the best part of having babies is making them."

All three turned their heads towards the entrance of the stair well only to see Hiccup standing there with a basket of fish by his feet that he had just dropped. Apparently, him dropping the dead fish is what caught their attention, but he ended up stuttering out, "I came in at the wrong time."

Eira laughed shaking her head as the reptiles went to eat up his mess, "will you ever grow up?"

Hiccup put a hand on his chin thinking about it and sarcastically answered, "I am grown up. I'm taller than you aren't I?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it, "She rolled her eyes as she got up to go lay in bed.

The male Viking on the other hand went over to his desk and began to work on some sketches and listen to Eira roll in bed to get comfortable under the covers. He found it amusing on how every night she would be facing the same direction, but as soon as he crawled in, she immediately went to snuggle against him for warmth. The only down side he found in it was they were always fully clothed, but he would take what he could get. When he turned his torso to look at her sleeping form, he knew he could put the finishing touches on his gift. He stood up as quietly as possible and prayed to the gods that his legs did not squeak as he bent down next to his bed. He looked over at Eira's sleeping face one more time before grabbing a small wooden box that he had hid behind the leg of the bed and went back to the desk.

He sighed in relief when he sat down and he pulled out his gift for her to finish the last minute details one more time, along with pulling his courage together because come tomorrow Snoggletog was going to be something he was going to remember. He took a piece of cloth out and began to polish the gift one more time hoping that it would shine just a little bit more.

Toothless saw this and walked up to Hiccup curious at what the human was doing. Dust was in the same mind set and before the rider knew it, he had two Night Furies on either side of him. He smiled though as he turned to the female dragon and showed the gift he worked very hard on and asked, "Do you think she will like it?"

Dust looked at the object and titled her head to the side before sniffing it. She turned her head and shrugged her shoulders not interested in it since it was not food. Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned to his own dragon that shrugged and growled out his opinion making the lad feel a tiny bit better. He placed it back in its box carefully trying not to smug any of his work and sighed, "hope so because I need all the help I can get come tomorrow." Hiccup stretched and yawned before hiding the gift once more. He took his hair out of its half ponytail that he started to wear it in before climbing into his bed. A small smirk crossed his face when a welcome weight was shifted on him and he wrapped his arm around her falling into the same peaceful sleep.

The next morning the village was in a buzz as all the children were laughing and chasing each other around with their newfound Snoggletog gifts. Eira actually woke up early for today as she made an east escape out of Hiccup's grasp to go get his gift she made him. She ran into Gobber who was wearing a ridiculous antler helmet covered in decoration and she did her best not to laugh at the man. She continues on her way to Mildew's house as she banged on his door. The girl rocked on her heels as grumbling could be heard from the inside.

"I thought I told you brats to- "he stopped short and corrected the dynamic of his voice, "oh it's you, well go get what you came for."

"Thanks," she smiled as she barged in going to the same chest that her dress laid in pulling out a small pouch and smiled gripping it tight.

"I don't know why you're going through all this trouble for the clumsy twig, "Mildew commented.

Eira brushed off the rude comment, "yeah neither do I, but he seems worth it." She stood up and began to take her leave before she stopped and asked him, "are you not coming?"

He waved her off, "an old man needs his rest crazy girl, besides no one wants me down there, never have never will."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and before leaving she quietly said, "I wouldn't mind for another familiar face."

The old Viking watched the young teen walk away in shock before returning to his old self and walked back inside his rickety old house.

The brunet strolled back into the plaza humming softly as she ran into all their friends founding out they all received their Snoggletog gifts, some more than others. It seemed that Fishlegs had gotten something special for the female twin, which happened to be Berks' flowers pressed into a book. Ruffnut did not know if she liked it since it was a book, but she did appreciate the token and effort the large teen put into making it for her. Fishleg's reward for his hard work was a kiss on his cheek making him faint and Ruffnut scurried away from the fallen Viking afraid she would get into trouble. Astrid had received a new crown from her husband Phelan, while she had given him a new sheath with his family crest etched in. Eira was happy to see all the happy couples around Berk along with all the kids who seem to be having a great time so far.

Now all that was missing in the picture was a certain auburn freckled teen. Her dark blue eyes scanned the crowded faces, but she ended up empty handed and she started to fiddle with the small bag that held his gift inside. She ended up in the middle of the square next to the wooden pine tree searching when she felt a tap on her shoulders. Turning around she was surprise to see the person she was looking for. Eira relaxed and smiled at him as he addressed her, "were you looking for something miss?"

She played along," actually someone maybe you can help" He's about this tall," she raised her hand to his height, "with emerald color eyes, some freckles, a prickle patch beard, oh and the most important feature he has a crooked little smile."

"Sounds like a very handsome young man," he boosted his own ego making her laugh, but she had to take him down a peg.

"Eh he's okay looking, but he has a little bit of a condescending eel; to put it nicely."

"Hey!" he called out, "that's not nice!"

She giggled and held his hand, "not my fault you walked into that Hiccup."

Hiccup agreed and squeezed her hand the other one behind his back hiding her gift. "So are you enjoying the holiday so far?"

The brunet nodded and he was going to ask if she wanted the gift when they heard gagging mixed with a puking sound coming nearby. When they looked, they saw Phelan throwing up behind some barrels. The dark hair couple went to see if he was okay only to be responded with two words that everyone feared the most, "Astrid's yaknog."

Hiccup smacked his forehead as Eira rubbed Phelan's back trying to sooth the Viking, "I told her not to make that this year," he groaned out.

"Is it that bad?" Eira asked in shock.

"Yes," Hiccup answered, "and it gets worse every year as she tried to fix it. What did she add to it this year?"

"Mint," was the weeping Viking's response, "and some sort of berry."

The young teen groaned, "Well at least Snotlout is out of a job now because of you." All the man did was throw up again making them both cringe, "Eira go sit him down while I grab him some water." She nodded as he ran off to get the poor guy something to drink. When coming back from the well he saw Astrid talking to some of their chums while holding a shield with a pitcher of her yaknog on top.

Hiccup stormed over there and knocked the poison out of her hand and onto the ground making her scream, "Hiccup what did you just do!"

"I thought I told you not to make that this year Astrid! For the love of Thor your poor husband is over there about to puke out his stomach," he yelled at her making her shock at his statement. After finally agreeing to never make it again, they rushed over to where the sick Viking was and the blonde took over in taking care of him. It seemed that the puking had subsided and he took sips of the water as Astrid begged for his forgiveness, which he already gave her freely even if she tried to kill him by her holiday drink.

The dark hair teens left the newlyweds alone and continued on their own stroll through the plaza enjoying the holiday. Soon though both teens remember about the other's gift and together held out the present saying, "I got you something."

They both laughed as Eira said, "You first." He gulped and tried to gain every ounce of courage he had inside himself.

He took a deep breath and held out the pine box towards her before speaking," Eira we haven't know each other for a very long, but I um made this for you because you're pretty and arg no that's not what I meant." He was stumbling over his speech he had in his head and soon a small crowd was gathering around them wondering what was going on, "not that you're not pretty I just mean ah hell with it, Eira I made this for you." He shoved the box in her hands and she smiled.

Carefully Eira opened the box and gasped at what was inside. A silver necklace lay inside with a square pendant with an oval amber jewel sitting in the middle of it. He smiled at her expression and listen to her comment, "Hiccup this is beautiful, but I don't know when I would wear something like this." She closed the box handing the gift back to the young man.

The young chief smiled at her and held her hands on the box before answering her, "I was hoping you would wear it on our wedding day."

He looked at her surprised face as people started to whisper quietly at what her answer would be. All Eira could do was look around at the people in circling them and feel that her heart was picking up pace as she started to panic. After looking at everyone around her eyes stopped to look at Hiccup's green ones that shone with so much hope and happiness towards her, but all that came to a screeching halt when she quietly answered him with a solid, "no." She pulled her hands out of his grasp and started to back away from him shaking saying, "I'm sorry," and she pushed her way through the people to run leaving the poor man standing there holding onto her gift.

Astrid saw the scene and made sure her husband was all right before she chased the wench down. Hiccup on the other hand was standing still his head spinning at what had just transpired, until he saw the small pouch she was going to give him sitting on the snow. He went to pick it up and open it and he pulled out a simple leather band bracelet, but what was burnt into the hide made him curl his fingers around the band. His face turned into a scowl as he stood up and determined to find that insane woman he loved.

The blonde Viking caught up to the brunet and when the girl stopped to catch her breath was when she tackled her to the ground. They both wrestle in the snow until Astrid finally pinned her down enough to yell at her, "What the hell was that!"Eira just turned her head not answering her. Getting frustrated she forced her to look at her, "answer me! Do you think this is a game? That Hiccup is a personal play thing!"

Since Astrid let go of one of her wrist Eira was free to punch the female on top of her in her jaw sending her off and she rolled to sit on her knees, "of course not!" she yelled back brushing her hair out of her face in a defensive stance.

"Then why did you reject him!" Astrid screamed standing in the same stance.

"Because it's for his own good!" Eira stood up narrowing her dark blue eyes at the female, "trust me Astrid the further away I am from people, from him the safer everyone is."

"And why is that?" Both girls' heads turned to see Hiccup standing there, but his voice was so calm it made them believe that he was someone different.

"Hiccup," Eira said softly.

"Why do you believe you need to live an exile life?" his eyes turned cold when looking at her and his voice seemed a little harsher than before.

She shook her head slightly and answer him softly, "it's best if you don't know Hic-"

"Enough!" Hiccup Roared making both girls jump back, "enough with the secrets Eira! Enough with the hiding aren't you tired of it? Don't you trust me enough to tell me or does this bracelet you made me nothing to you!" he tossed the leather strap at her feet and she bent down to pick it up with tears in her eyes as she ran her fingers along the burn etch of a Celtic love knot. The male teen spoke to the blonde next his eyes still focused on the girl holding the bracelet, "Astrid I need you to leave." She was going to protest when he stopped her, "now Astrid." She didn't argue after that and left as he walked over to the brunet who held his affections. He lifted her head to look at him as he brush the tears away with his thumb and he sternly whispered to her, "tell me now Eira."

"Please don't make me Hiccup," she begged him.

He sighed in annoyance and asked her again, "tell me Eira don't you trust me enough to tell me, don't you love me?"

She rapidly shook her head in agreement, "Yes Hiccup I do love you, but it's my burden. It's my responsibility to stay a step ahead and running away is the only way to do that."

"Ahead of what Eira?" he held her close and slowly the walls she had build up started to give just enough for him to receive his answers he had been looking for.

"Of my father."

**A/n: Cliff hanger... kinda? maybe? either way its another chapter. Please review.**


	40. Chapter 40: Eira's Past

**Chapter Forty: Eira's Past**

Hiccup stared at the crying girl in his arms wondering why she was trying to stay away from her own father along with wondering what made her so scared of him. The young chief rubbed her back through calming her as she let her secret slipped to him. When she did calm down, he began to question her, "Eira why are you running away from him?"

She sighed and pushed herself away enough to pull the chain she always wore off, but what was connected to the chain made him confused. "This is what my father is after," she held a small-hallowed bone that was about four to five inches long with four holes drilled into it. Her eyes looked at the charm in pain when she spoke her next words, "and it's also the last thing I have left of my mother." She offered it to Hiccup to inspect it and noticed it looked more like a flute to him.

"What is it exactly?" he asked handing it back to her as she placed it back around her neck again.

"A very special whistle," she said," a whistle that has cause me a lot of pain and death." Her hand rested on her shoulder where her scar started at, she sat down on a boulder, and he followed her waiting patiently for her to continue her tale. "This was in my family for generation, at least that's what I have been told by my mother, but when a dragon is close enough to hear the melody that you play they are put in a trance so you could escape. In a Viking translation it gives you enough time to slay them." His face fell in fear as he stared at what she held in her hands as she carried on with her story, "from what my mother told me when I was little my father had a horrible obsession with killing dragons. She mentioned once to me that the only time she thought he wasn't was when he met her."

Hiccup smiled at that, but when seeing her face was not as happy he knew, "the whistle was in your mother's possession when they met wasn't it?"

Eira nodded, "it was the reason why my father loved her, she was a tool to help glorify his name and I was just a product to keep the blasted thing in the family. I think Loki wanted it to rub in his face when I popped out a girl though." She laughed at her lame joke and kept her smile as she said her next sentence, "my mother loved me though she taught me how to play the song for the whistle and she spent every moment she could with me. We even found Dust together."

"How did you meet her?"

"Well while she was teaching me how to play, Dust stumbled upon us. It scared both of us and like any mother she wanted to run and save me, but I was just too curious at what she was that we ended up forming a bond and she became my best friend. After a while, my mother even seemed glad that I had a friend and we learned fast that she was abandon by her own mother. I like to think that the gods brought us together because when we saved her she ended up repaying me later on," Eira explained still with a smile on her face from the memory.

The boy took note of that and had to remember to thank the Night Fury for saving her, but he still had questions about her like why would she rather be alone, "so exactly why are you running away from your father, you never really said?"Her bottom lip started to quiver and she physically began to shake. He put a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down by rubbing small circles with his thumb on her shoulder blade. "Take your time."

She stuttered out, "because of a dragon, one blasted dragon that my father has an obsession with killing it and the only way to find it is with this damn whistle." She grip the bone tightly in her anger, "it's like a mating call to the beast instead of putting it in a trance it attracts it. Every time my father force my mother to play it to behead the common dragons, the more it drew the beast to our location, and the more danger he place everyone in." Hiccup sat there soaking it all in when she continued, "And that's not the worst of it, this monster is impossible to harm let alone kill anyone would be lucky to put a scratch on it, but no all my father want to do is kill it and hang his head on the wall. In fact he wants it so bad he's willing to kill his own blood for it."

"What do you mean?" he asked unbelieving what he was hearing.

She choked out a laugh from her fear at the recollection of her memory, "I was trapped in my home during a dragon raid, the house that was suppose to provide me shelter was going to be my grave as it started to burn down. Thankfully, the gods were on my side and I managed to escape from one of the loose floorboards before the debris fell on top of me. My mother was near my father playing the pretty little song like she was suppose too as the men slay the dragons that were under its trance. My father was focused on his obsession as it killed his men and dragons that who try to escape with their lives. He was operating a catapult waiting for the beast to stand still and he got chance when the dragon heard me cry out to my mom under the burning house. I managed to get out before it clasped on top of me and came face to face with it. I can still see its horrible yellow orange eyes staring at me as its smoke formed around me as it breathed and how its pearl white fangs and scales shown my reflection in them. As it stared at me I could tell it had no soul." She took pause as she started to cry, "It has no soul Hiccup how could a creature have no soul? How could my father want me to die by its hands?"

The male teen held her close not know how to answer her, "I don't know Eira, I just don't know."

It took a few moments for her to continue, "I was suppose to die that day Hiccup I saw it in its eyes that it wanted me dead and as it raised its claws at me all I could do was curl up and cry just waiting to die. Instead, I just felt a burning pain across my back and when I looked up, I saw my mother almost torn in half. My mother saved me by taking the blunt of the attack. The last thing she did was give me this and told me to find Dust and leave and never come back. And that's what I did and have been doing."

"Your mother was very brave that night Eira," Hiccup said making her smile a little bit, but what he said next made her realize how lucky she was to have him, "it's no wonder where you get it from."

Eira however needed to finish her story, "you know I went back home hoping my father would take me back, that he would forgive me for leaving him. I guess it was out of habit after all the years I snuck on islands and in villages, but I did it when landing back home. I ended up catching parts of a meeting that was going on with my father and his men. Some men wanted to stop the search for the dragon, most men wanted to give up the ridiculous search for myself believing that I was dead and the whistle was forever lost, but somehow my father knew I had survive. I honestly thought he would want to see me, until I heard him answer the men saying that if he ever found where I was that he would kill me on the spot after I stole what was rightfully his and keeping him away from his prize. One man even asked what he would do if I had just made a new home and do you know what his answer was?" the teen male shook his head she took a deep breath and proceeded, " that he would kill anyone or thing that I cared about in the same manner my mother died. After hearing that I knew, I was no longer welcome and that I could never settle in a town as long as I lived."

Hiccup held her hand as he tried to keep his cool while he knew his rage was just boiling his blood. "How old were you Eira when all this happen?"

"Around five or six when I ran away and I was about eleven when I went back, but by then I already knew how to take care of myself with the help of Dust. It was somewhat hard to catch food in the beginning and I did find myself eating Dust's throw up fish on a few occasions." He shuddered at the thought of eating raw fish let alone a dragon's throw up version of it and she laughed at his reaction, "hey I at least cooked it I did pick up some of the dangers of eating food raw."

The last thing burning on his mind was the man who could actually do this, "Eira what's your father's name?"

"Illfuss," she mumbled out bowing her head in shame.

His emerald eyes were wide as they could go staring at her, "the dragon slayer? The Viking who can kill five dragons with one swing of his sword?"

The girl nodded her head, but added, "not without this though." She held up the whistle she wore around her neck hoping it will ease the fear away.

It did not, but he did make her a promise that would keep her here with him, "Eira I swear you'll be safe here. If your father even anchors off the shores of my island I'll kill him with my bare hands."

Her blue eyes looked up at him only to see him smile at her reassuring her that he really meant his words, "Hiccup."

"I mean it Eira I'll protect you, everyone here will. Berk is consider your home now and I'll be damn if anyone attacks our home and gets away with it," he brushed her hair behind her ear as she tried to find the words to say. He had one final question though for the girl sitting next to him, "so instead of wearing this all the time, do you think you would reconsider about wearing this?" he pulled out her Snoggletog gift from his pocket and allow her to look at the necklace one more time.

She held the pendant in her hand studying it more and finding all the details he put into the silver holding the amber jewel. She smiled up at him and slightly nodded her head rapidly before voicing out her answer, "yes, yes Hiccup I would love to marry you." She leaned up to kiss the young chief which he returned whole heartily pulling her into his lap. When trying to get in a comfortable position though Hiccup began to slide backwards on the boulder they sat upon, falling on to his back and her on top of him. When they hit the ground, they ended up smacking their heads together both groaning out in pain ending the kiss.

Hiccup chuckled along with Eira as they rubbed the sore spots on their craniums and said, "Maybe we should be heading back." She agreed and helped him up and when both were sound on their feet he mentioned to her, "We need to tell my father about this Eira."

"Hiccup," she said scared, but he reassured her.

"Not today, but soon there's no need to ruin the merriment of the holiday anymore," he held her hand and they began to walk back to the village to tell the news of their engagement and to celebrate the rest of Snoggletog.

**A/n: Another Chapter yay! Anyways I really don't know if anyone saw this coming with Eira's father and her relationship I really hope not, but if you did that's great! If you didn't well I hope this shocked you enough for you to enjoy the story so far. Please review I really want to hear how well you think this chapter is.**


	41. Chapter 41: The Hiccups of Snoggletog

**A/n: Oh thank goodness I am not dead and I was finally able to update! First off I would like to say I ****_HATE_**** being sick and that I am so sorry for making everyone wait so long for the next chapter, but here it is and all I have to say is enjoy.**

****

Chapter Forty-One: The Hiccups of Snoggletog 

When they both walked into the village the first person to greet them was Astrid and she was going to give both teens a piece of her mind until she saw what hung around Eira's neck. Her blue eyes smiled at the charm and immediately hugged the other girl as the automatically for got their earlier argument. When breaking the hug Astrid went to congratulate Hiccup in the same manner, she always did, with a punch in the arm. He cringed and rubbed the sore spot that surely was going to bruise in the morning.

"Geez Astrid do you always have to hit me so hard?" the auburn teen whined.

The Viking huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "until you stop screwing thins up then yes, yes I do," she stated. He was going to argue back that he did nothing wrong this time, but his father had broke through the crowd to meet his son. Hiccup stood next to Eira nervously, he had no idea why though for his father actually did know of his plans, and so there was no reason to want to hide under the houses this time.

As his heavy footsteps came closer towards his offspring, he could clearly see Hiccup gulp and stand slightly behind the female of his chosen. The father had to fix that, which he did. The larger male Viking pulled his son into a bone-crushing hug before placing him on the ground just in time for him to still be conscious. Stoick was grinning from ear to ear as he spoke, "Finally my son shows he has a pair!"

Hiccup's face fell and glared at his father, "Gee thanks dad."

Eira tried to stifle a giggle when she heard that, but changed her tune when a platinum blonde twin decided to remind her that she already had firsthand experience with Hiccup's pair. Her face was a dark red as she whispered harshly at her, "Ruffnut shut it!"

The twin laughed and before Eira swung at her Stoick brought the attention on the girl. When seeing the red in her face he raised an eyebrow and wonder, "Eira are you feeling okay?"

The young woman nodded before answering, "Yes sir just feeling a little over whelmed with all this." She gestured to the crowd around them and he seemed to buy it as he made everyone get back to celebrating. She sighed in relief and when she went to turn towards Hiccup, she saw him talking to the guys. The brunet silently slipped away from them as Snotlout made a comment that allowed his face to flush red.

"Really Snotlout do you have to say stuff like that?" Hiccup growled at the male.

In his defense Tuffnut came to his side, "what all he said was."

He was cut off, "don't you dare repeat it!"

"Okay geez don't get your underwear in a bunch," the male twin raised his hands in front of him and when Hiccup and Fishlegs walked away he pulled over his best friend and whispered, "I bet you a month's worth of chores that he does it during the wedding night."

The cousin thought about it before shaking his hand, "deal."

As Hiccup was walking around trying to celebrate the holiday, he was starting to realize why people in Berk did not announce their future wedding plans in the middle of the square. Everyone came up to him asking a ton of questions that he hadn't even thought of and what made it worse that they all seemed to be women. To escape one group he made up an excuse that he heard someone calling his name and when he dashed odd he ran straight into a pillar smashing his face against the wood. He grabbed his bruised face while groaning in pain and before he knew it, a pile of snow that was shook loose from his hit fell on top of him. Fishlegs went to see if his poor friend was okay and to help him out of the white powder.

"Yeah Fishlegs I'm fine at least the snow will help with the swelling," the injured man laughed the pain away.

Continuing on their walk the two Vikings ran into the girls and went to see how the rest of their holiday was going for them. Ruffnut showed them the new set of daggers her parents gave and Astrid showed them the new axe handle she was given, while listening to the two females Hiccup took notice of someone missing, "say Astrid where's Phelan?"

She smiled, "Apparently sine we're back for the time being my father wanted to speak to him about a few things, if you know what I mean."

Both boys nodded knowing full well what she meant because all the men knew what that speech was. It was the famous father speech of ' if you hurt my daughter you are going to be skinned alive' and hearing that speech when he was fifteen Hiccup felt sort of sorry for Phelan. They kept chat going with Hiccup telling them that him and Gobber receive a new sharping stone for the Smith as Fishlegs got a new botany book, which ended up him giving a twenty-five minute explanation of the new plants. Thankfully, Ruffnut stop him when asking, "So where's the two lizards that stay behind?"

The auburn male shrugged, "they're around here somewhere."

"Kind of weird not seeing Toothless around you all the time," Fishlegs inquired.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, "it's a good thing Dust came along almost started to believe he wanted to be my girlfriend."

They all laughed at the imagery of that when the married blonde spoke up, "speaking of girlfriends where's Eira? Would have thought she would be clinging onto you like any other girl who just nabbed a boy."

"Actually I thought she would have been with you guys, you're telling me you haven't seen her?"

Both blondes shook their heads, "not since I punched you."

"And I haven't seen her since she wanted to slug me one," Ruffnut added making one of Hiccup's eyebrows to rise in question. He would have to ask about it later, but right now he had to find out where his little runaway ran off to. He excused himself and went to look.

He pinched the bridge of his nose sighing in aggravation as he leaned on the side of the buildings. The girl was going to be the death of him. He had already walked around the village once and could not find a trace of her. He gave a soft grunt as he push himself off the wooden wall of the home. Taking a step once again in search for the girl his metal foot slipped on a patch of ice sending him flat on his back. He moaned and pushed his hands on his forehead lying down on the ice trying to collect himself. "What else can go wrong," he mumbled sourly and when he looked up he saw his father standing above him holding out his hand. He took it and in a single pull the son was on his feet again.

"Something the matter son?"

Hiccup groaned and nodded as he rotated his arm making sure it was not pulled out of its socket, "Can't find Eira," he complained.

The father laughed at his son wondering if the girl knew she already had his son whipped, "I saw her head over towards Mildew's shortly after you announced the engagement. Don't know why she goes up there maybe she likes the complaining, anyways I'm going back to the celebrating just came to tell you your goodies are in your room." With that the Chief left the younger one to go run up the mountainside towards the old man's hut.

Eira was leaning on the fence she rebuilt for the old Viking's garden, humming softly to herself as her blue eyes scanned over the snowcap landscape. The girl was so focused on the song and the view that she did not even notice the presents of a certain someone coming up behind her, until he tap her on the shoulder. Now what happen next was on complete reflex and instincts because as soon as Hiccup touched Eira she spun around so fast and brought her knee up to hit hard against his groin. Her eyes widen as her hand covered her gaping mouth seeing the poor boy on the ground holding his family jewels.

"For the love of Thor Hiccup I'm so sorry!" she apologized frantically.

He whimpered while laying in a fetal position, "why would you do that?"

"Why would you sneak up on someone?" Eira asked.

Just then Mildew strolled out of his home to catch the scene and caught on real fast what had happen and he chuckled, "well there goes the end of the Haddock blood line."

The young woman caught it though and glared at the old geezer, "Mildew that's not the least bit funny!" she turned her attention back towards the injured male and tried to help him up.

When he was up he tired to brush her away, "I'm fine really." He smiled, yet when taking a step he cringed and held himself whimpering out, "maybe not so fine." She frowned as she helped him inside Mildew's home to sit down. She ran out to go grab some ice for her fiancée to help soothe the pain away. As he sat in the old Viking's house he was becoming steadily uneasy, especially with the older man glaring at him. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he drummed his fingers on his knee, trying to look anywhere but at the old wrinkling male. Finally, after all the silence in between them he began to speak, "so."

The old man seem to glare harder at him as he spoke harshly at the young man, "if you her I'll cut you up into tiny pieces and feed you to those dragons you love so much."

Hiccup stared at him wide eyed as he slowly nodded, but tired to wrap his brain around the fact that Mildew, the man who hates everyone and anything, had just gave him the father speech. He did not know if he should have been scared at the threat he made or that the world was ending for the old bitter Viking actually cared about another living thing.

He never got the chance to answer him verbally for the said girl came back inside with some ice in a small pouch for the injured boy. After the shock of Mildew's threat though he really did not need it anymore and stood up ready to leave with her to go back into town to continue with Snoggletog. Before heading out through she stop to turn to the grey hair man, "I'll see you later at the celebration right cranky?"

"I'm not making any promises ya brat," he huffed turning back towards his fire pit and began to stir the embers.

Eira rolled her eyes as Hiccup lead them outside taking a look back at him his emerald green eyes met Mildew's glare making the young chief gulp and rush out of the room to meet up with Eira. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand as they walked back down, but Hiccup had a question on his mind, "So you were at Mildew's why?"

"Because I wanted to be the first to tell him our good news."

"You do realize that it was a waste of your breath. That man doesn't care about the people in Berk especially me since I brought the dragons here."

The young girl shook her head, "he cares Hiccup you just have to remember that he's an old Viking and he was raise in the old Viking ways." She squeezed his hand and made them stop for a moment, "not everyone can be as open minded as you and you should really consider that when you make decisions as a chief." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, but he moved his head just in time to get a peck on the lips.

He smiled and held her close and cheekily asked, "Did he tell you that or my father?"

"Actually you did."

"Me?" he asked not recalling saying anything like that to her or anyone for that matter.

She nodded her head in agreement tucking some her hair behind her ear, "yeah you. I mean Hiccup look at your village down there," she gestured to the scene below them at everyone laughing and having a good time as they celebrate their old traditional holiday and he felt a sense of pride wash over him. "Everyone down there is celebrating an old tradition that you would never want to change and yet you some how did."

"I did?"

Again she nodded and laughed at the confused look on his face, "Yes Hiccup. You did say the dragons come back with their new hatchlings tonight and you know people are looking forwards to it and we all know it wouldn't have happen if you didn't make peace with them." He smiled at her words as she continue, "you made a new tradition in this holiday very subtle and with a mind like yours and a village as old as yours it's what you have to do. In addition, with someone who is as stubborn like Mildew in his ways you have to do the same and even smaller. "

The young Viking was starting to understand, "well how did you get Mildew on your side?"

"Well it doesn't hurt that I'm almost as stubborn as him, along with me fixing his fence and helping with the cabbage, and when I stayed over Dust slept outside a few yards away. I think because of introducing her slowly around him I was able to catch him feeding her one morning."

Hiccup stood there in shock like he was just struck by lightning, "Mildew feed your dragon? He actually went up to a dragon without the intent of killing it?"

Eira defiantly laughed at him then, "Yes Hiccup he did now let's just move on from the topic and go back to celebrating Snuggletug."

He snapped out of the daze and corrected her, "its Snoggletog and yes lets. Apparently I have some goodies back in my room from my father."

She shook her head as he drag them back into town," are you ever going to grow up?"

"Hey I thought we discuss this already," he said, "I'm taller than you so I must be a grown up." He winked at her making her laugh and ignored his antics as they walked towards his home.

When they reached the Haddock house they were all giggles and laughs until they reached the front door and heard strange sounds coming from inside. Hiccup's brows forward as he heard the gruff loud noises that he knew should not be there. He stopped Eira and pulled out his dagger he kept on him, "wait here."

"Hiccup," she grabbed his arm that was holding the weapon, not wanting him to go in there alone.

"I'll be fine, just wait here," he told her catching her silent meaning as she slowly let him go inside. He pushed open the door gradually making his way into his home. Looking around he noticed nothing out of the ordinary downstairs, until he realized the noises were actually coming from his room. He took a deep breath telling himself he could do this and he tiptoed up the stairs towards his room. What he saw though he was not prepared for and he screamed loud enough for everyone in the town square to hear, "By Odin's ghost my eyes!" He rushed outside to stumble into a kneeling position next to Eira who wonder what was wrong. What Hiccup had walked in on was that of Toothless and Dust mating right in the middle of his room and frankly he defiantly did not need to see his best friend's genitals slamming into his girl's dragon.

When Stoick went to see what was wrong and finally got the story of why his son wanted to gauge his eyes out, he just laughed. To scar the poor lad more Gobber also added his words of wisdom, "it's the circle of life lad, how else do you think you were created."

Right then all the young Viking could do was think of his parents getting it on in his room and he groaned out to the man, "Why would you mention that!" He went to bang his hands against his head wanting the imagine out of his mind as Eira tried to console him.

Slowly everything began to go back to their normal routine as the day continue and Hiccup finally was able to get out the horrible image and gave his dragon a good yelling at of where they did their business. Unfortunately for him it seemed that the two Night Furies really could careless at where they were or what the young rider saw. By the time they realized it, it was getting dark and the dragons began to fly back home with their new hatchlings. The group was standing around as their own were flying back on the island and right away Phelan was stun beyond belief as all the flying Reptiles that were around. Astrid smiled as she handed one of Stormfly's babies over to her husband who took the spiky infant gently and unsurely. Immediately he began to inspect the small thing and cooed, "This is amazing my flower."

She smiled and nodded," I know."

"And this happens every year one the dot?" he questioned setting the little fellow down to rejoin its siblings and mother.

"Every year."

When all the dragons landed Stoick called everyone to file into the Great Hall to finish the celebration and to start on the feast that was set out. While the group was filing in Phelan had one of his arms around Astrid's waist. Tuffnut seemed to be trying to get the attention of a red head as they walked in. Fishlegs was blushing furiously as Ruffnut; who was slightly buzzed, tried to swing or climb on him muttering at how strong he was, and Hiccup was holding Eira's hand who were both laughing at something he had just said. Even their two dragons seem to be happy as they walked in the Great Hall. Snotlout on the other hand was walking inside the building alone slightly grumbling at all the happy couples, one especially and went to sit down at one of the tables chugging down some mead trying to keep up his spirits for the holiday.

**A/n: Poor Hiccup with all his injuries physically and mentally... oh well please review.**


	42. Chapter 42: Family Comfort

**Chapter Forty- Two: Family Comfort**

The party had gone well into the night and the only people who were around were the adults that were well drunk off the mead. Two figures were laughing and staggering down the steps, one clearly more wasted than the other. Hiccup tried his best to hold up the drunken girl that was clinging to him and muttering things that she wanted to do to him in his ear that would make Freya herself blush. As she was rubbing against him or at least tying to as they walked the object of her desire spotted someone sitting on the edge of the island. When squinting his eyes he wanted to believe that it was his cousin, who he might add was upset about something. The slightly buzzed teen made Eira sit down on the stone steps telling her, "Stay put I'll be back," and he walked over to the person.

As he walked away, she giggled and shouted out towards him making him flush red, "You got a cute little ass _Hiccup_!"

The boy ignored the comment for now and continued on his quest. When reaching his destination it turned out he was right and it was Snotlout out there by himself tossing rocks into the sea angrily. Hiccup moved cautiously up to him, the last thing he needed was another injury to add to his list for today. "Hey there Snotlout throwing rocks there I see."

"Yeah what of it, is it a crime to do that now?" he spat as his cousin, clearly drunk.

"Uh no," Hiccup stated nicely trying not to make his friend more agitated than he already was, "just wanted to know if I can join you." He sat down next to him, yet far enough not to be punch by the drunken Viking.

"Are you making fun of me toothpick?" he gurgled out.

He shook his head, picked up a rock, and tossed it. It did not go as far as the man who sat beside him, but it was enough to convince the man not to slug him one. "So what's got you mad enough to hate the ocean?"

Snotlout glared at the sea and chucked another stone debating if he should actually tell his cousin what was on his mind. After awhile of keeping the family member in silence Snotlout broke down and whispered, "You're lucky."

"What do you mean?" he asked throwing another pebble at the waves.

The dark brunet teen sighed, "I mean that you're a lucky man Hiccup. Since the day you were born you should have been killed, at least if you had my dad you would have been." Hiccup nodded agreeing because he knew his uncle was a lot rougher than his father and he was grateful to have the father he has. Snotlout continued thought, "and when you befriended the dragons betraying us you should have been killed or exiled, but no you saved us all from Red Death and became Hiccup the Hero and ended up with the girl every guy wanted."

"Well I couldn't have became a hero without any of you guys," the teen reminded the other earning him a small smirk," and besides we all know what happen with me and the girl."

"But that's just it, you still ended up with a hot girl and you're marrying her now and all I can think of is that you're a lucky bastard and I hate that you ended up with the life I should have. You get to be Chief, the rarest dragon, the title of hero, and the girl when I can't even manage to get the one I want to glance in my direction without her wanting to throw up or make a comment of my stupidness." As he continued to talking Hiccup realized what his relative was so upset about. "And it's too late to even do anything about it. She has a husband and he actually seems more of what a real Viking should be. To make it worse she actually smiles and is genuine happy with the man, which don't get me wrong I'm glad he's treating her right I just kind of hope they were so perfect." He chucked another stone further this time into the ocean as Hiccup stared at him. "Maybe if they weren't I could have, "he trailed off when he felt his cousin's hand on his broad shoulder.

"You couldn't have, none of us could have because she wouldn't have been here to see how happy he makes her," Hiccup explained to him. "Sure we may have gotten a letter telling us, but we would have to take the words of the parchment without knowing if she was lying or not and we would never think of Astrid lying, but that isn't the case. Instead Phelan brought Astrid home to visit and when the holiday is over they will be on their way back to their new home and you will be here like you should be helping me protect what is ours."

"But Astrid is ours Hiccup!" he yelled and the young chief knew where he was coming from when he said this because he felt the same way too at the time, but now he just shook his head.

"She's only our friend now Snotlout in reality she's actually Phelan's. Now this may sound harsh and I am sorry, but you need to move on. Astrid's happy and I need you to be too for her and yourself."

Snotlout growled and narrowed his eyes at the fool chief, "and why would you need me to be?"

He sighed and stood up, "because from growing up around my father and learning how a chief's life is I need a right hand, my dad has Gobber and I'm choosing you and I can't have you miserable over one girl, when I know a guy like you can easily get another one."

The drunken cousin stared at the other wide eyed, "why would you choose me for something like that?"

Hiccup offered his hand and helped the other on his feet, " for one we're family and two you said it yourself once, you're the picture perfect Viking and frankly I got the brain to solve any problem, while you got the muscles to defend what we love."

He only nodded unable to deny those facts in his state of mind and shook his cousin's hand in agreement, "I think you should go back to your lady before she starts trying to walk down the stairs by herself."

The young chief took a glance in her direction and sure enough Eira was on her hands and knees trying to stand up. Hiccup groaned but before leaving he asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, now go before she hurts herself or screams that you got a cute ass again."

He blushed and went to go rescue his drunken female rider and put her to bed, leaving Snotlout to stand there. Starring at the dark ocean contemplating at what had just had happen between the two he realized that maybe he was just as lucky as the other male in some ways. He began stumbling back to his own home after a while with a small grin on his face.

**A/n: A happy family moment between cousins with a mix of Hiccup chief-ness. Please Review.**


	43. Chapter43:Not in the Bedroom or Anywhere

**Chapter Forty- Three: Not in the Bedroom or Anywhere**

There was a pounding in her head as she threw a pillow over her face to drown out the sounds and light in the room. It was a big mistake because she happened to grab her sleeping companion's pillow, who still had a certain problem. She groaned in disgust as she threw the pillow at his head waking him up, "why is it I always somehow manage to get your spit in my hair?"

Hiccup rubbed his sleepily eyes trying to focus on her as he spoke, "don't know, but it will teach you from taking my pillow." He smiled at her pulling her close succeeding in making her moan as the light hit her eyes.

Eira rubbed them as she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck mumbling, "What exactly happen yesterday?"

"Well you got drunk, challenged anyone who was as drunk as you to a drinking contest, which no one could finish. Ruffnut and Tuffnut somehow got into a fight, not surprising, but it was about whose dragon was better so it was pointless. " she smirked at that and continued to listen, "Mildew showed up making everyone stunned and I believe you made some one faint when you hugged him and he returned it. I caught out dragons mating in my room and I'm officially scared for life, you hit me in my groin and since Mildew told everyone, they all believe I'm incapable of having children now."

She frowned at that and told the man lying with her, "I remember that and I do recall accepting a certain person's hand in marriage." The girl reach down to fiddle with the pendant of the amber necklace he had given her smiling.

"Oh then he's one lucky fella," he told acting as if he didn't know, "though it would be a shame when he finds out on the wedding night his bride isn't a virgin."

Her dark blue eyes grew as she push herself off him and shockingly asked, "we didn't do it did we? Tell me we didn't!"

The young auburn hair boy laughed shaking his head, "no, but I certainly know you're no virgin in the head." His freckled cheeks turned red remembering some of the things she wanted to do with him last night. Eira did not find this as amusing as her fiancée and smacked him again with his pillow as he continued to chuckle, "say how you ended up with a perverted mind?"

"Blame Astrid and Ruffnut they told me things that no women should have to hear." While his brain was trying to figure out how two of his friends knew that kind of stuff, the girl in his arms did recall one thing that happen last night, "if I remember correctly Hiccup I do remember me saying you have a nice ass." He again blush, but nodded remembering her saying that along with her pushing her hips against his.

"Did she just throw her leg around me?" he thought as she began to kiss and nip at his jaw line and neck. He let out a soft moan as his hands began to rub her thighs as she continued her ministrations on his neck.

She bit his ear gently as she whispered in his ear, "now I think we should see if everything is still working in your down stairs department." Eira emphasized what she meant by rubbing against Hiccup's groin, which sprang to life as the male rolled them over so he was on top of her. She let out a surprise gasp at his eagerness and he started to push her legs apart with his own. His fingers began to unclasp the hooks of her vest as he push his pale lips against her rose-colored ones capturing them. The girl below him moved her hands under his fur vest slowly pushing it off as she kissed him, but right when she was going to wrap her les around his waist all the weight of him was off her.

Eira blinked her eyes open only to see a pair of yellow-green eyes staring at her, "Tooth-Toothless? Where's Hiccup?" she got her answer when she heard a groan coming from the side of the bed.

"Arg Toothless what the hell!" Hiccup yelled rubbing his head as he got up from the floor. Toothless on the other hand stared at his rider and growled out his reason for running his intimate moment, which did not give the teen any clue as to why. Eira had a pretty good idea though. She buttoned her vest back up laughing at the two males. Hiccup looked at her as if she was crazy and asked, "Do you know why he just did that!"

She shrugged, "I have a hunch it's what you told him yesterday, no mating in your room." The brunet stood up and helped the gaping man to stand.

"B-but I meant only for him, not me!"

Eira shrugged, "sorry Hiccup guess you're not getting any, besides we should really be heading downstairs for breakfast," she fixed her hair removing any trace of bed head before leaving the two men alone in the room.

Hiccup glared at his dragon grumbling, "cock blocking lizard."

Toothless gave his rider a toothless grin rubbing it in his face as he followed the woman downstairs not wanting to feel the wrath of the one legged male.

Hiccup sighed annoyed at the fact of when he looked down at his lap his manhood was standing at attention, "and what am I suppose to do about this!"

Later in the day, Hiccup was strolling on the outskirts of the village watching as everyone went to clean up the mess of yesterday's festivities. As he was walking around he realized one of the benefits of becoming Chief, it meant you did not have to help pull decorations down and watch others do it as you direct them. The best part was catching sight of certain little lady who was bent over picking up the wreaths that others had plucked off the buildings, giving the young man a great view of her rum in the air. Hiccup smirked knowing full well where those decorations had to go and it just so happen that she had to pass the barn on the way there. As she was walking by the barn, Hiccup managed to grab and pull her inside without anyone really noticing.

Eira spun around about to scream at the idiot who abducted her when she stop and took pause, "Hiccup?"

"Yes, but I'm starting to like being called Chief Hiccup if you don't mind, " he smirked while crossing his arms over his chest.

Rolling her eyes, she rearranged the wreaths in her arms, "why did you drag me into this barn, _Chief_?"

Even though she said it sourly he kind of liked how it rolled her tongue, speaking of tongue, "well my lady I was thinking about continuing what was started earlier between us." He backed her up against one of the support beams and leaned down to capture her lips. Eira was beyond shock at Hiccup's actions and did not even realize that he had somehow managed to set the wreaths aside. Just when the girl was about to kiss him back she felt him being pulled away from her. Opening her eyes, she saw him being dragged away by the collar of his shirt by no other than his dragon Toothless. "Toothless what are you doing! Bad dragon put me down!" When the dragon finally listen to his rider the mood between the two teens was ruin and the Night Fury gave him the same toothless grin as he did earlier. Hiccup stared at him in complete and utter disbelief as he recognized that grin, "you got to be kidding me! Seriously bud!"

He did not have a chance to fully yell at the dragon when he heard this father calling him, "Hiccup there you are son."

Hiccup glared at the dragon before turning to face the larger Chief, "is there something you need dad?"

"Yes son I need you to help Ruffnut and Tuffnut with taking decorations down."

"You mean watch them so they don't fight or pull a prank so they don't destroy something?" he asked knowing full well that was the case.

"Exactly," and Stoick left his son, who immediately went to go back to Eira in the barn, but was sad to see her continuing her way to the storage shed with Toothless following behind.

To rub it in the young rider's face more Toothless took the opportunity to look back at Hiccup to smile again and the reptile swore he heard the young man mumbled, "Cock blocking lizard, ruins everything." With that, the proud Night Fury took each step in stride and hoped to teach his friend a lesson when it came to ruining his own time with his lady.

**A/n: Not much to say about this chapter except that you should not interrupt Toothless... ever. Please Review.**


	44. Chapter 44: Questioning

**Chapter Forty-Four: Questioning**

The sun just peaked its rays over the horizon and the young brunet rolled over in bed pushing the blanket off her skin. She was just too warm at the moment to be covered or to be near the man she was sharing the bed with. To make herself even more anxious she was restless and she glanced over to the male making sure he was still asleep, satisfied that he was when a stream of drool hit his pillow she got up and quietly made her way out the door. She did not make it that far and was stop before the front door when she felt a tug on her sleeve. Turning around she saw a pair of golden eyes stare up at her and a small warm smile crept on her lips. She reached down and scratch her black scales whispering, "Hey girl want to come with me?"

The Night Fury tilted her head in question before nodding and followed her rider outside in the harsh cold morning air.

She took a pause looking around at the sleepy town and the newly untouched snow that had fallen that night. Taking a deep breath, she sighed happily, turned to the reptile beside her, and smiled before saying, "want to race girl?"

The dragon got very excited and when the human's feet began to crunch the white powder, she gave chase very close behind her. It was a playful chase where both girls were twisting and weaving through the trees both running around as if they were children again, the young rider even throwing and kicking some snow in the Night Fury's direction. She copied flicking it with her tail making her companion laugh.

The sun was clearly up now when they stopped and fell into the snow to rest. Breathing heavily Eira looked at her Night Fury smiling as her body laid down spread open and Dust copied her position. Dust growled and chirped out something making the girl laugh and nod in agreement, even though she had no real clue at what she just said. Both girls laid in the cold snow starring up at the sky enjoying the peace and quiet of wherever they were on Berk. The human girl started to fiddle with the pendant around her neck; her fingers rubbing over the amber stone brought a smile to her face. It changed very suddenly when the tips of her fingers brushed over the small whistle that also hung around her. Her mood quickly changed and she frowned as she held both necklaces in her hands.

Dust lifted her head and sat up to stare at the two pieces of jewelry then up at her friend's confused and doubting face. She pushed her nose into the hand that held the pendant her betroth gave her purring softly making her human smile weakly. Turning to the hollowed out bone the dragon's ears flatten back and growled at the piece making the girl sigh and turn to look at her friend, "yeah I feel the same way." She placed the whistle back around her neck and into her shirt, still holding her engagement gift. Eira sighed starring at her reflection inside the amber stone, "I'm starting to wonder if this is even right."

Dust tilted her head as her golden- yellow eyes widen at her words. Did she not want to be with the human male, she didn't understand she thought she was happy with him? Continuing to listen to the rider she became even more confused, "he doesn't need someone like me around, I cause trouble not even that I put everyone here at risk. He said he'll protect me, but, "she took a pause, "he shouldn't have to; no one should, not even you Dust." She scratched under her dragon's chin giving her a reassuring smile. The Night Fury leaned into her rider's palm trying to convince her she needs to stay here, but that didn't seem to get through to the brunet, "maybe I should leave."

Dust growled her dislike at that statement and played her last attempt to get Eira to stop worrying about the burden she had. She pushed her hand closed around the necklace before nudging it to be on her chest right where her heart was. Eira looked up at her dragon, who was sitting on her hind legs now waiting for her response. She smiled and placed the necklace back around her neck before giving the dragon some relief, "you're right maybe I should stop worrying and just let my heart be happy for once."

Dust swished her black scaly tail behind her hearing those words.

"But," the dragon growled at her making her laugh, "okay girl I get it. Besides I was just joking."

Eira stood up brushing off the snow and began to walk around in the forest of Raven's point. As they were walking, she did question something, "You know I don't think I have never told him that yet. Do you thing I should?"

The reptile shrugged not really knowing why humans had some of their weird traditions in the first place. Eira rolled her eyes questioning her sanity slightly, but then again maybe she had been hanging around humans too long to believe talking to her dragon like a real person was insane. She decided the second reason was the answer. They continued strolling through the woods and when Eira looked up, she saw that the sun was high in the sky and she smiled, "I bet our guys are running around wondering where we disappeared too." She turned to her friend, "think we should head back?"

She thought about it for a second before shaking her head no allowing a chuckle to escape the woman.

"My thoughts exactly," peering up ahead she saw what looked like to be steam coming from the ground and she knew exactly what it was. She got excited and rushed over pushing the shrubbery back to reveal a small hot spring. The Night Fury knew what that meant and gave a huff, but didn't argue when her voice chimed out, "time for a bath."

Shivering, she stood naked in front of the warm waters she gave one more look around before gingerly sinking her whole body into the liquid. She didn't need to worry as much when doing so thought because Dust was on watch to make sure no one disturbed or peeked in on her. One thing you don't do is piss off a night Fury, especially if it's female. Eira relaxed falling more into the spring up to her neck. She smirked as she blew bubbles into the water making the dragon look and roll her eyes.

For as long as they've known, each other and everything that they have been through she still had her moments where she acted like a hatchling. Hearing her starting to sing and hum the female lizard relaxed a bit too and allowed herself to dip her tail fin in the water as she kept watch. When the lullaby stop though was when Dust perked one of her ears in the girls direction to listen to her speak.

"I sort of miss the days like this dust, when it was just me and you." The dragon couldn't argue with that. She even missed the days where all they did was fly all day without a care in the world, but each other and their basic needs, even if the human had slightly more needs that a dragon did, like baths. The said bathing girl pulled her knees to her chin as she mumbled, "do you think we could be living a normal life like this?" The Night Fury turned her head and growled and Eira made her corrections, "okay maybe you can, but do you think I could? I mean I never even imagine becoming someone's wife and that usually comes with, "she gulped, "children." Dust took that moment to turn to her friend and nuzzle her cheek trying to comfort her, "besides what if I'm not good at being a wife. I was pretty much raised by a dragon." The black reptile nudged her making her laugh, "fine we raised each other good enough right?"

Dust nodded giving her a toothless smile she saw her mate give to his own rider and was earned with a smile from her own by doing so. "But what if he decides he doesn't like how I'm not raised to be a wife, let alone a Viking's wife or he realizes that I really don't belong with him or in Berk." She was going to keep rambling her worries and questions, until Dust pushed her muzzle on her chest shutting the girl up as she purred. She brought her head up when she was silent and watched as her hand rested in the middle of her chest and a smile with a blush crept over her features, "You really think he does?"

The night Fury nodded and motioned Eira to get out of the spring since she was bored with waiting around the natural spa.

After getting dress Eira went over to Dust and scratched her scales while saying, "how come you're smarter than any person that I met?"

Dust puffed out her chest at the compliment as she leaned into her making sure she continued her menstruations with her nails. When she stopped, the Night Fury fell and got right back up checking around to see if anyone else saw her mishap. Satisfy that only Eira did she tried her best to ignore the fact she had lost herself in something trivial as being petted and made her way back to the village. The human girl didn't follow and when the dragon stopped to look back at her she shoed her along, "don't worry about me I still need some time to myself. Besides I can only imagine how Hiccup is acting at finding me gone and honestly I don't want to deal with his, "she trailed off not knowing how to phrase the word nicely," curiosity right now." The female reptile understood and went back leaving the rider to her own devices.

Eira flopped down in the snow not even caring about how cold it was and began to enjoy the quite of the woods. She smiled when she heard a couple of snowbirds in the trees and was pleased to hear them repeat the melody that she whistled out to them. She tried again and only smiled more when it didn't happen for the second time. She could still remember when her mother and her would do this and was always amazed that the older woman could carry a song with the feather creatures. The young girl frowned and let out a soft sigh as she remembered her mother. "I wonder if I made you proud. Hell I'll be lucky if you're even happy with how I lived my life because I know I'm not a saint, but some of the things I did was in order to survive and I hope you understand that. Most of all mom, I hope that if you're in Valhalla that you can see that I found the home you wanted me to find and you're happy with the guy I choose to share it with. I also know I'm scared to death at being happy and settling down anywhere, but I do know that I am happy with him." She ended up smiling at the end of her small speech and when she looked up, she saw a small bird sitting on a tree branch above her and before it flew away, it cocked its head in Eira's direction. As she stared at where it flew away to she decided it was time to go back to her spastic and curious fiancée, who by now was certainly in the Smith hammering out his frustrations of her being gone on some poor weapons.

**A/n: So a little snip between girl and her dragon, along with what's going on in Eira's head and her missing her mother. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	45. Chapter 45:Conversations

**Chapter Forty-Five: Conversations**

Eira was very surprise to walk back into town and not be scowled at by a certain Viking. Instead, she ran into the two blondes and a few of the younger girls who all were working on sewing some holes in a few clothes. She smiled and was shoved into a spot and tossed a pair of pants into her lap along with some needle and thread. The first person to talk to her happened to be Ruffnut, "so where were you and Hiccup this morning?"

She raised her eyebrow at the platinum blonde, "what do you mean? I was with dust all morning."

"You mean Hiccup wasn't with you?" Astrid question, "Strange when we went to get you this morning neither of you were there we just figured that you guys went off together."

"No," Eira told them, "I woke up before everyone I just needed some time to myself." She focused on sewing a patch on the next item of clothing, noticing both girls nodding understanding her meaning. While the circle was sewing and listening to Astrid complain that she kept pricking her fingers and how she never understand how sewing could be fun in any form, all she kept thinking of where hiccup could be.

Hiccup rolled his eyes once again as he listen to his father tell one more story of his and their family greatness. Don't get him wrong he was glad his father and him were trying to mend the gap of their broken relationship still, but there was only so many times he could hear the same story over and over again. To top it off he did not exactly start the day how he wanted to either. Eira was missing from his side this morning and before he could even get up to look for her his dad dragged him away on their dragons so he could learn some ropes on chiefing in the winter. Sadly all it turned out to be was flying in the cold air while being lectured, hearing war stories that he knew all the endings too, and with all the flying they did he had lost feeling in his hands about half an hour ago. Even Toothless seem to hate the cold flight, so he called out to his dad.

"Hey dad maybe we should land, I think Toothless' tail is starting to seize," he told a little white lie so they could land and thankfully he bought it.

The son rubbed his hands together furiously trying to get the blood flowing again as his dad continued his conversation that he started up in the air. Hiccup acted as if he was listening throughout the tale giving short responses in between like he always did, but his father caught him off guard when he mentioned his mother.

"Come again?"

"I said your mother would be proud of you," he patted his child's shoulder as he walked by to collect some wood to start a fire, apparently they were going to hang out there for a while.

"How do you figure?" he asked helping with the collection.

Stoick sighed and motioned the Night Fury to fire at the wood, which he did. "To start she was the happiest mother the day you were born and she always believed you would be a great warrior."

He huffed," and we see how that turned out."

The father looked at his son, who was now stratching under Toothless' chin and he smirked, "maybe not in the traditional Viking way, but your own Hiccupness you became one."

Hiccup was not as taken back at the compliment his father gave him since he heard it before, but he did show him a smile. "Okay so I'm a great dragon trainer, but I don't see how mom would be proud because of it. I mean she did like her adventures."

"That she did, but would be. Would she have seen it coming … no, but you becoming the next chief, doing well in the smith shop, and you being a fine young man. Yes I believe she saw all it coming and would be very proud. She even believed you would be another heart breaker in Berk."

The auburn hair teen raised his eye brown at the statement, "really?"

Stoick shrugged, "hey she wasn't always right, but you did snatch up a fine looking lady like your old man. Odin knows how though."

Hiccup shudder a little trying to suppress the image of his parents acting like horny teenagers and to do so he focused on the girl who pinned him to a tree months ago, Eira. He sighed when he thought about her. She made him very happy, yet he couldn't help but cross with the thought with losing her, whether it would be from her having to leave because of her past or if her past really did catch up to her this time and she was gone permanently. He immediately pushed that thought aside, but asked his father, "dad how did you cope with loosing mom?"

"Well it helped that I still had a part of her through you, but I'm not quite sure where this came from?"

He did not know if it was a Viking way to talk your problems out, actually he knew it was not but he was alone with his father and they were trying to have a bonding moment so why in Thor's name not and go with telling Stoick the vast his problems.

About an hour later Hiccup had finish telling his father about Eira's past and he watched for any reaction on his face, yet his face was just too calm and collected and making the young lad slightly nervous.

"How long ago did she tell you?"

Hiccup nervously answered, " about a month, she told me the day I asked her to be my wife."

His father's misty green eyes fell onto his son's, "you kept this from me for a month, what it the village was under attack because of this?" he questioned slightly in raged at how the young teen handle the information. "You put the whole island at risk."

"I know dad, but-"

"Do you really Hiccup because it seems to me you let a pretty face dictate the safety of our people. What did she do bat her eyes at you to make you agree to hold off on telling me? Were you even going to tell me?"

"No! I mean yes!" Hiccup screamed as his face turned red, "I- we were going to tell you, but the reason I didn't say anything early on is because she was petrified. Hel I'm scared you'll send her away because I told you, but by Thor's name if she goes I'm not letting her leave by herself."

Both men looked at each other square in the eye studying one another when Stoick spoke to his son, "you would seriously leave everything behind for this one girl? Your home, family, friends, even your title as Chief?"

Hiccup nodded, "yes."

The father chuckled making the young son confused, "women always know how to have their men wrap around their fingers. You know me and your mother were no different, I mean how else did you think she was able to go off so often." The chief sighed standing up and kicked some snow on the fire killing the blaze. When done he helped his son up to his feet and told him, "I'm not sending her away, but this does need to be discuss more, especially if it's true and she is the daughter of Illfuss. The man is not the easiest to get along with."

"You've met him?" he asked surprised.

The man nodded and mounted his Thunder Drum, "a few times not much for talking or agreeing on things and never mentioned having a child, but if her story is true I can see why."

Hiccup hopped on Toothless waiting to follow his dad into town and before setting off he called out, "do you think she's lying?"

"No, but there are two sides to every story."

He pushed his lips together ignoring the cold as it passed them as he concentrated on his father's words.

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait everyone school has been hell, but I have to say after watching the new episodes of Dragons I am so glad I made Snotlout second in Command for Hiccup. Those two are like ying and yang or something like that I mean Hiccup has the brains and Snotlout has the strength along with how Hiccup doesn't like to hurt anyone's feelings and tries to put things delicately which seems to become awkward situations for him as Snotlout just plain out saids the straight forward truth with out a care. Both are perfect to run Berk at least together that is, in my opinion.**

**Anyways Stoick knows about Eira's past now wonder how she'll take it when he confronts her and a little father and son bonding isn't always that bad. Please review.**


	46. Chapter 46: Maybe Next Time

**Chapter Forty-Six: Maybe Next Time**

As soon as Hiccup and Toothless had landed something had tackle the over grown lizard throwing the teen rider off the saddle and head first into a pile of snow. Pulling himself out and shaking the frost out of his hair he was met with the pleasant picture of Dust happily greeting Toothless, who was now in need of a bath with how much the girl was licking his scaled covered friend. He laughed shaking his head and looked around to see if her rider was anywhere near. Coming up empty handed his brow forward in concern wondering where she could be if she was not with her dragon this morning. Again the girl was starting to drive him crazy with how she would randomly disappeared and he was starting to get sick of it. Deciding to let it go he tried to work up some feelings back into his skin and walk into his soon to be warm house.

Walking in he set his helmet down and realized that a fire was already blazing. He took a look around and noticed some one was in his room moving around. He took the steps gingerly and was very glad to come into view of a certain teen on their hands and knees reaching for something under a chest he had. If he had to guess he would say that the girl was cleaning up his room if the bucket and rag were a clue.

"Now this is a sight I could get use to seeing," he commented leaning against the wall with a smirk and his arm folded.

She turned around being spooked and her face narrowed, "don't do that! Almost gave me a heart attack." She went back to reaching for the item that had rolled out of her grasp and unknowing each time she reached she would shake her rump slightly giving him a pleasant show.

He tested his luck when he went up to her and gave a firm smack to her bum making her snap up once again and stare at him in shock. He just ignored the gaze and innocently asked her, "So what exactly are you doing?"

"C-cleaning, Dust made a mess in the room when I was gone," she answered him still in shock. He leaned down and reach under the chest snatching the item with ease since he had an extra inch in his arm length that she was clearly missing. He held up one of his charcoal pencils and rolled it between his fingers smirking at her. Before he could say anything she stole it out of his hands and went to place it back with the others on his desk. She smiled to herself as she said, "I was trying to get that for ten minutes now."

He smiled and went up behind her wrapping his arms around her small waist as he leaned in close to her ear whispering, "You know you could have just moved the chest to get it."

Her face fell and she froze as she began to turn red from embarrassment. He chuckled and kissed her cheek as she spun around in his grasp. Before he could give her an actually kiss she slapped his cheek lightly, "that's for smacking my ass."

He rubbed his swore mark still holding her close with one of his arms and smirked, "was still worth it."

Eira rolled her eyes huffing in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever is there something you needed because I still have some straitening up to do in here?"

Tapping his chin he thought about it for a few seconds before answering her with a glint of mischief in his emerald eyes, "actually there is." She didn't like the way he was looking at her and just when she was about to get out of his hold, Hiccup scooped her up and had her laying on his bed with him on top of her. He had her hands pinned above her head with one of his own and before she could even get a word out his lips were pressed firmly against her own.

Eira had given up at that point, laid underneath the teen male, and kissed him back letting her eyes drift closed. While she was kissing him she could feel his free hand slip up and down her side and because she was ticklish she would squirm pushing her hips against his own every time he would pass over one of her ribs. Hiccup had a grin on his face as he lightly bit her bottom lip and when she gave a small gasp he took the chance to push his tongue in her mouth to deepen the kiss. When she groan softly his hand holding her wrist went to trail down her arms and stop short to rest on one of her breast only to begin to kneed it gently through her layer fabric of clothing. Smiling when he heard a moan come from her he broke the kiss to trail small ones down her chin and neck. He massage her breast more allowing the other hand to rest on her hip to draw small circles with his thumb on the bone.

She gasped his name and entangled her fingers in his auburn locks as one scratch his shoulder. Hiccup's smile only grew bigger when she said his name while his pale lips began to nip at her collar bone and his fingers stumbled over one another working their way to unbutton the last clasp on her vest. It all came to a crashing halt when she once again felt his weight slide off her. When looking up she was in shock to see Hiccup desperately holding on to the bed's footboard as Toothless pulled his rider off by his real foot. The Viking was gripping so tight on to the bed his knuckles started turning white as he used all his might to get back on his bed more specifically back on to a certain girl laying in it. His metal foot dug into the floorboards as he managed to pull his head over the frame and yelled to his dragon, "Toothless! What are you doing you crazy dragon!" the Night Fury kept up the tug of war not letting up his grip at all. Hiccup groaned trying his best to stay where he was screaming, "you cock blocking reptile! Put me down!" Toothless had a mischief glint in his yellow green eyes when hearing this and shrugged. He dropped his rider's foot and made the young teen clip his jaw on the wood and slink down to the floor in pain.

Eira rushed to his side as he held his jaw in her hands. The dragon snickered and walked out of the room knowing full well the mood was ruin between the two Vikings. The girl touched his chin gently and tilted him to look at her receiving a small whimper, "Are you alright?"

He shook his head unable to move his moth to form words at the moment. She gave him a pity look and helped him to his feet, "let's get some ice on it then before it swells." He took her hand walked into the main part of the house and sat down in a chair waiting to receive her medical care. When she came back over to his side and pressed the small ice block against the bruised flesh the male whimpered once again. "Sorry," she took the noise as a sign of pain when in reality Hiccup only cried at the thought he may never lose his virginity at least if Toothless had a say in it. He sighed in his head and casted his green eyes downward. Looking at the girl taking care of him he couldn't help but notice small red marks forming over her cream color skin around her neck and collar bone. He would have grinned if it didn't hurt so much, but the sight of it burned a new passion in his belly and he had a new goal in his life, to create those same marks on her again and Toothless be damned if he tried to stop him next time.

**A/n: Yay another chapter! and yay for Toothless I love the fact that he is always ruining Hiccup's game. Next chapter is all about the dragons. Please Review.**


	47. Chapter 47: Keeping Warm

**Chapter Forty- Seven: Keeping Warm**

Toothless walked out of the home with a sense of pride at what he accomplished, though he did feel a bit of guilt wash over him for hurting his friend. Then again, he was being a hypocrite with his own rule. The dragon's thoughts were forgotten when his own little lady came rushing up to hum and started to rub against his body to keep warm from the harsh cold Berk brought. Although he was warm Dust was still cold and needed more than just him at the moment, which she let him know by walking away and having her tail brush under his chin for him to follow. He did and very close as they made their way to their cave hoping that it would be slightly warmer since it could block out the incoming sea breeze.

Some dragons saw the mighty Night Fury follow its mate like a new hatchling and snickered at the sight. One brave Monstrous Nightmare even growled out a wise crack towards Toothless and learned very fast why you never mess with a Night Fury when his claws pressed him down by the throat. When the dragon was put in his place Toothless rejoined his mate and was rewarded with a small lick on his cheek with her own forked tongue. They made it to their cave and were relieved to find that it was slightly warmer than actually being outside, but Dust still thought it was cold and curled up with the male dragon. Toothless rested his head on hers and was very content when she began to purr. What surprised him even more was when she lifted her head slightly and started to nip at his ears. The dragon tilted his head wondering what she wanted and found his answer when she began to rub and purr louder against his black scaled body.

His usually round pupils turn into slits knowing exactly how his mate wanted to keep warm and he copied her movements and started to rub up against her. She gave out a low growl as he began to press her down into a submission position, yet she seemed to have another idea. She wiggled her body out from him and stood in front of the male. In his confusion, she managed to push him up against the cave's wall and lick and nip anywhere she could along his powerful jaws and strong neck. Toothless stared in shock at what Dust was doing to him and wonder where she even got this idea, but remember he saw their riders doing something similar and guess she wanted to try it too. When he finally got over all his curiosity and shock, he began to relax. The only problem he had was that he was defiantly not going to have his mate in charge of this small time they shared. The black dragon gave a low growl and pushed himself off the wall and once again tried to make the female submit to him.

Her yellow golden eyes narrowed at him, but changed when he gave off the same sound adding with a small bite along her neck and he knew he won when she began to slink low to the ground on her side exposing her soft underside. He nuzzled her throat and down to her chest making her flip into position and he came right behind her rubbing his male hood against herself. He sent a low rumble through his chest and it was returned by her own purr and soon he was hard enough to slip inside her. She gave off a soft roar as he began to move his hips pressing himself as deep as her could in her warm walls and he lightly nip at the back off her neck and shoulder.

Dust was in pure bliss feeling him inside her and all she wanted, no needed, was more of him, but knew if she gave any movement, he would take it the wrong way and she really did not want a scar of his fangs permanently imprinted on her scales. Instead, she roared and purred louder towards him and was happily delighted that he got her message and started to move faster. Toothless also started to move harder surprising her in a good way and with her walls clenching around him, he was not going to last very long, but then again neither was she. The female underneath him gave a loud roar in her completion and when she came, her walls clamped on to his male hood making his seed coat her walls once more. Toothless copied his mate's roar, but shocked himself when he ended up shooting the ceiling lighting the small cave up.

Dust tilted her head back to look at him and he gave a nervous chuckle type chirp at her before he pulled out. He joined his lovely female's side on the stone floor and checked to see if she was warm enough by nuzzling her head and shoulder. She gave her answer by licking his cheek and even though she told him she was fine, he took one of his large wings and wrapped it around her. To allow the cave to become more heated he shot another blast to the stone wall and was very glad to see the female rest her head on her arms ready to take a small cat nap, which he was happy to oblige her in doing.

As he drifted to sleep he couldn't help look out at the white color landscape and then back towards his sleeping mate only to wonder why they didn't have a few new hatchlings snuggle up to them at this moment like the rest of their fellow dragons. He brushed the thought aside when he took a glance at Dust's smiley scaly face as she slept and knew it will happen someday for them he just had to be patient. His subconscious however decided to keep track of his worry and he ended up dreaming about a couple of his own hatchlings and focused on what they would look and act like.

**A/n: I blushed the whole time writing this for some reason. I hope I did okay in writing a sex scene for a couple of dragons. Please review.**


	48. Chapter 48: Training

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Training**

Eira was sitting on one of the barrels inside the training arena cleaning her nails with her dagger uninterested at the fact that both Hiccup and Astrid were trying to get a Deadly Nadder to calm down enough for Phelan to learn how to ride him. The bored teen pick a great time to pay attention though when she managed to duck just in time to avoid one of its spikes going through her head. They all gave her an apologetic look after coming up from their duck and cover poses. She rolled her eyes and huffed, "this is ridiculous clearly the dragon doesn't want to have a rider."

Hiccup being the best and the first trainer on the island spoke up, "it's not ridiculous Eira we just need more time to calm it down."

"More time?" she rose her eyebrow up at him, "we've been at this for hours now Hiccup. How much time do you need to understand that this Nadder doesn't want to be tamed?"

He glared at her and she glared right back and was going to yell when Astrid interrupted," she has a point Hiccup." Before he could interject, she whistled at the twins and they raised the gate. Not even half way open the dragon shot out of the arena happy to be free from the cage. The blonde girl turned to her husband, "I'm sorry we couldn't get you on the Deadly Nadder."

Phelan grabbed her hand and smiled, "its okay it wasn't the right one for me." He leaned down to kiss her forehead making the female Viking blush still not use at showing affection so openly.

The other couple was not having the same romantic moment as the fair hair couple, instead they seemed to be having a yelling matching and it looked like neither of them were winning anytime soon.

Hiccup was pinching the bridge of his nose trying to hold off a headache and his temper, "I'm telling you Eira that Nadder could have been trained if you had given me-"

"More time so you mentioned," she argued, "but when are you going to learn that not every dragon wants to be trained, let alone have a rider!"

"I could have though!" he screamed his face turning a slight color of red making every teen turn to them and watch their fight.

"Why do you think that! Just because you trained and ride a Night Fury!" she yelled at him and when he just pushed his lips together in a thin line, her eyes widen knowing what his answer was. She stared at him in shock before her anger consumed her again, "by Odin's ghost I can't believe you can be that arrogant about yourself. News flash Hiccup you are not the only one who rides a Night Fury." To prove her point she snapped her fingers and in a few seconds, Dust was by her side ready to fly off with her rider. She hopped on and turn to all of them, "I'll come back when he learns to step off his petal stool or two." She gave one final glare towards the auburn hair teen before leaving.

Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the small black dot in the sky that the two girls became, until Tuffnut leaned over to his sister and said a little too loudly, "Awkward." His now hard emerald eyes fell on the male twin and he quickly pointed to his sibling and placed blame on her, which earned him a kick to his gut. The young chief walked out not wanting to be there and headed straight to the black smith forge.

He was mumbling to himself as he hit the hot metal of the steel blade, each hit becoming harder and harder. He began to mimic her in his anger, "_when he comes off his petal stool or two._ I will show her a petal stool. I'll show her one where it can be shoved right down her- "

"The next words better have been something nice," a voice interrupted his rant and when he looked up he saw Gobber standing there talking a weapon down off the wall.

"Was going to say throat."

"Mhmm," he nodded and took the weapon and started to fiddle with its balance, "take it you and Eira had a fight."

He rolled his eyes, "how can you tell?"

"Well with how she came inside the house with what she wanted to do with your ass one can only assume, " he waved his prosthetic arm in the air and watched as he slammed his hammer down on the forming sword.

"That wench," he mumbled under his breath almost causing there to be a crack in the steel making Gobber panic.

The black smith pulled the poor blade out from his attacker and dunking it in the cool water. "Whatever your beef is with the young lass don't take it out on my weapons."

The younger smith threw his arms up in the air, "talk to her! If anything, I want to strangle her! Tells me I am arrogant and how I cannot train dragons. Thinks she's so much better than me then fine she can take my place in the academy."

Gobber watched his apprentice take another weapon down and began to sharpen the metal and he approach cautiously with his next words," well you do have a smug attitude ever since we made peace. " Apparently those weren't the correct words because he received a glare from him. "Besides you are marrying her and your better half is suppose to balance you out."

"Yeah well now I wish I wasn't," he flipped the blade to sharpen the other side.

"Come on lad you don't mean that," he gave the older Viking a 'oh really' look and the man sighed, "look it's called a lover's spat for a reason. You take daggers to each other's throats one minute and then the next you are rolling around in the hay. Every couple has them sooner or later, even your parents had them more often than not."

Hiccup looked at him for a moment and took in what he said before asking, "You really want me to keep the image of my parents doing it don't you?"

"Yep and I'll do it to your children too. That is if you come to your senses and admit you really are a smug condescending squirt."

"I'm not smug, "he argued, "or condescending."

"Oh come off it Hiccup," both men turn towards the entrance of the building to see Snotlout leaning against the wall, "you're the most arrogant person on this island."

The younger cousin glared at him, "says the man who's the definition of the word."

"And because of that I should have the right to say who is living up the word." Snotlout spoke and smirked when his cousin stood there with his mouth open unable to come up with a comeback. The larger teen walked up to him and placed an arm on his shoulder leaning on him, "now stop being a woman and apologize to yours so we can find another Nadder to train."

Hiccup pushed his cousin off, but silently admitted that he was right, not that anyone would hear him say that aloud and he rushed out to go look for his girl.

Gobber came up to the bulker lad and said, "Good job kid with that talk. He's more like his father than either will admit."

"Yeah, but that's what right hands do, help their chief keep their heads."

The smith nodded," that they are."

The young teen's eyes fell on the girl sitting on the steps in the back of his house carving chunks out of a large branch. She was mumbling something incoherent to him when he came up to her and gently said, "You know if you keep doing that your blade will become duller."

Her blue eyes were hard when looking up at him and in hateful manner she told him, "good that means it will hurt more when I slice your manhood off," and she took another chunk out of the limb.

"Ouch," he whispered and he instinctively cover his groin area and he stood there in an awkward silence for a couple of moments before trying to talk to her again, "look Eira-"

"Save it _Hiccup_ I don't need your reasoning on why you are always right and how you can train any dragon that comes your way."

"Actually," he started, "I came to say I'm sorry and you maybe right about my arrogance." He rubbed the back of his head nervously watching her face turn from anger to complete shock and he continued, "So yeah I guess I came down off my petal stool."

Eira bit her bottom lip feeling a little bit ashamed that she snapped at him as she did and looked away, "I guess I'm sorry for yelling at you, even thought you deserved it." She glanced up at him to see him smile and she could not help but copy it with a small blush. He sat next to her, stared out into the tree line, and smiled more when her hand brushed his.

"I guess I did, but you can't deny I am a great trainer."

Eira rolled her eyes yet did smile, "yeah you kind of are, but there are still some things you need to learn."

"Maybe," when he caught her glare his playful voiced changed, "Kidding I'm just kidding. There are something I'm still learning, like how to tell when a dragon doesn't want to be trained."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. He squeezed hers and figured their argument was over when she pressed her lips against his warm cheek. His smiled could not have been any bigger in that moment, but the moment they had was ruin when Fishlegs ran up to them panting out they managed to find another Nadder for Phelan to train. Hiccup mentally grunted at the timing some people had. "So much for rolling in the hay," he thought and when he caught his dragon's gaze he added, "not that he would let me." With that, they hurried along back to the arena.

When they all reached the gate, they saw the rest of the group around a calmer dark blue Nadder. Hiccup could tell that its guard was still up when the tail spikes were standing at attention. Her walked in and over to Phelan as to not to spook the new dragon.

While Hiccup stood next to the Sigtuna Viking, he was calm and collected as the fire-breathing reptile stared the two men down. Phelan was terrified staring at the beast that could burn him alive to a point where he almost did not hear the young chief , "okay now just calmly hold your hand out to him and when he bows his head and touches it you know you made a connection." The blonde man wanted to scream at the kid that he was insane, but he could not. As the next chief of his people, an overly large fire-breathing lizard could not scare him off. He had fought in a couple of wars and came out on top, he knew he could tame and ride this dragon, and he could not seem weak when his wife was standing right next to him.

He stuck his hand out just like Hiccup had said and took in a couple of nervous breathes as he watched as the Deadly Nadder approach him and after a few sniffs that all watched as the dragon pressed its muzzle into Phelan's palm. The older teen wanted to jump for joy or faint or something, but the most rewarding part of the experience, besides having his own dragon, was Astrid tackling him into a tight embrace.

"You did it!" she cheered as he held her in one arm petting the dragon's head with the other. She kissed him and he returned it with a smile.

Right next to the wedded couple a certain brunet leaned against the trainer's shoulder and smiled as she congratulated him, "well you just lived up to your name dragon trainer."

"Was there any doubt?" he asked.

Eira rolled her eyes and smiled, "don't let this go to your head."

"Are you saying I'm not a good trainer?" he turn towards her making her shake her head.

"Nope," she leaned up to kiss his lips, "all I'm saying is you have a big ego that doesn't need to be any bigger." She pulled away from him patting his shoulder before strolling right out of the academy.

He watched her as her hips swayed with each step she took, that he didn't notice Phelan come up to shake his hand thanking him."Huh, oh yeah no worries. It's what I do."

The newest rider saw where the young man's eyes went back too and smirked. He patted his back while saying, "go after her I'm sure Astrid can help me with the rest I have to learn."

He did not argue since Astrid does ride a Nadder herself and raced off to go find his girl. When running he did hear the male twin yell, "yeah you go tap that Hiccup!" and then a yelp of pain from someone hitting the idiotic fellow. He had to give proper thanks to that person when he got back because as of now he kept running towards his goal.

**A/n: Yay Phelan has a dragon, a Deadly Nadder to be more correct and if you seen "Gift of the Night Fury" you will know exactly which Nadder it so happens to be if you look closely at Stormfly's babies. Anyways no idea what the name will be so that's in the works and what do you know Eira called out Hiccup's attitude, I mean she had to see it at some point, and they had a little fight. I some how don't think I ended them on the same page, but atleast they're not fighting. Please Review they mean a lot to me.**


	49. Chapter 49: Just Maybe

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Just Maybe**

When Hiccup was able to tug onto Eira's sleeve, he was out of breath and hunched over gasping for air. Every time he would try to speak though he would just in take more and it was making her worry, so she pushed him to sit down on a nearby rock. When he finally did catch his breath, he rasped out, "Damn you walk fast."

She giggled and rubbed his back gently, "you should see me run then."

Just the thought made him want to pass out and he rather did when he collapsed from his sitting position to slump down in the snow. She laughed and just moved his head out of the winter frost in her lap. He smirked and leaned his head more into his thigh, relaxing when she started to comb her fingers through his auburn locks. What surprised him was when she started to hum a soft tune. Hiccup turned his head and looked up at her, "I didn't know you could sing."

She stopped her menstrations on his head and blushed, "I don't it's just a tune stuck in my head."

"Oh," he sat up right then and held her hand, "well it's very pretty." She just blushed more looking away and he asked jokingly, "What else are you hiding from me?"

Eira laughed, "Not a lot to hide anymore, what about you?"

He thought about it, until he realized something and he answered her with a serious tone, "there's one thing, but I don't want to tell it to you here." He stood up bringing her up with him before starting to drag them both into the woods. They held each other's hand as they weaved their way through the trees and bushes.

Still running Eira called out to the man leading her, "Hiccup where are we going?"

He did not answer her, but he did stop at the edge of the forest just short of an open field making her shoot a puzzle look. "You don't remember this place?" he asked her.

"Should I?"

Hiccup nodded and he slightly became a little nervous, "it's where you pinned me to a tree, the place where we first met." His green eyes watched as she looked around to see if he was correct and of course, with his luck he was not.

"Hiccup," she started, "no it isn't, there's no stream anywhere close to this place."

The boy started to look around now, "there was a stream?"

Eira just laughed and nodded her head turning his to hers, "yes _Hiccup_ there was, but the question would be why you wanted to drag me all the way out here in the first place?"

He became extremely nervous and he scratch his head as the other gestured wildly in the air trying to spill out what is on his mind. The girl was standing there trying to understand his rambling until he came to the end of his speal and her eyes widen at his words, "and all I wanted to say is even with the kinks we both have is that I love you."

"You- you what?"

Taking a deep breath calming himself as he told her once more, "I love you Eira."

The young girl stood there speechless and kept blinking her eyes at the man who waited for a response, "I don't know what to say to that."

"I love you too is the most popular," he explain and he held her hands finding them fascination at this time.

She nodded finding her hands interesting too at the moment.

When they were standing in silence for a few moments he brought his eyes to look up at her and started to bring words back to their conversation, "so?"

"I don't know, "she said still looking at their hands intertwined, "I never have been in love so I don't know if I am with you."

He grinned finding her lack of human content cute, so he tried to explain it to her, "well are you happy with me?" He felt a little better when she saw the small nod of her head. "Do you feel nervous almost scared when I'm near?"

This time she shook her head, "you are kind of hard to be intimidating." His face fell and she giggled, "But I do feel flustered when you do certain things."

"Like?" he smiled making the woman blush and he had his answer. "Okay then, well does your heart pick up its pace when I'm near?" Again she agreed to his statement when she felt her heart beat pick up its pace. "Would you ever want to see me hurt or with anyone else?"

"No!" she screamed up at him making his grin bigger.

"Last question, can you see yourself with anyone else?"

"Never."

He pulled her close to whisper in her ear, "then congratulations Eira you're in love with me."

Joking she rolled her eyes and chimed, "lucky me."

Hiccup smirked and pressed his forehead against hers, giving her the perfect chance to lean up and kiss his pale pink lips. He returned it wrapping his arms around her to pull her body closer to his own. Eira broke the kiss all too soon for his taste, for some air and she just smiled.

"So yeah," he quietly said brushing some of her hair out of her face.

Eira's blush darken, "yes?"

For once he did not have a witty comment or something intelligent to say as he just stared at the female he held. Hiccup just pulled her closer and gently captured her lips with his. He was thrilled to feel her return it. He bit her bottom lip softly and when she made a small eep sound, he took the opportunity to push his tongue in her mouth. The girl moaned as he gently sucked on her tongue. As Hiccup continued to further the kiss she felt herself being pushed up against a nearby tree and she held onto him tightly, her legs becoming weak all of the sudden.

They both pulled away from each other rasping for their much-needed air. Both teens stared at one another with a small hint of lust clouding their eyes. It was not long before they were back into their heated kiss and with her fingers laced into his hair and his hands on her hips neither were planning on stopping this time. While Eira balanced herself on one leg she maneuvered her other one to wrap around Hiccup, who gladly held it in place.

He groaned feeling her grind up against him and he felt some part of his anatomy grow hard because of it. The teen did not stop though and began to push up against her body trailing small bites down her neck. Her hands found their way to his back and when he began to work on the junction of her neck and shoulder her nails scrapped along his back over his tunic and fur vest.

"Hiccup," the woman moaned underneath him. He his smirk as he continued his work on her neck, but couldn't hide it for long when she shudder his name out when he rubbed his manhood a certain way against her.

He pulled his head away to see the look on her face when he did it again and this time she physically shook when the jolt of pleasure shot through her. "Like that did you?" he asked arrogantly as she rapidly nodded her head. He did it one more time watching her repeat her actions making her whimper.

"Hiccup please."

"Please what Eira?" he asked only to smirk when she glared at him. "Okay, okay," he chuckled, "but first things first." He reached up and started to unbutton her vest and she caught on taking his own fur off. The girl leaned up and kissed the boy who was making quick work of her clothes and she soon found herself with only her bindings around her chest and her grey pants slowly falling to her knees. The only thing to come off Hiccup though was his green tunic and he only laughed when she became frustrated that the knot holding his pants up would not come untied.

"Arg," she let out an aggravated yell towards the clothing, while tugging them, "just get off!"

Hiccup just laughed and reached for the knot he tried earlier this morning. Before he could even reach the tie he was roughly pushed off his girl. Pain shot up through his back and fear crept through his skin when he stared up at a very angry Night Fury ready to clamp their jaws on his head. What scared him more was when he heard Eira called out to her dragon and not his. That is when it sunk in real fast that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock might actually die this day.

"Dust stop!" the female Viking yelled trying to push the reptile off her man, "he didn't do anything wrong!"

The dragon stared at her friend to make sure she was speaking the truth. When satisfy that the human boy was not hurting her rider Dust turn to him and snorted before going back to her a waiting mate. Toothless blinked slowly at the scene and never in all his years would have done that to his trainer, sure maybe if he had caught them earlier on, but this time he just wanted to keep walking to the frozen pond where they were to catch their dinner. Had the dragons never hear Eira's cry the male Night Fury would have guess that the dragon trainer would had have a mate by sun down. Toothless also learned something today never make Dust angry.

Hiccup sat up holding his chest trying to calm his heart beat as Eira checked to see if he was all right. He shook his head and mumbled, "nope that's it I'm done." He stood up grabbed his clothing before walking back to the village.

"Done?" she asked, "done with what?" She caught up to him and managed to put on her shirt on when she ran.

He was about to yell at her, but stop short when he took a good look at her and sighed unable to, "I'm just sick of being interrupted by our dragons no less."

Eira gave a weak smile and cupped his cheek, " I know and I honestly never would have thought Dust would do something like that." His eye brow raised and she corrected herself," okay maybe I did but not towards you."

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Fine, but it's getting late and I'm going to get a drink in the hall before going home."

She nodded and kissed his cheek, " I'll see you at the house then." They went their separate ways and Hiccup really wanted to pound his head against a tree when he watched Eira wing her hips as she walked back in to town.

"Stupid dragons, just had to make peace with them didn't you Hiccup," he mumbled to himself as he went straight to the Great Hall to grab some mead.

**A/n: So so very close. Poor Hiccup and Eira never can get their alone time. Sadly it was all a misunderstanding by Dust and not Toothless who would have let it happen this time. Oh well. Please Review.**


	50. Chapter 50: The Bet

**Chapter Fifty: The Bet**

The dragon trainer sat down in the Hall slowly sipping on the mead in his cup still grumbling about what he went through. Taking a swig of the beverage he did not even notice a familiar group of men come join him, although they seem to be in a more joyful mood than the young chief. It became evident to them all when Tuffnut flicked a chestnut shell at the guy and he snapped at them all chucking the empty shell across the room.

"Wow someone needs to get laid," Tuffnut said.

Hiccup huffed, "if only."

Snotlout smirked at this and decided he needed to tease his cousin. He leaned on the small lad like an armrest while mockingly saying, "What's wrong Hiccup your lady holding out on you?"

"If it was that simple I wouldn't be here right now," he answered making all of them have a confused look. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair holding his head before explaining, "it's our dragons every chance we get I end up with another injury thanks to them and today was the worse."

As he told all of them what exactly happen Phelan, Tuffnut, and Snotlout were trying their best not to laugh at the unfortunate man, but when Fishlegs gave his concern for him they could not hold it in anymore and they burst out laughing. Hiccup just glared at them all hoping that Thor would send a lightning bolt to their heads.

"That has got to be the most pathetic thing I ever heard!" the cousin said wiping a tear away.

Hiccup grinded his teeth together trying to hold in his anger, until his oh so brilliant cousin made another comment and he lost it. He flung his frame at Snotlout knocking him flat on his back. As the smaller cousin raised his fist to start punching the other he was stopped in mid-swing. Looking up he saw Phelan holding his fist with a serious look on his face.

"Now Hiccup you don't really want to punch your cousin."

"Yes I do."

Phelan sighed and rephrased, "okay well you can't punch him."

"Why not?"

"Yeah why not?" Snotlout copied Hiccup.

"Because we are men, civil intelligent men, "he started ignoring Hiccup's comment that only a few here were actually intelligent, "and we should handle this as such." He pulled them apart and on their feet.

"And how do we do that?" Fishlegs asked making the blonde Viking smirk.

"With a bet. Snotlout claims that Hiccup is using the dragons as an excuse than let's prove it."

Snotlout jumped at this, "okay if Hiccup can't get any booty by the end of the month he becomes my monkey boy."

Hiccup just stared at the men and actually debated if he should really be doing this sort of thing, but with the stares and nagging of them he caved in, "fine, but if I do you're my monkey boy for a week." Both brunets shook on it until Tuffnut realized something for them.

"How are we going to know he actually got some because I'm sure no one wants to see tooth pick's sex face."

"Oh we'll know," Fishlegs piped in making every man take a step back afraid that he was some sort of pervert and he took offense to that, "what guys change once they get laid, plus the girls tell each other everything and Ruffnut can't keep a secret." He blushed at the end of his explanation not wanting to remember some of the things he was told by the twin.

Snotlout smirked at this, "then its settle Hiccup has two and half weeks to get in Eira pants or he's my slave."

They all agreed and left the chief to his own devices and when sitting alone at the table once again it finally downed on him what he agreed too. "What did I just agreed too?" he question himself and he began to chug his alcohol down his throat. It would be easy to get Eira in the mood for such a thing, but to get her alone and away from their dragons; now therein lies the problem that he had to solve and he only had a couple weeks to do so. Then he started to really panic as he think out loud, "what if Eira finds out?"

**A/N: Well Hiccup in his aggravation makes a foolish bet wonder how that turns out for him. Please review.**


	51. Chapter 51: Busted

**Chapter Fifty- One: Busted**

Two frustrated weeks went by for Hiccup as he had tried everything and anything under the sun to be alone with Eira and the sad thing about the situation was that the dragons had not been the problem. The main obstacle was with himself and the title he had been bestowed upon a few months back. He had so many things on his to do list that he questioned how his father was even able to conceive him. He cringed mentally at the imaginary and he did his best to ignore it as he sat in the Great Hall awaiting his punishment in losing an idiotic bet. He only made it because he was angry and he wanted to put Snotlout in his place, but as he heard his so-called friends walk in he sighed. It was going to be a hell of a week being his cousin slave.

The first person to come up to him was the last person he wanted near him. Snotlout leaned on Hiccup with a smirk, "so looks like Hiccup the Hero is still Hiccup the virgin. What was wrong you couldn't get it up for her or did your dragons get in the way?"

"Neither," he gritted out shoving the larger man off.

"Oh so you became a man then?" Tuffnut questioned.

Hiccup just glared at the twin, "no my father and my duty as your chief got in the way, though I don't know why I bother with any of you to begin with."

Snotlout rolled his eyes, "like it matters you couldn't get laid so you now have to do what I say and what I want to do is shave your beard."

His green eyes stared at him dumb founded, "but why do you want me to shave my beard!" he rubbed the fuzz on his chin.

"Because having a beard means you're a man and we all know what you're not." They all grinned as he groaned, but allowed them to shave his ginger auburn colored beard, but when he glimpsed at what they were going to use he freaked.

"What is that!"

Tuffnut smirked tossing the blade in his hands, "why the razor of course."

"That is not a razor!" he yelled pointing at it, " that is a tortured device for a man's face!" The blade was dark silver meaning it was very old and it had a couple of knicks. To make matters worse it looked like it had never been sharpen in its life and had a rust color to it. Hiccup was going to protest to use another one or at least sharpen the one in his hands, but was reminded that he had no say in the matter.

Therefore, the chief sat on a stool and waited tensely as Phelan began to ease the blade near his beard that he worked very hard to grow out evenly ever since he could grow one. It was the worse shave in his life and he pressed a cold cloth on his bruised and cut face. He was only thankful that Fishlegs and Phelan convinced the other two to leave some of his fuzz on his chin.

Hiccup whimpered pulling the cloth away and seeing small droplets of blood stained onto it. "Did the bleeding stop?" he looked at them and received a nod and he sighed in relief, until he heard a certain women's voice behind him.

"Did what bleeding stop?" Eira asked looking straight at Hiccup and when he turned around to face her she gasped, "Hiccup what happen to you face!"

"We shaved it," the cousin said smugged.

"With what!" she screeched and when they showed her the rusty razor she became angry, "why would you let them do this to you!"

"Because he lost a bet, " The male twin answered earning an elbow to the gut.

She raised an eyebrow and sent them all a questioning gaze, "bet? What bet Hiccup?"

He chuckled scared out of his mind unable to rack his brain for a quick response. His friends were no help as they turn their faces away leaving him to deal with the said female. The auburn teen rubbed his arm still trying to come up with something. She waited though and he honestly hoped that someone would step in. Thankfully he did and he wanted to hug the man Astrid married.

"He betted he could beat Snotlout in a drinking competition and he lost, now he's Snotlout's slave for the week."

She eyed them all suspiciously, but when they were nodding and agreeing with one another she accepted the lie, which Hiccup was grateful for. What name of them excepted was her to make her own wager, "in that case I bet Hiccup's freedom that I can beat you in the same game."

All the men's eyes widen and when Snotlout shook the daze off he asked, "What do I get if I win?"

"What would you want?" she smirked leaning in towards him resting her chin on her hands making her arms push her breast slightly together making the boy glance down at her goods giving him his idea.

"You," he grinned, "I want to see you naked for ten minutes with no complaints from Hiccup."

"Now wait a minute there's no way-" Hiccup argued ready to slug his family member for even thinking that he could get away with this when Eira cut his sentence short.

"Deal," she shook his hand making everyone surprise and she called over to a bar maid to bring over to cups as Snotlout rubbed his hands together ready to win another bet. As the two mugs were set on the table in front of them Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder.

He bent over and told her, "You don't and shouldn't have to do this Eira."

She only smiled at him and picked up the mug and counted down and when she hit zero they bother started to chug down the mead. As the guys watched the match they all were shocked and they gasped at how quick the small female was putting down the drink. Now Snotlout did the one thing you should never do in a chugging contest, he looked over at Eira and watched her easily slurp down her drink and he almost started to choke on his own. In a few seconds she slammed her mug down and bared the lad the biggest smile she could mustard wiping her lips knowing she had won.

All their jaws hung open and all she did was beamed, "looks like I won boys and Snotlout it's been fun."

She went to walk away when the loser asked, "How did you do that?"

"Easy," she answered, "when you eaten half disregarded fish head covered in Night Fury spit, chugging down a beer is nothing." Eira grabbed Hiccup's hand and went to drag her stunned fiancée out of the building. When they were out of earshot she turned and glared at him making him gulp. She had her hands on her hips, "now tell me what the real bet was."

The rider's eyes grew and he began to fumble over his words until he flipped it over to where he was questioning her, "why would you agree for Snotlout to see you naked?"

Her blue eyes rolled, "like he would ever get too. You saw how Dust reacted with you that one time just imagine how she would act if Snotlout even got a glimpse of me." He laughed at that and kind of wished that she had lost just to see the dragon tear into his cousin. "And I knew I can drink faster than any man on this island. Besides was your bet any worse than mine?"

Shaking his head at her not wanting to tell her exactly what it was, "not really."

Kissing his cheek she smiled, "good now let's take care of your face and Hiccup," she brought him down to whisper in his ear, "no more betting on our sex life or lack thereof."

He was shocked that she even knew and that she was not mad enough to get his balls cut off because of it, but then again the way everything had fall into place this day and how his face felt he would not be so surprise if she had planned it from the start.

**A/n: Wonder if she did know from the start and knowing how clever and tricky Berk girls can be I wouldn't be surprise if they all knew and planned this for some sort of payback. Please Review.**


	52. Chapter 52: Helping Out

**Chapter Fifty- Two: Helping Out**

Walking around Berk, she was very happy to finally feel the temperature was starting to raise meaning that winter was beginning to end and everyone was just happy it was not a harsh winter as last year. She was just glad she was not anywhere near this place at all that year with the stories she heard. She smiled to herself as she passed the Smithory and caught sight of a familiar group of men standing around. Eira changed her course smiling as she called out to them, "Hello there gentlemen."

All the men gave Hiccup a certain glance and he rushed over to stop her from coming any closer. "Eira hey there um what are you doing in the plaza? I thought you were helping Mildew or was it Fishlegs today?"

She eyed him suspiciously, "it was Tuffnut and I didn't feel like helping him steal his sister's part of a stuff yak. You know how she can be." He nodded and she asked pointing to the group, "What's going on Hiccup?"

"What in there? Oh you know men stuff, " he gestured his hands wildly, "yep just boring old manly conversations."

Eira crossed her arms and gave him an 'I'm not buying it' look, "what are you planning Hiccup?"

He sighed knowing she was not fooled. Why was he attractive to the smart ones? "Honestly Eira it's nothing that you need to be bothered with," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pushing her towards his him, "please believe me and I'll meet you at the house when the meeting is over."

"Oh so it's a meeting now?" she questioned making him pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Yes it is a meeting."

She leaned up kissing him softly shocking him and she pulled away before he had time to register to anything, "okay that's all you need to tell me. I will see you at home. "The brunet left the young man standing there speechless and he smirked heading back to the shop where his father, Gobber, and Phelan stood. Standing with them, he felt slightly guilty about lying to her and it showed on his face.

"Ah cheer up lad," Gobber said patting his back that turned to be a light shove tripping him up and Phelan steady him.

"Yes Hiccup you need to remember that not telling her is what's best for Eira," the future chief of the Sigtuna tribe reminded him.

He sighed, "I know, but it still doesn't have to feel right to lie to her."

"No it doesn't," Stoick said," but right now we need to get back to business."

She tried to ignore it, honestly, she tried to push aside the annoying thoughts of what the group of men were hiding from her, but it seemed nearly impossible. "I need a distraction, "she huffed and her prayers were answered when a lady was standing outside the Haddock home. Eira walked up to her and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

The woman gave her a nasty snarled, "I need to speak to Stoick."

"I'm afraid he's busy at the moment," she replied trying to ignore the tone in the woman's voice.

The woman huffed, "then I need to see Hiccup."

"He's with his father, " the woman rolled her eyes while bouncing her baby on her hip, " Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked to be kind, but never suspected the woman to take her up on it.

The older woman grinned, " actually maybe you can I need to work on the farm animals today, but was hoping one of the chiefs could help out since my husband is out on the docks and someone needs to keep an eye on this one."

Eira smiled knowing hard labor would do her some good, "well I would love to help with-"

"Great!" the mother shoved the child in her arms, "you can watch Gale while I tend to the animals. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

The teen held the child at arm's length in shock wondering how she was going to handle this. She started to panic, her and babies did not mix. Sure kids she could handle, they can actually use words to tell you what they wanted, but infants were a guessing game that never had a good prize. She gulped and mustarded all the courage she could as she stared at the baby girl who only smiled at the teen making her relax some. "Well I guess this won't be so bad."

She was wrong, dead wrong. As soon as Eira had closed the door, the child did nothing but scream and throw a fit at being a banded to a woman who was clearly not her mother. As of right now however the little girl was going through the phase of pulling hair and luckily for Eira she had plenty of it. The teen was holding the baby on her hip while trying to pull her locks out of the iron grip this child had. Every try however ended up letting the infant believe it was a game and she pulled even harder than before.

"Ow! Seriously Gale let my hair go!" Eira gave a hard tug and was relieved to stumble back as the baby let go and stuck her fist in her mouth giggling. She sighed in relief and smiled at seeing how happy the little girl was. At least she knew why new mothers wore their hair up now. The teenager sat down with Gale and stared at her as she reached for the amber pendant that hung around her neck. "You like this huh?" Eira took off the necklace and dangled it in front of her who happily reached and laugh listening to the chain jingle.

It had taken a little getting use too and a mess of the Haddock's home, but Eira was please to admit that looking after an infant was not as bad as she first believed.

Cradling the baby girl, she began to rock her to sleep seeing that she had yawn and her eyes were beginning to droop close. Gale was almost a sleep when the front door was slammed and made her cry instantly at the sudden sound.

"Whoa! What happen in here," Hiccup looked around the room seeing a bunch of objects of his home on the ground and when he caught sight of Eira's messed up and knotted hair he asked her, "More importantly what happen to you?"

Eira just glared and groaned at her fiancée, "babysitting and I almost had her to sleep until you announced your presence."

He cringed at her tone and quickly apologize that he did not know. She nodded and told him, "Its fine I should change her anyways." She laid Gale down on her blanket, which was still sniffling and upset at being woken up. As she was changing her she realized she forgot a clean diaper so she called out to the male in the room, "Hiccup watch her for a second for me."

The teen nodded half-afraid as he peered down at the girl who was still holding a pout on her face. He felt incredibly bad and decided to hold her to see if that made her happy at all. His instincts were correct as he held the baby girl up at arm's length bouncing her gently. "You know they're not so bad when they're not projecting vomit onto you."

She came back with a clean cloth diaper agreeing with him, but when she realized that Hiccup was holding her she warned him, "I wouldn't be holding her like that she might."

It was too late though and he face fell, "and then they pee on me."

Eira could not help but laugh and went over to them as he set the girl down for the babysitter to finish the job as he went to change into a clean shirt. When he came down from his room, he stopped in his tracks as he found the scene he was witnessing to be some he wanted in his future. Eira was in a chair rocking the now sleeping girl while humming the same tune she always did. Hiccup quietly walked down the stairs towards her and cringed when his metal spring leg squeaked loudly.

The only thing she did was turn her head and smile signaling him over to the two of them. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "you did a great job watching her."

She chuckled at that, "if you were here in the beginning you wouldn't be saying that."

Hiccup copied her laugh, "is that why the house looks like a tornado came through here?"

Her face turn red from embarrassment, but nodded. "I had to find something to entertain her after she broke the necklace." That is when he took notice that the amber pendant he gave her was missing. Before he could ask she answered, "It's in my pocket she managed to break the chain."

"Future Viking this one, " the dragon rider joked and tucked some of her blanket closer to the infant's body.

"Or the maker just can't make jewelry," she stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his green eyes leaning down to kiss her. Before he could, there was a knock on the door. Hiccup sighed and went to answer the door to find the mother of Gale. He moved so she could come inside and when she did, she took a look around, but when her eyes landed on Eira holding her sleeping girl she was shocked.

"You were able to get her to nap?"

Eira nodded handing the sleeping babe to the mother, "was easy after she destroyed the room." They all laughed and the mother thanked Eira. Right before leaving the teen asked, "How were the animals?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "animals? Martha you don't handle the animals you work in the bakery."

The mother stiffen and chuckled nervously at the couple before telling the truth, "I'm sorry I just needed sometime to myself and all she did was cry or mess up the work I accomplished in the house or otherwise."

"I can imagine," the female teen said, "and it was only for a few hours so it wasn't that big of a deal."

The mother once again nodded and thanked them both before heading home with her sleeping girl. After Hiccup closed the door he went over to Eira and kissed the top of her head. He wanted to tell her what he was thinking, but held it back and instead slipped a hand in her pocket to retrieve the pendant, "I'm going to make a new chain for this then." He went back to the Smithory when she agreed and turned her attention back inside the house and sighed. She had a lot of cleaning up to do before Stoick arrived home.

**A/n: Awww Hiccup is so cute with babies until they pee or throw up on him then it's just plain funny. Please review and just an FYI I think everyone will like what I put in the next chapter.**


	53. Chapter 53: Good Night

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Good Night**

Stoick and Eira had just finished cleaning up their dishes when Hiccup strolled in. the lad frowned realizing he had missed dinner when he was pleasantly surprised to find Eira setting down a bowl and some bread from him. "Sorry I was late Gobber held me up at the shop." He sat down and began to slurp down the mildly warm soup.

The father shook his head, "Just be thankful you picked a girl with a caring heart because you know my rule."

The son nodded talking with his mouth full, "yeah come home late you don't eat."

Eira gave him a disgusting look when some of the food came spitting out, "well here's my rule no talking with your mouth full." She tapped his chin making him close his mouth. He nodded and continued to eat.

"Well I'm heading to the Great Hall Spitelout challenged me to an arm wrestling competition and I plan to put him in his place." Stoick said leaving the two teens alone.

Eira laughed while cleaning the plates, "is everyone here in a competition with one another?"

Hiccup nodded finishing off his soup, "yep how else do you think we Vikings become big and strong?"

"Then it looks like you don't have too many rivals then _Hiccup_," she joked taking his bowl away to clean.

"Hey I'll show you how strong I am," to prove it he walked over to her and picked her up spinning her around. She laughed as he sat her back on her feet only to hold her close. She went to kiss him when he held his finger up to her and dug through his pocket. In a few seconds, he pulled out the necklace and replaced it around her neck. "There back where it belongs."

Eira smiled and looked down at her pendant only to see it was slightly different. He had rounded out the edges to follow the amber jewel's oval shape. She glanced up at him and smiled, "Gobber really didn't hold you up did he?"

Hiccup shook his head, "nah I figured it needed a few tweaks." She pressed her lips to his as gratitude. When they broke apart he realized on how late it was, "we should be head to bed we both had a pretty busy day."

"I still need to do the dishes," she reminded him and he stopped her.

"I'll get them and meet you up stairs."

A few moments later Hiccup was drying his hands on his shirt while climbing the stairs when he stopped on the top step. He gave a gap tooth grin watching Eira comb her hair, but what made him stop was when she glanced over her shoulder at him a small glint in her cerulean blue eyes. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Ready for bed?" Before she could reply, she was picked up bridal style and placed down on the wooden bed. Eira was laying on her side as Hiccup spooned her from behind with the blanket draped over the both of them. He kissed her covered shoulder when the meeting he had earlier popped into his head. The young rider nuzzled the woman in his arms and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked know it was not a sigh on content as he'd hope she would perceive it to be.

"Nothing just thinking about the meeting," he continued before she could even ask anything," The ice is breaking meaning Astrid and Phelan are going to be leaving soon."

He felt her nod, "hope they take Whirlwind and Stormfly with them, would hate to look after two depress Nadders."

He nodded, "Phelan's thinking about it, doesn't know how his mother will handle it, but he's considering it. Then there are the Thawfest games and we have to train the new kids for the events for that." She felt herself being pulled closer to his body and he whispered the next thing, "and we have to prepare for our wedding."

Her whole body stiffened and she turned over to look at him, "so soon?"

Hiccup began to become nervous and started to look anywhere, but at her, "well the sooner the better right?" She lifted his chin to look at her and he stuttered, "If that's what you want."

Eira thought about it for a bit and leaned in close to him to whisper, "Sounds perfect." The dark brunet kissed him putting his fears aside and allowing him to kiss her back. When they broke the kiss he had the biggest grin on his face making her snicker, "did you think I was going to say no?"

"Well," he trailed shrugging his shoulders and making her smacked him in the head with the pillow. He snorted and snatched the pillow away, tossing it to the side, before holding her wrist down and pinning her underneath him. "That wasn't very nice Eira."

"Neither is holding a girl down _Hiccup_," she smirked.

"Hey all is fair in love and war," he came closer to her still holding her down, "personally I want to make love." Hiccup went to capture her lips, but was stopped when she started to laugh in his face. He pulled back confused and let go of her, "what?"

She kept laughing and managed out "that was the cheesiest thing I even heard."

"Oh ha ha," he said dryly," keep laughing at the fact that I tried to be romantic." He huffed getting off her and crossing his arms.

The female rider sat up and finally stop laughing, "Oh come on Hiccup," she turned his pout face towards her own happy one. "You don't need to be romantic in any way to woo me. Besides you've been doing a good job of it by being all this," she waved her hands towards and around him.

A small sparkle shown through his emerald eyes when he looked at her, "you just gestured to all of me."

"Well you are a one of a kind, kind of package," she said in a hush tone her lips undoubtedly close to his own. He barely even made a nod in agreement too focused on her very rose color lips. Both of their eyes fluttered shut as they closed the gap between them. Within minutes, they were massaging their tongue together as Hiccup worked on her vest. He ended up pushing her on her back as she took off his own fur coat tossing it to the floor. When his fur was off, she traced the lean muscles along his back through the tunic.

The young chief broke the kiss breathing heavily along with the young women beneath him, who was looking up at him with a flush color on her cheeks. He sat up a little on his knees and took off his green tunic and she followed suit taking off her own. Now Eira was lying under Hiccup with just her bindings as she stared at his now exposed torso. Her eyes followed the depleting trail of freckles on his shoulders down his arms and before she could look over towards his chest, her eyes snapped shut when he attacked her neck. A gasp was heard by the teen as he managed to gently wiggle his way to spread her legs open so he could settle in between them. Hiccup's calloused hands ran up and down her arms and shoulders making her shudder and relax.

While her eyes were still closed he nip and sucked softly along her neck and collar as her own hands numbly traced over his chest not knowing exactly what to do. Her nimbly fingers worked their way down his sides counting every rib she could feel or taking note at the small muscles quivering under her touch. She lost count when he began massaging one of her breast over her wraps and her breath hitched, "Hiccup."

Smirking he continued to move his mouth over her warm skin as his hands tried to find away to take the last bit of cloth that was hiding her chest from his view. Unable to in his haste he became frustrated, but when his hands found the hem of her pants the teenager found those a more worthy prize. He untied the string holding them and was pleasantly surprise when she helped take them off completely, but it came with a price of his own dark green trousers coming off. Thankfully he had already took off his prosthetic , so the task wasn't as difficult as it could be ad now both of them laid on the bed in just their undergarments. He smiled at her and she bit her bottom lip nervously as she ran her hands over his shoulders.

Hiccup bent down to kiss her and while Eira was distracted, he went back to his previous task to free her from her bindings. While his lips moved down her neck he was enjoying the soft mews he was receiving in his ear. Finally, though he was able to find the knot of the wraps. He almost stopped what he was doing in sheer excitement when he did that, only to reprimand when she pleaded at him. When the wrap cloth did come loose, he pulled them over her head and he took the time to admire they way she laid half-naked on his bed and the pretty little blush to wash over her. As she lay there, her newly exposed skin reacted to the cool air around them and he watched as her skin gain goose bumps and her nipples harden. He barely heard his name when she shyly questioned him, but he reassured her, "you're so beautiful Eira."

With one hand he started to kneed one of her breast while his mouth latched on the other one, his tongue swirled around the harden nipple. Eira moaned and scratched his nails along his back. He kept up his menstruations and could tell she was enjoying it too when she arched her back pushing more into his mouth. Her own hands roamed his back as she kissed his shoulder biting whenever he pinched the neglected nipple. In a split second in time, they seemed to have read each other's thoughts as their hands reached for the other ones last remaining garment of clothing and began taking them off.

Hiccup broke his attachment he had on her chest and began to kiss her deeply as they tossed their clothing with the others. He groaned through the kiss when he felt herself rub against his harden shaft. When she did it again he copied, loving the friction they created together.

Breathing heavily they stared at each other as he knelt in between her spread legs. Hiccup glanced down as he had his left hand wrapped around the base of his cock that was throbbing for attention and took noticed that she was equally turned on. He went to graze the tip against her wet folds and when he heard her gasp, he darted his green eyes up at her and froze. Eira stared at the man above her and reminded him what a frighten doe looked like and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she wheezed, but he wasn't convinced.

He sighed pulling away to look directly in her blue eyes, "Eira we don't need to do this." He brushed her bangs out of her face as she propped herself on her elbows.

She was frowning and disappointment was evident in her voice as she spoke to him, "I had never wavered from this before Hiccup I shouldn't be this scared so why now?"

Kissing her cheek he grinned, "Maybe you thought we were going to get interrupted like we always are, but when it didn't happen you became frighten." He gently murmured in her ear making her realize that he was right.

Her blue eyes widen until she regained her courage. Kissing his jaw line and nipping at his earlobe she asked him, "Hiccup if I can't do this now how can I possibly do it on our wedding night?"

His heartbeat stopped for a split second as he turned to her to make sure he had heard correctly, "are we saying that you want to?"

She gave a short nod and not even Thor himself could have wiped the smile off his face. He climbed back on top of her and she giggled at his eagerness, but the tune changed when their lips locked and their hands explored one another's. The young female's hands brushed down his chest to his hips feeling every lean muscle he had under his skin. He did the same to her paying more attention at her chest area, which she didn't seem to mind. Eira moaned when his hands traveled south and began to rub her slick folds his thumb rubbing small circles on her clit. She bucked up against his hand and rasped out his name, "Hiccup please."

He nodded breathing heavily as he once again held his throbbing man hood rubbing the tip at her entrance. Slowly he pushed himself inside her and they both gasped; him because of the tightness and her because of his girth. It took all his will power not to dive all the way inside her, but he wouldn't as he had heard stories on how much a girl's first time hurt them. He held himself up shaking slightly as he felt himself hit her barrier. Hiccup looked down at her face seeing it mixed with pleasure and a little bit of pain. He pulled his cock out all the till the tip and before sheathing himself all the way inside her he whispered, "I'm sorry."

The girls scream was captured by Hiccup in a searing kiss as tears pricked the edge of her tightly shuteyes. They stayed together like that, as he kept apologizing into her ear. After a while of his repeat sorries, she finally told him, "I think it's okay to move now."

"I'll go slow," he told her in a hush tone. Gently he moved his hips groaning slightly at how tight and warm her walls were around him. Her nails dug into his skin some, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his intrusions, but soon all the melted away and all she could feel was the pleasure she was providing. The brunet moaned and the auburn Viking took it as a sign to move faster and when he did, she was moaning even louder. She moved her hips with his as best as she could and when she moved to lie at a better angle he slipped more inside her and he rasped out a moan in surprise, "Eira so good."

He held her hips and drew her hips closer going harder and deeper than before earning him to hear her squeals of delight meant at his thrust. With each thrust, though he was getting closer to completion and he didn't know if he was able to hold off for much longer. He wanted to thank every god and goddess up in Valhalla when he hear Eira's sweet voice rasp out, "Oh Hiccup please, I think I'm going to."

The boy nodded moaning just as loud as she was, "by the gods Eira me too."

They kept up the pace frantically wanting to cum at the moment and it didn't take long for Eira to be arching her back off the bed as her nails left red marks all over the Viking's back. She bit her bottom lip throwing her head back holding in her cry as she came. Hiccup came after a couple more strokes, pushing himself as deep as he could spilling his seed inside her coating her walls, grunting her name out in the process.

Green and blue eyes were looking at each other as they came back from their high. Hiccup had his same lopsided grin as he stared down at his girl. He removed himself out of her carefully to lie next to her wrapping his lean arm around her frame. Eira curled up into his body semi-perfectly as she laid her head on his shoulder. As both teens were regaining their normal breathing and calming their heartbeats the young female tiredly asked, "I hope we weren't too loud. Do you think anyone heard us?"

She only slapped him when he gave a smug answer, "I really do hope so." The act only made him squeeze her and kiss her softly and when he pulled back he said, "I love you Eira."

"I know Hiccup," she smiled relaxing in his arms and mumbled into his freckled skin, "I love you too."

"Oh what was that?" he joked making her laugh as he tickled her, "didn't quite hear you with the muttering."

"I said," she started getting him to stop ticking her sides, "Good night Hiccup." She went to get comfortable in his arms and in the bed.

He smirked boosting his own ego once again," made you that tired huh?"

Closing her eyes, she made her final comment before going to sleep, "just as tired as I made you Dragon boy, now good night."

He chuckled yawning in the process before pulling the blanket back over their naked bodies and drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Yay! Its not a dream sequence this time and it finally happen. So there you go no one better want to kill me like the last time. Please review and let me know how I did on this.**


	54. Chapter 54: Something Different

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Something Different**

There was something different about Hiccup. They all saw it and could not deny it. The steps he took seem to have more pep in them and he had a smile plastered to his face. All around he just seemed to be on cloud nine. Two men stared at him working in the smith shop just plain puzzled at the young teen that they use to pick on. They became even more bewilder when the toothpick began to whistle as if he had no worries in the world. Other men who had caught a glimpse of the young chief gave the impression that they knew what was going on with him, but wouldn't tell the two anything. Snotlout scratched his head still staring at his cousin and turn to his best friend and male twin, Tuffnut, "I still don't get it."

"Me either."

"What don't you guys understand," Fishlegs came up to them with a book in his hands.

"Hiccup," the tougher male said, "I could run over there and punch him in his face and he would still act like he was in Valhalla." They all watched Hiccup still working on sharpening an axe in merriment only to make the larger blonde Viking smile.

"It's not that hard to guess you guys," he went back to his book snickering at their lack of intelligence, "Hiccup and Eira played around in the sheets." When they gave him a blank stare he sighed, "They had sex you guys."

Both boys stared in shock over at Hiccup who was now whipping the sweat off his brow and receiving a refreshing drink from his girl, who leaned in and kissed his cheek before ducking out of the shop to carry on with her day. Snotlout only had one thing to say about the new information on his cousin, "That lucky bastard."

**A/n: I know this is short, but it had to be done. Damn you Hiccup Eira didn't want people to know what you two did and you ruin that by your attitude, but who could blame him. Please review.**


	55. Chapter 55: Fishing Trip

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Fishing Trip**

Three men were loading their saddles onto their dragons in the early morning. When the last thing was strapped on to the Night Fury the muddy red hair teen turn to his father looking up with concern-filled eyes. The older chief put a hand on his smaller son's shoulder and gave him some of his wisdom, "Hiccup you know why we're doing this, you told us yourself on how she would react if she knew."

"I know," he sighed, "but the lying. If you haven't notice dad I'm not the best at it."

The father took a deep breath and smiled, "well you did a good job at hiding your Night Fury from us a couple years back."

"And look at where that got you," Phelan said placing something in his pouch.

"Yes I know," Hiccup said, as he made sure that the connecting rod on Toothless was at decent working conditions before they took off. He stood up though and brushed his pants, "I'm getting another rod just in case."

Stoick nodded, "just hurry back we need to take off before anyone wakes up."

The trainer was digging through a barrel looking for another rod when he heard his name. When he looked up he was surprised to see Eira standing there rubbing her for arms, "Eira what are you doing up so early?"

The young teen gave him a weak smile, "could ask you the same thing."

He sighed not wanting to lie to her, but he did it perfectly, "going on a fishing trip with my dad its some kind of bounding thing he likes to do every year." He found the rod and pulled it out letting her catch a glimpse of it.

"Taking the dragons?"

"Uh yeah," was all he could say since he did not have an excuse as to why, but by some miracle, she did not ask about it. All she did was stare at the ground and biting her bottom lip. He noticed the tall tale signs that she was upset by something and went over to her placing a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong Eira?"

"I had another dream and when I woke up you weren't there," she barely said looking away from him feeling so small at the moment when telling him this. He on the other hand was feeling incredibly guilty even more now as he went to embrace her.

"Eira."

"Its oaky," the scared girl reassured him, "Dust helped me calm down and I just couldn't go back to sleep is all." She paused taking a deep breath before looking up at him," it sounds stupid but Hiccup I really don't want to lose you."

"Hey now," he gave her his signature smile, "I'm only going to be gone for a few days."

She nodded in understanding. "I'm still worried though," the girl told him and he kissed her silent.

When they separated, he told her, "no more worrying and defiantly no more thinking about things like that. I am going to be all right on this trip and I'll be back before you know it." Again, she nodded making him smile more, "good." Giving her a quick peck on the lips one more time about to leave.

Eira stopped him though before he did, "Hiccup I know I shouldn't do this, but." The young chief watched the brunet taking off a certain chain that had a very special object attached. She placed it in his hands and moved his fingers to cover over three of its holes before saying, "if you play this note it will scare away any dragon long enough for you to flee. I heard those Scauldrons can be pretty nasty."

His green eyes were wide and he stuttered out, "I can't take this from you."

She wrapped his hands around the whistle and smiled, "for one you're not taking anything from me and two it will help me sleep at night knowing you have another way to return home safely."

He kissed her deeply after that making a promise to himself that he would make that happen. "Thank you, "he whispered as she placed the chain around his neck and he tucked the bone underneath his shirt."I'll be back before you know it," he left her standing in the black smith shop after saying that, already wanting the stupid trip to be over with.

When flying over the water Hiccup was off in his own world not really paying attention to his surroundings making his fellow travelers to take notice. Phelan flew closer to the boy and asked, "Are you okay Hiccup?"

The rider shook his thoughts away, "yeah just thinking." Without knowing it he gripped onto the whistle that his shirt hid, "you don't think he'll be there do you dad?" His green eyes looked over towards the man.

"Don't know, but the letter did say that every chief of their tribes were to be there."

The dragon trainer sighed turning his eyes forward. Toothless sensing his rider's discomfort looked back and growl. He patted his side and gave the reptile a smile. "I'm fine bud." In truth he wasn't, he hated lying to Eira about this meeting at the Shivering Shores, but if the letter was true and all the tribe's chief were tending then it was for certain that Eira's father was to be there. Hiccup himself was not confident he was ready to meet this man almost afraid he was going to knock his lights out or worse he might give the hint that they were actually hiding Eira on their island.

Another sigh escaped him making his new friend speak up, "Everything will be fine Hiccup. If he is there, confronts you, just hold your head up high, and be confident with every word you speak. Then there would be no reason to suspect anything. "Phelan gave a smile towards the smaller Viking who only nodded.

"You're right, but I still would like this gathering to be over with."

The blonde male agreed going closer towards Hiccup so Stoick wouldn't hear his next sentence, "I hear you and just a heads up these meetings are always boring, so just be prepared to entertain yourself."

The auburn Chief laughed, and patted his pocket, "charcoal pencil always handy in those cases."

All three landed on an outskirt island near the Shivering shores, where a small ship awaited them thanks to the region's Chief. Phelan wonder why there were doing such a thing, but when Stoick explained that not everyone was in the loop of knowing Berk had trained dragons and it might come off as a threat to their neighbors. After reassuring Toothless that he was going to be fine, they set sail on the ship towards their original destination.

A few members of the tribe greeted them as they tie the boat off, but the host of the island was the one who was most ecstatic to see the trio. Hiccup was even taken back when the other tribe member hugged his father. Even more so when he brought the younger chief into a bone crushing embrace. When it broke, he was smiling while the teen was gasping for air and cracking his back into place. "So Stoick this is your son?" when the red haired man nodded the Shivering Shores chief's smile grew bigger, "Excellent! I have heard many great things about you lad. Many great things."

Hiccup felt uncomfortable as the man kept rambling complements towards him and his silence made his father realize this, "Alright Armond isn't it time to be starting the meeting?"

"Ah always right Stoick, " Armond said heading them towards the meeting hall. As they walked he had one more question," Say Hiccup don't suppose you could balance out a hammer for me while you are here. Blacksmith here does great on anything with a blade, but give him a blunt object."

The teen smiled and agreed, " I can see what tweak need to be made."

Armond wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Excellent! Now you and your father don't need to lose a limb seeing as neither of you brought me anything."

Both Haddocks gulped completely forgetting about that little detail that the man loved to up hold. All four men walked into the Hall and in a few minutes, everyone took a seat around a very large table. Phelan went to greet and sit by his mother as Stoick and Hiccup took their own. When he sat down his green eyes scanned around the room looking at each male that sat down wondering which one of these Vikings were Eira's father. Soon Armond's voice spoke up, "is everyone here so the meeting can get started?"

One of them men came up, "all but Dagur the Deranged sir."

He clapped his hands together smiling, "Great so we can get started."

Hiccup chuckled at that, apparently he wasn't the only one who didn't mind never seeing the Berserker Chief. Before he knew it, the meeting was going on leaving the teen trying to follow throughout the speels of each of the tribes.

**A/n: So the fishing trip is a lie and this meeting is what they have been keeping from Eira for good reasons. Please review.**


	56. Chapter 56: Confrontations

**Chapter Fifty- Six: Confrontations**

It was hours of listening to the meeting dragging on until they even reached on the topic of what was happening in Berk. Seriously, Hiccup didn't know why it was so important that the town's prize chicken was not laying more eggs than before. Now when all your animals stop producing the necessary food they usually do because the new residence are scaring them to death, now that would be consider something to worry about. The teen smiled at that while he was doodling, but he jumped slightly when his name was called.

"So Stoick, Hiccup what news do you have on Berk?"

Stoick answered him as Hiccup straighten up in his chair, "Not much we made an alliance with Syrin and the Sigtuna tribe through an arrange marriage."

"Yes and I couldn't be any happier with my new daughter in law," Phelan's mother said and allowed the Berk Chief to continued.

"I also named my son, Hiccup, as the next chief after he knows all the fine details and he is soon to be married himself this year."

Everyone seemed to smile and clap a little for the lad until one of the men beside him said, "And if it's the lass he's been doodling on his paper I would say she's a beauty."

Hiccup blushed a deep red, looked down, and realized he had been scribbling different positions and poses of the girl even one that was very detail oriented of her face. Quickly he folded the parchment and shoved it in his coat. The other men teased him and told the young teen it was nothing to be embarrassed about, but thankfully the meeting had to continued and the spared the poor boy.

When they were on the last tribe Hiccup's blood seemed to freeze, "Now Illfuss is there anything you actually want to say in the meeting?"

All they heard was a grunt coming from the outskirts of the circle of chiefs and Hiccup's eyes frantically searched to look for the male in question, but came up with nothing. The Shivering Shores Chief shrugged, "then the meeting is over and I offer a meal to all my wonderful guest before you set off towards your homes."

Everyone went to mingle with the other tribe members as they ate while Phelan and Hiccup found a small space to stand in to chitchat. They were talking about how Hiccup liked his first meeting of all the tribes. That is until a shadow casted over the two and when they looked up, they saw a very large and tall order man around the age of Stoick biting into an apple. Hiccup's eyes stared at the man and took in account of his brown colored beard turning an ash color and how his grey eyes that were staring back, made him want to crawl under a rock. "You must be very happy to be next in line, kind of hard to believe though when you seem so _slim_. I mean if I was your father I would be really considering someone else for the position," the man took a bite of his apple once again.

Hiccup glared at him though, "and who are you exactly?"

The Viking smirked wiping the apple's juice off the corner of his mouth and swallowing the bite, "Forgive me the name's Illfuss the dragon slayer." He held his hand out for him to shake it and took note of the teen's glaring green eyes at him, but in the end, he shook his hand.

"Hiccup," was all the auburn teen said to the man trying not to let his disgust for the Viking show. The dragon trainer hoped the man was done talking to him before he did something unforgivable, but he never took in for account that what he was wearing could be seen.

The chain around Hiccup's neck caught his grey eyes attention and Illfuss smirked, "that's an interesting chain. Strange though that a man would be wearing jewelry especially a woman's, wouldn't you say?"

Hiccup's hand gripped the metal that hung around his neck and hoped he didn't look to stunned at the question. He took a deep breath and smiled, "well you see it's actually my girl's she wanted me to keep her close on the trip." He pulled the chain fully out of his shirt and when the other chief saw what hung at the end he glared. Hiccup just smiled as he ran his thumb over the large polished black scale, "she is always trying to convince me that it's a Night Fury's, but to me it looks more like a type of rock. What do you think?" He gave the man his famous grin and could have sworn he saw the anger roll off him.

"More like a rock I say," Illfuss grunted and Hiccup hidden the chain once again beneath his clothes. After that, they parted ways since Stoick said it was time for them to head back home. As they were leaving a pair of grey eyes followed the one-legged teen's movements knowing he was hiding something. Taking a step, he heard the crumbling noise beneath his foot and when picking up the piece of paper he figured it was the young lad's. Unraveling it, he began to smirk and chuckle softly.

"Is something the matter Illfuss?" one of his men asked his Chief.

Still chuckling at his luck, he told them, "no Buck everything is just fine. In fact I think I need to start planning a family reunion soon." He looked down at the drawing of his daughter before crumbling it up and tossing it in the fire pit to burn.

**A/n: Oh my! Hiccup meet his future father in law and daddy knows where his baby girl is now all because of Hiccup's drawing skills! Also because of the necklace's chain but that reason will be announced another time. Another thing Phelan's mother's name is Syrin which means lilac. Please review.**


	57. Chapter 57: Wet Tales

**Chapter Fifty- Seven: Wet Tales**

When landing on their island they all rushed into their homes dragging their boots in the mud from the rain that was coming down. The Haddock men and Toothless ran inside their dry house only to be introduced to the dark. Hiccup found it odd, but it was night so it was more likely for the girls to be asleep. His father went to his bedroom as the boys climbed the stairs and when the human male lit a candle, he was shocked to find an empty bedroom. He sighed not wanting to handle this so late even though his dragon seemed to be concern. "Don't worry Bud," the trainer comforted the reptile, "I'm sure they are just staying at someone's home. She really didn't want to be alone when we left." Toothless trusted his human and went to lay on his metal slab slightly sad not having Dust with him. Hiccup was in the same mind set as he climbed in his own bed and stared at the ceiling listening to the rain hit the wooden roof.

The Viking teen woke up the next day with the rain still raging on yet not as hard as last night. Hiccup ate his breakfast and did a few morning chores before setting out to find where Eira had gone off too.

Drenched from head to toe he was getting annoyed. He hid check every house he could think of at where she maybe and each one said they had not seen her in all the days he had been gone. When he had coming running back to his own house Toothless had been there to greet him using his large wing as an umbrella. "Thanks Bud, but we still have to keep looking for them."

Both of them looked towards the woods and headed towards the trees in a light jog. While jogging the boys cried out the women's names hoping that the rain did not drown it out. They stopped under a tree huffing feeling as if they had looked over at least half of Raven's Point to find them. By some miracle Hiccup called out one more time and caught a glimpse of something running past the tree line. Too quick to judge he ran after the movement believing it was the brunet. What had end up happening was he track down a fawn and its mother to their next and he sighed in defeat walking back with his Night Fury to their home.

When walking back it was a miracle he heard his name being called over the raindrops. He turned to look at where the sound was coming from and was shocked to see Eira and Dust sitting in a cave opening. Both men ran over to the opening Hiccup crashing his wet form into Eira.

Shock to see the two males, the now wet female stuttered out, "Hiccup what are you doing here?"

A little bit annoyed he answered, "Me? I should be asking this to you. Where have you've been people in the village said they haven't seen you in days?" He pulled back for enough to look at her face, which was difficult when she was looking down at the ground. The Viking lifted her head to look her in the eyes only to see the hurt in her face. "Eira," he said in a hush tone, "What's wrong?"

The female lied to him, "nothing we just got caught in the rain is all."

"I don't buy that Eira," he told her, "tell me what's wrong please." She bit her lip as he stared at her and he noticed the uncertainty in her blue eyes. "Did something happen in town while I was gone?" he asked pushing down his anger hoping that was not the case.

Eira shook her head calming his fears a little, "no I don't think Gobber would let anyone hurt me."

His brows forward, "that's not what I asked you Eira. Who was trying to hurt you?"

Her eyes widen at the mistake and began to panic as he waited for her to response. The trainer had his answer when she pushed herself away from him and yelled, "It's nothing okay. I just do not belong in villages. I'm better off out here alone."

"Eira what are you talking about of course you belong here, "he went to hug her, "I know you do."

Again she pushed him away and screamed, "You know nothing!" She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. Brushing her hair back she sat on the cave's floor trying not to cry in front of him. Dust went to sit beside her distraught rider nuzzling her cheek and earning a hug. Whimpering she said, "You don't know what happen Hiccup. You don't understand on how badly I messed up."

He took a seat across from her waiting for the explanation.

She could not even look at him as she spoke. All she did instead was pet the female Night Fury hoping it would settle her nerves, "I ended up stealing from someone. I know why and how I did it since I can do it in my sleep. I just don't know what possessed me too."

"What did you take?"

"Some bread," a few tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm sorry." The last thing she except though was to hear a chuckle across the room. Eira looked up to see Hiccup biting his fist trying not to laugh. "Are you laughing at me?"

He waved her off holding his sides, "What? No of course not Eira." He failed though when he let a few snorts slip and he explained, "Eira you stole a biscuit on Berk. You do know everyone takes one each day right? It's not really a crime."

"Wh-what," he blue eyes widen.

He only nodded, "yeah taking a biscuit from the bakery is a normal thing for everyone here. Every house usually makes their own, but it is not uncommon for a few people around here to take a loaf. It's the reason why they make extra."

"Then why did Snotlout and the twins make a big deal about it when they caught me?" the now confused girl asked.

His eyes narrowed. He had a sinking feeling he knew where this conversation was going; along with having to find a way to go unnoticed when he dragged three bodies out to sea. "What did they tell you?"

She went over to him seeing as his hand was now turning into a fist. A very good sign he was getting angry. "Don't blame them," she said gently, "I should have known those jokers would pull something like this on me sooner or later."

Hiccup would not hear it though as he gritted out, "what did they say?"

"Nothing I haven't heard before Hiccup," Eira told him, "besides the only reason why I hid was because of you."

"Because of me?" he asked surprised turning to face her as she shyly nodded, "but why?"

After taking a deep breath she told him, "of what you might think of me knowing I was a thief and this wasn't the only time. I'm not proud of it Hiccup, but let's just say I can steal Gobber's arm right under him while he's hammering." She smirked at his shocked expression, "besides why would you even want someone like that near you or your home."

The young chief pulled her close hugging her tightly, "you know none of that matters to me right?" He felt her nod her head, "besides Berk isn't really a place you would want to rob, nothing worth wild to steal here."

Breaking the embrace Eira gave him a small grin, "I don't know about that. I heard the chief's son is something special."

"Eh sorry pretty lady I'm taken, "he joked," I can always introduce you to my cousin. He's not the sharpest sword in the armory but. "He trailed off when she punched his shoulder making the two teens laugh. When she pulled her arm back she realized his clothes were still soak and because he insisted on holding her; her own were beginning to copy his.

The first thing she took off him was his coat, "you're going to get sick if you keep wearing these." He could only agree as he felt her warm fingertips dance across his cold damp skin taking off his shirt. He gulped when she rubbed his hips and followed the path down his pelvis. Her eyes followed her movement until she heard him sigh and brought her eyes towards his. A blush was present on his freckle cheeks when his pants were sliding down his thighs. The only problem came when they were stopped by his artificial leg and they chuckled.

"Sorry I kind of forgot you had this," she told him her hand touching the metal.

He only smiled and grabbed her hand, "so did I." The teen began to remove his fake leg and she continued her task. There he sat in his undergarments as she placed his clothes near the fire to dry.

Both dragons found it odd that their riders were acting how they use too when they first met. Dust even questioned it with Toothless, as she laid sprawled out on the cave's floor. The male Night Fury shrugged and went to lay next to her only to be pushed away from her warm body because of his cold wet one. He huffed and shook his scales dry and when he looked he only received a glare. Dust was not happy as droplets of water fell down her face, but all was forgiven when Toothless went over to her and licked them away gently. When he laid besides her his reward was a soft lick on his muzzle and he gave a low purr of contentment.

On the other side of the cave Eira smiled at the dragon's display of affection. Her head turned slightly and blushed when she caught Hiccup's stare. Her eyes snapped forward and watched the orange and red flames dance in the pit she made days ago. The girl felt a presence near her and when she looked the boy had moved closer to her. Brushing her hair behind her ears she kept her focus on the fire. Only when he spoke did she finally keep her gaze on his emerald eyes.

"You'll get sick if you stay in these clothes," he touched the strap of her vest and when she looked down she saw a large dark spot he had created prior.

Eira ignored it though and pushed his hand away, "I'll be fine." If it wasn't obvious that she was uncomfortable it was now when she rolled her shoulder.

After the display in her body language the teen figured out what was wrong. Before he could be stopped he began taking off her vest, "it helps when there aren't so many things rubbing against them."

She was astonished by his cleverness, but allowed him to take the vest off. She only sighed when he motioned her to take the top off. She listened and sat hunched over her wrappings covering her chest. She looked up at him through her bangs, "how did you know?"

Hiccup only smirked, "you're not the only one with damaged flesh." He emphasized it with a gestured of his left leg. He sat next to her leaning against the cavern's wall, "mine's been bothering me since we drew closer to Berk."

She only smiled and rubbed the shoulder where he scar began. Hiccup watched her and replaced her hand with his own. A blush spread across her face, but she gathered her brown locks to one side as his calloused fingers gingerly rolled over the jagged raised skin. He would never tell her that it made him cringe mentally as he began to study every scar down her back, just like she would never tell him that his missing limb did the same to her. Hiccup jumped a little when she grazed the numb making her retract her hand. Only when he relaxed after figuring it was her hand did she rest her palm over his scarred flesh.

Quietly she asked him, "Do you remember it?"

He knew what she meant and shook his head, "I was in a coma for most of the healing process, but when I woke up and had to learn to walk again it was painful. What about you? I know you were a kid so you must have-"

"Every second," she interrupted," I remember every agonizing second that passed by. I didn't nor could I faint, not even when I knew I was safe and Dust was cleaning my wounds." A tear rolled down her face as her voice began to shake, " my whole body felt like it was on fire and every lick felt like daggers stabbing my back. I screamed until I went hoarse. I only stayed alive because Dust was smart enough to keep the wounds clean and dropping me off in a village to get the proper treatment." He looked over towards the dragon that was peacefully cuddling with his own as she continued after calming her nerves, "I stayed with that family until my wounds began to close and I regained some feeling back in my shoulder and could walk normally."

He moved his arms around her pulling her into his lap. Before kissing her cheek he whispered, " I'm sorry."

"There's no reason to be, "she smiled as she lean back against his chest. He only nodded, but didn't stop holding her even tighter. Eira held his hands and smiled finding some comfort in the way they were holding each other. Finding the day a little bit brighter now even though it was storming around the two couples.

**A/n: Sorry for the late update I have good reasons. One is that this chapter didn't seem to want to end so if it seems a little cut off well... Second I was drawing a picture of Toothless and Dust with some miniature Night Furies, so now I'm debating if I should post the picture up when I finish it. Anyways please review.**


	58. Chapter 58: Rain on the Parade

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: Rain on the Parade**

They both sat there listening to the soft melody the rain was making. Hiccup let out a long sigh resting his chin on top of Eira's head. She had sighed in return relaxing in the male's arms. She was running her fingers over his scared up knuckles while he tried to determine what rhythm the droplets were making. The burnet titled her head to look at the rider when he started to speak.

"I use to do this with my mother," he said," listen to the rain. She use to count the rhythm out to me, but always lost count when." At that moment, the sound of some thunder could be heard and he smiled, "when that happen."

Eira squeezed his hand and softly began to count the beat of the rain. Hiccup stared at her in surprise before smiling and joining her in the count. Before either of them knew it, their dragons had joined in the game by tapping their tails on the floor. All four of them lost the count when another clap of thunder rein threw making Eira jump and Hiccup laugh.

When she calmed down she asked, "Do you think it would let up anytime soon?"

He looked outside only to see the rain now coming down harder than before, " probably not why?" the answer came when her stomach growled loud enough to let all of them hear. "Hungry much?" he grinned and when they looked up both reptiles were by their sides throwing up some half-eaten cods.

Hiccup looked disgusted, but even more when Eira got up and began cooking the said fish. "Thanks guys," she beamed rubbing both of their snouts.

"We're really not going to eat those are we?"

Rolling her eyes while checking the fish she said, "You have anything else?" He shook his head. "Then yes we're eating what our dragons feed us."

He shudder, but accepted the fact that once again he was going to eat a dragon's left overs. While waiting he found a stick and began to draw in the gravel. Eira having nothing better to do started to run her fingers through her hair. After combing the knots out, she ended up braiding different sizes all over her head.

The next time the young teen looked up; he was being served his fish by his girlfriend who had started to have a head full of braids. Uncertain he asked, "Uh what happen?"

Shrugging, she sat beside him, "got bored." She looked at the ground to see what he was doing and asked, "what about you?"

He mimic her, "same got bored. Started to design a few things."

Taking a bite of the cooked fish, she studied the sketch, "what is it?"

Hiccup blushed not wanting to answer the question, so he stayed silent until she hummed out that she was waiting for a response, "a design for a house."

"Our house?" she asked not one bit embarrassed about that thought. Hiccup however felt like his whole face was on fire.

"Maybe," he gulped hoping it wouldn't scare her that he was planning this behind her back.

Eira nodded," makes sense, can't live with daddy forever now can we." She smiled at his surprised face, "now where are we going to build this dream house of yours?"

It took a while before he answered her, "well- um it has to be where everyone can easily find."

"Of course the future chief needs to be able to address his fellow Vikings when there's a problem," she said then added, "that he created."

"Hey!"

She only stuck her tongue out at him before asking, "What about on that hill near the tree line?"

The teen male thought about it, "maybe it does have the room to build it, but I don't know if it will over look the town."

The girl couldn't argue with that and decided to shift the conversation, "so what will the inside look like?"

He went off after the question telling her all about the designs he had like having beams going through the main supports so the Night Furies could have the option to hang upside down to sleep. She had to laugh though because every design he seemed to come up with were all based on the dragons. He would have kept going if she didn't touch his shoulder to ask, "And what of our room?"

"Well um it would be downstairs," he mumbled for some reason shy about the topic, "large enough for our things and a work station for me."

She smiled, "filled with all your inventions designs?"

Hiccup agreed again embarrassed about the human aspect of the home. It only got worse when she mentioned a four-letter word. His green eyes grew as he stared at the ground as he asked, "you would want children with me?"

She blushed too as she bobbed her head, "that's what marry couples have isn't it?"

"It is, but you," he became nervous and started to stutter his words, "we- I never really thought about having them. What about you?"

Shaking her head she hid her nervous laugh, "never, but it can't be that bad having one. I mean our parents had us right?"

After Eira said that Hiccup thought about all the times he upset his father in some way or another while growing up. He became scared, "yeah that's just another good reason why we shouldn't have them."

"Oh come on you couldn't have been that bad as a child."

"Yeah, " he dragged the word out while rubbing the back of his neck," let's just say I accidently set the whole village on fire because I was in the smithory without anyone knowing and there just so happen to be a strong head wind that day. Oh and I was only six." His lips were pressed together as he adverted his gaze anywhere, but her.

Eira's jaw hung open gaping at the man she planned to marry. She shook off her shock and patted his back, "let's just hope the Gods allow them to take after me then."

"Hey with any luck Mildew could be right and that kick to the groin could have ended the bloodline," the slender male teased only making the line funnier when she began to plead out her apologizes once again about the scenario. It only ended when he kissed her. When pulling back he looked towards the entrance and noticed that the rain was beginning to stop. "Would you want to head back?"

The brunet only scooted closer to his frame and laid her head on his shoulder lightly shaking her head. He could only smile as he held her resting his chin back on the top of her braided hair. Burying her nose in his scent she let it slip out what it was.

"Hot metal and pine needles."

"What?"

"Your scent," she mumbled not wanting to explain it to him as she finally drifted her eyes closed to fall in a peaceful sleep.

Thankfully Hiccup didn't question it further. The only thing he did do was try to figure her own scent out and to his surprise it made him feel safer and calmer. She smelled of the sea's air and jasmine. He tried to burry himself in her scent, but it only succeeded to wake up the lass up.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" Eira asked groggily.

He didn't say anything to her and just laid her down on the ground while nuzzling her neck and shoulder. Before she could even argue he ended up nestled on her chest as one of his hands rested on her shoulders. Her eyes rolled when eh nuzzled his nose in between his chest. Unknowing to her he had a wide grin on his face as she asked him, "having fun there dragon boy?"

Hiccup nodded rapidly enjoying the fact that he wasn't being pushed away. Instead the female ran her fingers through his muddy red hair that was still a little wet from the rain. He even began giving her breast light butterfly kisses, which earn him a chuckle when she sighed out, "Really Hiccup?"

"What?" he asked innocently his head still resting on her chest as one hand snaked its way to one of her mounds to massage it.

Holding in a moan she gritted out, "why do u have such a fascination with my breast?"

"Well," he started slowly undoing her wraps covering her upper torso, "for one they're yours." She rolled her eyes at that, but he continued, "Two I don't have any."

"Hopefully you never will," Eira snickered out, as she finally was able to get her top half undress.

Hiccup leaned in close whispering loud enough for her to hear, "and three I love the sounds you make when I do this." He gently flicked his tongue over her nipple and when he heard her gasp he smirked. Just when he was about to latch on and earn even more than small gasps from the woman laying beneath him, he felt a puff of air hit the back of his head and the sound of a snort. His head fell knowing exactly who was above the human couple and he groaned, "please Toothless just leave us be."

The Night Fury gave another huff at the two and planted himself right in front of the riders, ending their actions. Hiccup pouted and started to whine about how they may never actually have any offspring if the male dragon had a say about it. Toothless however heard this and glared at his trainer and to shock everyone in the room he grunted at Dust and motioned towards the exit. The female Night Fury got up uncertain following her mate as Hiccup's jaw dropped watching them leave. Hiccup finally became hopeful at his luck when they disappeared from the sight and he turned his attention back on his female.

Her head was turned to the side exposing her neck to him and when he was about to kiss her jaw line she quietly said, "I think our clothes are dried now. Maybe we should head back."

The rider let out a noise that was a mix between a whimper and a groan. As he felt her body start to move out from under him he became aggregated. Shaking his head he held her there all while spouting out different ways to say no. Hiccup looked her dead in the eyes stating seriously, "I go away for days and all those days you kept creeping up in my mind and when I finally do come home happily hoping to get a hold of you I find out you go missing. Then I get drenched by the rain looking for you, risking my health, and when I do find you and get you alone you want to go back to the very populated village of Berk. I don't think so." With the end of his speech Eira laid there in shock as he began to kiss and nip at her skin.

"But Hiccup," she tried to protest holding in her moans.

In between bites he told her, "no."

"I know, but-" again her pleas were denied.

"Nope," he said quickly kissing his way up her neck as his hand roamed her frame.

"What if someone comes looking for us?" she asked.

He quietly whispered in her ear he answered, "I don't care." Before she could talk anymore his left hand found its way in between her legs and he started to rub her core through her pants earning him a long dragged out moan. Hiccup could only grin as he continued his menstruations on her body. In a serious tone he told her, "Now the only words I want to hear from you is my name." She didn't even have a chance to respond to that when his hand had managed its way under her pants as his fingers worked on the small bundle of nerves that made her gasp out his name. "That a girl, " he smirked.

Eira went to glare at him, but it didn't last too long for he had slipped two fingers inside her moist cavern and she moaned his name while bucking her hips into his hand, "Hiccup!"

If his grin had become an wider he would have looked like he had a Night Fury's mouth. His fingers kept the slow lazy pace inside her as his green eyes watched her shake and quiver as she panted from him. "What do you want Eira?"

She whimpered still bucking her hips against his hand, "you. I want you Hiccup."

As soon as she answered him he was taking off the rest of her clothes along with his. What he didn't see coming was the girl pushing him off her into a sitting position as she climbed on top. They both smiled at one another as she rested perfectly in his lap. Eira leaned down to kiss him as his hands reached up to massage her breast, tweaking her nipples lightly. Both moaned through their kiss when the woman began to grind herself against his harden length. What neither of the teens excepted was to hear a very loud disturbed cry, "Oh Thor my eyes!"

The couple snapped their heads towards the entrance of the cave and there standing in the sunshine was another person and not just any person. Eira scrambled to hide her naked form behind Hiccup's as the young chief squinted his eyes to make out the figure. "Snotlout?" His eyes went from surprise to anger as he screamed at this cousin, "What in the God's names Snotlout! Get out of here!" Hiccup emphasized his wrath by throwing a rock at the Viking, who turned his back on the scene.

Hiccup was tying his pants back on after making sure his leg was fasten to his calf while speaking to the larger male, "What are you doing here Snotlout?"

"Not to see you butt ass naked that's for sure," the teen sneered back.

He rolled his eyes, "you shouldn't have barged in then."

"Well excuse me _Chief_ there isn't exactly a door where I could knock," he sarcastically answered.

"Whatever," he sighed out, "what do you need?"

"Besides my brain scorched with fire? Nothing, but your father is wanting you back in the village."

The auburn teen nodded in complete aggravation before going back into the cave to gather the rest of his clothes and Eira. All three of them walked back to the town in an awkward silence with Eira holding a blush stained red on her cheeks, Hiccup grumbling about his luck, and Snotlout trying to forget the whole ordeal of his cousin's naked body.

**A/n: ARG! stupid life got in the way in writing this chapter that and every time I went to go write I could only end up writing a sentence or two miniature writer's block lol. Please review.**


	59. Chapter 59: Training Secrets

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Training Secrets**

It had been a peaceful week and during the week Astrid and Phelan had left on their Nadders back to Sigtuna promising to be around for Hiccup's wedding. However today all the grown teens were standing inside the dragon arena with all the preteens sitting along the sidelines. Gobber stood in front of all them setting up the necessary weapons they would be using. There was just one thing that no one understood, why were the six adult teens even there to begin with.

"Uh Gobber why are we here if this is a training exercise for the newbies?" Tuffnut asked as one of the said preteens yelled at him for the nickname.

Even the young chief was confused by the group being called, but he still backed up the older Viking, "I'm sure Gobber has his reasons."

"That I do Hiccup and all because of your little lady," the blacksmith said pointing to Eira making everyone stare at her.

"Me?" she squeaked not really wanting to be the center of attention.

The one armed Viking only smirked, "yes you little lass. From what you told me you had never held a sword or a shield."

Some of the kids laughed at the information making her glare at them all, "just because I never have doesn't mean I can't beat you into the ground." Her fist was raised as Hiccup held her off.

"Well prove it," one of them said taking her by surprise.

"Yeah take on Snotlout if you're so confidante," one cried.

Another interrupted the older teens, "nah Snotlout would kill her take on Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" they all asked.

"Me?" Hiccup let go of Eira and pointed at himself.

"Eira, Hiccup center stage please," the blacksmith called as the couple staggered slowly into the spot. Hiccup went to grab his weapon of choice, which happen to be his only weapon because he had made it for its weight factor when he was younger, a hammer. When placing the shield on his arm he got into a fighting stance only to fall out of it when seeing the female standing there empty-handed. Eira realized this and struggled to hold onto the shield. She ended up holding it wrong earning a few chuckles in the peanut gallery. They only grew when she chosen her own dagger as her weapon of choice.

Gobber when to her to whisper in her ear while fixing her hold on the shield, "Are you sure you want to use the dagger lass?" She only nodded making the teacher shrugged, "Okay then ready kids?" All the teens in audience got excited to see the match. "Hiccup?" The Chief nodded getting back in his stance. "Eira?" the female Viking nodded trying her best to copy her opponent. The referee step back and shouted, "Begin!"

In a matter of seconds Eira threw her shield away and her dagger at Hiccup's shield, catching him off guard. As he was distracted she swooped down low kicking his legs out underneath him sending him on his back and disarming him of his shield and stealing his hammer. She pushed it on his chest to keep him down. Everyone's jaw fell including Hiccup's as Eira kept smirking down at him.

"See don't need to know how to hold a sword or shield to protect myself." She offered her hand to the loser to help him up before going to grab her dagger that she threw.

Gobber was the first to shake off the daze and was beaming, "that you don't lassie good job and Hiccup, " the fellow's ears perked up, "you need to practice more."

Hiccup groaned shouting out an excuse, "yeah, but Eira should really learn how to use a weapon."

The girl's eyebrows raised in question, "and why do I need to?"

"Isn't it because Hiccup saw that one chief at the meeting on the Shivering shores a couple of weeks ago," one preteen named Gustav asked, "Illfuss was his name wasn't it Snotlout?"

Everyone froze starring at the boy who looked up to the older teen. Snotlout was the first to speak, "Gustav you idiot you should learn to keep your mouth shut." He squeezed his fist tightly wanting to punch the kid's face, but was stopped when Hiccup's stern voice rang through.

"You told him! I specifically told you not to tell anyone!"

"Uh is it bad that he told us too?" Ruffnut asked making Hiccup glared at Snotlout even more.

"Actually I think he told everyone," Tuffnut said only making the dragon trainer grind his teeth together while groaning in anger at his cousin.

"All, but me," a quite hurt filled voice broke through the tension making his green eyes widen when he turned to Eira.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she didn't know whether to be angry or sad at him. She couldn't even tell what she was feeling at the moment at what she had just heard, but she did know she was upset and it was all aimed at Hiccup.

He tried to save face with her starting off in a calm voice, "Eira let me explain."

"You lied to me Hiccup?" she asked, but it became more of a statement the next time she repeated it, "you lied to me. You went to a meeting instead of a fishing trip!" she started to scream at him at this point, "I can't believe this! I even gave you this whistle to keep you safe, but you went to see my father instead!" That's when she connected the dots that no one else had yet to do. She was genuinely scared now, "you had the necklace when you saw my father, which means he saw it." She turned her scared blue eyes up at him, "he knows I'm here. My father knows I'm here Hiccup." She was panicking right now.

He went up to her at this point as everyone sat back watching the scene unfold between the couple. His calloused hands touched her shoulders and called out to her, "Eira look at me." The girl wasn't listening as she started to hyperventilate slightly. He turned her face towards him and calmly told her, "Breathe and relax Eira he doesn't know you're here in fact I wasn't even wearing it when we met. The only reason why I didn't tell you is because of your reaction right now."

She pushed out of his grasp shaking her head as she took steps back towards the exit. Dust saw this and moved towards her rider and before anyone could stop her she quietly told him, "I'm sorry Hiccup, but I-I can't take that chance." Eira had hopped onto Dust and bolted out of the ring.

Both men watched in shock at the girls leaving. Hiccup called out to Eira as he ran towards his own Night Fury and strap himself in before telling him, "Let's go Bud." Toothless didn't have to hear it again before he chased after them.

That left the group of teens and the teacher standing there in complete silence. Gustav was the one to break the quiet, "So does this mean the lessons over for today?" Before the preteen knew it he was punched in the stomach by Snotlout and gasping for air.

"That's for opening your big mouth. Next time I say keep it closed I mean it," the second in command told him before walking back to his own home with the rest following.

The two makes were on the girl's tail, but Eira wasn't kidding when she told them she was good at fleeing from scenes. The way Dust and her rider were maneuvering through the trees almost made it hard for them to keep up, but he slightly blamed it on the fact that Dust could control her tail fin and Toothless had to rely on him. Hiccup even tried to call out to them, yet after a few tried it seemed pointless so he kept up the chase. She had turned around once and distressing blue eyes met his own worried green ones and in that glance he knew what she had planned and he was incapable of stopping it. Eira made Dust shoot at the tree line creating a black smoke from the fire for them to disappear in and to confuse the make Night Fury long enough to lose their trail.

Toothless landed after running into the smoke and ash and he cried out to the skies for Dust hoping to hear any kind of noise back. Hiccup, who had jumped off after their landing, touched his best friend's shoulder trying to make the reptile understand, "Toothless stop. They're not coming back." He sighed wanting to cry out himself at the hurt he was feeling, "at least not anytime soon."

**A/n: Not much to say about this one just please review.**


	60. Chapter 60: Grey Skies

**Chapter Sixty: Grey Skies**

Eira sat on the shores on some island looking towards the small speck that was known as Berk. She was far enough to know that no one would find her on these shores, but knew she could go back is she caught any sign of trouble. Luckily for all of them she hadn't spotted any. Dust sat a little in front of the female rider starring towards the same speck and she could hear the reptile's small whimpers she gave while starring. Eira stood up brushing the sand off as she went to stand by her friend. The dragon only growled in hurt at her making the human sigh out her own sadness.

"I know girl, but I would rather feel like this than to see," Eira couldn't describe what would happen if her father ever came to Berk. Thankfully her dragon understood and nuzzled the girl's face making her give a small smile. They both stared back out to sea hoping they could return soon.

When Hiccup landed back into town everyone seemed to know that the girl they grew to know was not coming back this time. However no one seemed to take it as harshly as he hoped they would. No, people in his village were moving on with their lives as if the teenage brunet with another Night Fury had never shown up on the island. The dragon trainer only had to assume that it was because she mainly affected his life more than theirs.

He sighed sitting at his desk in the workshop and place the pencil down before massaging his temples trying to get rid of a headache. It had been a little over a month since everything came out in the open and her leaving. Along with finally nursing his hand back to health although the bruised, swelled up, bloody hand was worth it after he beat the snot out of Snotlout. He looked at the bandage appendage and smirked. In the past month that she was gone his father was slowly letting the reins go in the chief-ing department, though it was more of a way to keep his mind off other things. He also designed a few things to make life easier for Berk and began on the building phase on a couple, yet he seemed to be dragging his heels on actually completing them.

One thing that had shocked everyone was when he preformed the wedding ceremony for Fighlegs and Ruffnut. Every Viking was surprised yet joyful to see that happen so soon, but there was a rumor as of why it was. People had the habit of spreading that Ruffnut was pregnant and it was the only reason why she would even settle down, especially with Fishlegs. Hiccup didn't believe that, so it might also be the reason as to why they asked him to bless the marriage to begin with.

The last thing that had happen during the last weeks was what Hiccup was most proud of. A grin spread all across his face. It completely changed however when he heard a voice behind him, "so what great invention is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock coming up with now a days?"

He turned around and he didn't know whether to pass out or cry at what he saw standing in the doorway. He barely spoke out the name, "Eira."

**A/n: Like I would keep them away. Please review.**


	61. Chapter 61: Home

**Chapter Sixty-One: Home**

"Eira," Hiccup shouted happily tripping over his own feet trying to reach her. He pulled her into a tight embrace swinging her around not caring if they knocked things over in the process. The runaway only laughed trying to get him to stop when he did he only buried his face in her hair to whisper, "you came back."

She only nodded her head resting it between his shoulder and chest. "That I did _Hiccup_," she hiccupped out his name.

The lad chuckled, "who would have thought I would miss my name being said like that."

She giggled too both smiled at one another. He brushed some of her hair out of her face lightly brushing his fingers over her skin sending a small shiver down her spine. A light pink covered over her cheeks as they both leaned into each other grazing their lips together. The kiss grew heavier when she nipped gently at his bottom lip and he pulled her hips closer to his won. It became more so when Eira ended up pushed up against the workshop's small wall as he tried to make her legs wrap around his waist. She ended pushing him away though setting her feet back on the ground.

Hiccup gave her a puzzled look and she sheepishly explained, "Sorry flying constantly on a dragon for a few days can really take its toll on your thighs."

He laughed and completely understood what she meant, "Speaking of dragons, where's Dust?"

"Where do you think?" she asked making them laugh when they both heard Toothless' very joyous roar in the distance.

They sat in the shop for a couple of hours as he told her all that happen in her absents. She was shocked to say the least at some of the things she heard and even helped him out on a couple of his designs, but there was still a big elephant in the room between the two. When Eira heard him sigh, she knew he was going to ask.

"Why did you leave?" as soon as he asked he blew it off, "I mean I know why, but why did you come back or why wait so long too?"

Eira looked down at the ground brushing her hair from falling in her face before letting out a long dragged out sigh, "actually I wanted to wait longer, but Dust was becoming depress at being away from Toothless for so long, so we came back."

He frowned at the answer as it sunk in, "oh."

Her hand touched his knee and he followed it up to meet her gaze, "I also missed you too Hiccup. I just had to be sure."

"Of?"

She refused to look at him when she answered, "that he wasn't coming. That Berk was safe; that you were safe."

Hiccup scooted closer to Eira gently holding her hands in his own, "We're Vikings Eira it's an occupational hazard to protect our home whether it's from your father or anyone else threatening it." His words brought a smile to her face and he continued standing up, "speaking of homes I have something to show you."

She gave a puzzled look towards him, but followed him nonetheless as he led her outside in the cool air. Hiccup stood behind her with his hands over her eyes guiding her to the place he wanted to go. They stopped after a few minutes of walking and all the way the young couple was laughing.

"Okay keep your eyes closed while I get a candle lit," Hiccup instructed her and was confidante enough to leave when she gave a solid nod and her eyes were still closed. He came back very excited and nervous at the same time. He took a deep breath calming his emotions, "open your eyes."

Slowly Eira open her eyes only to gasp at what she saw. Standing before her was Hiccup, but what was behind him was a very new well built house. From his stature, he held out his chest and was beaming as she took in the details of the home. Her hand touched the knob of the main door turning to the excited auburn teen. "Hiccup what is this?"

He gave off his signature smirk holding onto the handle before pushing the door open, "this Eira is our home." He allowed her to walk inside first and she could not stop her head from spinning while looking at it. He did apologize for one thing as soon as they entered, "I'm sorry it's not really furbish or anything just yet. We kind of just finished building it this afternoon."

Eira did not care though as she told him happily, "it's just like your sketch." The boy did not have time to respond as she tackled him and kissed him passionately. They broke for air as she rasped out, "it's wonderful."

The smile could not be whipped off on either of their faces as he showed his future wife around their very empty, but happy home. After the short tour, they ended back in the middle of the main room and she asked, "When do we settle in?"

"When we get married, if you still want too that is?"

To answer him she pulled out her engagement gift succeeding in making his pride swell more, but he was defiantly taken back when she told him, "so next week?"

With a blush on his cheeks Hiccup stuttered, "S-so soon?"

"Wasn't it you who said the sooner the better?" When he nodded she kissed him softly, but quickly," then it looks like you will have a wife by the end of next week _Hiccup_."

The rider leaned down to capture her rose-colored lips in his own after she said that. Pretty soon, Eira's arms were wrapped around his torso as his larger ones rested on her hips pulling her closer. He managed to lay them down on the smooth wooden floor of their house. The woman cringed a little when Hiccup tenderly maneuvered her legs to spread apart and quickly pulled back seeing if she was alright, "I'm sorry." He moved to grasp her thighs and softly started to massage them as she hissed out pain. Again, he apologized, but continued to lightly squeeze the muscles in her legs. Though it was a sweet gesture of relief the action didn't stay that way as his hands began to move higher to the point where one hand was rubbing her groin and the other was very close to groping her ass.

A small smirk was on her face as she teased him, "Never satisfy aye dragon boy."

"Never," he gave the same devious smile as hers capturing her mouth.

After a few moments, both teens were on their sides wearing nothing, but their own skins. Blue and green eyes stared at each other as their fingertips roamed their partner's body. Hiccup kept panting and gasping as Eira's soft touches ran over his chest and sides. His breathing became heavier as the path of her hands became lower and she slowly trailed a finger a long his harden length. She was not fairing any better as the trainer's rough hands fluttered over her cream-colored skin and pasting over her dark curls that hid her sex. Eira gasped when he found her clit and kept rolling his fingers over it making her moan his name softly.

Hiccup would have grinned if it were not for her returning the favor as her thumb delicately teased the tip of his manhood allowing some pre-cum to leak out. He groaned her name when she wrapped her whole hand around him and began to pump him slowly. As she did this he slipped two fingers inside her moaning at how tight she felt around the appendages making him whimper wanting to be insider her. Eira was grinding into his hand just as much as Hiccup was with hers. She took her other hand that was previously on his hip and moved it to massage his sack. The action made the male gasp and moan pulling her closer to him with his free hand. His head rested in the crook of her neck panting even harder now desperately wanting to cum as her hand squeezed his staff harder, pumping her hand faster than before. He lost brain function at what he was doing to her and only was able to concentrate on the pleasure she was giving to him.

"Oh gods Eira please," he gave a pleaded moan in her ear as he rocked himself in her hand. "I need to cum please." His nails scratched her skin leaving red stripes down her back. His brows were knotted together as he kept groaning and rasping out her name. Eira did not know what more she could do to help him, but she did her best rubbing and squeezing his pulsating shaft. Her thumb ran over the tip once again loving the sound of him moaning. It was not long before his eyes were tightly shut and he came in her hand crying out her name.

His emerald eyes looked at her after coming back down from his high with a weak smile on his face. A thin layer of sweat covered his skin as he kissed her pale shoulder and she cleaned up the mess in her hands that she created. She smiled, as they lay together in the middle of their home both very much tired and very happy. Eira laid her head down on his chest, her hand coming up besides it running her fingers through the little hair he had down there. She sighed happily when he held her closer listening to his beating heart. Soon both teens ended up falling asleep on the floor both glad that she was back where she belonged.

**A/n: Please review... nothing much to say otherwise.**


	62. Chapter 62: Off the Shores

**Chapter Sixty-Two: Off the Shores**

A man knocked on the doors of the Captain's cabin. After the third knock the man walked in and bowed down to the male who was higher in command, "sir the girl you asked to keep an eye on returned to Berk."

The man smiled and nodded, "good."

"Shoulder we prepared for the raid than Chief?" the Viking asked him.

The Chief laughed, "Oh no I think I will allow my daughter to believe she's safe for a little bit longer. Besides it may even prove to be exciting to see everything she loves burn around her." Illfuss opened his book flipping to a page he had been reading earlier. The man had not left yet and he questioned it, "is there something bothering you Viking?"

A little taken back the man answered, "no sir, well actually I was wondering why you want to hurt your own daughter so much. Especially if all you want, is a stupid trinket. Wouldn't it just be easier to steal it and leave her be?"

Illfuss stood up after snapping his book shut and placing it on his desk and walked up to the lad. "Why yes it would be easier to steal this _stupid_ little trinket and let my little girl be to live a wonderful joyous life." He walked behind the Viking placing a hand on his shoulder, "and as to why I want her dead well…" He snapped the man's head around breaking his neck in the process. "It's none of your business." The Chief went back to reading his book calling out to his second in command, Buck.

"Yes Illfuss," he asked stopping in shock as he saw the dead body of a fellow Viking, but did not question as to what had happen.

With out turning around he waved the corpse off, "take that and go feed the sharks I'm starting to smell decaying flesh." Buck nodded hauling the dead weight over his shoulder, but was stop by the chief once again, "and Buck tell the others that is what will happen if they dare question my plans."

"Yes Chief," and he left going off to do his task.

Flipping another page in his reading, Illfuss began to whistle the same tune his wife always played on her most precious trinket that their daughter now possessed.

**A/n: So I have no idea why, but I really really like Illfuss right now, maybe because I like villains who just don't care who they run over (this case kill) to get what they want. Please review.**


	63. Chapter 63: Dressed in White

**Chapter Sixty- Three: Dressed in White**

A group of females were all sitting in the new home of Ruffnut's chit chatting away preparing the young woman for the big day that was happening in a couple of hours. If she was nervous or scared, it did not show on her smiling face as the women surrounding her shared stories of their own day. Most were funny while others were ones she did not need or want to be hearing. The celebrating and grooming of her hair was stopped short when there was a knock on the door. Ruffnut answered it and was surprised to see their very large chief.

He stepped inside the home carrying a chest as he addressed them all, "Ladies if you do not mind I would like a few moments alone with my future daughter."

They all nodded leaving the two alone in the main room. Stoick sat down across from Eira setting the chest down. There was an awkward silence between the two, until the female broke it, "Sir?"

"We always wanted a big family," he started and Eira kept her mouth shut, "but with our difficult lifestyles it was a miracle we even had Hiccup and I know she loved our boy with all her heart and would want the best for him." He took a pause running a hand over his red bushy beard. "I've tried my best at raising him myself and I will admit we had our difference and at one point we could not even say hello to each other," he explained to her.

Eira gave him a reassuring smile, "and you did a wonderful job at raising her. I don't think I can be in love with anyone else."

His misty eyes stared right into her dark blue ones as he told her, "he was in love with Astrid and I was sure I would be saying this to her and not you in this moment." Her face fell and was becoming very worried that he did not want her to be marrying his son. "As time went on though I could see that both their romantic involvement was dwindling into a sibling bond and I became slightly worried. I was afraid my son was going to be alone in this life. Of course he has his dragon, but a man needs more than just a pet." Again, he took another pause to gather his thoughts and emotions. "Then he found you and granted the first thing you do to him was stab a dagger in his shoulder and threaten him, but after the first time we talked in the cell I had a feeling you would be good for him. Now I can see I was not disappointed."

Eira let out a sigh she did not know she was holding in making the larger man chuckle, "As I said before Val and I wanted more children but I think she would be happy you are marrying out son and proud to call you a daughter." He then picked up the chest and sat it in his lap. Stoick ran his fingers over the wood starring at it lovingly and sadly as he continued to speak, "I know you don't belong to a tribe, but you are marrying into one and not just anyone either, you are marrying the future Chief." She nodded in understanding, "then you should dress like you are. I heard what the dress looked like and decided you needed something more." He handed the chest over to her and she took it in shock.

Eira slowly opened the chest only to gasp and looked up at the Viking in surprise wondering if he was sure, "Sir?"

He only starred at her, "it was Hiccup's mother's dress she wore it when we were married. I know she would want you to wear it, although you may want Ruffnut's mother to tuck it in some places. She was a little bit bigger than you."

The bride ran her fingers over the fabric and over the metal of the crown as she blinked back her tears. Closing the chest and setting it down she tackled Stoick into a tight hug and whispered, "thank you."

Taken back by the display of affection the man slowly hugged his future daughter in law, lightly patting her back. He stood up after they broke the embrace and left allowing the other women back in the house. Immediately all were curious at what the Chief had to say to the young bride, but all she told them what was in the chest and they all agreed to help her with the fitting.

Stoick had walked back over to his home to find that his son was sitting in the middle of the group of men. The men consisted of their family members and dearest friends of course, but he shook his head as he noticed all of them holding up another mug toasting to the groom. He had grabbed his own mug filling it with water only because he wanted to be sober when blessing his only son's wedding. Walking over to his son, he placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a stern look as he finished his drink.

Hiccup smiled up at his dad and knew instantly what the look was about, "don't worry I've been drinking water all day." Stoick relaxed after knowing that. "But sadly I can't get rid of my cotton mouth," he relayed back to his father, who was about to speak when his uncle Spitelout interrupted.

"That's because you haven't been drinking to calm yourself down!"

Both Haddocks eyes rolled as Stoick explained, "And if he would have been he wouldn't be able to stand on his feet-"

"Foot," Snotlout chimed making them glare, but ignore it.

"-To greet his wife at the altar later."

Gobber who already had a couple to drink even back up Hiccup's decision, "besides no one wants to have an unhappy bride on their wedding day. It would be a bad start of a marriage life."

"That and if he couldn't get it up later tonight," Tuffnut teased sipping on his own mead.

Snotlout joined in with his best friend in making fun of their favorite old time punching bag, "that is if he even has the goods to get it up."

Hiccup's face was bright red from anger and embarrassment, "I can get everything working just fine thank you very much. Now as for you too however-"

"Enough," Stoick's voice boomed calming everyone down in the room and shutting up the three teens, "it's almost time to start the ceremony and my son needs to get ready."

With that, they all filed out the door leaving Stoick and Hiccup alone in the room. The father looked towards his son and did not know whether to be proud or scared as he placed his own golden crown on his head. The larger Viking walked over to the boy carrying the family sword. His misty green eyes caught his vibrant emerald worried ones "is something the matter son?"

The auburn groom sighed as he placed the sword on the table, "can I even do this dad?" he asked the fear in his voice very evident.

"I hope you are not getting cold feet or you'll be breaking more than just a heart out there."

Hiccup shook his head, "no I don't plan to run away I love her too much to hurt her like that. It is just, "he trailed off taking in another deep breath, "what if I'm not good enough of a husband for her?" Hiccup looked up to his father hoping to get some kind of an answer from the man. "Dad what if I mess everything up like I use to do?"

Stoick smiled knowing exactly what he was going through, " what do you mean use to?" The groom's face fell making him laugh and he collected himself before talking again, "Listen Hiccup not every day with Eira will be sunshine and rainbows, but I can promise you that it won't always be stormy skies. You two will fight and disagree on many things, Odin knows me and your mother did."

"You did?"

"Yes," he nodded, "especially when it came about raising you, but we always made it through because we loved each other and we love you. Now you have to remember that even when you want to rip one another's throats out, that both of you love each other." Hiccup relaxed a little after hearing those words, but it became more evident when Stoick told him, "The only way you can mess this up is if you stop loving her, do you plan on doing that?" When his pulled back shaggy hair of a head shook, his grin grew bigger, "good."

The son smiled right along with his father and picked up the sword after fixing the brown fur cloak draped over his shoulder, "thanks dad."

"Let's just get you ready for your bride."

When he was, they walked outside to be greeted by Toothless who seemed to question the rider's new white and gold color tunic and accessories that adorn his wardrobe. The said rider only smiled when seeing the Night fury and gently rubbed the black snout. The dragon snorted not liking the new look at all on him, but didn't fuss when he was convinced that it was only for today's event that the scrawny teen had to go through to mark his mate. All three males walked through the crowd of people; Hiccup's nerves growing more as he was being congratulated the whole way to the stone alter in the middle of the plaza. Reaching the destination Stoick stood behind the alter as Hiccup took his place standing slightly to his father's left holding the family sword in front of him.

The teen was nervous and scared. He could swear everyone could see him shaking and taking deep slow breaths that were instructed by Gobber did not seem to help him. "Maybe I should have listen to Spitelout for ounce and taken that drink," Hiccup thought as he tried very much to get some kind of moisture in his mouth. His hands felt clammy holding the handle of the heavy sword and taking a look over at Toothless he would have to admit that the idea of flying away did not sound like a bad decision right now. The dragon seemed to catch his rider's gaze at him and both boys' stared at each other like the day they met, that is until the dragon turned his head to the side looking through the crowd of people with his ears perked up. The groom did the same and all the air was knocked out of his lungs.

She waited anxiously in Ruffnut's house her fingers twirling her hair and the feather's that hung out of its wrap. Dust stood with her giving her a soft whine. The bride smiled patting the dragon's cheek, "I'm okay." The Night Fury whined again no believing the answer given, "really Dust I'm fine I just never pictured this happening," she paused before laughing lightly, " actually never imagine anything like this when landing here, did you?" the reptile shook her head making Eira smile more, "yeah you have a mate and I'm about to gain a husband. Sometimes I think I'm going to marry a crazy person."

Dust bobbed her head and agreed with her rider on that making Eira smack her playfully. She nudged the human back allowing both forget their nerves until the bride turned around facing the door once more. She touched her silver cuffs and wiggled the light brown design belt all while sighing. Dust moved behind her bending down to grab the white cloak that had the fur of a white fox along the shoulders only to be stopped short by the command of the female, " retract the teeth Dust don't need any tares in the material." The black scaled dragon rolled her eyes, but did as she was told before holding the cape off the floor. Eira touched the amber pendant Hiccup gave her hoping it will calm her nerves before she step outside to meet him at the altar.

The bride stood behind the crowd, who were all standing facing her future husband; hiding him from her view. That was the case until they all began to turn around parting the way for her to take her first glimpse of the man she was going to marry. Her hands gripped the front of the dress holding it off the ground some for it was still a little big even with all the adjustments made. She felt her feet frozen in place until his forest green eyes that she loved locked into her own sapphire once allowing her to conjure up the courage she needed to take the first step towards the Viking.

He could have bet all the gold in Berk that his face was as stunned as could be when looking upon her, but as soon as she began to walk a small grin was spreading across his freckled face. His hands clenched on the swords handle, his knuckles turning white as he licked his very dried lips. When his bride was standing in front of him Hiccup held a hand out to her hoping it was not as sweaty as he thought. If it was, her blushing face did not show any signs as they both study the others. He broke the spell as he quietly told her, "You look like a goddess."

"You don't look too bad yourself _Hiccup_," she softly told him causing a small laugh to escape both of them letting their nerves fade away in those moments. No more words were spoken between the two as they turn towards Stoick, their dragons taking their place on either side of them. Her left hand grazed over his right that held the sword before holding on the handle itself. What no one in the crowd could see were their free hands holding the others.

As Stoick's voice shouted out the ceremonial words out for everyone to hear Hiccup took his fair share of glances over at Eira and squeezed her hand tighter. She turned to look over at him and smiled. Soon there was a break in the vows as the Chief looked over the young couple and motioned to lay the sword on the altar. When they did, they each reached for the objects they would give to one another. The groom had a set of iron keys that were their new home, as the bride grabbed a small dagger with an etching of a Night Fury embedded into the blade. Both teens then faced each other about to exchanged gifts when Toothless growled at Eira when she approached Hiccup with the knife and Dust snarled back at her mate for threatening her rider. Everyone was stunned at the dragon's outburst, but as soon as the riders calmed both reptiles down the ceremony continued and both handed over their symbols of marriage.

Hiccup was the first to speak, "Eira I hand over these keys intrusting you with our home and future family, along with this ring, " he slipped a simple gold band over her ring finger, " to show everyone that I am yours." His green eyes then looked up at her after his vows were said and stayed silent as she said hers.

"Hiccup handing over this dagger I am intrusting you the responsibility of protecting our future family and this ring, " she copied his earlier actions when placing his own gold band on his finger, " showing everyone who I'm in love with."

The couple looked at the other after the exchange and could only smile as the Chief finished the joining with a blessing asking the Gods to protect and bless the marriage. When the words faded, Hiccup did something unexpected. The teen chief pulled his bride close to himself, dipping her slightly and capturing her lips in a deep kiss in front of the whole village. It was not long either when Eira kissed him back as their friends triggered an on slaught of cheers, even the dragons had joined by roaring out with their fellow rider. No dragon could be happier than Toothless and Dust, and to one up the rest both of them took a shot in the air creating a pretty blue and orange effect about the newlyweds.

After the kiss everyone had follow the couple to the Great Hall to finish the celebration. Hiccup and Eira had sat at the head of their table and joining them were Stoick and Gobber. Eira had invited Mildew to join them, but he ended up declining and wishing the young couple a long life before leaving the scene to everyone's pleasure. The bride shook her head not understanding why people were so enthralled that the old man left, but paid it no mind as she continued to enjoy the celebration. Unfortunately, for the wedded couple there were still a little more traditions that still had to follow through.

The first one was not so bad for all that had to be done was a toast and sharing from the same drinking horn. The only slip up that happen was when Eira had pushed the cup into Hiccup's face barely catching the mead from falling on his white and gold tunic top. Teasing the groom had done the same to her, only to get a chuckle out of the people that surrounded them. After the feast came another tradition that Eira found completely embarrassing and almost ran away from evening doing it. Thankfully, a few women had calmed the brunet down enough to make her sit down as they blessed her reproductive system with a hammer to bring her husband and herself strong and prosperous offspring.

Through the music, laughter, and gathering of the town the couple had been separated to mingle with everyone, but when the music had started to play and couple slowly made their way to the dance floor the bride tried her best to find her husband immense the crowd. Standing on her tiptoes the only people she was able to find nearby was good old Gobber, who was talking to Stoick. Making her way towards them, Gobber was the first to catch sight of her, "Ah here comes the bride. You were blessed with a vision of beauty for a new daughter aye Stoick."

Eira blushed at the complement especially when the Chief agreed with his best friend, "that I am, so Eira what do we owe the honor of having you stop by?"

"I was wondering if you happen to know where Hiccup was?" she asked the blush soon fading away.

"Indeed we do he is over by the other lads, " Gobber answered waving his drinking mug around.

Stoick corrected him though, "no I saw him going outside not even a minute ago. You might want to check there first." He told her this while steadying his best-drunken friend. She only nodded and left with his advice as she walked away both men stared at her.

"Ah Stoick she looks just as beautiful as Val in that dress."

The father agreed, " She would be competition for her that's for sure."

Gobber then snickered, " yeah but with how stubborn and competitive your wife was she wouldn't let the little lass out shine her."

"Maybe not the next day, but today I think she would let it go." Both agreed with that statement and continued enjoying the party.

Eira walked out of the Hall scanning the area to see where her husband could have gone off too. Her eyes caught sight of his brown cloak down a ways from the Hall and into the tree line. Immediately, she found it odd that he was over there, but paid it no mind as she went to go retrieve him.

Hiccup leaned behind the tree with one hand as she sighed in relief as he relieved the pressure in his bladder. He had to go ever since he stepped inside the Great Hall and all those drinks he was toasting too didn't help the situation. He was just thankful he was able to sneak away when he did or he might have soiled himself if one more ale was passed over to him. What the new husband didn't except was to hear the soft call of his name by his new wife. It was just a good thing he was going to the restroom at the moment as she turned to corner to see what he was doing before he stopped her.

"Oh Gods!" She screeched and turned to look away giving him some privacy that wasn't really there anymore, "I'm sorry if I knew you were-" she trailed off not able to finish that sentence, "I wouldn't have came around."

He did his best to finish up and put back on his brown pants covering himself up along with calming his racing heart. "It's fine. At least it's not the worst thing you caught me doing, " he joked walking up next to his wife. She laughed and leaned up to kiss his cheek. As she went to pull away he pulled her closer holding her in his arms smiling at her, "so what did you need so back to drag yourself out here to track me down?"

Eira turned her head up at him telling him, "They began to play music inside."

"Oh," Hiccup gave her a confused look not knowing why that was any kind of importance, until it dawned on him, "Oh! You want to go dancing huh?" Her husband gave a shy grin as she bobbed her head to answer his question. "Are you sure? You do remember what happen last time we dance together," he took a look down at his metal prosthetic wanting to toss it off all together, yet he couldn't unless he didn't want to walk anymore.

She tilted his chin up enough so he was looking at her and her smile again. Kissing him quickly, "I'll take my chances."

His own grin spread across his face after hearing that and he brushed her bangs slightly back minding the bridal crown and braids she wore. The teen then gently said to her, "I love you Eira."

"I know Hiccup and I love you."

They then began to walk back to the Great Hall so Hiccup could give Eira the dance she craved. When strolling in Hiccup wasn't surprised to see half the town on the dance floor dancing to a fast pace beat of the music a couple of Vikings were playing. He gulped not knowing if he was able to dance like his new wife wanted, especially to what was playing. Sensing his nervousness Eira squeezed his hand gently before patting his covered shoulder and leaving his side.

The female walked over to the Viking playing a harp and whispered in his ear earning a happy nod for the bride. Eira walked back over to Hiccup giving him a smile, but she stood next to him as the fast pace music continued. "Don't worry we're going to catch the next one," she told him loud enough for him to hear over the band. He only nodded stills cared to even go out there, but as the song died down he had no choice but to go out in the middle when Eira dragged him along.

Slowly the next one began making Hiccup surprise as Eira placed his hand on her hips before hers rested on his shoulders while a slow tempo song began to play for the couple. He gave her a look smiling for all they were doing was sway back and forth. Shakily Hiccup began to move them in a small circle still swaying. He gained more confidence when she gave words of encouragement and he twirled her and when she was back in his arms she was beaming.

She leaned in closed and whispered, "See I knew you could do it."

"Well it doesn't hurt that my partner is very beautiful, " he said into her chestnut hair minding the flower petals and feathers surrounding the bridal crown.

She laughed, "You and your tongue _Hiccup._"

He only made her face turn red when telling her, "You should see later tonight exactly what me and my tongue can do."

The song ended and Hiccup led them off the floor just before another song played. After the dance the couple went to go look for the night Furies only to see them both walk out through the grand doors leaving them both to wonder what the two were up too. Unfortunately they were called over to speak with Stoick.

Both groom and bride stood in front of the large Viking a little bit confused as to what was going on. Stoick was all smiles however as he congratulated the young couple again, but what he told his son made the young teen a little sad, "Hiccup if your mother was here today she would be very proud of you. You ended a seven-generation war with dragons, you solved problems and took care of our tribe, and despite all your crazy and stubbornness you managed to find a girl willing to marry you, though I'm sure people question her own sanity." Both of them laughed and Eira leaned more into Hiccup who in turned held her hand. "The day you were born was one of the happiest moments in my life and I have watched you grow up from being a boy to a man. That being said Hiccup I'm retiring, you are now the Chief of the Hooligan tribe and will be known as Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third the Dragon Rider."

Hiccup's eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging loose slightly as he let his father's words sink in. He became so shocked at what the father had just told him he wobbled running his fingers through his hair as Eira balanced him on his feet. Stoick moved to set a stool behind him and the son gladly sat on it. As soon as he touched the stool the rambling began and only to make the now retired chief shake his head.

"Don't know why you were so surprise. I announced that you were to be the next chief months ago."

He didn't argue with that fact though he stuttered out, "I know, but I didn't think it will be this soon, let alone today of all days you tell me." Green eyes glared at his old misty ones, in which the owner of them just shrugged.

"Thought today was a good day to add more joyous news to my only son, "Stoick said still smiling happily over at his son. Hiccup just shook his head unable to believe how crazy his dad's mind could be. "Now if I was you I would take my wife and go celebrate, plus it is beginning to be about that time."

The newlyweds turned bright red knowing exactly what the father meant. Although it wasn't very traditional Stoick allowed the two to sneak off to their home for the rest of the evening.

At first the two were in a light run down the stairs, but slowed their pace when Eira had tripped on her gown. When they reached the closed newly sanded down front door Hiccup opened it smiling as he took a look around the now furbish home. The new Chief turn towards his wife and gave her a mischievous smile before picking her up hooking his arm under her legs as she wrapped her own around his neck. He kissed her deeply as he carried her over the threshold and into their bedroom. She was back on her feet when the bedroom door was shut and both separated from the kiss, looking into each other's eyes. Hiccup had a lazy grin on his face as Eira Copied, but ended up studying the clothes he was wearing.

Running her fingers over the buckle on his leather belt she smiled, "I like the belt, but why is it a Night Fury and not the Berk Crest?"

He smiled and looked at the buckle too, "Every one figured that the Night Fury is like my own personal crest since I kind of ride one."

"Makes sense," she smiled admiring the gold trim on the white tunic and the matching shoulder clasp that held the brown fur cloak. Her fingertips ran over his own crown, but they went to the back of his head and slowly undid the knot letting some of his hair that was tied back fall into its rightful place on his head.

His green eyes sparkled as he looked at her and began to take off her own silver bridal crown and watched as the pink petals and the few white feathers fell to the ground. He also undid the white wraps that held some of her locks letting that and the feathers there fall with the petals. He pushed the locks back with the rest and watched a tinge of pink grow on her face.

When her own crown was taken off she did the same to his placing it on the nightstand in the room. Both managed to unclasp the others cloak tossing them to the side for the moment as they brushed their lips against one another. The kiss was soft and chiseled and slowly becoming more heated by every passing moment. The new husband slowly pulled his wife's leather belt off as his own slowly fell off his narrow hips. Eira delicately bit his bottom lip with her own. That small gestured made Hiccup pull her body closer to his allowing to them to grind their hips together creating a pleasurable friction. Her dress fell to the floor as his shirt came off exposing their upper torso's to their eyes and the cool air. When all the clothes were tossed off Hiccup picked Eira up placing her body on their bed climbing in between her legs.

She smiled up at him touching his jaw able to free the small stubble poking through the skin trying to match the patch on his chin. Hiccup almost missed her question too focused at the way she looked laying underneath him. "Why don't you grow it out?"

"Huh, grow what out?" she smiled lightly scratching his stubble. "Oh the beard! I don't know figured I look better this way."

"I think you look fine no matter which way," she kissed him once again as he smirked through it. His hands roamed her body making her gasp when he began to pinch and massage her breast. As he shifted to get a better position he cringed slightly when he hit his fake leg on the bed's frame. He tried to ignore it to continue what they were about to do, but the wife caught sight of it, "what's wrong?"

He nuzzled her neck biting her skin tenderly sending a shiver down her spine, "nothing my leg is a little sore is all. I'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes at him, pushing him off her in the process prior to gingerly taking off the prosthetic. When it was off she lightly started to massage the semi-swollen flesh that was left of his calf. She heard him groan whether it was pain, comfort, or a mixture of both she couldn't tell, but she knew she had to do this for him to give him some comfort for the rest of the nights. "I don't know why you push yourself if you're in such great pain Hiccup."

He hissed when she ran over a scar at the bottom of the calf, "because I'm a Viking and Vikings don't show their weakness."

"Yeah well if you keep this up you will always be in pain where you can't even stand on your other leg," she informed him shaking her head. "I mean look your ankle is starting to swell a little because of it." Eira touched his ankle and when he looked at it he finally saw that she was right.

He sighed and smiled at her as she continued her work on his sore legs, "well then what does my beautiful loving wife think I should do to heal?"

"Oh I think a day or two in bed should heal you up just fine," she told him in a hush tone climbing back on top of him to straddle his waist. He chuckled as the captured each other's lips again.

When they broke apart he whispered, "Why are you so good to me?"

"I think it has something to do with love," she joked making him laugh and he flipped them over kissing her skin. He own nails dragged across his back as he rubbed himself against her teasing her with the tip. Before pushing himself fully inside her Hiccup kissed the valley in between her breast lightly feeling her heart beat thumping in her chest. Eira gasped his name out as they began the same rhythmic dance that many couples did before them, along with themselves in the past. Hiccup lifted her legs over his shoulders pushing his manhood deeper and harder into her making her scratch harder on his back. He grunted her name and his pride soared when Eira was breathlessly yelled and moaned his name when he hit a certain spot. It wasn't long before she was pulling his body closer to hers to keep him inside as she came. Slowly he let her legs go once she was down from her high and she rasped out, "oh wow that was-"

Her husband cut her off smirking down at her, "oh I'm not done with you just yet." Her eyes were wide and she couldn't even protest before she was flipped over on her hand and knees as he went behind her. Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders as his hands ran down her shoulders to her sides, than over to her backside before resting on her hips. His pale lips began to kiss the scars running down her cream velvet skin for a split second wishing that she had never went through something like that, but it was pushed aside to get back on track. With one of his hands he positioned himself back at her entrance beginning his task like earlier. Before long she ended up resting on her elbows as he thrust into her tight warm cavern.

"Oh Eira!" he groaned and grunted digging his nails into her hips as he pulled her into his thrust. Her own moans driving him to move faster.

"H-hiccup please," she begged him gripping onto the bed sheets and it was not long before he wrapped an arm around her, slamming himself inside one more time spilling his seed along her walls and deep in her womb. Huffing against her should blade he held himself up as not to collapse on top of his new wife. Still inside her he kissed the back of her neck and maneuvered their position so they were laying on their sides with him spooning her. Pulling the blanket over them they said nothing enjoying the comfortable sounds of their breathing and the small creaks their new home made whenever the wind blew. Before drifting off to sleep Eira grabbed her husband's left hand with her own intertwining their fingers together enjoying the look of the gold bands giving off a soft shine in the candle lights glow.

**A/n: So here you go a new chapter for everyone hope it's long enough. To be truthful I finished this chapter yesterday as a birthday present, I just did not have it typed and ready to post (so that is what I call a late birthday present). Another good thing I did finish the drawing that went with this chapter so if you are wanting to see it go to the link here or on my profile: kitten410 . deviantart art / Dressed - in - White - 364810028 ? q = gallery % 3Akitten410 % 2F19786255 & qo = 0 .  
**

**Please Review.**


	64. Chapter 64: Egg in the Nest

**Chapter Sixty-Four: Egg in the Nest**

On the second day of the wedding celebration, everyone had stayed inside his or her homes since the rain had been coming down hard. Not that the Chief and his wife mind staying in their bed all day. Astrid had come back by herself on the third day because Phelan had business with being the next chief of his own tribe. Along with Syrin refusing to allow her oldest slack off and do on another vacation. Today was the fourth day, Hiccup was the first to wake up, and he smiled down at his sleeping wife. Carefully he tried to get out of the bed without waking her, but cringed when the spring in his foot let out a slow and dragged out squeak. He only knew that Eira was awake when he heard a mumbled from the other side of the bed, "you really should fix that."

He grinned and leaned over to her moving the blanket out of her face and kissed her temple gently saying, "Maybe I'll have time to today." She only nodded pulling the blanket where it was after groaning. He chuckled, "Since when did you stop being a morning person?" To tease her more he snatched the blanket completely off her making her groan in hatred for the warmth he took.

"Since I rediscovered beds now let me sleep Hiccup." She sat up the plain tunic she slept in falling off one shoulder.

"How about no," he then tossed the blanket across the room and as soon as he did his head was smacked very hard with a pillow. Eira then stretched and got up to retrieve the blanket before getting ready for the day. He rubbed the sore spot and watched her dress in the outfit she wore when they first met. His smile did not last long though as she pulled her hair in a bun. Knowing something was off he asked, "are you mad at me?" the chief pulled his own tunic over his head waiting for the answer.

Eira shook her head, "no more like," she yawned, "annoyed." She threw a smile his way as he stood up to clasp his belt he wore on his wedding day. He walked over to her fixing the hood on her. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry," he told her hugging her from behind.

Again, she smiled, "its oaky I just wanted to get a few minutes of sleep, but now that I'm up I'll just look for Dust. I haven't seen her since the wedding."

Hiccup's brows knotted together as he was thinking, "actually I haven't seen Toothless either. Maybe we should look together."

Agreed on the decision they walked out of their home only to see Tuffnut handing over a scrub brush and bucket over to Snotlout who did not seem so happy.

Eira was the first to ask, "Um what's going on here?"

"I think the real question is do we want to know?" Hiccup asked knowing that whatever Tuffnut or Snotlout was involved in it was not anything good.

The male twin did not mind sharing though, "Snotlout lost the bet we made."

"What bet?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow not liking where it was going. Eira in the same boat as her husband crossed her arms over her chest.

"That you would bend Eira over and ride her like a dragon," Snotlout told them throwing the brush into the bucket.

Hiccup's jaw dropped and face was burning as he managed out, "how- why- when- what in Thor's name would make you think of a bet like that! And how did you find something like that out!" his arms were flying around his temper rising higher each second that passed, but all his attention was turn to Eira when the twin explained.

"Well it's not like Ruffnut can keep her trap closed and Eira basically told both girls everything Mr. Stud."

Eira bowed her head as Hiccup scowled her, "Why are you talking about what goes on in our home especially in the bedroom!" all he wanted to do was rip his hair out at this point.

The brunet was blushing and hiding her face not wanting to answer her husband in front of so many people, but as he stood there glaring and huffing out his frustration she told him in low voice, "Because it was really good." Her face was on fire after the words fell out and his body language shifted to a positive one as he started to grin and his pride swelled.

"How good?" he leaned in close to her ear biting the lobe softly.

She pushed him away and changing the subject by asking, "Anyway no more bets on our life okay?" Both male teens nodded, "great now have any of you seen Dust or Toothless today?"

"Those two psycho lizards," Snotlout yelled making the riders look at each other with raised eyebrows, "yeah they're over on the hill where they moved a bunch of boulders and down trees around them."

"Yeah and every time you get close to it Toothless attacks, " The male twin added.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed towards his cousin and with a serious tone he said, "Show me."

It was not long before they were at the hill the boys were talking about. Snotlout was not kidding when he said that the dragons had dragged boulders and large trees. Hiccup looked at the situation and could not understand why the Night Fury would even do something like this. The Chief took his steps towards the debris not noticing Eira's hand darting out trying to stop him, but it was too late. When he was not even a couple feet away, the teen was pushed on his back with Toothless' claws at his throat. Hiccup rasped out the dragon's name, "T-Toothless."

The reptile came back to his sense as soon as he heard his name and his pupils turned back to its normal puppy dog like ones and he pushed himself off his human. Eira ran to Hiccup's side immediately helping him sit up, "Hiccup are you okay?"

He did not answer her. All he did was stand up and go up to his dragon, "Toothless what's going on?"

Toothless began to wag his large tail jumping slightly before bouncing back into the debris. Curious Hiccup walk to the edge of the make shift fence the lizards made only to spot a hole going into the ground at a slight angle. His green eyes were confused until he saw Toothless crawling out of it with a smile in his yellow-green eyes. He backed up to where his wife stood all watching the black reptile emerge followed by his mate, who was acting slightly more cautious than usual.

"Dust?" Eira called out squinting her eyes towards the female Night Fury for it looked like she had something in her mouth. "What do you have?" The female dragon's eyes seemed to sparkle as she walked over to her rider nudging her hands to hold what was in her mouth. Slowly Dust opened her jaw dropping the robin egg color size cantaloupe object in Eira's hands after she was sure that she was not going to drop it. Eira stared at the oval shape object in her hand and when she connected the dots, she whispered happily, "it's an egg." Turning to everyone else, she shouted holding it out to them, "It's an egg!"

"Yeah and a dragon's egg is any news how?" Tuffnut asked not understanding the woman's excitement.

Hiccup gawked at the egg happily stunned before hugging his best friend as Eira explained the importance of what a Night Fury egg meant to them. "You're going to be a dad Bud," he rubbed his scales as Toothless licked his master's face merrily.

Dust had taken her precious egg back only to lay down with it in her arms listening to the humans talk about how this came about. Although she found the humans amusing nothing made the soon to be mother more entertained than watching her mate roll his eyes and be annoyed at their stupid assumptions. To calm himself he went over to his beautiful mate nuzzling and nibbling her ears playfully. Shaking her head, he stopped and went to bend his head down low enough to sniff his egg once again. He noticed a slight change within it, nothing to be worried about, but with this being their first egg he was not going to take a chance and motioned Dust to go back in the nest.

She walked back and slipped back into the hole with Toothless behind her, but before going in the male Night Fury shook his head after taking another glance towards the teens. His wings were pressed tightly against his scaly hide and he had to crouch slightly when he crawled though, but when he reached the den there was enough room for him to stand and to watch his mate place their egg into a dip before she laid on top of it to keep it warm.

It had taken a day and a half to create this place for their egg and it scared Toothless when it began to rain and he fear the dirt would collapse on both of them, but on the third day it was all worth it when Dust had delivered the wonderful fragile shell that held their future hatchling. He went over to her to lay next to her side and licked her cheek gently hoping she was comfortable enough in the cool dirt. Dust returned the affection and rumbled out to the male not to worry so much as she rest her head down and wrapped her tail around herself. He let out a sigh and rested his head on her shoulders. Ears perked up, he listen to any sign of the trouble that maybe, but all he heard was the beginnings of the rain falling allowing him to fall into a slumber.

_He was laying in the crisp green grass some morning dew still hanging on to the blades. He stretched and yawn before standing up catching the sun's rays and the eyes of his gorgeous mate. He straighten up real quick for her puffing out his chest, but when she wasn't paying attention to him he became confused and he almost freaked out when he felt something bound off the top of his head and towards Dust. He went into his attack mode until he realized the creature that swirled and rubbed itself against Dust's front legs was small and black. When he looked closer, he saw it looked an awful like a miniature version of himself and his mate. His yellow green eyes gaped at it and it did not take long to figure out it was their hatchling, especially when the small thing playfully tried to pounce and hunt down a dragonfly. He could not take his eyes off his hatchling until Dust walked up to him and nestled her mate. He purred and growled too happy in the moment that his smaller copy was pounding away still after the insect into the brush. Both parents' heart stop beating after hearing a small growl then the high pitch yelp of the hatchling as Dust panic looking for her child. Toothless imagine he worse and he shot after where the sound came from passing over the shrubs in one leap. What he saw made him freeze and his mind was blank as he stared at the small hatching laying motionless and in its own blood._

He snapped awake and practically pushed Dust off their egg to make sure it was still intact. A sigh of relief escaped him as he saw the perfect blue egg still under the mother without a blemish on the shell. Dust looked at the male like he was crazy and growled out her concerns. His answer made her understand a bit more and she comfort the poor Night Fury and reassured him it was a bad dream and they were all just fine.

He gave a short nod understanding that now, but what Dust did next for him made him realized how much he had chosen the right mate. She moved herself off their egg and allowed him to rest upon it for the time being. At first he was petrified feeling the shell rub against his belly, but soon he was able to relax again as Dust laid right beside him giving the soon to be father a gently lick and her soft purr helped clear his mind of all his fears.

**A/n: Night Fury egg everyone yay! Though it was kind of a give a way from the title. As of why they had the egg now well it will be explain in the next chapter. Please Review.**


	65. Chapter 65: Visit

**Chapter Sixty-Five: Visit**

He stared at the island shaking his head. He had no clue why the man was so obsessed with his daughter the way he was. At first, he thought it was because he wanted his family back, but after the one meeting so long ago, he did not know the man anymore. Although he was not his friend, anymore the man was still chief and if anything, he would never be called a disloyal Viking no matter how insane he seemed to be on this subject.

The male felt a presence next to him and it was not long before he heard his chief speak, "Ah buck tell me there's an update on the wonderful island."

Buck nodded, "yes sir. It seems that the wedding celebration for Stoick's boy is on its last day and most activity has died down from the rain."

Illfuss stroke his beard and hummed, "Good and what of the trophies?"

"Most of the dragons have left due o the weather, but some have stayed behind," he answered his Chief.

"Excellent!" he cheered and motioned his hands to another Viking who dragged a man to the Viking's feet. The Chief pulled down the man's gag and smirked, "Now Johann if you even want to see tomorrow's light you will deliver this letter to Berk's Chief understood?"

The European trader huffed glaring at the Viking, but nodded like the ability to breathe. "Seems like a fair trade to a hostage if you ask me."

"Yes, yes it does, but I didn't ask you." He pulled the smaller man on his feet roughly cutting the ropes that bound his hands. He leaned in close to the trader's ear to threaten him, "and Johann if you so much give a hint as to what we plan I'll be making chum out of you." He tossed the man aboard his ship and waved, "Have a good trade."

Johann shook his head as he rubbed his sore spots before setting sail towards Berk's docks.

Hiccup sat at one of the tables inside the Great Hall surrounded by Astrid, Eira, and of course Fishlegs as he updated the book of dragons on the night Fury. Right now, he was trying to draw a scale reference on how big the egg was and underneath describe the color of it.

"No way the egg was really that shade of blue?" Fishlegs asked excitedly.

Eira smiled, "yep, oh Hiccup don't forget to right about the nest," she reminded him and with his right hand, he waved her off making it the next thing to write about.

The blonde warrior wonder something though, "why did they have the egg now and not with the other dragons?" they all stopped to think about it, even Hiccup stopped his scribbling to consider the reason. Of course, there were many theories, but the only one that seemed to fit was Hiccup's.

"Well Change wings don't lay their eggs till the summer, maybe night Furies lay theirs during the rainy season for the lightening. They are considering the offspring of lightening and death, maybe that's the reason," the young Chief explained.

"Should we put that in the book then?" Eira asked.

Astrid shook her head," I would not it is only a hunch, a good hunch, but there could be other reasons as to why. We should only put in what we know for sure."

Hiccup agreed and went back to his work. All their work was stopped when Bucket ran in screaming about how Trader Johann had just arrived. After the outburst, they all became excited only to make Eira slightly confused until Hiccup explained. She nodded and waited for him, but was told to go on with Astrid and Fishlegs while he finished the script. She only agreed when the blonde-haired woman whispered in her ear and the three raced towards the docks. Hiccup smirked shaking his head getting his work finished.

Strolling down he saw half the village down by the trader's boat including his father and Gobber talking to the European man. With all smiles, he walked over to the men and did his usually greeting.

"Ah young Hiccup, what a pleasure as always," Johann said, "and Congratulations, your father was just telling me how you managed to snatch up yourself a bride."

The teen Viking knew a tint of pink shown through his cheeks, but he stood with his shoulders back and proud of that statement, "yes I was able too."

"Or was it me who snatched you up?" Eira asked standing next to her husband holding something from Johann's ship.

All men chuckled at her quick tongue. "Oh a tongue on that one huh Stoick?" the trader commented. The large Viking nodded in agreement and Hiccup held Eira's free hand smiling at her. "That reminds me Stoick one of the tribes wanted to give the Chief of Berk this note." He pulled a rolled up scroll out of his pouch holding out to the man who would not accept it.

"Oh than that would be Hiccup that you want Johann he's Berk's new Chief."

"Really?" he asked surprise but in the back of his mind, he was afraid for the young lad. "Well then here you go Hiccup." He handed the scroll and Hiccup took it smiling saying his thanks and unrevealed the parchment to read his note.

Eira took the attention off him for a few moments by asking the trader a question, "Johann what would you take for this?" She held out the jar she carried off his boat and taking a look at the object, he knew exactly why she wanted the container.

"Ah for the new Chief's wife I wouldn't dream of departing you from anything." Eira felt guilty not wanting to do that, but when he insisted, she allowed it. Johann though caught sight of Hiccup's face as he read the letter and he ushered Eira on the boat while saying," Actually I want to give you a wedding gift and I know just what that is."

His father was the first to noticed his son and the look he gave "Hiccup I think it's time I show you something back at the house."

"What do you need to show him; he's lived in that house for seventeen years now, what else is there to show?" Gobber asked.

"No Gobber I'm just sure dad forgot to tell me something in his old age," hiccup backed his father up wanting to discuss what was on the letter and when they left the docks, they left poor old Gobber scratching his head.

Closing the door, Stoick turn to his son and in a stern voice said, "out with it." His hand gestured to the scroll while pulling the chairs out for them to sit.

The chief or course didn't and only gripped the paper in his fist crumbling it while spilling out his thoughts and plans that needed to be done, "we need to get the remaining dragons off Berk, Gobber needs to make sure the armory is stocked, I need to keep Toothless and dust hidden; Odin knows they won't leave their egg, and Eira," his heart stopped when mentioning his wife's name. "How am I going to break this to her?"

"Hiccup," Stoick placed his huge hand on his shoulders to calm his ramblings, "What is on the note?"

"Illfuss is only a couple days behind Johann and is planning on stopping by Berk before returning home."

The father's eyes narrowed, "that makes no sense Illfuss' home is nowhere near Berk, why would he want to anchor here?"

"Do you think he suspects something?"

Shaking his head, he tried to calm his son's nerves, "no we left the meeting without even speaking to him. He has no reason to suspect that Eira is even here or the whistle. What exactly did the letter say?"

Hiccup's eyes widen still not saying a word to his father that he spoke to the man, who happen to noticed Eira's chain he wore that day. In true Hiccup fashion, he still lied to his father, "that he was on an expedition and was in the vicinity."

He nodded," then it makes sense, but Illfuss is not as dimwitted as Dagur we need to make sure that ever dragon is off the island."

Hiccup stopped his father right there, "Dad I know the dragons and Eira are my two main concerns and though I hope the absence of them will be enough to throw his trail off I need to make sure we are prepared for a stand still."

The retired Chief looked down at his son and could happily say that he was very proud of his boy in this moment.

Hiccup continued to speak, "I need to go home and tell Eira. Hopefully she'll take it well." He sighed dreading to speak with his wife.

Gripping the handle of his front door, he let out the breath he did not know he was holding in and prayed that his wife was still down at the docks. Opening the door slowly he took a step inside and after closing the door he called her name out. Waiting a few moments, he began to smile in relief that the gods had heard his prayers until he heard her voice softly calling his name from their bedroom. Head hung low he walked over to the door and when opening it he spoke, "Eira we need to…" His words stop and his breath caught in his throat as his eyes bugged out and his jaw slacked starring at the woman standing in front of the bed. All his brain function ceased as all his blood flowed to one organ. There was Eira with the prettiest blush on her cheeks wearing the simplest a pale cream color, barely see through, robe that ended mid thigh and arm and from what he could tell was very loosely tied. Hiccup bit his bottom lip as he relearned how to breathe. "E-Eira," he gulped trying to get some moisture back in his mouth, "w-what is that?"

Shyly she spoke, still not use to his starring, "Trader Johann gave this to me as a wedding gift. Does it look bad?" she nervously twiddle her fingers until she remember what else she go from the man and rushed over to the desk, "I also got this for you. It's apparently squid ink and I saw the feather in the empty jar and well." Eira held it out to him shrugging her shoulders in the process and hope that it would take his gaze off her. He walked over to her and took the jar only to set it down where she got it from. Hiccup tilted her chin up and she stared at his green eyes that held a sheer layer of lust over them. Ignoring that, she started to take notice the flakes of gold that were in his eyes as he pulled her closer to him. Leaning down slowly he kissed her brushing his tongue along her bottom lip allowing her to part them so they could deepen the kiss than it already was.

The male ended up in his chair with the brunet female sitting right in his lap. The robe fell off her shoulders exposing the few freckles that graced her skin. Still in the heavy session of the kiss, Hiccup's hands were on her shoulders and behind her neck, tangling his fingers in her brown locks. Soon though he broke the kiss remembering why he was searching for her to begin with. Breathlessly he told her, "Eira we need to stop."

"Why?"

Looking up into her confused blue eyes, he sighed. He made sure she was secured in his lap and he hoped what he was going to say did not upset her too much. Before speaking, he took a deep breath, "Eira in two days we're going to evacuate the dragons off Berk." She tilted her head in perplexity as to why, but he continued dragging his words as if he were explaining it to a toddler who's pet had just died, "you see not everyone knows we had trained the dragons, so do because we're allies and we can trust them not starting a war with us. Others however we're keeping it under wraps until we know we can trust them."

She nodded," and someone who doesn't know is coming to visit?"

"Correct," he nodded his head still trying to tell her exactly who was about to step on their shores, "and I'm also going to need you to stay in doors for the duration of their stay."

"Why am I to do that?" her eyes were confused and mad at his statement. "Do you not trust me to keep them a secret?"

Shaking his head, he tried to calm her, "no nothing like that Eira I swear if it were anyone else I would want you by my side."

"Hiccup," she gave him a puzzled look," who exactly is visiting Berk?"

He want to kiss her, hold her, anything to make him have the confidence to tell her, but he could not at least not right away. "Eira, Illfuss is only two days away. He will be on these shores as our guest and I need to keep you safe and him oblivious."

She stared at him unbelieving what he was saying. She got off his lap and pulled the robe closed covering her skin. They stared at one another not knowing what to say, but when he went to reach for her, she took a step back and glared at him, "Don't, don't even try Hiccup." He pulled his hand back down keeping silent and watched as she stood there thinking. The only time he got a response from was when she told him, "Leave."

The chief stood up hurt clearly written on his face, "Eira what are you-"

"I said get out," she screamed turning her back towards him, "I want you out Hiccup."

"Eira we need to talk about this," he tried to console her, taking a step forward, which she knew because of the squeak in his metal foot.

When she turned to push him towards the door she yelled so he could understand, "I don't want to see you! Now get out Hiccup!"

He understood clearly after that display and she slumped out of there, his pride and heart very much hurt. He walked out of his house and it took a few steps to regain his composure and straighten up his strides before he went over to discuss with his fellow Vikings as to what needed to be done. Hiccup's voiced was strong throughout his speech as he ordered everyone to their respectable jobs. Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins were in charge in making sure the remaining dragons were off Berk and remain on Dragon Island. He appointed Snotlout to keep an eye on Eira and his home in case anyone from the other tribe became too nosey about his life. The other men's chores did not change much and were to continue the basic tasks of stocking food and home repairs that needed to be done. This would all continued while Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber gave Illfuss the tour of Berk, but before his visit Gobber and the Chief were to be in the Black Smith's working on their weaponry.

After the meeting, Snotlout came up to Hiccup and put him into a headlock as they walked. "Now explain to me why I am playing babysitter to your mentally unstable wife while everyone else has the cooler jobs?"

As soon as the comment slipped out of his mouth, Hiccup broke free of his cousin's hold and held his arm behind his back pinning his against a nearby post. He might had to stand slightly on his toes, but he managed to growl into his ear, "if you ever say anything like that about her I'll have Hook Fang rip you apart and I'll enjoy every minute of it. Do you understand?" when he saw the small nod he let go and tried to calm himself, "good. Now to answer your question it's because you are the only one I can trust to protect her if things go south."

Snotlout understood as he rubbed his sore shoulder that the fishbone tried to pop out, "Okay, but one more thing when did you get strong enough to pin me down?"

Hiccup chuckled, "guess it paid to be tortured by you guys all those years of growing up. Now go see if your dad needs any help I'm going to work in the Smith with Gobber."

"And what of Eira?"

The auburn teen looked in the direction of his house, while saying, "She's going to need some time to cool off."

After a few hours of hammering and forging weapons, he felt some relief as he walked into his home wiping the soot off his brow and face. He was greeted by his wife sitting down at their table with dinner already set. Taking his spot at the head of the table, they ate in silence. It was not until the meal was half way done and he was about to put another bite into his mouth when she spoke, "he really is coming isn't he?"

He put his fork down and hummed, "yes."

Eira looked at her husband giving him a pleading look; "there's no way-" she trailed off already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry Eira there's no way to stop him from coming," he told her and when she bowed her head he stood up to comfort his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders, "It's going to be alright, I promise. Besides I'm going to have Snotlout stay with you for the visit."

"Oh lovely and while you at least have intelligent conversation I have to explain why a stick isn't a branch," she groaned holding her head in her hands.

Hiccup snickered at that, "oh come on he's not that bad." She threw a glare over her shoulder and he gave in, "okay, but that was only once that we had to do that. Plus I'm pretty sure you would rather have him than Tuffnut."

"You're right," he eyes were wide as she told him, "Snotlout is great compared to Tuffnut."

He kissed the top of her head smiling as she held his hands on her shoulders.

"Hiccup promise me you'll get him off the island as soon as you can."

He squeezed her hands while whispering in her locks of hair, "I swear it."

Morning had come and before the ships had arrived Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins had managed to get the dragons off the island. Hiccup and Gobber really did not stock the armory as much as the new chief wanted thanks to Gobber's new apprentice. Before Snotlout came over Hiccup was getting ready to at least look presentable for their guest, but was having trouble with the fur cloak. Eira shook her head and smiled as he became frustrated with the ties and threw his arms up in defeat.

"Oh by Odin's beard what's the point!"

She came up to him laughing and helped him out easily tying the cloak to him. He gave a gap toothy smile towards he as she smoothed the fur down on his shoulders, "there now you look just as handsome on the day we met."

"Oh so that's the real reason why you let me go huh?" he joked with her.

"Oh no," she shook her head correcting the teen, " you just looked so scared and pathetic I didn't have the heart to kill anything that pitiful looking."

His eyes squinted at her and pulled her close, "pitiful looking am I? I'll show you just what a pitiful person like once I'm threw with you." He then went to kiss her when Snotlout barged in making a gagging sound.

"Geeze can't you two ever get a room?" he groaned out covering his eyes.

The teen glared and sighed in his cousin's direction, " this is our house Snotlout and you barged in unannounced. I don't know how much of a room you excepted us to find."

The buffed teen huffed and crossed his arms, "whatever your dad wanted me to tell you the ship is on the horizon and is about to dock so if you want to greet Illfuss you should get down there."

The dragon trainer nodded, but gave a look towards the other teen who thankfully understood and left the two alone. Hiccup returned his attention back on Eira who gave him an uneasy smile. Without saying a word, she had leaned up and kissed him deeply and heavily. It was not long before he returned it and she had all her fingers threaded though his hair kissing him slightly harder than before. Throughout the kiss both their brows were knotted as the male held her tight enough to leave bruises on her arms. Breaking the kiss he rest his fore head against hers both breathing heavily. When his green eyes looked upon her, he noticed that she had tears brimming along her eyelashes. Soon Eira had tears rolling down her cheeks making him feel incredibly helpless. He wiped them away trying to sound cheerful for her, "hey now why the crying?"

"I'm sorry," the woman looked up at him trying to answer the man, yet couldn't, "I just- just."

He stopped her trying to relax the girl in his arms, "Just breathe Eira okay?"

She nodded taking deep breaths while gripping the front of his shirt.

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose and she gave a meek grin in return. "There we go. Now everything is going to be fine understood he'll be off the island before you know it and we can do back to our normal lives."

Again he saw her head bob and she told him, "Please Hiccup don't-"

"Hey when am I the one to screw something up?" She eyed him making him retract his statement, "Okay with us when am I the one to screw-" he caught her gaze again and he sighed, " fine I won't, but have some faith in me?"

"I do," she told her Chief, "it's him I do not trust."

Hiccup agreed and before walking out the door they embraced one more time. He had stop Snotlout from walking in and pulled him close to whisper, "if anything goes wrong you protect her with your life."

The cousin scoffed at the idea, "like I wouldn't protect both of you with it."

He took comfort in that and they parted ways as he went to greet their guest down at the docks.

The ship anchored and the ropes were tied to the dock. No one announced his presence as he stepped into view. His shadow blocked his features from the men, yet all could clearly see that the Viking had taken a bite of an apple before taking his first steps off his ship. Hiccup held a cold stare at the man as he hoped he looked calm on the outside for he could feel his heart racing inside his chest. The Viking smiled as he locked on Stoick and his boy and even though he knew the larger man had passed his torch down to his slimmer son he still played dumb on the knowledge, "Ah Stoick its very kind of you to make room in your busy schedule as Chief to come greet me and my men." He went to shake the man's hand.

"Actually Illfuss I'm retired and as I said at the Shivering Shore's meeting my son is now Berk's Chief," Stoick explained and Illfuss played shock when he looked over at Hiccup.

"Well then Congratulations boy," he went to shake his hand and grinned on the inside as Hiccup cautiously shook his hand.

The young chief felt his stomach lurch as he saw the Viking dirty nails touched his skin, but he bared through it, "thank you sir I am hoping I am living up to my father's name and I should be giving you thanks for the heads up with Trader Johann, though I am curious as of how you two were able to exchange the message?"

Illfuss seemed to be taken back by the question, though he wasn't unprepared to answer it. He just never thought a Hooligan would be smart enough to question the connivance between the trader and himself. He smiled as he told his lie, "me and my men had caught the trai Scauldron that attacked a ship of ours it was by sheer luck that we crossed paths with Johann so we could give you a heads up, since our food supplies is too low to head home and we are now one ship down."

He could have laugh at the lad's gullibility as he took the bait and usher them all onto the island for a tour and some food before they set sail again. As the tour continued and hiccup pointed out the extra barrels that Illfuss would take for the journey home the guest asked a question to the retire chief, "What made you crazy enough to retire Stoick?"

Stoick replied with his answer proudly, "I handed the reins over the day Hiccup found himself a bride."

Already knowing the teen was married he still was acting surprised, "oh and where is the happy new wife that the lad managed to get?"

Hiccup jumped in before anyone else could, "she's at home with a head cold I'm afraid. She just couldn't stop working even in the rain."

Illfuss took the information in, but this time he couldn't tell if he was fibbing or not. Instead he decided to ruffle the teen's feathers, "well isn't that a shame though a husband who can't control his wife should be questioned I he can even lead his tribe."

Holding in his rage Hiccup grinded his teeth listening as Gobber stepped in trying to usher the men to look either at the armory or in the Hall for something to eat. Being a Viking though Illfuss took the first option and the four men walked into the armory.

Back at the house Eira was nervously pacing the floor feeling incredibly queasy with each passing second. Biting her thumb nail as she paced back once more she heard Snotlout groan, "Oh for the love of- would you just sit down! You're making me dizzy with all your back and forth."

Eira huffed and dragged a chair out to sit down resting on her elbows on the table. It wasn't long before she began to annoy the bodyguard with the drumming o her fingers on the wood counter.

He was about to snap at her when she asked him a question, "Snotlout would you mind getting me some water?"

His eyes rolled as he asked, "don't you have some in the satchel?"

"No I'm afraid I drank it all before dawn. I've been really thirsty lately please, " she batted her pretty blues a little at him making him give in and snatched the satchel and storm out of the house complaining that he was stuck doing this.

When the door shut Eira smirked and immediately made her way upstairs to climb out of the house through the hatch that was made for their dragons. She sat on the roof of their house a smile on her lips when feeling the rays of the sun. She shook her head slightly remembering why she was up there in the first place and jumped off landing perfectly on the ground. Peering around the corner she made sure no one saw her as she caught sight of where exactly the small group of men were. Taking a deep breath she made her way towards the building. Her back was pressed against the back wall as her hand rested over the spot where her heart was beating inside her chest. Eira had not seen her father in years and not that he was here she felt compelled to at least catch a glimpse of him. She bent down behind the barrels to look through one of the cracks in the wall and she held in her grasp. Besides the new grey hairs and the extra scars baring his skin the man hadn't change in her eyes. The female teen who could ride a night fury change in a split second to a frighten child as she watched the males talk about the steel weapons and shields. When listening to the conversation his grey eyes move in her direction and she backed up fast enough to knock over the barrels she hid behind. She wanted to run, yet she couldn't get her body to move.

All the men stare in the direction of the sound and it was Gobber who volunteered to check it out so the other three could continue the tour. What he caught made him shake his head knowing the chief was not going to like what was found. When he went up to the young lass he knew something was off when she blankly stared straight ahead with frighten eyes. He bent down to her level, he snapped his fingers in front of her face to break the spell she was under, and she finally noticed him there. He whispered to her, "Come on lass we should get you home before anyone finds you." Eira nodded her head slowly as he helped her up and they walked back to the house in silence.

Gobber pulled a chair out for her to sit which she gladly did and when he was about to leave the black smith heard the brunet's plead, "Gobber please don't tell Hiccup."

The old blonde Viking sighed, but nodded, "our little secret." Walking out he met Snotlout holding the satchel of water and he hit the lad over the head. "Don't you leave her side again you hear."

"Okay geeze," he rubbed his head as he walked into the home only to see that Eira was right where he left her when he left and became confused to what Gobber meant, "crazy old Viking. Here's your water Eira."

"Thank you Snotlout," she took the container and took a sip.

"You know you wouldn't be so bored if you took your mind off sitting here," Snotlout offered relaxing in his own chair and Eira smiled thinking about his advice.

"You know that isn't such a bad idea Snotlout," she said.

"I know," he rested his feet on the table and leaned back in the chair, "People think I'm dumb, but I do come up with some brilliance every now and then."

She nodded and went up stairs to grab a chest that was filled with swatches of fabric, thread, and some needles.

It wasn't until dusk that Hiccup watched Illfuss' men load up the barrels of the persevered food onto the boat and he sighed happily that their guest were soon to be gone. His demeanor changed however when his father mention something and he groaned, " Illfuss because it's so late I would like to offer you to stay until tomorrow."

"That's very kind of you boy, but I couldn't impose," the other chief smirked on the inside knowing that his plan had worked.

Hiccup grinded his teeth pressing out, " I insist."

Illfuss smiled, "very well then me and my men will stay until sun rise."

The only relief he got out of the agreement was that they all were going to stay aboard their ship for the night not wanting to disturbed the other Hooligans rituals.

Hiccup had walked into his home completely exhausted. The only thing the young Chief wanted to do was flop down in his bed and cuddle with his wife as close as possible. Luckily, that is exactly what he received and as he held her in his arms he wondered how a man like Illfuss was the father of a girl like Eira. Of course the evening of rest was not all quiet as Hiccup told Eira every moment and everything that was said during the tour. She wouldn't help but chuckle softly when he told her that Gobber wrestled a runaway sheep that had crashed into the back of the armory. She would have to thank the man later for the lie. When mentioning that their visitors would set sail in the morning however he felt her whole body stiffen and he held her tighter. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered comforting words into her hair.

Eira looked up at him and softly spoke, " I'm so sorry."

Shaking his head he kept up his encouraging words, " don't be Eira seriously. There is no reason to be apologizing about any of this. He'll be gone in the morning and all this will be a faded memory." Seeing her relax he smiled, " now let's get some rest I want to check on Toothless and maybe get some flight in. he hasn't done that since his egg came." Agreeing they fell into their sleeping positions, the only difference this time was that instead of both falling asleep one of the teen's couldn't get their mind to rest at all.

Eira had been away all night and from what she could tell it was only a little pass midnight. Tossing and turning once more she couldn't take it anymore. Slowly and very carefully she untangled herself from her slim auburn hair husband, who for some reason, had a tight grip on her this night. When she was free from his hold a sigh of relief escaped, but her eyes rolled when she felt a section of her hair covered in his drool. Holding back the urge to smack him she ended up taking off the chain that held the whistle and setting it on the nightstand on her side. Taking another look over at her sleeping spouse she sighed before slipping out of the house one more time.

The moon was high in the sky and Berk's cool air felt refreshing against her burning skin. Her eyes went from the night's beautiful sky to the docks that held her father's ship. Eira's footsteps were heavy at first, but over time they became lighter and she became more determined to see her father after all these years. Standing at the entrance of the docks she stared at the ship, yet jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"You are just like your mother Eira," the crunch of the person biting into an apple was very clear in the island's silence. "Neither of you were one to follow your husband's orders."

Turning around slowly her eyes narrow as she spoke harshly, "hello to you too Illfuss."

"Now is that anyway to greet your father?" he asked and threw his apple core into the water. He took a couple steps toward her so they were standing face to face.

Glaring at him she answered back, "Didn't know you were one."

Illfuss laughed at that and stared down at his offspring, "I see that your tongue hasn't change after all these years. Though I will say there's a difference between from when you were nothing but knees and elbows to now."

Still glaring at him she said, " Let's skip the small talk. I know why you're here and I'm telling you I don't have it anymore, so why don't you just get back on your little boat and never come back."

Her father's laugh was deep and in a split second he held her against one of the dock's post by her neck as he harshly told her, "Don't take me for a fool Eira. I know you would never part with anything of your mother's, especially since you know what it actually can do. Besides if it wasn't here why would your husband go out of his way to hide you and it from me." Her eyes grew in shock as his laugh became more sinister. "Oh yes I know you married that weakling of a boy, who Stoick named Chief. It's awful funny to see him so in love with a harlot, but like I said you are just like your mother." His hand clenched tighter around her neck making her gasp in pain and him smirk, "now I know you're smart enough not to have my whistle on you so I'll give you a choice. Either you can deny that you have it and I destroy your new home and kill everyone you love in front of you or you give me what I want and I leave Berk in peace and you can live a happy married life bearing many little Vikings for that boy."

Breathing heavily in pain and trying to suck in some air she rasped out, " Do you swear it, would you swear on mother's grave?"

Smirking he swore, "I promise that if I get what I want I'll leave you bead n because I'm so nice I'll give you some time to decided. When the full moon rises for the second time you will deliver my gift by yourself in that direction, " he pointed to the right of him, "and if I don't get it I'll declare war on Berk. Is that clear?"

"Yes," she gritted out, he let her go, and immediately she rubbed her now red neck.

"Good, now sweet dreams my little dove." Illfuss then passed the girl to go back on board his ship as she went back to her home.

Hiccup turned over in the bed and went to pull the woman he was sleeping with closer to him only to come up empty handed. He snapped awake and panic as he called out her name. Strapping on his prosthetic he was about to run out of his home, only to be stopped by the sight of Eira sitting at the table with a candle flickering. He called out to her softly, "Eira?"

"Hiccup," she turned around and weakly smiled, " I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Walking closer to her he frown when seeing the worry on her face. He shook his head at her question and sat beside her, "what's wrong?"

Sighing she told him, " I couldn't sleep so I got something to drink to pass the time."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked holding her hand. Getting anther shake of her head he just sat there, "Do you want me to stay?"

"You don't have too I know you had a tiring day, besides I should be in, in a minute."

However he didn't move and squeezed her hand sending a signature smile her way. A light dust of pink bloomed over her cheeks.

Eira went to give him a small kiss when all of the sudden Hiccup yawned allowing her to catch the smell of his bad breath. Pushing his head away from her she held her nose gagging out, "urg no wonder why Toothless has bad breath, he gets it from you."

He laughed sleepily and covered his mouth as he yawned again, "sorry, but it is still late and I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"Yeah, yeah," she stood up bringing him along. "Let's just get a couple more hours of sleep before the day begins."

He nodded and as they were walking she had stumbled a little making him slightly worried. When she convinced him she was fine he still didn't buy it and swung her legs over his arms as he carried her back to bed. While carrying her though he thought that she felt a little bit heavier than before, yet he chalked it up from him being so tired and went to sleep like his body wanted.

**A/n: Another long chapter everyone my wrist hate me and Eira has a decision to make, wonder what it will be. Please Review.**


	66. Chapter 66: Planning

**Chapter Sixty- Six: Planning**

Tapping on a hollow log, he waited until he felt the familiar presences of the Night Fury. The auburn lanky teen smiled and scratched his best friend under his chin. The dragon completely relaxed and purred against the rider's hand. In a cheerful voice, he asked the reptile, "Hey bud why don't you and I go for a flight? I know you're itching to spread those wings o yours ever since the egg came." Toothless seemed uneasy about the offer and he looked back towards the den. Turning his cat eyes back towards the boy's green ones he succumbed to both their wants and signal the teen back on the saddle. Soon both males were back where they belonged, in the sky.

Even after all the events and their long breaks from flight, it is as if the two had never stopped. When they were high, enough Hiccup unclasped himself from the dragon and both smiled knowing the other's idea. Hiccup jumped off his dragon and began to free fall towards the cliffs and waves. As they came closer to the earth they rejoined and the rider switched gears and pulled up allowing the mist of the water spray them. Both men smiled as they continued their tricks and stunts through the cliffs and clouds. After a few hours, they landed in the cove both heaving slightly after they disjoined.

Patting his dragon he smiled," it's been too long huh bud?"

The Night Fury chirped out his agreement before waddling over to the lake's edge to catch something to eat. Hiccup on the other hand plotted himself down and pulled out a small sketch book to doodle in. when his belly was full Toothless walked over to his rider to see what was up, but when seeing it was another invention the dragon's eyes rolled and he snorted. Hiccup shook his head, "hey it's not like I can stop these things, besides Eira doesn't seem to mind them."

Eira was bent down picking up the paper Hiccup had left all over the floor. Sighing she juggled them in her arms before setting them on his desk. Brushing her bangs back, she got to work on straightening up the man's mess. In the mitts of work there was a knock on the door and she called out, "Come on!"

Strolling in was Ruffnut who took a spot in one of their chairs and put her feet on the table slouching back. Eira walked past her pushing her feet off saying, "you really are like your brother sometimes." She heard a huff and she ignored it while she continued to clean up her home.

Ruffnut watched the brunet clean and she smirked, "Why are you working so hard cleaning up the man's mess?"

"Because Ruff Hiccup leaves all his work around and I either trip or step on it."

"Well have you yelled at him about it?" the blonde braided woman leaned her elbows on the table. Eira bit her bottom lip as she slid a drink across the table and joined the girl. Ruffnut's eyes stared at her in disbelief, "oh don't tell me you said you were fine with it."

"Not in so many words," she tried to defend herself.

Ruffnut shook her head, "rookie mistake Eira. Never tell a guy that you are okay with anything, wait until he does it and if you do not like it you can yell at him and he will change. Now though you have to ask him over and over and wait until both of you get so annoyed with the other's problem that you fight and then you have to wait to make up till you get exactly what you want." Eira was shocked at the information Ruffnut was telling her, but she continued, "So it's easy wait and demand or you accept before knowing and end up fighting."

Eira shook the daze off and said, "Wow Ruffnut who knew you were so full of wisdom."

Ruffnut laughed and placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly, "yeah I sometimes think it's this kid inside of me."

Both females smiled and Eira asked, "So how are you and Fishlegs lately?"

The pregnant woman grinned, " Fine, I yell at him when I get bored and if he yells back I fake cry and watch as he tries to make it up to me." She took a sip of her water.

"Oh you do not!"Eira asked unbelieving the words her friend revealed to her.

Nodding she said, "You bet I do. It keeps him on his toes."

Again, both females laughed and continued their small talk. They managed to get on the subject of Astrid and how she left earlier this morning wanting to be back with her husband. They even made a bet on when they would receive news of a new little blonde baby born between the two. However, it did stir the question on why they were not excepting yet since she was the first of them to be married and according to the blonde Viking when the two were together not every night was silent. Eira blushed when rehearing that making it the perfect opportunity for Ruffnut to tease her.

"Oh come on Eira you can't be shy about that stuff. Besides from what Snotlout says you and Hiccup go at it like rabbits. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you're not knocked up twice over."

The brunet's face turn red from anger and she slammed her cup down, "Snotlout knows nothing and should learn to keep his mouth shut." Taken back by her outburst Ruffnut waited until the woman across her calmed down enough to hear her speak. Sighing after taking a deep breath she told the excepting mother, "I know people think we are always together like that, but we're not. Hiccup is chief and it does take a toll on him and all we end up doing is sleeping."

"So you two haven't had sex lately?" the twin asked cautiously not wanting to trigger the woman off again. Seeing the blush on her cheeks made her feel slightly better.

"We have it's just not as much as people are led to believe. I mean Snotlout walks in on us kissing twice and we end up become horny unsatisfied rabbits," she chuckled making the other girl do the same.

The female across the brunet brought up a question, "so when is the chief anyways? Because clearly he is not here riding you into the sunset."

"Taking a day off actually probably riding Toothless," the female tucked in some of her looks behind her ear, until both girls realized what was said and couldn't help but burst out laughing. It took a couple of minutes to gain their composers again along with Ruffnut wiping a tear away.

"Oh I needed that," the twin said standing up," right now though I need to stretch my legs and go get things ready for dinner. Want to come?"

Nodding needing few things herself, both of the wives left the house heading to the plaza.

Meanwhile Hiccup came back into the village heading straight to the Great Hall to meet up with Fishlegs, who was surrounded by the smaller children of Berk and Tuffnut who was over in a corner trying to flirt with one of the bar maids. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at the male twin. Walking over to Fishlegs all the kids noticed his presences and immediately jumped on their feet to greet the teen. Trying to keep them calm and settle he found out it really was not he who all the kids wanted to see and he sighed and mentally started a countdown, "Three, two, and one…"

On time, the popular reptile strolled in, but jumped when he heard the screeching sound of his name from the ankle biters.

"Toothless!" and as they all tried to rush him he ran leaving Hiccup alone with his friends.

Hiccup groaned, "Well there goes my ride."

"There goes my class," Fishlegs complained making the chief feel guilty.

"Sorry there Fishlegs, but hey in a few months you'll be reading The Book of Dragons to your own kid."

The larger Viking seemed to beam a little after that bit of news. It dwindled slightly when the other twin cut in the conversation, "Yeah and I still don't buy that she let you. What did you do drug her?"

"Tuffnut!" Hiccup yelled at him.

"What it could happen? He is smart with all that plant mumbo jumbo," the Thortson twin defended himself.

The auburn teen could not argue that, Fishlegs could pick up any book and can remember every detail inside its pages especially when it came to plants. While the two blondes argued he sat down and sighed; this is not how he wanted to spend his day off. Thankfully, he did not have to because as soon as he had mead in his hands the other two wanted the same. "Ah is there nothing ale can't do," Hiccup thought taking another sip. He was having a great time hearing and chatting with his two friends until they ended up on the conversation about Eira.

He grinded his teeth, "we are not talking about this so drop it."

"Oh come on Hiccup everyone knows you two done it way before you tied the knot," Tuffnut said chugging his mead down, "all we want to know is she any good?"

"You realize that is my wife and I refuse to talk about this."

The twin smirked, "oh she's that bad huh? What a shame because she has one fine looking, " and to ruffle the slender teen's feathers more he drew an hour glass shape with his hands and squeezed the air where her butt was in the invisible drawing.

Unfortunately, it had work and Hiccup's knuckle turn white from gripping on to the mug's handle. As Tuffnut started to make another comment Hiccup made sure it was the last for he threw his mug hard at the twin. The cup made contact right on his nose and he quickly was groaning in pain while holding the damaged feature. While holding his nose the wounded Viking apologized, "Fucking lightning bolts Hiccup! I was just joking! You didn't have to break my nose!"

Hiccup did not want to answer the twin and so Fishlegs did it instead, "well actually he had every right to do that Tuff. You were making crude remarks about _his_ wife."

"Only because I can't say anything like that about my sister," he exclaimed only to make the other men's eyes roll and sigh at his stupidity.

"Whatever," the chief said grabbing a mug from a bar maid passing by. "All I know is if you talk about her like that again I'll make you settle down with one of the girls you sleep with."

The blonde twin's eyes narrowed towards the other male's as he gritted out, "you wouldn't dare."

"Try me," he smirked while taking another swig of his mead.

"Guys, let's just forget this even happen and talk about something else," the larger Viking tried to defuse the situation.

Both agreed and went onto the topic of how Ruffnut was doing. More importantly on how Fishlegs was doing and after all the stories their friend said so far made Hiccup think about a few things. After his third drink, he excused himself to work on some things in the Black smiths. He caught a glimpse of Eira at her only to give a short wave when she gave one towards him.

Eira waved over at Hiccup, but continued to shop not missing a beat. She only had one more thing to get and that was from the meat shop. There was a skip in her movement when Ruffnut stop suddenly.

Placing a hand on her small swollen stomach she shook her head, "Sorry Eira I can't go over there because of this little guy. Just the whiff of the meat makes me want to up chuck."

Nodding in understanding she offered to grab her something, but was declined saying that Fishlegs would be getting it later. Shrugging she went over to the stand a clear smile on the women's face until she stopped at the butcher's counter and her face fell. Holding back the instincts to gag she bared threw it and smiled at the man who finished hacking a clean sheep's leg off and handing it to the smiling woman. Saying her thanks Eira bolted out of the area back to her house only to dry heave on the side of the home wanting to empty her stomach. After a few minutes of nothing coming up, she pulled herself together enough to walk back inside the house to work on dinner.

Chopping some of the vegetables and putting them in the cast iron pot she could not help, but think it strange at her reaction towards the meat shack. "Then again it is a hut full of decaying meat one wrong whiff would make even a dragon sick," she said quietly to herself moving on to shave the meat off the bone. When the bone was cleaned she was about to throw it away when it struck her. Her eyes widen as she stared at the bone and a grin crept on her lips, "that's it. That's it!" he voice became louder as the idea kept coming to her.

All stopped though when a familiar voiced came through the front door, "what's it?"

Jumping around the brunet smiled more when seeing her husband, " oh um the past piece of lamb went into the stew is all. It was becoming difficult after a while."

Smiling back, he walked over to the fire to smell the food, "well it sure does smell good as long as it's not chicken."

"It's not chicken I promise," she said turning back around hiding the bone behind the spice jars for now and began to clean the cutting board.

"Good don't need you getting sick again do we now," he smirked as he went to his desk and open the sketchbook to work on some inventions. When his back was turn, she pulled the bowls out and began to set the table while lightly humming the tune she knew. Hiccup smiled and relaxed as he listened to her, but when she went around the table she almost trip catching herself on his chair. Being spooked at her fall immediately went to see if she was all right.

When she saw what made her trip she snapped, "No I'm not all right Hiccup! I keep tripping on your things that you keep leaving around." As she yelled, her voice cracked almost wanting to cry, "I can't stand it. I know I said I was okay with your things lying around, but I didn't think it will be everywhere you went." She took a deep slow breath trying to calm her emotions.

Hiccup stared at the girl as if she was a different person all together and told her carefully, "I'm sorry Eira I'll make sure I clean up my mess as I go from now on."

"Really?" she looked up at him almost not believing his words, but still happy that he had said them.

He nodded helping her to stand back on her feet," yes all you have to do is ask. I mean what kind of chief would I be if I let my own wife get hurt?"

"Not a good one," she joked.

"Right," he smiled and ushered her to sit in her spot at the table, "now let's finish dinner and then get ready for bed."

She agreed and wondered why Ruffnut would tell her it would be difficult for Hiccup to change his ways. During dinner she asked about his day and laughed when he mention what happen with Toothless and the village kids. Both even laughed when he told her that the dragon had gotten caught by them and decided to allow the kids to place flower crowns and necklaces all around him. He shook his head as he explained the defeated look in his dragon's eyes. She did the same as she listened, yet when she went to take a bite of the stew in front of her, she could not. Pushing the bowl away slightly she rested her elbows on the table and continued to listen to Hiccup's tales.

When the supper was done, she went to clean up, but was stopped by him doing it. However, when he took her dish he raised an eyebrow at her.

Sheepishly she blushed and said, "I wasn't that hungry apparently."

"Apparently, it looks like you didn't eat anything." He put the leftovers back in the pot and asked, "are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, of course. Remember I'm not use to eating every night," she reminded him.

He only nodded to drop the conversation, but he did not buy the reasoning. She had not missed a meal since her first month here. When everything was cleaned and put away, he went to go clean up his desk. However, he was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder that moved slowly down his arm to grasp his hand. He was led gently by her towards the bedroom and when she turned to meet his questionable gaze, he knew what she wanted.

As soon as the door was closed, he pulled her to him and watched as his hands quickly disrobed the clothes off her body. Hiccup even surprised her by pushing her against the nearest wall hungrily kissing and nipping her skin. When he became frustrated that he could not reach more of her, he picked her up to lie down on their bed. Slowly he trailed his lips across her cream skin enjoying the sounds the woman underneath him was making along with how her body was covered in small goose bumps wherever his hands went. Trailing his pale lips down the valley of her breast, his fingertips were following slowly after over her sides until they reached her widen hips. His lips were barely touching her skin below her belly button as he stared at her stomach.

"Hiccup," she hushly called out making him pull back only a couple inches away from her belly.

After a while when she did not get a response Eira voiced out her worries and he finally spoke, "I think we should wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

He did not have an easy way to tell her so he tried to stall as much as he could, "we just got married and I'm still working out all the kinks on how to be a good chief and husband to you. Then there's the dragons someone has to watch and train them or I have to find someone who can to help me."

Eira was still confused, "Hiccup what are-"

"I don't think we should have kids right now," he cut her off looking up at her with sorrowful eyes. He moved so it was easier to talk to the brunet. "I just don't think we would be ready to be parents with everything that is going on."

He had his green eyes casted down not wanting to see the hurt or disappointed look in her eyes. He knew he was not ready for it and wanted to stick by his beliefs, but he knew if he saw her blue eyes filled with sadness he would cave in. in two seconds though his green eyes were filled with shock and he looked at Eira when she told him, "Okay."

"W-what?"

She took a deep breath and smiled at him, "I said its okay to wait. I don't want to rush anything either Hiccup, so we'll wait." She gently cupped his face and leaned over to kiss him. Kissing her back he was still amazed that she agreed with him so easily, usually it was like pulling teeth when he wanted something even with his status as Chief. While kissing her he realized that this is one reason why he wanted to be with her, she backed up what he needed.

After the conversation was over it was not long before they were back into their game. He was deep inside her as he rocked his hips against hers supporting himself on the bed's headboard. Eira mewed and moaned every time he created the wonderful friction between them. When she did cum he pulled out immediately and sat back on his knees gripping the base of his cock frantically pumping it. Hiccup gave off a pitiful whine as he felt his hand being taken off the swollen organ and was about to cry out why Eira would even do that when he felt the most wonderful sensation. His green eyes practically rolled into the back of his head when he felt her warm lips on the tip of his manhood. His hand tangled itself in her hair as he pushed her head down a little. The poor lad almost lost it right then as soon as he felt her tongue tease the head while she sucked him. It was only when she pressed that terrific muscle in her mouth against his shaft and sucked harder than before when he shot his semen into her mouth. He barely had time to warn her when he did, but when he was done he only had enough function to rasped her name out for her mouth was still sucking him lightly making sure he was completely spent.

She let him go with a small pop sound and had swallowed what was in her mouth before she looked up at him. A small blush spread on her cheeks when she saw his tired smirk and he pulled her towards the bed holding her close.

It was in the middle of the night when she was sure the man beside her was sound asleep. Gently she maneuvered her body away from his and was pleased that he had just grabbed her pillow to hold instead of waking up. Eira threw the robe over her torso and pulled open their door making sure it did not creak. Making her way towards the spice jars she uncovered the bone she hid earlier. She had a plan to get rid of her father once and for all and was sure this would work. She picked up the cleaver and prayed to every god that was she was about to do did not wake up Hiccup. In three good swings she had what she needed and smiled when she held the lamb's bone that was now roughly four to five inches long. It would take a while, but she was positive it would get done by the time she needed it and she sat down at the table, knife in hand as she began to carve away at the bone until it was the way she wanted.

**A/n: so can anyone guess what Eira is planning? And do you think Hiccup will figure it out? Please Review.**

On a different note I finished a character sketch dump thing for Eira and it has some scenes of Hiccup in it too though it has some Mature content in it, you'll see why if you look...I also finished the Night Fury family picture. The links will be on my profile page if you want to check them out.


	67. Chapter 67: The Trade- Part One

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: The Trade- Part One**

It took three weeks and she had gain small bags under her eyes because of it, but it was complete and ahead of schedule and Hiccup had never caught on. Eira was scared about what she was about to do, but she made sure everything she needed was in place. Every few hours she would check to see if the long boat that she needed was still docked along with the decoy was still in the chest along her bedside. All she needed to do was make it through the day.

It was easy in her opinion; all she did was spend the day with Mildew working in the cabbage fields. While pulling up some of the vegetables she caught sight of a familiar shadow overhead and smiled when seeing Toothless and Hiccup flying doing their now daily routine of patrolling the island. She smiled and threw a wave towards the men when the older Viking came out to help and start a conversation with the lass.

"I still don't believe you married that toothpick."

Eira's eyes rolled and she fired back, "and I'm still surprised no one has killed you yet." He scoffed the comment off and she touched the old man's shoulder as she placed a cabbage in his cart, "you need to be a little nicer to him Mildew I did marry the man for a reason and he is your Chief."

"I didn't pick him," Mildew said," I would have chosen someone else."

"And out of everyone else who would you have picked?" When he stayed silent she smirked, "exactly you and I both know he's the best for the job. Besides Mildew he cares about everyone here human or not." Eira's eyes soften when thinking about Hiccup as she continued to pick through the rip cabbage.

Mildew saw it and sighed not liking what he was about to say," I don't know about being a Chief, but he is good for you."

She turned to him and asked a stunned look in her eyes, "Do you really think that?" He nodded and when she saw that she felt a little better, yet her feelings did a one- eighty as she said, "But am I good enough for him? What if me being here is the worst thing that could happen to him?" Eira stared at her hands sighing heavily as she played with the banned on her finger.

"That is why you are the best for him because you will sacrifice your happiness for him, but I know if you do that he won't be happy," the old man told her and waited for that to sink in. before he went back inside he told her, "Eira just be careful with what you do."

Her blue eyes widen and she eyed him a little wondering if he knew what was going on. Shaking off the idea that he did she pick up her small basket filled with some cabbage and made the trip back down the mountain.

When walking into her home she was met with a pleasant surprise of hiccup sitting at his workstation pinching the bridge of his nose. He did not even bother to look up as she came in to set the food down. "Short day huh?"

He groaned running his left hand through his hair, "hardly just came back here because Mr. Bossy didn't want to leave his egg too long."

Walking over she massaged his tense shoulders trying to relax him, "Wonder if the egg will hatch soon."

"Hope so I want my best friend back," he leaned forwards allowing her hands to run down his stiff muscles. He moaned softly when her hands tried to work the knots out in his back as his mind continued to think, which meant he was rambling out loud, "I still have to settle a dispute between the Hooversons and the Woodruffs. Oh and I have to fix one of the feeders since some Monstrous Nightmares and Deadly Nadders thought they would lay claim on one, but ended up destroying it instead." Hiccup once again pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued, "I also have to swing by the Black Smiths because the new apprentice seems to think that my workshop in the back is his and is trying to build my designs, the little brat."

She huffed at that, "is it so bad that he's just trying to be like the great Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the hero and Berk's first ever dragon trainer?" she leaned down smiling and kissed his cheek.

He smiled in return and agreed, " No its not, but he still could get hurt it isn't easy to build some of the things you know?"

"No doubt anything you come up with has a god chance of hurting someone in some way."

"Hey not everything!" he argued back looking up at her throwing her off the massage she was giving.

Eira chuckled though and moved her hands in front of him to run her fingers along his chest, "need I remind you how you received the scar along your pectoral muscle then. Which invention did that exactly?"

Blushing he mumbled, "The Mutilator, but that wouldn't have happen if-"

"If the rope didn't snap, so you mention while Gobber and I rushed you over to Gothi's to get patched up," she muzzled and kissed his neck.

"Yeah the rope," he sucked in some air when he felt her bite lightly at his neck," m-maybe we- we sh-should continue this elsewhere. You- you know like the bedroom?" His moans being held back as he talked to her and his blush turning redder by each nip.

Her hands traced the small outline of his pelvic muscles underneath the tunic making his breath hitch once again and she mumbled into the crook of his neck, "No." she sucked lightly on the man's neck who was getting weaker by the moment and very happy to be sitting in the wooden chair. In a heartbeat Eira stopped and patted his shoulder while standing as she said, "There you go all relaxed and you have to get back to work now." The brunet left the Chief sitting there gapping and breathing heavily to begin sweeping the floor.

When the teen regained his composer he snapped out of his chair and choked out his complaints, "but you- I- we. You are an evil woman!"

Her hand waved him off giggling as he stormed out, but cringed when the door slammed. Sighing she said to herself, "Maybe I did go a little too far this time. At least he's gone now." Eira placed the broom back and went into their room to pull out the bone she had been carving into. In one hand she held the decoy and held the original in the other. Side by side she made sure every nick, scratch, and carving was the same. When another inspection was completed she placed the decoy back. Since Hiccup was gone and for a while by the rambling he had done earlier she went over to his desk. She sat down and took a deep breath looking around of all the things he had scattered around the top. Gingerly, not wanting to mess up their placements, she tried to find a plain piece of paper.

After a few minutes of searching and coming up empty handed she wanted to give up. That is until she came up with a drawing that lay on the trainer's desk. Carefully she picked it up not wanting to smudge the charcoal strokes on the paper. It was another drawing of her and what looked like her to be sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. The corner of her lips curled upward slightly at her husband's drawing of her. She was always amazed at what he was able to put on paper. Eira went to place the paper back when she caught sight of the very clean and untouched backside of it. Her eyes lit up as she searched for one of his pencils. Finding it she did her best to write a small note for Hiccup. When completing the letter she looked over the wording and sighed, "Wish I knew how to write better, but at least it gets the message across."

Standing up her stomach became queasy and she became light headed. Holding onto the table with one hand and the other laid on her abdomen she regained her balanced. "Maybe I should take my own trip to Gothi's," she joked and went to back to her daily routine.

Apparently her routine was not all routine today. While walking she found Hiccup yelling at Gobber's apprentice and the kid firmly standing his ground. When growing closer to the two she was able to hear the child argue with the Chief.

"Uh un you're not his apprentice anymore! I am and the backroom is for that person and that's me!" the child stuck his thumb at his chest while crossing his arms.

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose sighing in aggravation, "Look here Trud I don't know what Gobber said to you, but that back room is still mine and I still work in the shop from time to time. Besides I came up with all those designs so they are mine not yours. You can't just steal them!" he ended up yelling at the boy, slightly upsetting him.

"Hiccup!" Eira yelled when seeing this and marched over to the man. He gulped and looked scared as the kid smirked knowing the older male was about to get it. Eira stood in front of him and started scowl him, "that is no way to talk to children!" When she heard the boy snicker she turned her anger on him, "and you young man that is no way to talk to your Chief." The boy bowed his head in shame as the woman continued," not both of you come up with a solution today or I'll tell Gobber to knock the place down so he has more room in the shop."

Both boys jaws dropped at her request. Hiccup was the first to settle though, "Fine I'll clear my things out so Trud can have the room as long as I can keep my inventions in there and he doesn't touch or lay claim to them." His green eyes eyed the kid who only pouted, but gave a nod holding out his small hand for the Chief to shake. Which Hiccup did making the woman grin.

"There everyone's happy now and the day can continue," she beamed right before she caught wind of an awful smell and had to leave before she threw up over Gobber's floor.

When she was gone the kid piped up, "you do know I'm still going to build them when you're gone and take the credit."

Hiccup smiled and bent down to the child's level, " and if you touch a single thing of mine I'll make sure dragon training is the worse experience of your life." He stood up and patted the kid's head before moving on to his neck chore.

Trud only stood there in fear before calling out shaking to his mother.

The day had gone a little bit smoother after that. Settling the families dispute was not as hard as he was lead to believe and only resulted in a small trade between them. He also found out that the feeder he needed to fix had to be put off until Gobber's workload was lighter. The lad was put on a detour though when he checked on Toothless, but was greeted by Dust who went straight to check on her own rider. He brushed himself off figuring he was not going to see his dragon anytime soon. The last thing he was drag into was unexpected as he took over Fishleg's class since Ruffnut was having a difficult time at the moment with the pregnancy.

In a circle he was sitting with seven of the village children tapping on his knee wondering what to do. With a miracle one of them told him, "Mr. Ingerman usually tells us a story." At the mention of the word story all the little Vikings got excited and started to shout out what story they would like to hear. Sadly they all said a different one and it was making Hiccup slightly overwhelmed. Until he felt a small tug on his tunic and when he looked down a little girl asked him, "Mr. Hiccup sir can you tell us how you met Toothless?"

At the mention of the dragon's name all the kids piped down and agreed with the tiny girl. Hiccup smiled and relaxed as soon as he agreed to tell their tale.

Walking by with Dust, Eira stopped to watch the scene of Hiccup telling a story to the kids. At least that is what it looked like by the way his arms and hands were flailing and each kid hanging onto every words the auburn Viking spun. This made the young woman smiled and placed a hand over her stomach.

Dust caught sight of her rider and began to nuzzle and nudge where her hand was resting. Eira was taken back and moved slightly away from the reptile, which only moved in closer to do the action again. The rider pushed Dust's snout away and yelled, "what is with you, you crazy dragon?" When the Night Fury tried to tell her one more time Eira pushed away again, "Sitting on your egg must have fried your brain," and she walked away as Dust shook her head hoping the brunet would figure out what she meant if she did not already know.

Her eyes were squeezed shut and her brows were knotted as she tried her best not to let any of her tears fall. The cup she was holding brought her some comfort as she held it tighter. She did not have time to worry about this nor did she want anyone else knowing. The more people who knew meant that soon Hiccup was sure to figure it out. The woman just hoped no one saw Dust's actions with her and she can continue to keep it silent after all this was over. However her worrying must have attracted some one's attention because she felt someone sit next to her on the bench. When she looked over she froze as the large Viking with a red bushy beard took sips of his mead.

Neither said anything as they drank their poison, which Eira was grateful for. Yet the awkward silence was becoming unbearable for the teen and she broke it within a few minutes, "Stoick."

"Yes Eira is there something on your mind?" he asked turning to face the girl.

Starring the ex-Chief she was about to say something, but ended up closing her mouth. He waited though and smiled when she began talking, "How did, well did you know how your wife handled it?"

"Handle what exactly?" Stoick questioned.

Eira sighed staring at the water in her mug," being the wife of the Chief."

He smiled at that and bobbed his head, "ah well no I can't personally say how she did it, but I assume that when she felt Hiccup didn't need her as much that her voyages help let off some steam."

Her eyes never left the cup as she spoke, "Hiccup told me he was really little when she passed." He nodded and she continued to speak, "I was also little when mine did, but she never wanted to leave me."

"Val never wanted to leave him, she always torn every time she went on a hunt." Stoick corrected her, "but I never could blame her because of Hiccup." She did not quite understand and he chuckled, "no one understands, but maybe you will. Hiccup is exactly like his mother, neither of them could contain their curiosity for the world."

"Are you saying he might want to leave when he has a kid?" Eira asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"No," he told her and watch as she let a sigh of relief out, " and I wonder all my life if he would make a good Chief. First it was because of his statured, but when I saw he could hold his own it flipped to it he would be too much like his mother. Thankfully he's not, but don't be concern if he wants to leave on a few trips."

She smiled and nodded almost ready for that day to come.

The father watched her and threw in a comment, "maybe you will be able to join him since both ride the same type of dragon."

Shaking her head she told him, "I've already seen what's out there and I don't want to go back. It is actually nice to have a home to call you own, but where I have been will help to tell Hiccup where he can stop and that. I do have a couple of maps from when I did."

Stoick smiled, "then you two make more of a pair than I could imagine."

Blushing at the statement she disagreed, "no we have our spats from time to time, but I guess everyone does, huh?"

"That they do."

They talked for a few more moments before Eira was caught off guard by someone covering her eyes and in a split second she flipped them on the table earning a groan from her attacker, "Why would you do that?"

She grasped as his father laughed at the boy lying on the table in pain. All the wind had been knocked out of him as he lay motionless as his father patted his wife on the back for the good job as he asked his son, "do you want me to move you or do you want to stay there for the time being?"

"Stay here," he rasped out trying to get feeling back in his back. The man nodded and left the two alone. Slowly he was able to sit up and ask once again, "why would you do that to me?"

"You're the one who scared me! Be thankful I didn't do something worse!" the woman screamed watching as he went from the table to the seat and grabbing his father's mead to drink.

When he caught his breath again he told her, "All I wanted to do was walk you home its late."

Her blue eyes narrow as she peered around him to see the sun had already set. In amazement she asked, "oh wow is it really that late? Where did the day go?"

Hiccup shrugged and finished off the mead, "who knows, but I'm still willing to walk you home as long as you don't hurt me again." He stood up and offered his hand to Eira.

She gladly took it and stood up with him jokingly saying, "As long as you don't scare me I think it will be fine."

He gave his signature smirk and the couple walked back to their home.

It was dark inside the house as she laid in bed with Hiccup, who was holding her in an iron grip. His hot breath hit her bare shoulder making her sigh in content. Lacing her fingers with his own she squeezed gently before she slowly started to untangle herself from his sleeping form.

Every inch she moved was slow and quiet. Before long Eira was taking long the whistle and placing it along with the letter she wrote earlier beside the sleeping rider. Dressed out of her sleeping tunic and into her normal clothes she placed the decoy around her neck and in her shirt. Blue eyes cased over his sleeping form and she could not help but to walk over to him and lean down to kiss his fore head. When a smile crept over his lips she whispered softly in his ear, "I love you Hiccup." Her heart only warmed and fluttered more when she heard him mumble it back in his sleep.

Quietly she shut the front door and made her way towards the docks. Hopping in the long boat and untying it from the dock she pushed herself away from the pier. Grabbing an oar she began paddling away from Berk and in the direction her father pointed her in a month prior.

It took a while and at one point she honestly hoped that her father was lying to her when they made the deal, but soon and in a dis-relief sigh the ship came into view. The long boat bumped into the ships haul and she cringed. Eira looked around the boat to see if there was away to climb aboard. She jumped when a rope ladder swung down and looking up she saw no one. Cautiously she climbed up and was surprised to see someone standing there. The man however said one thing, "You're early."

"Is that a problem?" she asked. "If it is I can always come back maybe even bring a gift basket."

The Viking did not find her joke as funny and glared at the girl ushering the teen towards the Chief's corridors. She followed and stood behind him as he open the door and announced her arrival, "Sir your daughter is here." He stepped aside and let her walk in and he closed the door behind them.

Illfuss turned around in his chair and smiled at his daughter, "Ah welcome aboard my little dove. Hope you found us okay."

Eira tried to keep a brave face towards the man in front of her. In a sarcastic voice she replied like Hiccup would in the situation, "oh it was no trouble especially with the shark infested waters. Wonder how that happen."

The Chief laughed, "Good men are hard to find now a days, you know that." He eyed her and then smirked, " then again maybe you don't since all you are concern with is that boy."

Her eyes glared at him, "His name is Hiccup and he's more of a man than you are."

"Whatever it doesn't really matter what the boy is," he pushed past her insult and continued on why she was here, "now all that matters is if you brought me my whistle." Illfuss held his hand out towards her.

Eira did not budge though as she asked, " it all depends if you are going to keep your word."

"Of course, what kind of a man would I be if I didn't?"

Eyeing him suspiciously she looked at him for a few minutes before stepping forwards pulling out the bone. His grin was so bright that it could be seen in the dim light as she slowly handed the necklace into his palm. He tested its weight out and he almost sighed in excitement that after all these years he finally had it in his possession.

"There you have it," his daughter spat, "now you can leave because I am." She made her way out the door when he stopped her and her blood stopped.

"Now wait a minute Eira," the Chief said and he study the bone more carefully. What he found he made him angry and he snarled at Buck, " Grab her!"

In a flash Eira tried her best to dodge the larger Viking, but as she went to twist and go for the door the Viking had caught her and now held her in his grasp. She struggled to get out, but immediately seized when Illfuss came up to her and held her chin roughly to look at her as he spoke, "do you think I'm foolish enough to fall for this toy?"

She cringed as she watch him crush and snap the sheep's bone in his hand. Eira wanted to cry and not because her plan had failed, but because all her hard work she put in that carving had been destroyed in mere second. Her father was beyond livid as he yelled at her, "I should have known you wouldn't have given me that whistle so easily. Now where is it." He clutched her jaw tighter surely leaving a bruise.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she gritted out as her blue eyes harden on him.

"If that's the way you're going to play this game than so be it," he let go of her turning to the man that held her, " chain her below deck. There's more than one way to skin a yak."

The brunet became scared and began to struggle in Viking's hold kicking and dragging her heels on the boards trying to escape somehow. As soon as her body was placed below deck and they managed to chain her wrist to the post she had given up the struggle. Her head was bowed and the female sighed, "What did I get myself into."

Eira could not hold herself up anymore as she slumped down to the floor, the cuffs biting and bruising into her skin. She only lifted her head to see her father walk down the stairs. Her face was full of hatred as she peered at him. He stopped and knelt down her level as she tilted her chin up to look at her. Once again he asked her, "now where is it Eira?" She stayed silent with the same glare on her face and he became angrier. "Very well," he snarled and in a second he swung his fist at her jaw.

The prisoner was gasping in pain after an hour and she had yet to tell the man anything even when he already split her bottom lip and had a variety of cuts and bruises all over her face. Each time before he hit her he asked the same question and she always gave the same response and with every swing and contact he made with her head, face, arms, or ribs he reaction to the pain was the same. Illfuss was getting unbearably tired of the act she was pulling, yet it all changed when he went to punch her stomach and she flinched and drew her knees up as best she could.

He stopped in mid swing to stare at the captive dove and a wicked grin covered his face. He bent down to one knee and lifted her face to look her in her cerulean eyes. Softly he spoke, "you know all my life I've killed many things. Dragons, bears, sharks, and even people, but there is one thing I always found amusing. Do you want to know what that is?"

"What?" she rasped looking at him.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "A mother will always protect her young." Her eyes widen as fear crept into her. She tried to deny his claims, but he ended up laughing at her. "Oh my sweet little girl you are wasting your breath denying it. Your mother did the same with you." Eira just stared at him as he continued, "oh yes you remember that day don't you then again I'm sure you always think about it. How she shield your small frame from that dragon's blow. How she laid soaking in her own blood as she whimpered out towards you to run."

Eira closed her eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks at the memory making Illfuss smile as he wiped a tear away, "now now Eira there's something you don't know about what happen to Meriel." His daughter looked up at him hopeful to hear something new about her mother. He only smiled when his large hands grasped around her thin neck and began to choke her. She struggle for breath as her eyes amplified in fear. In a stern voice he told her, "Your mother didn't bleed out from her wounds I choked the air out of her lungs before she had that privileged. Now where is my whistle before I cut that child out of you and then slit your throat."

His grip tighten as her eyes slowly started to roll back and before she blacked out she gave up and trembled out, "H-Hic-cup."

Illfuss slowly let go and asked, "What was that?"

"H-Hiccup," she rasped getting the air back in her lungs, " I- I gave it to Hiccup."

"You entrusted my whistle to that boy?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but he will never give it to you," she told him, "not even for me."

He only chuckled at her idea and stood up, "maybe not for you my daughter," his hand patted her stomach and he sweetly said, "but for that parasite growing inside you he will." He walked back up on deck giving his men orders to set the sails to Berk. As the door closed Eira lost it and bent her head down crying at the huge mistake she had just made for everyone.

**A/n: Copying Belt from The Croods: Duh duh duuuuhhhhh. Please Review.**


	68. Chapter 68: The Trade- Part Two

**Chapter Sixty- Eight: The Trade Part Two**

Hiccup turned over in the bed and went to reach for Eira to snuggle up to, yet when all he touched was a paper material and something hard he slowly open his sleepy eyes. Yawning he began to focus on the spot next to him and sat up when he saw Eira was missing and something rolled up in parchment in her place. He took it and gave it a curious look wondering what his little wife had plan in this endeavor. Before opening it, he looked around and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. When he unraveled it the teen watch as the necklace Eira refused to take off fell in his lap and he began to worry. Looking at what it was wrapped in his breath hitched at the letter. He began to read it.

_Hiccup if you are reading this and I pray you are not, but if you are than my plan didn't turn out the way I wanted and I'm sorry. I made a deal with my father when he was here. I would give him the whistle and he would leave me and Berk in peace, but I couldn't so the past few weeks behind your back I began to carve a duplicate out of a sheep's bone and plan to give it to Illfuss and leave the real one with you. Hiccup I am asking you whatever happens do not let my father get a hold of this necklace, no matter what. I love you, Eira._

His hands holding the letter began to shake as he stared in anger and fret at it. A ton of questions ran through his mind and he became frustrated when he realized that the only person who could answer them was the one person who wasn't here. The teen flipped the paper over and realized she had written it on the back of one of his sketches. His fingers ran over the drawing of her smudging the charcoal of it slightly when they brushed too hard. His gripped around the paper's edges tighten crinkling it slightly as his anger started to ride even more now. He was about to toss it and scream when someone busted through his bedroom. Hiccup turned to see who it was and was met with Snotlout standing there huffing and leaning against the frame.

"What do you want?" the male in bed snapped.

"Hiccup," Snotlout wheezed, "It's Eira she's at the docks." The auburn Viking was about to jump for joy when hearing that she was safe until it all turned to panic when his cousin continued, "Illfuss has her."

They ran out of his house towards the docks and with the banging of the doors of his rider's home Toothless left the den to see what was happening. Only when he saw his trainer running in a hurry did he chase after the two.

All three came to a screeching halt at the harbor. Hiccup pushed past the Vikings that came to see what the commotion was and when he made it through the sea of people to stand next to his father and Gobber he was paralyzed. What he saw made his blood stop and his stomach churn. His emerald eyes looked at the small chained up woman in front of him and when her tortured blue eyes met his, he whispered out, "Eira."

She whimpered and tried to move towards him, but it was difficult for her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were chained together. It also didn't help when two very larger Vikings on either side of her pulled her back. Eira tried to tell her husband something yet he couldn't make it out for the gag in her mouth muffled every word. Hiccup went to run up to her when his father stopped him and both watch Illfuss come into everyone's view.

"Ah just the man I was looking for," the older Chief exhaled in a mocking voice," or should I say boy?" They all glared at the intruder as he stood beside his daughter and she flinched away from him still screaming to tell Hiccup something. Illfuss placed his hands on the prisoners' shoulders gripping hard enough to make Eira whimper through the gag. "I have to thank you boy. For if you weren't so foolish as to draw your wife at the meeting I would have never been reunited with my little girl again."

Hiccup glared and growled out, "let her go Illfuss."

The Viking smirked and shook his head, "Oh I don't think so Hiccup. Now we all maybe family, but I'm here looking for something and I am sure Eira has told you what exactly that is." Seeing the boy freeze when bring the topic up he knew he had it, "now I hear you are a smart boy Hiccup so I'm willing to make a deal." He squeezed harder on her shoulders making everyone hear her cry out in pain and slide down closer to the dock. Hiccup took a step towards Eira, which was a bad reflex since the man yanked her back by her hair. "Tsk tsk Hiccup you should know better than to make a move like that without hearing my offer."

His angry green eyes stared at her own fearful ones and slowly asked, "What is it?"

"Well that's the easy part, my daughter for the whistle." When the boy stayed silent contemplating the deal he added, "Oh come on son your beautiful loving wife for a mere trinket. It shouldn't be that hard to decide."

The Viking teen considered it more. In reality he would have done it in a heartbeat, until he saw Eira's battered head slowly shook giving him the courage to answer with a solid, "No."

Illfuss' eyes harden and it wasn't long before he slammed one of his fellow Viking's hammer and with the blunt end slammed it in the square of her back making Eira scream in agony and fall forward on her knees. He even grinned when hearing the young lad scream the girl's name out and Stoick holding him back. "Well? What about now?" he asked and pulled the back of her head so she would look directly at the teen, "Look at her Hiccup. Look at your woman's battered form and face. You know you can stop all her pain if you just hand over the tiniest of bones to me."

After the scene, he witness he knew her father wasn't playing games, yet he gave the same response when he watch Eira shaking her head once again. Illfuss was getting tired of their games and it seemed his daughter was right about the teen not giving the whistle up for her. He picked his daughter up and shaved her into the arms of Buck, who held her by her shoulders. Illfuss circled her like a shark and asked Hiccup a simple question," Like I stated earlier lad you are a smart boy, so tell me," he stopped in front of Eira tapping the hammer in his left hand, " how many swings to the stomach do you think it takes to kill a life?"

Everyone began to whisper to one another about the riddle as Hiccup's own mind started to wonder what the man exactly meant because as Gobber stated to his father it made logical sense, "Stoick he wouldn't just kill her or he'll never get the whistle back."

"I know this Gobber," Stoick said and as the older chief stared at the now petrified lass. Even the Night Fury beside the young Chief didn't understand what the enemy meant by his question.

The wheels in his mind kept turning, but when he looked over at Eira's frighten face and how she cringed and tried to shield her stomach every time the weapon was near, it all clicked. He fell to his knees and his hands ran through his hair as he tried to remember all the signs she displayed for it to be true. The weakness she had, how she would get sick easily from the scent of certain foods, how she seemed tired and was slightly heavier whenever he carried her. The way her hand would linger a little bit longer on her abdomen, even the small mood swings she would have that he chalked up as stress made perfect sense now. As Illfuss went to raise the weapon, Hiccup's emerald eyes grew with fear and just as the male went to bring it down on her, he screamed, "NO! STOP!"

Illfuss leered and stopped in mid swing and turned to the young lad.

Hiccup stayed on his knees as he pleaded with him, "I-I'll do it. I'll give you the damn thing." Stoick looked to his son astounded at his decision and wondered if he had gone mad, until he heard him say, "Just, just don't kill the baby. Don't kill my child."

Everyone around him gasped in chock and Eira hung her head and began to sob. All the while, her father just grinned and handed the weapon back to his man as Hiccup gave an order to Snotlout to retrieve the necklace from his bed. As they all waited for his cousin's return Hiccup called out to his upset wife, "Eira look at me." She wouldn't and he tried to coax her, "please Eira look at me." Painfully she lifted her head to look at her husband who gave a meek smile, which made her want to mirror him, "It's going to be all right Eira. I promised you remember?" She gave a tiny nod and their small moment was ruined by the other Chief.

"Awe isn't that incredibly touching and sickening. You really do love my pathetic excuse of a daughter don't you Hiccup." The teen looked fiercely at him and he laughed, "Oh don't give me that look you and I both know the only thing she has ever been good at is running and if she isn't doing that she destroys anything else. Odin even knows dirt is more reliable than she is, but you have spent more time with the little dove to known her better than I have. So tell me is she everything you ever wanted is this the life you pictured for yourself young Hiccup?" The dragon rider refused to answer him and when the older male realized this he brushed the question off, "Ah it doesn't matter now does it? Soon I'll be out of your hair and you two can raise all the useless spawns you want when I'm gone."

Still holding his glare he stood up when Snotlout returned holding the object that had caused all this. He took a couple steps towards the two and Illfuss watched Hiccup's hands with joy. After all the years he had been chasing his wretched offspring for the device he was finally able to grasp it in his own palms once more and all thanks to the boy in front of him.

They stood face to face alone on the dock with Eira beside her father. Hiccup was the first to break the silence when he spoke, "Release her and I'll hand it over."

"Ah, but it is my deal we are doing so hand over the necklace first and I'll send her your way," he told the lad who consider it, but in the end only wanted his wife back in the safety of his own arms. He took a couple more steps closer and Illfuss met him half way with Eira now behind him and when the exchange went down Hiccup could hear Toothless growling making Illfuss snap his head towards the dragon. Hiccup panic slightly though it didn't last long since the man turned the attention back on him not even bothered by the reptile. Thankfully all Hiccup did was shoot the Night Fury a look over his shoulder and he was able to calm down. The trade continued and Illfuss now had the whistle in his possession.

He grinned and in his mind he was celebrating. He went to turn and walk back on his ship when the teen stopped him, "you have what you came for, now let go of Eira."

The older man halted and smirked, "Oh of course my loving daughter. I guess I do owe you something for your trouble, but there's just one tiny thing I forgot to do." He walked over to Eira and Hiccup watched him cautiously not liking the way he spoke. No one had the time to stop the man as he took a hard swing to Eira's stomach knocking the air out of her. As Hiccup went to rush over to her Illfuss took hidden anchor that happened to be chained to her feet and pushed it into the bay.

Eira fell to her side hitting her head on the dock knocking her unconscious as she was dragged into the cold seawater.

"Eira!" Hiccup screamed before diving in after her and with everyone distracted by the chaos Illfuss slipped away with his men.

Berk's waters were cold enough to shrink and knock out half the air supply from his lungs, but he continued to swim towards the woman that constantly sank faster. He was only thankful for his metal leg now because it helped him sink just a little bit faster than he could swim. When he reached her he saw only a few bubbles leave her covered mouth. He wrapped an arm around her trying to pull her up, but with the heavy chain around her ankles and the anchor just about to settle on the sand Hiccup couldn't even budge her upwards. To make matters worse every second that passed he was losing his own consciousness.

As soon as the rider lunged into the sea the large reptile wasn't far behind and when seeing the small human struggle to save his mate he did the only thing he could do. Toothless took notice at what was causing the problem and in one swift motion he swam over to the chain that connected Eira to the bottom of the ocean and snapped the chain in his vice like jaws. Just as fast as they were in the night Fury pulled them back out on to the pier.

Hiccup coughed up the seawater out of his lungs ignoring the crowd who was happy to see him alive and Toothless shaking the liquid off his scales. His focus was on the girl who was still bound and lying motionless on the pier. He rushed over and took off the gag and untied her arms from her back. His green eyes watched intently on her face as he began to touch her skin and whisper his pleas to her when she didn't move. "Please Eira wake up, breathe, just do something!" The Viking began to lose control of himself as his anger and fear started to show. He kept denying what was happening, until he couldn't hide it anymore, "No! You can't have her! You can't have them! Damn it Eira! Wake the fuck up!" he started to do compressions on her chest screaming at her to open her eyes as tears began to fall from his.

When Hiccup couldn't scream anymore he began to whimper still doing the compressions. Stoick saw this and went towards his son to stop the heart-wrenching scene, but was taken back when the girl after a few minutes of laying still threw head up and choked the excess water out of her lungs and onto his boy's lap. The son didn't care though as he pulled his wife into his arms holding her as close as possible and to hide the happy tears that were streaming down his cheeks when he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Easing into a stance Hiccup stood up carrying the unconscious Eira back to their house and with the help of Toothless, Gobber, and Stoick they pushed the people back to make a path for them.

He laid her on the bed carefully and removed the broken chain around her bruised ankles and after the exam Gothi gave he was allowed back in the room. Once he was able to get her into dry clothes he sat beside her and began to clean the cuts along her pale skin with a cloth and some medicinal liquid the elder provided him. Studying each cut he cleaned he slowly went over went one that ran across her cheekbone and he sighed. From his position guarding the bedroom's door Toothless sensed his trainer's distress and went over to him and gently nuzzled and licked his freckled cheek giving off a soft purr hoping to comfort him. Hiccup gave a small smile and patted his friend's snout telling him, "She's alive and safe." His eyes roamed over her now sleeping form and halted at her stomach. Trembling he reached his hand over and hesitantly placed it on her belly and hushed out, "They both are."

**A/n: There you have it folks. Illfuss has what he came for, Hiccup finds out he will be a father, and Toothless saves them both from drowning. Please Review.**

**On a different note, I'm debating if I should put this story and my others on my deviantart account or just leave it on here... I don't know what to do so this is me asking for help lol.**


	69. Chapter 69: Trapped

**A/n: I am so sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter like I explain in an author's note I have been super busy with school and family life. So without further adieu here is the new chapter...**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: Trapped**

No one dared to venture in the room, not after the last attempt Snotlout tried. The Viking cousin came back out sporting a nice new bruise on his cheek. The father had enough of his son's behavior even though he completely understood them. He marched inside the room and slammed the door open taking notice that the young lad did not even flinch at the noise. In fact, the chief's eyes never waived from the sleeping form of his wife.

His green eyes watched her chest rise and fall still indicating that she was alive. His once fidgety calloused hands were idle as he sat by her bedside. Every time he would move to touch her, he could not bring himself to do so, not after the first time. His father saw this and his own emotions were stirring, but he pushed them down and walked over to him.

"Hiccup," his deep tone voiced called out to him.

Without looking up his dried voice rasped out, "go away."

"Hiccup you need to go out there and address your tribe. They need you, " Stoick's stern voiced told him, but Hiccup's own snapped at him.

"She needs me!"His hands curled into fist as he glared at the ground. Stoick had enough of his stubbornness, grabbed his son's shoulders, and forced his boy's face to look at his own.

"Listen here Hiccup! Eira is fine she is only resting. Now your people, our friends are in disarray and in a panic. Illfuss has the whole island surrounded and we have been cut off for two days. We are running low on food supplies and if it weren't for the chickens and the yaks we would all be starving!" Hiccup did not seem to care though making his father's rage even more dangerous, "Damn it Hiccup! Eira wouldn't want this to happen and you know it!"

The slim chief ripped himself out of his father's grasp and glared at him when he steadied himself. Just like his father, he lost his cool, "You wouldn't know what she would want! All any of you wanted was her gone since the moment I told you about her and now, " he took a pause and turned to look at her peaceful sleeping face, "I wish I didn't utter a word then she wouldn't be like this and we wouldn't be in this mess." Never taking his eyes off his son, he watched the emotions cross his face as he stared at Eira. In a hush whispered he asked the retired chief, " I messed up big time didn't I dad?"

Sighing Stoick sincerely told him, "No son you did what you believed was right, just like when you befriended Toothless." When Hiccup looked back up at his father Stoick added, "You rescued her."

Silent tears rolled down his face when he whimpered, " How is this a rescue? How is her laying here broken and rasping in pain rescuing her?"

"Because you gave her a home. Hiccup where was she before she found Berk?"

"No where."

"Where would she be if you never found her?"

"Who knows," the teen said, " She didn't even know. All I know is when she was allowed to stay she sounded so ecstatic that Dust and her had a place of their own."

Stoick smiled knowing how happy the girl was when she came back into town that day rambling on what it meant to her. His large hand was placed on Hiccup's small shoulder when he spoke next, " the why are you allowing her home to fall in chaos?" Hearing the boy only sigh he continued, "Astrid and Ruffnut will watch after her Hiccup, but you need to be a chief now."

His green eyes widen, "Astrid's here?"

"Yes, for some reason Illfuss allowed her to land, yet when someone tries to leave its not pretty," Stoick explain and when Hiccup and wanted to know more the older male continued when they weren't ear shot of the sleeping woman. Hiccup looked over at her and nodded and finally stood up, allowing his father to led him out the bedroom.

Everyone in the main room was shocked to see the teen walk out of the room and although the young lad looked like he been in a battle for week his voice never waiver when he gave his orders.

"Snotlout gather your father and the men and meet me in the Great Hall, Gobber I need you to grab Astrid and Ruffnut and bring them here, and dad try to keep everyone calm until I arrive." No one questioned him and went to do the tasks handed to them. Hiccup went back in the bedroom to sit with his wife while waiting for the two women.

Again, as he sat beside her he was in turmoil with himself. He desperately wanted to hold her; to touch her, yet he was afraid that he might hurt her even more if he did so. If it was ever voiced out to anyone they would have thought it was crazy to believe he's mere touch would injure Eira more. Hell his own logical mind thought it was, yet he could not push past the feeling it was true. He watched her steady ragged breathing and all his irrational thoughts were pushed aside as she ended up taking a deep breath and a whimper escaped her lips when she exhaled. He grabbed her hands and began to whisper to her, "Eira I'm- oh Thor." He did not know what to say first as he looked her over once more. "It's going to be okay Eira I promised remember, but you-" he took a deep breath almost trying to convince himself as he said his words, "you need to get better and soon. You need to do that for me please." As he said these words, he refused to cry and was glad to hear Astrid's voice interrupt him.

"Hiccup."

Both blonde-haired women stood in the doorway and watched as their friend stood up and before leaving brush his wife's bangs back and kiss her forehead. Hiccup walked over to the girls and told them, "you don't take your eyes off her and if she wakes up."

Ruffnut cut him off, "we'll come get you."

He nodded and left them there to tend to his fellow Hooligans that waited for him in the Hall.

Hiccup pulled open the doors hard enough to make every male turn to look at their chief. He marched over to the crowd of Vikings and no one said a word. The teen stood next to his father and took his own deep breath before addressing them, "Tell me exactly what's happening."

Some of the men began to murmur making the dragon trainer slightly annoyed to the point where he slammed his fist on the wooden table and yelled, "Is there a problem gentlemen?"

One brave soul spoke up, "Why should we tell you anything you don't care about what's going on out there?"

His green eyes narrowed at the man, "I do care or else I wouldn't' be standing with you now, besides everyone knows I was looking after my wife."

"And everyone knows your wife was declared fine two days ago," the man argued, "face it kid you were hiding in that house of yours while my own children scramble for survival because of your so call wife."

"Jorgen!" Stoick bellowed, but it did no good since a few of the other men agreed with him spitting out their own comments and ideas of their Chief.

The teen's fingers curled into a fist as his head bowed trying to hold in his anger. After a few minutes of their words, he had enough. "Silence!" his green eyes scanned the room of their stunned faces, "if you know so much about what is going on that is fine, but then you must also know that it wasn't just my wife I watched after. It was the unborn child that she carries, _my_ child. I had to make sure they were both safe." When he made eye contact with each of the Vikings, their heads bowed in shame. " Now will someone explain to me what is happening."

Surprising it was Tuffnut who was explained, " The crazy dude has his boats all around Berk and no one seems to be able to leave. When we try by boat he ends up sinking or setting them on fire and when some of the dragons tried to leave they ended up being slain."

"Slain how?" the young chief asked his mind working over time trying to figure out how to get his people to safety.

"I don't know he plays this flute and any dragon near flies towards him, while the ones on shore seem to turn into living statues," the male twin explained, "it's actually pretty cool in a disturbing way."

His brows knotted in wonder, " how do we know the dragons aren't just captured aboard their ships?"

"He sends their heads back to remind all of us what he is capable of, " Gobber answered making everyone bow their heads at the loss of the reptiles, but something that Snotlout said made Hiccup have a tiny bit of hope.

"It took everything for me to get Hookfang to turn away from the damn thing."

"You ended up escaping?" the cousin asked amazed, "how did you do that!"

Snotlout not liking or use to being put on the spot got flustered and yelled, " I don't know! I just punched him in the head and we barely made it so we could crash into the sea and swam back to shore."

"Why were you-"

Gobber interrupted Hiccup already knowing the question it seemed, " he went to go get help from some allies, but luckily Astrid and Phelan were coming back here and saw the trouble. Phelan went to go back for help while Astrid somehow made it back on shore with no trouble."

Hiccup was still boggled by that fact and started to talk out loud, "Why would he do that? It makes no logical sense that he allowed Astrid to land here." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "if he wanted to declare war we would have been at it by now and he defiantly wouldn't allow us to gain reinforcements. So what game is he playing ?"

"A mass- massacre," a rasp could be heard from behind the men and when they all turn to look at the person, they were shocked. "He's planning a slaughter, Hiccup."

"Eira," he said in surprise, but shook it off when he realized she was still in pain and went to her side. He helped her sit on a stool and watched as she cringed slightly when she was fully seated. "You shouldn't be up and about, " he looked up at Astrid and she mouthed out an apology after he silently asked why she was in the hall in the first place.

The injured woman's hand touched his forearm allowing him to turn his attention back on her as she said, " don't blame her I gave her the slip, sort of." She chuckled lightly only to regret it shortly afterwards when her lungs clutched her bruised ribs. When regaining her strength back from the laugh she asked her husband, "Hiccup do you remember what I said about the whistle?"

He nodded, "yes it puts a dragon in a trance of sorts making it vulnerable for an attack."

"Yes, but Hiccup," she took ragged breaths trying to say what she needed to.

Astrid gently rubbed the girl's back trying to calm her, " take your time Eira."

She took a deep breath and was able to speak again, "it also attracts a dragon."

"And what's so dangerous about that. We have dragons all over this place," Tuffnut said.

Eira sighed and tried to explain it to everyone who was now paying attention to what exactly the young lass had to say. As she began to explain it, she did her best not to have another panic attack like she did when telling it to the young male holding her for the first time, "It's not just a normal dragon. This beast will kill whatever crosses its path with no remorse and will enjoy every minute of your flesh ripping or bones breaking. This dragon is worse than-"

"Red Death," Astrid said interrupting the brunet making her nod her head slowly wondering how the blonde Viking even knew what she was talking about. When asking about it all the other female could do was nod as she tried to wrap her head around at the information she just receive, "yes, Phelan told me about it, but it's a bedtime story something to keep children in at night. There's no way that this dragon, Doden is real."

"It's very real Astrid," Eira said, "if the scars on my back are any proof." She took a pause and looked up at Hiccup to continue her speech, "My father is waiting for this dragon's arrival so it will wipe out Berk or at least most of us and if that wasn't enough he is also using us as bait to kill the thing."

Everyone was in an eerie silence while starring at the girl and trying to lighten the mood Gobber added his two cents, "well then when do we get to greet are lovable new dragon then?"

"How many times has the whistle been played?" Eira asked hoping that it was a low number so they would have more time to prepare, yet it was not an answer she was ready for.

"About seven maybe eight times, " Stoick answered, " it can be heard all over the island probably even farther by the way it echoed slightly."

The brunet nodded and then bowed her head. She tried her best not to sob as her mind began to shut down. Hiccup saw this and knelt down next to her. Everyone watched as the girl cried as her husband tried his best to comfort her in her distress. His calloused hands rubbed her sore back as she rasped out her regrets to all of them. Some of the men picked up on her words and one in particular was not going to be as lenient as his chief, whether it was the trainer's wife or not. The Viking walked over to her and immediately pulled her off the stool and began to scream at the female.

"You caused all this! You put our tribe in danger! My family!" he shook her slightly causing ripples of pain to shoot through her.

She gasped as she stared at the man trying her best not to look frighten as she felt. Hiccup was at her aid in a matter of seconds and had a hand on the man's shoulder as he snarled out, " put her down Vlad or so help me."

Lucky for the man he did, but Eira couldn't catch herself in time and ended up crumbling to the ground both men's anger were turned on each other as Vlad hollered out, "and you knew she was, yet allowed her to stay. Hell you even fucked her!"

The young rider had enough of the Viking's outburst and holding back his anger he gritted out, " be careful what you say next or-"

"Or what Haddock? If I'm not mistaken you are still the runt of the Hooligan tribe and I can bring you down in one swing."

Astrid step in between them glaring at the older Viking, " yeah, but can you take me on?"

"Or me?" Hiccup looked at the back of his friend's head as they all stood between them and could not help but have a rush of pride flood him at the fact he really did have great friends. Vlad seemed to get the hint as he stared at the small wall of teens, but he only backed down after glaring at the Chief and his wife. Hiccup silently thanked them all before going back to the task of figuring out what they were to do.

Eira was sitting back on the stool shakily gasping for the air that was around her. Placing a hand on her chest, she turned her gaze on the floor. Only one person noticed her through Hiccup's speech and when they snuck away to see how she was doing they found out it was not that well. She put a hand on his thick arm as she turned her blue eyes up at him and asked, "Gobber can you take me back to the house? I think I need to lie down for a bit." She cringed in agony when it felt like something struck her stomach. Her hand shot to her abdomen trying to rub the pain away as fast as possible.

The black smith's eyes widen, yet he quickly agreed trying his best to get the young lass back to her home. With only a few hiccups of her bending over in pain did they managed to get her back. Ruffnut being the only one there to assist she was left in charge to watch Eira while Gobber went to fetch Gothi.

Ruffnut helped Eira lay on the bed all while murmuring her pleas as she kept taking harsher breaths. The blonde twin held her hand as well as handing her some water. She tried her best to add some comforting words to the girl," I am sure everything is alright Eira. You're still pretty battered up from earlier and you bolting out of here was probably not the best thing for you." Taking a glance at where the other girl's hand was she added, "I'm sure it has nothing to do with the baby."

The woman nodded calming her breathing as she tried to continue the conversation whimpering out a small laugh at her antics, "yeah you're probably right. Besides even it was," she tailed off her hand still lightly rubbing the barely noticeable bump that was her growing child, " Hiccup wouldn't mind he doesn't want one right now."

Ruffnut was shock at the words convey to her and was about to correct her when Gothi and Gobber came back to help.

The meeting was over and everyone was sent back to their families as Hiccup looked out towards the sea and the armada that surrounded his home. Stoick came up behind him and at first the auburn teen thought it was Eira, but when realizing it wasn't, his first thought was that she was still back inside the Great Hall. When heading back Stoick stopped him, "where are you heading son?"

"To get Eira I believe she's is waiting for me."

The father shook his head, "Gobber took her back to the house. By the looks of it she wasn't doing too good, but I thought- " he stopped when his son went flying past him hearing the new information. "Guess not, " he mumbled following his child.

"Eira!" his frighten green eyes landed on the small female that was lying down on their bed taking in shallow deep breaths. She gave a weak smile towards the teen and he was right by her side almost pushing Gothi to the floor with his eagerness to find out about his wife. He was going about a mile a minute with his questions all while checking her over himself to see how she was. All the rambling however was confusing the poor girl and he only stopped when he received a hit to the head thanks to Gothi's staff. Rubbing the sore spot on his noggin, he turn to the older woman, "Hey that hurt!"

"Hiccup," the brunet called to him softly. His emerald eyes focused back on her once again as she began to explain, "I'm okay. I'm just still sore and still healing. I just over pushed myself is all."

He nodded still doing his own examination over her, "are you sure?" His eyes roamed over her body and stopped when they reached her belly. Eira seemed to read his thoughts and covered her stomach with her hands as she hesitantly asked, "and what of the- the." He couldn't bring himself to say the foreign word as he tried to touch her bump.

"The baby," she finished for him. "It's fine unfortunately." She bowed her head unable to look at him afraid of his reaction to the news.

On that note everyone else in the room who wanted to know Eira's progress left the couple alone as Hiccup's brows started to frown. "Un-unfortunately? What's that suppose to mean Eira?" Her head was still turned away from him trying to hold back her tears. He on the other hand was trying to piece together her meaning, "are you saying you don't want this child?"

"No I'm saying you don't," her head snapped to look at him tears now flowing freely down her bruised and cut cheeks.

"Wh-when did I ever say that," he asked confused and hurt by her accusations. "Of course I want it!" his anger flaring at this point, " I just risked the whole island for you and our child Eira! Does that sound like I don't want it!"

"N-no," she stuttered out bowing her head in shame, "I just remember you telling me you wanted to wait." The next words quivered from her lips," and now we can't." her fingertips brushed over her belly as she kept crying.

In that moment Hiccup finally had enough courage to grab her hand and placed his larger one over her own and on her abdomen. With a surprise look in her eyes she looked up at him only to see the man holding a sparkle mixed with adoration and understanding on how she was thinking. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head and quietly saying to her, "no we can't can we, but Eira that didn't mean I never wanted one." Hiccup began to smirk when telling her, " I shouldn't be surprise though with my name and history. This was bound to happen."

She squeezed his hand and bite her bottom lip drawing his eyes back to her own, "Hiccup."

"I love you Eira," he told her without a hitch, " and even though it wasn't planned I want this especially with you. We did marry each other for a reason right?"

Eira smiled and nodded all while joking saying, "lucky us, huh?"

He chuckled along, "Very lucky." The chief kissed her softly as his hand rubbed lightly over the placement of where their child was. Not wanting to part with the kiss he slowly did, both needing air and the fact she was holding in a fit of giggles from his feather light touch. When she took a deep breath he saw the pain flash through her face and he was quickly apologizing. All she did was squeeze his shoulder trying her best to relax and not focus on what she was feeling.

Calming down enough she pointed to the table and asked, "Can you hand me the bottle over there?" he quickly obliged handing over the small vile. The male beside her watch as she took sips of whatever was in the container. After the fourth or fifth one she handed it back to him and when seeing his questionable gaze she answered, "Gothi said it would dull the pain some."

Nodding he told her, "Gothi sure does know her potions, huh?"

"Seems like it," she replied laying down more trying to relax more on the fur covered bed. His hands not wanting to be idle anymore helped her with the pillows and began to tuck her in with the green wool blanket that the used. She wanted roll her eyes, but ended up smirking at his antics. "I'm pretty sure I can tuck myself in Hiccup."

A bright red blushed crossed his freckled cheeks as he mumbled, "Sorry I just," he trailed off closing his eyes tightly. That's when she finally took notice of the way his hands were shaking. His breathing was heavy and he tried not to allow his eyes to linger on battered frame of his wife. If anything she would have guess that he was trying to be strong for her in these moments. Carefully she moved so she could make the male rider look at her. Silently asking her question when she touched his knee he sighed, yet couldn't bring himself to form any words. Instead he gently pulled her off the bed to press his lips on her own. Shocked and pushing the pain aside for the moment Eira understood just how scared, confused, and grateful her husband was in that one kiss.

Hiccup only relaxed when she began to return the kiss and slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist to support her when she was finally able to settle in his lap. Gently he brushed his tongue over her bottom lip, but when she didn't respond the way he wanted her to the young lad nip softly on it. She finally understood what he wanted from that and tenderly her own tongue brushed against his as her nails lightly scrapped along one of his shoulders while the other clenched his green tunic pulling him slightly closer. All too soon for the both of them they had to pull away for air and in a hush whisper she told him, "I'm going to be alright everything will be alright, Hiccup." After hearing that he slowly began to break down and with all the sleepless nights and stress he had to deal with it all came crashing down around him and Eira tried her best to calm the crying man in front of her. She took his face in her hands and began to run her thumbs over his cheeks wiping the tears away even though they were flowing freely down. She gave him a smile and took his hand to place it on her chest where her heart was beating steadily stronger with each passing minute. "Feel that?" and when he nodded she continued, "That is all the proof you need to see that I am fine understand?"

Again he nodded trying to stop his tears from flowing so freely, "but Eira with what's happening maybe what they were saying in the Great Hall was-"

"Stop," his wife cut him off and he stared at her a little taken back at the aggression in her voice, "I know what they were hinting at Hiccup and like I told you before down at the cove you're the most wonderful thing on this island. You can handle this, _we_ can handle this." Giving him a soft smile she ran her fingers through his hair telling him, "you're not alone either Hiccup you have friends to help you, just like they did in the meeting." Hiccup grinned at remembering that and finally realized that she was completely right, "as for me, well I'm just a mess huh?"

Shaking his head rapidly he tried to convince her otherwise, "No Eira you just might be the bravest one out of all of us, that or the craziest." They both laughed at his small joke and when the laughter died he added, "And that is what makes you a Hooligan." He laced his fingers in her tangled mess of hair and kissed her forehead. In a hush whisper he told her, "I am just so glad you're alive."

The brunet in his arms started to feel the guilt finally creeping back up into her heart and she started to blame herself once more for everything that was happening to the village, only to be comforted by the man holding her. Tenderly he ran his hand up and down her back hating the fact that every time she went to sob it would cause her to shrivel up more due to the pain that she felt. Now she didn't know if it was because of her mood swings that she reacted the way she did or if it was her own pent up grief. All she knew was she was very thankful for the Viking that was holding her right now and trying his best to make her feel better, even though they knew every single being on Berk was now trapped and it was all because of her own idiotic plan that failed miserably.

**A/n: I hope it was worth the wait... If it wasn't I'm sorry. On another note next chapter is about the dragons woo! oh and um... only a few more chapters before its all over... so yea Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	70. Chapter 70: Scared

**Chapter Seventy: Scared**

Dust was scared and with all the noise going on above ground, she had a right to be. There were too many vibrations and sounds coming from up there and when she asked Toothless to check it out she became even more frighten when he bolted out of their den leaving her to wonder what was happening. The female Night Fury wanted to follow her mate yet with the small blue egg needing constant warmth during this duration she had no choice, but to stay behind. All she could do to calm her raging nerves was gently nudge and straighten the small pile of rocks that surrounded the unborn. She also found out that picturing her small-unhatched hatchling would look like outside its blue shell cage helped her settle down some. As the large reptile went to lay her head down with her egg that is exactly what she did. Dust had a small smile grace her scaled muzzle when she began thinking. Closing her amber eyes, she could already imagine a miniature version of herself and Toothless bonding around with her coloring and a mix of each other's markings, yet what made the soon to be mother most proud and happy was that it would have the vided yellow green eyes just like its father.

Apparently, she had doze off while thinking of the subject because she was being woke up by droplets of water falling on her. Peeking up Dust saw Toothless standing there with all his scales soaking wet and rolling off him. Turning up a questionable gaze, he began to growled out what was exactly happening outside their home. When he finished her eyes widen and she had mixed feelings on seeing her rider and staying with her child. Seeing her turmoil Toothless quickly motioned his mate to go and took her spot on top of the egg.

Dust practically ripped both doors off its hinges when coming inside the house and bedroom. When the Night Fury did that though she received an angry glare from Hiccup, but to her surprise he did not yell or shoe her away. Instead, she watched him move over slightly to make room for the dragon to inspect the sleeping girl. Dust cautiously made her way over to the bedside and sat beside the male. She saw every cut, scrape, and bruise forming over the girl's features and instinctively to make sure she was not dead the large reptile nudged her rider earning her to hear a painful groan escaping her lips.

She immediately regretted doing that, especially when the sleeping woman's mate glare became harsher and he almost gave off a dragon like growl towards her. Dust soon began to blame herself for what happen to Eira. She should have been there to protect her or at least been there to save her, what kind of friend was she now. The large reptile hung her head and began to give off a low pitiful whine.

The only reason why it stopped was a hand on her thick neck and a couple of gentle words from her friend's partner, "Don't blame yourself Dust you didn't know what she was planning." Though it was meant to make her feel, better it sadly did not because the dragon did know what Eira was planning, yet was powerless to stop it. However, half of her worries left her when she once again went to check on her rider and found out that she was still carrying her own child. The dragon sighed in relief knowing that the mother and child were still alive, but with all the information she received she just wanted to be back inside her den with her own mate.

Before leaving Dust gave a soft lick to the two teens one more carefully than the other. The male teen appreciated the dragon's quick visit as he continued to watch over his wife.

The Night Fury went back inside her den and when Toothless saw her come in his head shot up and called out to his obvious sad mate. She rushed over to him and curled her body underneath him and he did his best trying to console her. None of his growls and purrs made any sense to her, so she did the one thing she knew that would calm her. The slimmer Night Fury pushed the other larger one of their egg enough for she could hold it in her arms and chest as she began to picture her unborn in her mind.

Toothless watched Dust slowly break down and he did the only thing he could think of. He walked behind her and laid down curling himself next to her and wrapped a wing around her form and both dragons listen closely to their hatchling move around inside its blue shell prison.

The small Night Fury family sat inside their den silently mourning the lost of their fellow friends. The scary part of all the chaos was the sweet sounding tune that cascaded over the island. Of course, Dust had heard this sound before long ago, but when both dragons shook off their daze it was painfully to see Toothless very confused and uncomfortable with what had happen. He was just like his rider in that moment asking the female what it was, how it happen, and how he wanted to rip the thing that caused him to feel so vulnerable to shreds. While Dust wanted to do the same thing, too she explained why it would be a foolish and pointless vendetta, unless he wanted his hatchling to grow up without his father.

Toothless immediately reacted to that statement and began to nuzzle and purr out his apologies. When he started to lick and nudge her after a while, he got the message that he was forgiven when she began to push and snap her jaws lightly and playfully at him.

When their playful antics were done both their heads snapped towards the entrance once more and were frozen to the point they felt like statues if it were not for the face they took very small steps towards the sound. When it was over, she watched Toothless shake his head clear once more and growled while she whimpered and curled herself around her egg both knowing another dragon had been slain. Toothless needing to let out a little steam and to see what the people were doing about this headed outside the den in a light sprint. The reptile ran towards his rider's house only to see a small gathering forming and they were all calling out to their chief. Never liking anyone threatening the boy the Night Fury took immediate action breaking up the crowd of Vikings with standing in front of the house's entrance and roaring out his displeasement toward the small mob.

Thankfully, they seemed to take the hint and disbursed from the home and when Stoick went to see why the noise died down he was happy to see the black dragon. The larger man ushered him inside and mumbled something about his son making the reptile confused and worried. The few people in the main part of the house looked towards Toothless with a glimmer of hope that he would snap the young man out of whatever he was going through. It was not long however before the dragon was back outside the house clearly not helping the situation at all with what the humans wanted.

As the Night Fury walked away he did notice something that the rest of them could not. his best friend was scared and not just for his mate, but for every being on Berk and all Toothless wanted to do was make the young rider at ease and the only way he knew how was to get rid of what was causing the problem.

Walking back inside the den he looked over towards his family and knew exactly how his friend felt. Toothless was scared, terrified even and not just for himself but for all of them. It was no wonder why he did not want to face every single one of those big loafs, the dragon did not want to either. The dragon just curled up with his own mate and their egg and for the first time he prayed to those gods the humans worshiped, for this to end out okay.

**A/n: Again this story is almost over, but there will be a sequel I already have it planned out as too what will happen in it, as for a title for the sequel well I have no clue ... Besides all that please read and review.**


	71. Chapter 71: The Sound

**Chapter Seventy-One: The Sound**

She was healing up nicely from her injuries, but the man beside her was excessively much of a worrywart to let her do anything to extreme. The only relief she had was when they went to check up on their dragons. The young woman was she her husband wanted to burn a hole in her dragon's head when the Night Fury jumped her and began to nudge and lick every inch of her skin. Sadly, though she was not completely healed yet and every time she took a deep breath it felt like her ribs wanted to break, but she was happy either way now. That is until a certain someone crashed the girl's reunion.

"Dust get off Eira like that. You're going to injure her more than what she already is," Hiccup said helping his young wife up as soon as the dragon peeled herself off.

Bother girls rolled their eyes as Eira dusted off the dirt on her leggings while addressing the teen, "Hiccup I'm not that fragile and besides you know better than anyone that our dragons will not harm us in any way."

"Not on purpose at least."

Again, her eyes rolled and she heard Dust snort at him and he was quickly to apologize as he stood behind the female rider. In a whisper loud enough for the ale to hear she told the Night Fury, " it's okay girl Hiccup's just a little over protective and more annoying right now."

Hiccup objected to that statement very fast, "and I have right to be Eira. If you forget I almost lost you, both of you." He emphasized what he meant by wrapping his arms around her and placed his hands on the small bump that was forming over her stomach.

The girl sighed and nodded her head, but somehow every time he mentioned that she felt incredibly guilty and he never seemed to notice. Another person did however and sensing her rider's discomfort, she pushed the male's hands away and gently purred. Hiccup wanted to yell at the dragon, but was only stunned when his wife only smiled and kissed the top of Dust's forehead. Looking over at the two girls he watched as the brunet seemed to be more at ease with her reptile than with himself. He held a frown at the scene and although he was happy that she was relaxed, he was disappointed that he could not do that for her himself. He slowly backed off from them and went to go find something else to occupy his time.

He ended up in the forge, which was no surprise to him, and was pounding away at some hot metal that he had just pulled out of the furnace. Taking a break, he whipped some sweat off his brow only to manage to smear soot across his face. Hiccup sighed and before he could continue, someone stopped him, "Create anymore weapons there and that armada won't stand a chance."

His face fell as he told his new companion, "not very humorous right now Gobber." He picked the hot metal up and set it in the barrel of water loving the sizzling sound it made.

The older Viking shrugged as he changed his hand to help his former apprentice out, "Eh it's true though besides what a tiny armada against an island full of dragon riding Vikings?"

"An armada that can easily stop all dragons in their place and kill them in one swing of a sword?"

"Well when you put it that way it looks like you need help." He grabbed and unsharpened sword and got to work on it. Hiccup let out another sigh and shook his head pulling the weapon he was working on out of the water and back into the fire before continuing his own work. Moment passed and the silence between the two was driving Gobber slightly crazy. Now the blacksmith always did enjoy the sound of his forge in work, but sometimes he needed something other than the banging of metal to break through and he thought talking to the lad would do just that, "So how's the misses?"

However the young chief didn't seem to want the same thing and he gritted out," She's fine."

"Oh trouble in paradise then?" Gobber joked hearing the gruff and annoyance in his voice, "You two get into another fight?"

"No," the teen slammed the hammer down on the metal.

"Ah then she's having a bad mood swing?"

"No!" he yelled making the Viking jump when he hit the metal harder than necessary. Hiccup turned to look at the man and he sighed running his dirty hands through his hair. In an apologetic voice, he told his mentor, "Look Gobber Eira is fine I just kind of hoped to be alone right now."

Gobber looked at the boy and finally was able to get his point, but did not back down so easily, "Alright I have a couple things I need to do with your father anyways. Should give you plenty of time to yourself." He walked out and Hiccup gave him a friendly smile thankful to have his thoughts to himself.

After pounding away, some more at the metal he gave up at the thought that it would provide him some comfort. Sighing he went over to his work area in the back and sat at the small desk. Picking up the necessary tools, he needed to begin to sketch. Too focus on his work he did not hear someone enter the shop until they crash into something knocking it over. Quickly he pulled the curtain that hid the room back to see Eira trying her best at picking up the few shields she had knocked over. He shook his head while sighing as he helped the girl.

She was quick to apologize, but he stayed silent only dusting the small amount of dirt that was on them. Eira gave him a look over and noticed his demeanor was off. He was standoffish and his shoulders were more hunched as he tried to get the shields back up on the wall. Frowning and worrying about him she asked, "Are you okay Hiccup?"

"Peachy," he said dryly trying to his best to keep any conversation at a minimum.

"What's wrong?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder, not convince on his words.

"Nothing is wrong," he snapped, "Why does something need to be wrong?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you seemed stress," she chimed in swirling a sarcastic tone in her words.

His eyes rolled as he put the final shield back in line with the others. "Really now wonder how that could have happen. Oh wait maybe it is because our home is surrounded and everyone and their chickens are coming for answers that I do not have! Then there's the fact my pregnant wife, who I might add risked her life for a ridiculous mission she thought would work, would rather have the comfort of a dragon then her husband."

Her eyes narrowed, "and that right there is why I'm looking for comfort from my dragon instead of you."

Bewildered he stared at her shrugging his shoulders asking her what she meant silently.

She was frustrated as she went up to him and poked his shoulder, "that whole guilt trip you're pushing onto me. I get it Hiccup I screwed up everything with my plan and what's worst I put our child in danger, you can't make me feel any worse than I already do."

"Eira I-"

"But I didn't know," the brunet cut him off, "if I knew I was I wouldn't have even plan to meet him with a duplicate of the damn thing. I meant I had hunches about it when I went to see him, but I thought if I played it off maybe he would not get suspicious. Then he went to take a swing and I couldn't risk losing it."

"Eira," he started to say only having her cut him off once again.

"No Hiccup I need to tell you what happen."

"Eira just stop," he grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him dead in the eye by tilting her chin up slightly. She was almost to the brink of tears as the male continued, "Eira I don't want to know what happen, I can barely handle what happen on those docks. All I want is you to be safe." He sighed looking down at the floor, "I'm sorry I am making you feel guilty, but Berk is not the safest place right now and I need you safe. So maybe you can see my point of view for once and understand where I'm coming from!" He kept staring into her blue eyes hoping she could grasp his meaning and when the shock in the started to fade he began to smile in return. He pulled her close into a tight hug as his pale lips pressed into her crown and his soot hands weaved through her dark locks. The girl in his arms let out a small sigh as he rubbed the small of her back. Her face was in the crook of his neck as she took in the smells of the burning iron and the leather of his apron he was wearing.

The couple stood there for a while content at the moment of peace that was eloping them. When they pulled away slightly to look at one another they each gave a tender smile. Hiccup went to lean down to capture her lips and as Eira went to meet his; both froze in mid air. It had seem the whole island did as well and everyone tried to pin point where the sound that bounced off Berk's mountains was coming from. Hiccup felt Eira physically become scare and he asked what that sound was, "Eira?"

"Hiccup," she trialed off fully scared, yet trying her best to hide her fear of the roar that came through the distance.

Green eyes widen in realization at her and he cursed, "Shit." They bother ran out of the forge Hiccup holding onto Eira's hand tightly. They took a look straight out towards the horizon and Eira knew her father was smirking at the echoing roar. The Chief ran up to his father and a bunch of the other men slightly panting from running around trying to locate the group. Hiccup spoke in a serious tone towards the small group, "Dad, Gobber head over to the forge and grab every man you can along the way to prepare them. I'll explain more when I arrive there myself." Both Vikings nodded and ran towards the building. Turning to the other men he ordered them to spread the work that the battle was about to begin. Lastly, he turned to one of his friends to give him theirs, "Tuff grab your sister and those un able to fight and bring them to the sea caves on the other side of the island. Tell the men accompanying them to go through Raven's Point Forest the trees will provide coverage and bring the dragons they will help protect the children." The male twin nodded going into a sprint to find his sister.

The only one left standing with the chief was his wife and when he turned to look at her, she asked her question, "What about me Hiccup? What should I do?"

He turned to her with his hands resting on her shoulders, "I need you to go with them to the caves."

She was about to protest, but her mind snapped back to their conversation just moments before and when she looked at him she knew she had to agree, "okay, but I'm going o make sure everyone is out of here safely."

The dragon trainer only smiled at her and understood completely of why she needed to do that. He gave her a quick kiss on her lips and when he pulled away, he mentioned to her, "there's enough long boats at the caves to make an escape if it comes down to it."

Her eyes widen and she made him promised, "but you won't let it come down to it, right?" she squeezed his hands starring into his eyes sternly.

"Of course," he squeezed her hands back and kissed her once more before hurrying her along as he made his way back towards the forge. He ran past the den to grab Toothless before heading there and once the two males arrived, the whole village seemed to be suited up. Hiccup was about to smile at the scene, but was interrupted when another roar cracked through the sky. He rushed towards the back of the place ignoring everyone's gazes and concerns as he strapped on a saddle and new tail for his dragon.

However, when another roar broke through he had to calm the crowd. Carefully, he stood on a stool looking over everyone noticing some wives and children were present. Hiccup sighed mentally before addressing them explaining on what he needed to happen. He was thankful that some of the men volunteered to go watch over the caves, but he did not knew if it was out of courage or fear to do so. No one seemed to care about it though. As the others were left there with him, he did his best to explain the situation and what he planned to do.

"From what Eira told me-"

"You listen to your wife? A girl who has never seen a battle in her life?"

"That girl knows more about this dragon than any of us," Stoick yelled shutting everyone's comments down for once, "Now let your chief speak."

Hiccup gave a nod in appreciation and continued, "From what Eira has told me this dragon is almost like Red Death, yet worse. It barely has a weakness and if it does, no one knows of it. There's good news though the man who trapped us on our home does and it's that dragon." He took a pause in his speech waking a deep breath, "Illfuss is only keeping us here as bait to lure that thing to the island instead of his boats. When that dragon comes though we'll be lying in wait and that man will have to come on shore to kill it and that's what I am counting on."

"And what of our dragons? With Illfuss holding that whistle pipe thing it's useless to ride them."

"What's wrong with all of you," Gobber said, "we never used dragons to fight our battles before why would we now?"

There were many good answers to that question, but the young chief reassured all of them, "We keep our dragons hidden but close as well because when I take that whistle back from that bastard we're going to show him why you don't mess with the Hooligan tribe." He smirked at everyone's smiling and determine faces for battle as he tucked his weapon into his belt. He stood besides Toothless and started everyone on his plans by saying these words, "now let's get started."

**A/n: Oh my god... Sorry for the long wait everyone, but here was the next chapter and only a couple left until the ending. I will say I've been working on a picture of Eira and her Parents plus a couple of a new haddock addition... anyways please review.**


End file.
